Schizotypique
by Blowalullaby
Summary: Naruto, le tout nouveau locataire de Gaara et Kankurô, est un peu étrange et effacé. Si seulement ces yeux de jades pouvaient cesser de le regarder comme s'ils sondaient son âme. Il avait, après tout, quelques secrets qu'il voudrait garder. AU / Gaara x Naruto [Traduction d'une fiction de mm-chan]
1. Chapter 1 : L'homme-éléphant

**Disclaimer : **Naruto ne m'appartient pas, et je ne fait aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Résumé :** Naruto, le tout nouveau locataire de Gaara et Kankurô, est un peu étrange et effacé. Si seulement ces yeux de jade cessaient de le regarder comme s'ils observaient son âme. Après tout, il y a quelques secrets qu'il aimerait garder. AU / Gaara x Naruto.

**Notes du traducteur : **Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de mm-chan nommée "Schizotypal". Thank you for allowing me to translate your work ! Toutes ses notes ont également été traduites.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voici une idée qui m'intéressait depuis longtemps déjà.

Le titre, "Schizotypique" renvoie au trouble de la personnalité schizotypique (TPS). Il se peut que vous trouviez Naruto un peu OOC.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'homme-éléphant.**

Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez lui. Peut-être était-ce son silence, ou la façon dont ses yeux semblaient toujours l'étudier en secret. Quelle que soit la raison, Naruto ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment d'inconfort qu'il ressentait dès qu'il était près du rouquin.

Il était assis à l'ombre d'un grand pommier. D'ici, il était presque invisible aux yeux de tous. Invisible à ses yeux à lui.

Un peu plus loin, la cible de ses pensées arrosait les roses. Au début, Naruto n'y avait rien vu de particulier quand il était soudainement apparu dans son champ de vision. C'était une routine quotidienne pour le rouquin et plus d'une fois il avait vu son autre propriétaire transporter un gros arrosoir dans toute la cour.

Au travers du vert vibrant du feuillage, Naruto jeta un œil au ciel. Il semblait gris. Il allait probablement pleuvoir bientôt.

Alors pourquoi…

Et quand son regard passa du ciel au jardin, il vit les yeux du rouquin fixés sur sa cachette.

Il le fixa en retour, en se demandant si l'autre savait vraiment qu'il était là. Son livre glissa de ses genoux mais il était trop pris par son observation pour s'en rendre compte. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre, comme s'il imitait un caméléon. Et ça a eu l'air de fonctionner, car après quelques secondes le rouquin se détourna pour se diriger vers la maison.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il commença à pleuvoir.

* * *

« Vraiment, Naruto, ces cernes que tu as sous les yeux rivalisent avec celles de Gaara. » remarqua l'autre propriétaire, Kankurô, alors qu'ils étaient assis tous les trois à la table de la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était un matin comme tous les autres, Kankurô avait encore une fois mis ses talents culinaires à profit et avait préparé un petit-déjeuner pour son frère cadet, Gaara, et Naruto, leur tout nouveau locataire.

« Oh… » fit simplement Naruto, en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi la nuit dernière mais il s'était réveillé d'une sorte de somnolence quand il avait entendu du bruit en bas.

Il était même trop fatigué pour bâiller. Quand Kankurô mit un bol de yaourt et de baies en face de lui, il fit de nouveau momentanément attention au monde qui l'entourait. Maintenant la maison était pleine de vie et de soleil, et il n'avait même pas besoin de jeter un œil alentours pour savoir que Tête-de-sac et ses petits copains n'étaient pas dans le coin.

« Naruto ? » c'était la voix de Kankurô.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » dit Naruto en regardant vaguement dans la direction du brun.

« Je te demandais si tu avais bien dormi. » répéta Kankurô.

Si seulement ! Naruto regarda brièvement dans les yeux noirs. Erreur. Rapidement, Naruto détourna les yeux. Même si maintenant il étudiait attentivement son petit-déjeuner, il pouvait sentir le regard du brun qui le scrutait. Il aurait voulu que son attention se dirige ailleurs, n'importe où, pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui. « J'ai dormi normalement. »

Avec un peu de chance, cette information cesserait l'intérêt du brun envers lui.

Pour se distraire de la tension, il chercha un point sur la table auquel il pourrait accrocher son regard. Le point qui attira son attention se trouva être les nombreux bracelets sur le bras de Gaara. Les doigts pâles étaient délicats et la façon dont ils tenaient la cuiller en l'air était en réalité plutôt captivante.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que la cuiller, remplie de yaourt et de baies, ne bougeait-elle pas vers la bouche du rouquin, mais restait bizarrement à mi-chemin ? Curieux, le blond leva les yeux de la peau laiteuse vers le visage tout aussi pâle.

Des yeux de jade, froids.

Qui _le_ fixaient. Ils fouillaient son âme, non ?

Et en moins d'une seconde ils se baissèrent de nouveau. La cuiller trouva son chemin jusque la bouche de Gaara, et soudainement rien ne sembla sortir de l'ordinaire dans leur petite session de petit-déjeuner silencieuse.

Naruto déglutit, se sentant brusquement nauséeux. Son appétit était parti et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir dans son bol était une paire d'yeux verts qui voyait tout, sans cligner. La raison de son anxiété quand il était près de Gaara était différente de celle qui le poussait à éviter les yeux de Kankurô. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il finit précipitamment son petit-déjeuner et se leva. Son travail ne commençait pas avant une heure, mais il n'avait plus envie de rester ici à tuer le temps.

« Merci pour le petit-déjeuner » dit Naruto en mettant son bol dans l'évier. Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde pour monter précipitamment les escaliers jusqu'à la sécurité de sa chambre.

* * *

_Naruto savait qu'il était seul dans sa petite chambre, cependant il sentait quand même la présence d'un autre. Sous son épaisse couverture, l'air était si lourd qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Ignorant sa sueur, il était étendu immobile et silencieux. Dégager la couverture sur le côté était hors de question, car ça le révélerait à son ennemi invisible. Et si cela arrivait, il mourrait de peur._

_Il se sentait comme un rongeur enfermé dans une cage avec un lion._

_Quelqu'un traînait des cadavres sur le sol, d'avant en arrière. Il pouvait l'entendre, cependant il savait que s'il épiait au travers des couvertures, la chambre serait vide. Mais s'il épiait, on le remarquerait et on le poursuivrait. Naruto essaya de calmer son cœur hurlant et de respirer de manière régulière. A chaque minute passée, ignorer sa sueur devenait de plus en plus difficile._

_Oh oui, il _savait_ qui traînait ces cadavres. Ce type avait hanté ses rêves et s'était introduit dans ses bonnes nuits de sommeil pendant si longtemps qu'il n'y avait aucun doute. Le visiteur de cette nuit était un homme déformé avec un vieux sac qui lui couvrait la tête. Tête-de-sac. Rien qu'un regard à son visage dénudé mènerait quiconque au plus profond de la terreur. Il y avait trois trous noirs dans le sac : deux pour les yeux et un pour la bouche._

_Naruto savait à quoi le type ressemblait sans le masque. Il l'avait vu._

_Et jamais il n'oublierait cette vision._

_Bien sûr, son côté rationnel essayait de lui rappeler que l'Homme-éléphant ne manipulait _pas_ des morts dans sa petite chambre, mais il entendait constamment le son de quelque chose que l'on traîne. Peut-être était-ce son propre sang qui bouillonnait dans ses oreilles, peut-être pas, mais bientôt cette situation serait insupportable._

_Soudainement, le son cessa et le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta alors presque, lui aussi. Avec l'ouïe tendue jusqu'à sa plus grande limite, il écouta la nuit. Quelqu'un respirait bruyamment juste à côté de son lit. Oh Dieu, l'Homme-éléphant se tenait sûrement près maintenant, à le fixer dans l'obscurité ! Et c'était quoi ça, quelqu'un touchait la couverture ? Ou bien était-ce son corps qui tremblait à cause de la chaleur et du manque d'air frais ? Naruto ne pouvait être sûr._

_Le plus probable était que son cauchemar n°1 venait juste d'essayer de l'atteindre au travers des couvertures._

_Naruto ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Il était trempé de sueur et avait désespérément besoin d'air frais. Pour pouvoir survivre, il fallait qu'il s'échappe. Quand il sentit un nouveau contact sur les couvertures il laissa échapper un cri de terreur étouffé et repoussa la couverture sur le sol, courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la minuscule salle de bain qui était située juste en face de sa chambre._

_Plus rapidement qu'il aurait même pu le concevoir, il avait allumé les lumières et verrouillé la porte. Maintenant quelque peu en sécurité, il s'appuya contre le carrelage et glissa lentement jusqu'au sol. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu des pas depuis le couloir et, terrifiant, il semblait que le son s'était arrêté juste derrière la porte verrouillée de la salle de bain._

_Alors, ce connard l'avait suivi ici ?_

_Naruto essuya son visage plein de sueur avec ses paumes et essaya de rassembler ses pensées tourbillonnantes._

_Il regarda sa montre – il l'avait toujours avec lui – et il était déjà bien après minuit. Encore quatre heures avant que le soleil ne se lève. Et avec le soleil, ses propriétaires Kankurô et Gaara se lèveraient aussi. Cette maison serait pleine de lumière et enfin, il pourrait s'aventurer au dehors en sécurité. Ces heures mortes et sombres de la nuit étaient les pires, et il les échangerait contre un rayon de soleil éternel sans souci._

_Toutes les nuits n'étaient pas difficiles. Peut-être qu'il avait consommé trop de caféine dans la journée ? Seulement… _ces choses_ semblaient si réelles qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination._

_Des pas dans le couloir l'alertèrent à nouveau. Était-ce l'Homme-éléphant qui était reparti pour un tour ?_

_Cette fois, cependant, ces pas semblaient si_ réels_._

_S'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait presque sentir le sol trembler. La respiration tremblante, Naruto fixa son regard sur la poignée de la porte. Ce n'était que son _imagination.

_Mais quand la poignée tourna très légèrement avant de s'arrêter à cause du verrou, Naruto s'empêcha de crier._

Ça_ avait été réel. Il venait de le voir. Et il était sûr d'avoir entendu le grattement presque inaudible causé par les mécanismes du verrou._

_Avec une terreur renouvelée, Naruto ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, son regard ne quittant jamais la porte. Son esprit était vide, à l'exception de la peur qui prenait toute la place. Ce connard ne l'aurait pas. Il se battrait jusqu'à la fin et il crierait s'il le fallait._

_Mais quand rien d'autre ne se produit après un long moment, Naruto se détendit un peu. Ces choses se faisaient plus réalistes qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant._

_La nuit va être longue…_

* * *

Dans sa chambre il se sentait enfin à l'aise. Ici, les yeux brûlant ne le scrutaient pas.

Il se prit à regarder dehors, dans la verdure du paysage, et se détourna rapidement. Pas plus de _vert_, peu importe à quel point il aimait cette couleur symbole de vie. L'orange était mieux, l'orange était familier, donc il parcouru son armoire et choisi une tenue pour la journée. Son sweater fétiche (orange, quoi d'autre) était son armure au quotidien, car elle le camouflait en personne lambda. Du moins il l'espérait.

Au travers de sa porte close, il pouvait entendre les escaliers craquer. Quelqu'un montait. Les pas dans le corridor s'approchèrent de sa porte, mais sans s'y arrêter, et s'éloignèrent. Alors, Gaara retournait dans sa chambre. Gaara et lui avaient leurs chambres à l'étage, l'une à côté de l'autre. Et en face du couloir se trouvait la petite salle de bain où Naruto s'était réfugié la nuit dernière. Kankurô avait sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée à côté de la cuisine et du salon. Au sous-sol ils avaient une plus grande salle de bain et un sauna.

Il vivait ici depuis un mois maintenant. Le loyer était assez élevé, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'acheter de quoi se nourrir. Dans le mois qu'il avait passé ici, il avait finit par adorer la cuisine de Kankurô. Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était payer son loyer dans les temps, garder sa chambre propre et ne pas causer de problèmes superflus dans la maison.

Pour l'instant il se plaisait bien ici.

L'aîné des frères, Kankurô, aimait entamer des conversations avec lui, comme toutes les personnes normales. Pour être honnête, il devait admettre qu'il aimait la voix du brun. Elle était intrigante dans sa normalité. Sa voix seule pouvait être un instrument – qui n'avait pas besoin d'accompagnement. C'était peut-être pour ça que leurs conversations ne duraient jamais longtemps. Naruto aimait bien écouter, mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin de répondre.

Puis, il y avait l'autre frère, Gaara.

Naruto s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda le jardin fleurissant. S'il se cachait sous ces gros buissons, ça prendrait combien de temps avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve ? C'était idiot, mais parfois il rêvait d'avoir une cachette secrète que lui seul connaissait.

Il ramassa son sac sur le sol et quitta silencieusement la chambre. Descendre les escaliers sans faire de bruit était un talent qu'il avait développé dans ses premières semaines passées ici. La clé était d'éviter de poser le pied au centre des marches, mais plutôt de marcher sur le bord. Et surtout ne pas s'appuyer sur cette marche en apparence innocente au milieu de l'escalier – elle craquerait quelle que soit la technique employée.

« Tu pars travailler ? » demanda Kankurô, en voyant Naruto mettre ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

« Ouaip, » répondit le blond, la main déjà posée sur la poignée.

« Attends-moi, il faut que j'aille à la boîte aux lettres. »

À cela, Naruto ne répondit qu'en interrompant son départ. Il garda sa main sur la poignée, il trouvait la froideur du métal bizarrement apaisante.

« Tu aimes ton boulot ? » demanda Kankurô, qui essayait à nouveau bravement de créer une conversation anodine.

« Ça va, je suppose, » décida Naruto. Ce n'était qu'une librairie, et il n'y était que vendeur. Ce n'était pas le métier dont il rêvait, mais ça n'avait pas encore tourné au cauchemar non plus. Jusque-là c'était tolérable.

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'y travailles, déjà ? » demanda le brun, pendant qu'ils traversaient le jardin qui entourait la maison.

« Deux ans, » répondit le blond.

Il se souvenait avoir déjà dit tout ça à l'aîné des deux frères auparavant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que feindre l'oubli n'était qu'une excuse pour ouvrir la conversation. La façon dont le brun signifiait qu'il entendait sans lui répondre verbalement prouvait que ses réponses ne le surprenaient pas. Parce que l'information n'était pas nouvelle, ni même entendue pour la première fois.

« On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir à nouveau, songea Kankurô en jetant un œil aux nuages.

_ Peut-être » dit Naruto, qui admirait les roses en train d'éclore le long du chemin. Leur échange sans intérêt le berçait dans un état de relaxation. Au début Il avait été anxieux à l'idée de partager ce moment avec qui que ce soit, mais maintenant il trouvait que marcher avec Kankurô n'était pas si mal après tout.

« Je peux te demander une faveur ? »

Le sentiment d'apaisement s'évapora rapidement. Naruto ralentit en remarquant que le brun traînait derrière lui. Oh, la boîte aux lettres était là, et Kankurô se tenait juste à côté.

« Quelle faveur ? » demanda Naruto en regardant les roses, et les nuages. Quand il vit que Kankurô faisait pareil, il en profita pour l'observer plus longuement.

« Le week-end prochain il y a une exposition de botanique pas loin de Konoha. J'ai promis à Gaara de l'y emmener. » expliqua Kankurô, qui regardait les nombreuses fleurs comme s'il s'excusait auprès d'elles.

Naruto attendit. Il ne voulait pas sauter aux conclusions inutilement. Avec un peu de chance le brun lui demanderait de garder la maison pendant que les frères ne serait pas là.

Kankurô prit le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres d'une manière peu intéressée.

Naruto savait que la conversation n'était pas finie, bien qu'il ait choisi de ne pas répondre. Et il avait la vague impression qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper, cette fois.

Naruto regarda Kankurô quand celui-ci releva brusquement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

« Mon boss m'a demandé de travailler ce week-end. Et je ne pouvais pas refuser ».

Tout comme Naruto ne pouvait pas dire non à ces yeux.

Avant que son expression ne puisse révéler quoique ce soit, il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, le gravier et l'herbe sous ses pieds. « D'accord, je l'emmènerai ».

« Merci, je t'en dois une, » répondit Kankurô, soulagé.

Naruto acquiesça, sans savoir quand ou comment se servir de cette dette de gratitude. Il était de nouveau absorbé dans ses pensées quand le brun lui dit soudainement au revoir et commença à rentrer à la maison. Pendant que Naruto regardait sa silhouette qui s'éloignait, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui demander pourquoi Gaara ne pouvait pas s'y rendre tout seul.

* * *

Le travail se passait bien. Il préférait ces journées ennuyeuses et léthargiques où seulement quelques clients choisissaient de venir. À long terme, le calme était mauvais pour le business, mais Naruto refusait de se sentir coupable de l'apprécier.

« Regarde-ça, » dit sa collègue en lui montrant son téléphone.

C'était une courte vidéo courte à but humoristique où des gens se blessaient à cause de leur propre stupidité. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans le fait de s'amuser comme ça au travail.

« Range ça, Sakura. Et si le boss nous voyait ? » dit Naruto qui maintenant regardait subtilement alentour comme s'il essayait de localiser des caméras de surveillance cachées. Leur ignoble boss leur avait dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas, mais qui pouvait en être certain ?

« Mais non, elle s'en ficherait. C'est tellement calme ici aujourd'hui, » répondit Sakura, qui tapait sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Naruto acquiesça. Sakura était l'employée préférée de Tsunade. Jamais elle n'aurait de remontrances pour ce genre de comportement. Naruto au contraire n'avait jamais osé faire quelque chose qui ne concernait pas le boulot pendant son service. Même s'il n'était pas l'employé du mois (et qu'il ne le serait jamais), il avait quand même des principes dont il était fier.

« Tu es libre ce week-end ? » demanda Sakura en écartant des mèches roses de son visage.

Le mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu à Naruto. Peu de personnes le remarqueraient, mais il y avait au moins trois tons de rose dans ses cheveux. Celui près de son cou était légèrement plus foncé que les mèches qui encadraient son visage. Naruto ferma les yeux un instant. Son parfum subtil s'engouffra dans son nez. Et dire qu'il avait eu le béguin pour elle. Ça ne semblait pas si loin pourtant.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce weekend. » dit finalement Naruto.

« Toi ? Avec qui ? » Sakura ne pouvait cacher son amusement.

Elle le regardait sans le croire, et il lui sourit, en levant presque les yeux au ciel pour appuyer son propos.

Oui, il avait une vie. Elle n'était juste pas faite de sortie et de plans avec un tas de gens dès qu'il avait un moment de libre.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu avec mon proprio.

_Ha ! Je savais que c'était quelque chose de chiant. » rit Sakura, en s'excusant avec les yeux.

Naruto rit aussi, en sachant qu'elle plaisantait. Elle ne le mépriserait jamais, ni lui ni son mode de vie, et leur respect l'un pour l'autre était mutuel.

« Que vas-tu faire, alors ? » demanda Naruto en feuilletant les livres qui étaient présentés sur le comptoir.

« Oh, Tenten et moi on va juste au cottage pour le week-end, » dit simplement Sakura, comme si ce n'était rien. La façon dont elle haussa les épaules et le regarda en coin lui rappelèrent les manières d'un pêcheur.

Et bien sûr, Naruto mordit à l'hameçon.

« Quoi ? Non, tu rigoles ? » s'exclama-t-il en reposant son livre et en fixant son amie attentivement. Il adorait le cottage ! Elles l'emmenaient toujours avec elles et il les aimait pour ça. Cette petite cabane dans les bois lui était chère, un endroit où il avait passé beaucoup d'étés.

« Si, c'est vrai. Tu es sûr d'avoir quelque chose de prévu avec ton proprio, Naruto ? » taquina Sakura avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Naruto eut un rire gêné, car il savait qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter. Ses yeux semblaient sournois, mais ça faisait partie de leur jeu. Sakura attendit et observa avec attention son débat intérieur.

Naruto soupira et maudit mentalement le boss de Kankurô. De tous les weekends possibles, pourquoi celui-là ? Être avec Sakura et Tenten était la meilleure chose au monde. Oh, il pouvait se souvenir de toutes ces nuits accueillantes dans le cottage faiblement éclairé, où ils s'asseyaient devant un feu de bois et jouaient aux cartes. Tenten aurait bu quelques verres de vins de trop, et elle commencerait à s'accrocher à lui. Et il rirait en sachant que ce n'était que pour rire. Et ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps avant que Sakura ne les frappe derrière la tête pour leur dire de se concentrer sur le jeu. Ah, c'était le bon temps !

« Sasuke viendra ? demanda Naruto, qui recommença à feuilleter le livre.

_ Non. Tu sais comment il est. Ça ne l'intéresse pas d'aller là-bas, dit Sakura en haussant les épaules.

_ Il est fou, fit remarquer Naruto, en jetant un regard lourd de sens à son amie.

_ Je sais. Mais c'est mon fou à moi. Et puis, c'est sympa d'avoir un weekend sans qu'il soit là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous. J'espérais que tu serais là, dit-elle, tandis que ses yeux verts chaleureux croisaient ses yeux bleus.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il, se sentant désolé pour lui-même au passage.

* * *

_Cher journal, _

_J'aurais aimé avoir la capacité de me rendre invisible. Ou encore mieux, avoir la capacité de prendre la forme et l'apparence de n'importe qui. Ce serait excitant de marcher dans la rue et être finalement capable de se fondre dans la masse. Est-ce que c'est ça que les autres ressentent ? Est-ce que ça leur arrive de se sentir comme un étranger, ou bien ce n'est que moi ?_

_J'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprends. J'ai essayé de créer des liens, et échoué à chaque fois, donc j'ai finalement décidé d'arrêter de m'ouvrir aux autres. C'est trop douloureux. A partir de maintenant, je vais juste faire semblant d'être comme tout le monde et espérer que personne n'arrive à cerner qui je suis. La pire chose qui pourrait arriver – _

Le coup qu'on frappa à la porte interrompit sa séance d'écriture. Il ferma hâtivement le petit journal et se leva de son bureau. Ces moments solitaires passés à son bureau à regarder la verdure par la fenêtre était importants à ses yeux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était légèrement irrité en ouvrant la porte.

« Gaara ? »

Les yeux de jade le regardèrent calmement, sans véritable émotion. Dans le couloir obscur, sa peau pâle soulignait les tâches sombres, si sombres, autour de ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas n'être que de l'eyeliner, pensait Naruto. Leur origine devait venir de quelque chose de plus permanent.

Le regard de Gaara erra de Naruto à un point distant derrière lui. Naruto se retourna, se demandant ce qui avait tant intrigué l'autre. Son journal était posé sur son bureau, avec un stylo décapuchonné qui trainait dessus dans une démonstration de précipitation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Naruto.

L'attention des yeux de jade retournèrent sur Naruto. « Kankurô m'a dit que tu avais promis de m'emmener à l'exposition.

_Oui, » admit Naruto, en essayant de ne pas montrer son irritation. D'abord, son moment de solitude avait été interrompu, et maintenant on lui rappelait l'opportunité manquée d'aller au cottage. « J'ai dit que je pouvais t'y emmener.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. »

Ces mots surprirent Naruto. Soudainement sa précédente irritation s'évanouit. « Non, c'est bon. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'y emmener, vraiment. »

Le rouquin ne dit rien et l'évalua seulement en silence. Sans que Naruto ne puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi, ce silence était étrange. Est-ce que les autres gens le ressentaient comme ça, quand lui-même décidait de ne pas prendre part à une conversation ?

En guise de réponse, Gaara acquiesça et reprit son chemin vers sa chambre. Quand Naruto fut sûr que le rouquin ne reviendrait pas, et que cette conversation bizarre était bien finie, il ferma la porte.

La frustration qu'il ressentait plutôt lui revint alors qu'il s'asseyait et reprenait son stylo. Il n'avait plus envie d'écrire. Agacé, il regarda par la fenêtre le jardin soigneusement entretenu. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ces buissons en pleine éclosion et les parterres de fleurs rangés. Par endroits, le jardin était plutôt discipliné, mais à d'autres les arbres et les fleurs grandissaient librement sans vraies restrictions. Même les mauvaises herbes semblaient avoir leur propre espace où elles n'étaient pas arrachées.

Le jardin entier ressemblait à une sorte d'expérimentation.

Et il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable auparavant.

* * *

Il était cinq heures et demie un Samedi matin. Le soleil ne s'était pas levé, le monde ne s'était pas réveillé, les frères ne s'étaient pas réveillés.

Mais Naruto était réveillé.

Il ne faudrait qu'une demi-heure, ou moins, pour que sa chambre se remplissent d'une tendre lumière, qui brûlerait les monstres déformés qui respiraient dans les coins sombres. Dès qu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Dans la chambre crépusculaire il avait refusé de se cacher sous la couette. Il voyait suffisamment pour savoir que les rayons du soleil n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de sa fenêtre. Son sauveur arrivait, et rien ne pouvait lui arriver en l'attendant. Fermer les yeux était hors de question, bien sûr, après tout il n'était pas stupide. S'il fermait les yeux ça ramènerait immédiatement les ténèbres où vivaient les créatures, et elles ne perdraient pas une seconde avant de l'attraper.

Le cœur battant, Naruto commença à chantonner. Le bruit les tenait à distance. La lumière les forçait à retourner dans leurs misérables cachettes secrètes.

Il voulait se lever du lit, mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il essayait il serait traîné dessous. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de rester ici, les yeux ouverts, et compter les secondes avant l'aube.

C'était quoi, ce bruit ?

Un frisson l'envahit. Ça avait semblé si réel. Et maintenant il l'entendait à nouveau.

Naruto ramena ses jambes plus près de sa poitrine et tendit l'oreille. Pendant un moment, tout fut étrangement silencieux. Peut-être qu'il avait eu peur trop vite. Peut-être que le stress du jour à venir l'influençaient. L'impression que quelqu'un était _bel et bien_ sous son lit se faisait plus forte. Et cette chose attendait qu'il cligne des yeux ou les ferme pour se jeter sur lui pour se jeter sur lui quand il s'y attendrait le moins.

Toc, toc. « Naruto ? »

Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Soudainement la menace sous son lit se calma. Ce coup à la porte était réel, une autre sorte de réel que les êtres de l'ombre.

« Est-ce que tu es réveillé ? »

Avec une énergie soudaine, Naruto sauta de son lit et bondit jusqu'à la porte. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de trouver Gaara debout devant lui.

« Bonjour » dit-il avec un entrain forcé.

Gaara ne lui répondit pas verbalement, et l'évalua seulement de ses yeux mystérieux. Naruto gardait sa porte ouverte comme pour montrer aux créatures que le rouquin était juste là, et qu'elles ne pouvaient rien lui faire tant qu'il serait là. Même avant le lever du soleil, il était maintenant en sécurité.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

_Ah ? Je n'avais pas entendu de bruit en bas, » dit Naruto en ouvrant encore un peu plus sa porte.

Quand le rouquin commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, une panique soudaine le submergea « Attends. »

Gaara se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogatif.

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Entre, » l'invita de la main Naruto en retournant dans sa chambre. En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait sûrement jamais fait ça.

« Je me demandais… » commença Naruto en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et en ouvrant les rideaux. Maintenant il n'avait plus peur des coins sombres puisque le rouquin se tenait au milieu de la pièce. « Pourquoi est-ce que le jardin ressemble à ça ? Il est à moitié sauvage, à moitié ordonné. »

Gaara s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre à son tour. Le moment qu'il prit pour répondre fut assez long pour que Naruto remarque que la forme de son oreille était parfaite. Elle n'était pas percée et son pavillon lui rappelait un labyrinthe. Est-ce que son esprit était un dédale, lui aussi ? Y avait-il un Minotaure qui lui était propre (comme celui dans l'esprit de Naruto) qui était tenu captif par le cerveau, impossible à exorciser ?

« Un jardin ne devrait pas être un portrait de contrôle et de discipline, mais une démonstration de soin. Cependant, certaines fleurs ne fleurissent que si elles n'ont pas trop de compétition, voire pas du tout. C'est pour ça que certains parterres sont plus soignés que d'autres.»

Naruto acquiesça fébrilement. Quelle belle description. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant que sous cette apparente retenue, le rouquin était capable de tant de perspicacité. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui, pour commencer.

Avec un bref coup d'œil à l'oreille en forme de labyrinthe, Naruto demanda « C'est toi le jardinier ? Ou c'est ton frère ?

_ Kankurô ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses. »

Le blond secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Gaara avait eu une drôle de façon de dire les choses. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il était le cerveau derrière cet ordre chaotique. A la place il avait choisi de mentionner son frère comme s'il était gêné à l'idée d'être au centre de l'attention.

La lumière naturelle emplissait enfin la chambre et tous ses recoins. Naruto soupira de soulagement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant, et ses pensées dérivèrent vers le petit-déjeuner. Même l'attention beaucoup trop prononcée de Gaara à son égard ne pouvait lui faire perdre l'appétit à cet instant. Quand son estomac gronda bruyamment, il ne fit que sourire timidement au rouquin.

* * *

Plus tard, chaque fois que Naruto se remémorerait leur escapade à l'exposition de botanique, il y repenserait comme à un point tournant de leur relation.

Naruto conduisait la voiture, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. L'asphalte se déroulait par kilomètres sous le véhicule. Pour lui, c'était comme s'ils avalaient lentement le paysage à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Au grand plaisir de Naruto et à l'horreur de Gaara ils prirent la route avec la Škoda Felicia de Naruto, partiellement rouillée, un peu bricolée au Scotch, mais à jamais digne de confiance.

« Allez, monte » avait souri Naruto en déverrouillant les portes.

Gaara avait observé l'assemblage de roues avec un doute justifié. Du point de vue de Naruto, on aurait dit qu'il se demandait s'il était vraiment censé y entrer.

Le poste de radio était un équipement essentiel à tout trajet. Tout en tenant le volant d'une main, Naruto ajusta les émissions de sorte à trouver quelque chose de bien à écouter. Le silence pur était oppressant, à son humble avis.

« Ça te dérange pas si je chante ? » demanda Naruto tandis que le système de stéréo minimaliste émettait des musiques pop entraînantes.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas mais se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre côté passager. En toute honnêteté Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde, depuis le temps il avait appris que Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Naruto non plus, mais en la présence du rouquin il avait étrangement besoin de remplir le silence par du bavardage inutile.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu jardines ? » demanda-t-il en lui jetant rapidement un œil avant de retourner son attention sur la route.

« Dix ans peut-être, quelque chose comme ça, répondit Gaara.

_Wow, c'est un sacré accomplissement » s'exclama le bond. Il lui donna un bref sourire.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il souriait rarement si facilement. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce mec qui le rendait nerveux et confiant en même temps. « Pourquoi tu n'en fait pas ton métier ?

_ Je l'ai fait.

_ Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi… ? » Naruto s'interrompit. De ce qu'il savait, le rouquin passait tout son temps à la maison.

« Il n'y a pas de travail, expliqua Gaara d'une voix monotone avant d'ajouter après coup, pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

Il n'y avait pas d'apitoiement, ni d'amertume. C'était comme un fait qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer.

Naruto compris, même s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il s'identifiait à cet état de fait pour les mêmes raisons que celles auxquelles Gaara faisait référence à l'origine. C'était difficile, le travail. Ça requérait d'interagir avec des gens, et si l'on n'avait pas le niveau moyen des autres, on n'avait presque aucune chance de se retrouver embauché.

« Ça craint, fut la seule chose que Naruto trouva à dire, je trouve que c'est impressionnant, ce que tu as fait de ton jardin.

_ Et bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose que les gens trouvent suffisamment intéressant.

_Les gens sont stupides. » Le bond haussa les épaules, car il le savait trop bien. A ses yeux, Gaara ne semblait pas avoir une faible confiance en soi, mais il ressentait quand même le besoin de l'encourager.

L'exposition était plus grande que Naruto ne l'avait imaginée. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait anticipé avec angoisse, il apprécia le temps qu'il y passa. Son compagnon ne conversait pas beaucoup mais il ne cessait d'étudier les nombreuses informations qu'offraient la multitude de départements. Tout le monde semblait être tellement immergé dans l'exposition en tant que telle que personne ne faisait attention à Naruto.

Quand il n'était pas au centre de l'attention, il se sentait à l'aise et même détendu. D'habitude ce genre d'événement de masse lui aurait donné une crise d'angoisse plus ou moins intense. Pour toujours il se sentirait déplacé, comme une pièce de puzzle qui ne s'ajustait jamais mais était tout de même coincée dans la boîte. Là personne ne le regardait bizarrement, et quand il détectait les sensations familières d'une crise à venir, il redirigeait rapidement son attention sur Gaara, pour essayer de distraire son esprit en lui donnant quelque chose d'autre à laquelle s'intéresser.

À sa grande surprise, ça a fonctionné.

Ils firent en sorte de trouver un endroit calme dans la cafétéria à proximité. Ils mangèrent en silence, et Naruto prit son temps pour inspecter le rouquin en face de lui. Gaara était quelqu'un de bizarre. Non seulement il était remarquablement silencieux, mais en plus son apparence différait de la moyenne. La couleur de cheveux rousse était rare presque partout. Un bref coup d'œil alentour prouvait que personne d'autre ne présentait de tels traits dominants dans leurs gènes.

Gaara n'était définitivement pas timide. Il semblait seulement ne pas ressentir le besoin de partager ses pensées à voix haute.

Pendant que les yeux de jade rencontraient son regard examinateur, Naruto lui fit un sourire amical. Grillé. C'était quoi son problème ? Il avait l'impression de devoir parler de nouveau pour palier au profond silence. Les gens normaux parlaient tout le temps avec aisance. Il voulait être comme ça, pour pouvoir cacher qui il était réellement.

« L'exposition te plaît pour l'instant ? » demanda Naruto entre deux bouchées.

Gaara acquiesça et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette. « Elle est intéressante.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a mené au jardinage ? interrogea le bond.

_ Ma famille vient de Suna, qui est un pays désertique pas loin d'ici, commença Gaara. Il avait finit son repas et gardait maintenant ses mains sur ses genoux. Comme tu le sais il n'y a pas beaucoup de végétation dans le désert. Tu peux imaginer ma surprise quand on a finit par déménager à Konoha. La verdure était à couper le souffle. »

Naruto acquiesça avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Lui aussi aimait le vert.

« À l'époque je n'avais pas d'amis, continua soudainement le rouquin qui capta de nouveau l'attention de Naruto. Pour avoir quelque chose à faire, je me suis intéressé au jardinage. J'étais aussi encouragé par mon père, qui voyait mon enthousiasme comme un moyen de garder le jardin autour de la maison présentable. Les précédents occupants n'avaient pas l'œil pour ces trucs-là. »

À nouveau, Naruto acquiesça en réponse.

Il voulait revenir au petit détail que son compagnon avait mentionné en passant. Le manque d'amis avait été évoqué de manière tellement détachée, sans douleur, comme si ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Naruto avait toujours eut des amis. Seulement quelques uns mais c'était mieux que rien. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu sans eux.

Un frisson soudain le traversa comme un cheval de course électrisé.

Naruto regarda le fond de son verre avant de parler « Et maintenant tu as des amis ? Ils apprécient tes talents ? »

Le silence s'abattit entre eux et Naruto releva la tête, en se demandant si le rouquin l'avait entendu, pour commencer. Les yeux de jade rencontrèrent les bleus, sans trahir une quelconque émotion.

« L'amitié ne m'intéresse pas.

_Ah, vraiment ? » Naruto haussa les épaules, en se demandant s'il était vraiment si surpris que ça. La conversation le rendait mal à l'aise pour des raisons sur lesquelles il ne voulait pas s'attarder pour le moment.

« Dis Gaara, commença-t-il de manière détachée, si je voulais avoir une plante dans ma chambre, quel serait le meilleur choix pour un débutant comme moi ?

_Tu ne la garderais pas en vie.

_Hé, t'as pas le droit de dire ça ! » s'exclama Naruto en frappant le fond de son verre contre la table. Il pouvait garder une plante en vie. Même lui n'était pas si maladroit.

Son agacement sembla amuser le rouquin. Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Dans son siège, Naruto bouillait en silence.

« La façon dont tu passes ton temps à perdre tes clés et ton téléphone dans les endroits les plus improbables ne me convainc pas de ta capacité à prendre soin des choses. Les plantes nécessitent quelques habitudes après tout, fit remarquer Gaara d'une voix qui n'était pas totalement dénuée d'humour.

_Je ne passe pas mon temps à perdre mes affaires, se défendit le blond, vexé par la perspicacité de l'autre. Et j'ai mes clés juste-là, dit-il en fouillant dans les poches de son jean. Là », répéta-t-il, confiant et borné malgré le fait que quand il retourna ses poches, il ne trouva rien de plus qu'une peluche qui s'envola.

Naruto se frotta le visage sans prendre la peine de regarder le pénible rouquin, car il savait qu'il y avait son visage une expression de « Je-te-l'avais-dit ». Ses clés n'étaient pas perdues. Elles n'étaient juste pas dans ses poches. Il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il en était d'elles à l'instant, mais il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas perdues.

Après le déjeuner, ils continuèrent l'exposition. L'humeur amère de Naruto fut vite oubliée quand ils dépassèrent les plantes carnivores géantes et leurs semblables. Tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire captait son attention. Il était tant immergé dans l'étonnement qu'il en oublia ses paniques internes, sa prudence permanente et sa peur de se démarquer de la foule.

Pendant qu'ils retournaient à la voiture, Naruto était plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment. Il ne se rappela même plus ses clés perdues avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la trouver déverrouillée. Innocemment, ses clés pendaient sur le contact. Avec un air de « Je-te-l'avais-dit » qui lui était propre, il jeta un œil à Gaara avant de démarrer la voiture.

Quelque part sur le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, un fracas inattendu se fit d'abord discrètement entendre, pour devenir de plus en plus fort, ce qui me rendait difficile à ignorer.

Naruto monta le volume de la radio et essaya de chanter une chanson rock'n'roll. « T'inquiète pas pour le bruit. Ça fait ça des fois. »

Les yeux de jade sérieux le regardèrent, et jetèrent brièvement un coup d'œil au tableau de bord et les petits signaux rouges et oranges qui y figuraient. Quelques-uns étaient recouverts de Scotch, et Naruto se sentit obliger d'expliquer son petit bricolage.

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec le moteur, ne t'en fais pas. On ne pourrait pas casser cette voiture même si on le voulait. Je suppose qu'ils avaient raison quand ils disaient que les meilleurs trucs avaient été fabriqués dans les années quatre-vingt-dix. » dit-il en tapotant affectueusement le tableau de bord comme s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant. Lui et sa Felicia '96 avaient traversés tant de choses ensemble. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, même maintenant.

Après avoir franchi la limite de Konoha à nouveau, quelque chose dans la présence de Gaara sembla se détendre. C'était peut-être à cause de la manière dont il appuyait paresseusement sa tête contre la fenêtre. Ou la façon dont il avait étendu ses jambes, autant qu'il le pouvait. Naruto sourit pour lui-même. Il chantait chanson après chanson, sans jamais se souvenir des paroles si ce n'était une rime ici et là. A l'horizon, le soleil atteignait la cime des arbres.

« On peut s'arrêter au supermarché ? »

C'était la voix de Gaara qui le coupa de ses fredonnements. « Bien sûr. »

Avec un bourdonnement discordant la vieille et fidèle Felicia s'arrêta sur le parking, et une fois de plus déposa ses passagers sur la ligne d'arrivée avec la plus grande fiabilité. Naruto descendit à son tour de la voiture, en faisant attention cette fois à prendre ses clés.

« Hé ! Le mec aux plantes ! »

Le ton dur fit sursauter Naruto. Un jeune homme bruyant et quelques potes marchèrent dans la direction de Gaara. Leur air suffisant fit instantanément froncer Naruto des sourcils.

« Comment ça va, le crétin ? »

Gaara ne semblait pas déstabilisé par ce commentaire et se tenait debout, à évaluer silencieusement la situation. Les trois hommes étaient maintenant devant lui, affichant un visage sournois.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. Tu nous avais manqué, » dit le plus grand en le poussant à l'épaule. C'était camouflé en un geste viril, mais il était clair à tous que le message derrière était tout autre.

Cependant Gaara décida de continuer à ne pas parler. Cela sembla énerver les autres, et l'un d'entre eux empoigna son T-shirt par l'épaule pour le projeter contre la voiture.

« Hé, fais gaffe ! » s'exclama Naruto, se surprenant lui-même. Avec une confiance en lui qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il fit le tour de la voiture et toisa du regard les jeunes hommes.

L'homme lâcha le T-shirt de Gaara mais il conserva sa posture intimidatrice. « Mais bordel t'es qui toi, abruti ? »

« Je vis avec lui, » répondit Naruto sans réfléchir.

Des hurlements de rires résonnèrent sur le parking alors que les trois mecs échangeaient des regards entendus, avant de regarder de haut le blond et le rouquin toujours aussi imperturbable. Il était trop tard maintenant pour que Naruto se rende compte qu'il aurait dû formuler sa pensée autrement. Gaara ne semblait pas se soucier de ce malentendu cependant, et ça lui donna suffisamment confiance en lui pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Pour être honnête on t'avait toujours trouvé efféminé » dit le plus grand des trois avant de repousser Gaara contre la voiture.

« Laisse-le tranquille » dit Naruto avec hargne avant de pousser le torse de l'homme avec une rage soudaine. Quand il recula de quelques pas, il le poussa de nouveau avec un peu plus de force.

Le jeune homme injurieux recula et leva les mains devant lui dans un geste d'apaisement. « Calme-toi, mec, on ne fait que parler. Gaara est un vieil ami à nous. »

Tout se passa de manière précipitée. Naruto agrippant le T-shirt du je ne homme et lui donna un coup de poing sur le nez. La victime le regarda avec un choc apparent, et il sembla que sa fierté avait pris un coup plus sévère que son nez maintenant cassé.

« Mec, c'est quoi ton problème ? » hurla le type alors que Naruto continuait de se rapprocher, prêt à frapper de nouveau.

« Dégagez, » murmura Naruto, pensant sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Tandis que ses mains ensanglantées tremblaient vers l'homme à nouveau, ils fuirent tous les trois avec une précipitation paniquée.

Il les regarda s'éloigner, en essayant de se calmer. Cette confiance, il n'en voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Avec de grandes inspirations, il essayait de reprendre contenance. L'asphalte dur et brûlant sous les fines semelles de ses chaussures. Les oiseaux qui croassaient dans le ciel. La main de Gaara sur son épaule.

« Gaara ? » il se retourna.

Il ne savait comment interpréter cette expression. Elle était sérieuse et inquiète à la fois. Ou bien c'était autre chose ?

« Tu n'as pas à me défendre. »

Naruto évita son regard. Il essuya le sang de ses mains sur son jean. Il devait essayer de se concentrer sur le moment présent. La ligne sur le bord du T-shirt de Gaara. La ceinture cloutée sur ses hanches. Les portes coulissantes du supermarché qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient à un rythme régulier.

« Je sais. C'est juste que je déteste quand les gens abîment ma voiture. » répondit-il finalement. Tout en regardant le sol pavé, il dépassa Gaara et se dirigea vers le magasin.

Le rouquin le rattrapa et côte à côte ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Naruto marchait quelques pas derrière lui comme une ombre. Il se sentait malade et agité. Ce n'était pas lui dans sa tête.

« C'était qui ces types ? » demanda Naruto en se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué son étrange humeur.

« C'était juste des idiots qui étaient dans la même école que moi. » répondit Gaara avec une voix dénuée d'émotion. Là encore, c'était comme s'il ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits. « Ils me rendaient la vie difficile, à l'époque.

_Uh-huh. » Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Plus de ces tristes histoires générerait plus de colère. Plus de colère signifiait plus de puissance, mais pas la sienne.

« Ils se moquaient de moi. Et une fois, ils ont réussi à détruire la moitié de notre jardin. Jusqu'à ce que Kankurô ne les voie, là ils ont arrêtés et ils se sont enfuis. »

Naruto voulait frapper quelque chose. Comme ce serait satisfaisant de sentir leur crâne se briser sous ses poings, de sentir leur sang chaud et visqueux s'écouler de leur cerveau dérangé.

« C'est horrible, » murmura-t-il au travers de ses dents serrées, les poings fermés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Gaara s'arrêta et le regarda calmement. « Tu as l'air énervé.

_A-ah oui ? » expira Naruto en évitant son regard. Il devait faire semblant d'être normal maintenant. Gaara avait remarqué, non ?! Et vu la manière dont ces yeux verts intrusifs se posèrent sur lui, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils ne voient pas ce qu'il y avait en lui.

Quand ils avaient poussé Gaara contre la voiture la première fois, ça avait commencé par une sensation au creux de son estomac.

Après la seconde poussée, cette sensation s'était personnifiée et cette personne avait commencé à essayer d'émerger à la surface.

Et là, tout avait rapidement escaladé et cette personne avait grandit, jusqu'à arriver au niveau des yeux de Naruto et lui remplir la tête pour que rien d'autre ne puisse y entrer.

Kyûbi était un connard que Naruto croyait parti depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie, et encore moins pour se battre à sa place. C'était toujours pareil avec lui : la violence, les menaces, et frapper des gens au visage. La police, quand elle était alertée, devinait aisément que l'origine de son comportement était inhabituelle, et Naruto devait se dépêcher de corriger cette conception incorrecte. Après tout il était un jeune homme, et les jeunes hommes étaient statistiquement plus concernés par la violence et les blessures que e reste de la démographie.

« Naruto ?

_ Je suis juste fatigué, » mentit Naruto. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son compagnon. Ça c'était ses manches orange, et ça c'était ses mains. Il était lui-même, pour les autres. Pourtant il craignait que s'il rencontrait le regard de Gaara, celui-ci verrait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Le rouquin sembla accepter cette explication. En silence, ils parcoururent le magasin, Naruto traînant toujours un peu derrière. Il ne croisa le regard de personne, mais se concentrait à la place pour conserver sa paix intérieure. Même un agacement passager pouvait alimenter son problème et lui donner une envergure plus importante.

De retour sur le parking, Naruto déverrouilla les portes. « Tu veux conduire ?

_Non, répondit Gaara en déposant leurs courses sur la plage arrière.

_Allez, Felicia est une bonne fille. Tu peux lui faire confiance. » dit le blond en tapotant affectueusement le toit.

Le rouquin observa le véhicule usé par le temps avant de donner à Naruto un regard appuyé. « Je n'ai pas le permis.

_ Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Naruto. Mais le rouquin ne donna pas plus d'explications et s'installa côté passager.

Le blond monta dans la voiture en soupirant. L'atmosphère frénétique se faisait encore sentir sur le parking comme si elle ne se dissiperait jamais. Il resserra ses mains sur le volant, en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de conduire au vu de son état émotionnel. Avant que le rouquin ne puisse faire un quelconque commentaire sur son hésitation, il démarra la voiture et les ramena chez eux. Quelque part dans sa gorge, Kyûbi ronronnait encore, mais son énergie était plus faible qu'auparavant.

* * *

Tout le monde était silencieux au moment de dîner.

Même Kankurô ne trouvait rien à dire.

Très brièvement, Naruto se demanda quels événements de leur journée Gaara avait choisi de partager avec son frère. Une petite part de lui craignait qu'ils ne le considèrent comme instable et décident de l'expulser. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait sous la surface ? La tension lui était insupportable. Ça ne pouvait pas qu'être son imagination.

Il essaya subtilement de vérifier si les frères s'échangeaient des regards significatifs. Est-ce qu'ils tramaient quelque chose dans son dos ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le brun était si silencieux tout à coup ?

Gaara fut le premier à quitter la table. Naruto se leva à sa suite. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à se lever, car il craignait d'être impoli et donc d'empirer son cas. Non seulement ses propriétaires le considéreraient comme un fou, ils le verraient aussi comme un malpoli.

Il suivit le rouquin qui faisait son chemin hors de la cuisine. Dans les escaliers, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur les hanches étroites de Gaara qui se balançaient. Les chaînes qui pendaient des passants de son jean bougeaient au rythme de ses pas.

Naruto était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre quand les mots de Gaara l'interrompirent.

« Viens avec moi. »

Le blond le suivit le long du couloir sombre. Il n'avait jamais été de ce côté du couloir. Il allait le suivre dans sa chambre, quand le rouquin se tourna vers lui brusquement « Reste ici. »

Naruto acquiesça, en regardant ses chaussures. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que Gaara allait chercher dans sa chambre ? Etait-ce un avis d'expulsion ? Ou bien un ensemble de preuves qu'ils avaient rassemblées contre lui ? Non, sûrement personne ne savait pour ses quelques crises dans la petite salle de bain, la nuit. Il aimait penser que ses terreurs nocturnes étaient un secret que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Il scanna des yeux le couloir, cherchant à repérer un quelconque système de surveillance. Il n'en trouva pas mais ça ne l'apaisa pas pour autant.

« Tiens. »

C'était Gaara qui le sortit de sa bulle, encore. Le rouquin tenait une petite plante.

"Voici Mammillaria bocasana, aussi appelée cactus houppette, si tu préfères. Tu n'as besoin de l'arroser que rarement. Sinon, elle se contente d'un emplacement ensoleillé près de la fenêtre. »

Un peu perplexe, Naruto accepta le pot. Etait-ce un cadeau ? Ou un remerciement ? Comment était-il censé interpréter ce geste ?

« Merci » marmonna-t-il en regardant le cactus plutôt que son donneur. Dans le périphérique de sa vision il vit les mains pâles qui pendaient à ses côtés, relâchées. Les bracelets avaient glissés près de sa paume. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais on dirait qu'il y avait quelque chose de rougeâtre –

« Bonne nuit » dit brusquement le rouquin avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. La porte se ferma quelques secondes plus tard. Après ça, le silence emplit le couloir à nouveau.

Avec des pas tout aussi silencieux, Naruto se retira dans sa propre chambre. Le cactus particulier trouva une place sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il observa les piquants tordus et la fourrure blanche qui recouvrait toute la plante. C'était une chose bizarre, comme son donneur.

« J'espère que tu te plairas ici, » murmura-t-il en fermant les rideaux.

Quand il s'allongea sur son lit, l'ombre du cactus sur le rideau semblait plus grosse que la plante elle-même. Aussi étrange que cela semblait, il avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, Gaara avait laissé dans sa vie une marque bien plus permanente que cette simple ombre projetée.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rêves de noyade

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'ai changé le titre de ce chapitre de "Pierres" à "Rêves de noyade". Je pense que c'est mieux, et quand au début j'avais réfléchi au titre de ce chapitre, je n'étais pas vraiment satisfait(e) de "Pierres" mais j'avais décidé de faire avec à l'époque._

**Note du traducteur :** _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et l'apprécie, ainsi qu'à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. J'apprécie beaucoup ce soutien !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rêves de noyade**

"Je me demandais, est-ce que je pourrais ramener un ami ici demain?" commença Naruto pendant qu'il aidait Kankurô à débarrasser la table, après le dîner.

"Bien sûr que tu peux. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis."

Sans le montrer, ce commentaire blessa Naruto. Il savait qu'il était bizarre, de là à penser qu'il n'avait pas d'amis du tout c'était un peu exagéré, non ?

Il semblait que son compagnon avait remarqué son changement d'humeur. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste que tu me rappelles tellement Gaara que…" il s'interrompit, comme s'il s'était rendu compte lui-même qu'il n'y avait de bonne façon de finir cette phrase.

"Ce n'est rien" dit à voix basse Naruto, en reportant son attention sur la vaisselle. Il voulait corriger le malentendu selon lequel lui et Gaara étaient similaires. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Kankurô changea de sujet. "Alors, qui c'est ton ami?

_ C'est une fille que je connais depuis l'enfance. Elle s'appelle Sakura et elle travaille à la librairie, elle aussi, dit le blond.

_Ah, une fille." Le brun sourit, et l'allégresse était évidente dans sa voix. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite-amie.

_Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie," corrigea Naruto à voix basse. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens partaient toujours du principe qu'une fille et un garçon ne pouvait pas être juste amis ? Même si une bonne part de lui avait espéré être quelque chose de plus pour elle il y a encore peu de temps. Avec tristesse, il repoussa ces pensées.

Tout ce temps où il partagea l'espace de la cuisine avec Kankurô, il fit des efforts pour ne pas croiser ses yeux sombres. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le regarder, mais il aimait l'observer de loin et en secret. Le brun avait la même normalité que Sakura, mais à ses côtés il ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise que quand il était avec elle.

Le sol craqua derrière Naruto. Il regarda dans la direction du bruit et vit les pieds de Gaara près du seuil de la porte. Les yeux de jade le regardaient sans doute. Rapidement, Naruto se détourna.

"Hé, devine quoi Gaara, on a un invité à la maison demain," annonça soudainement l'aîné des deux frères d'un ton enjoué.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Gaara ne communiqua ses pensées d'aucune façon.

L'enthousiasme de Kankurô et son manque du côté de Gaara amusait Naruto. Il lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être le brun voulait avoir de la compagnie qui les changerait un peu d'eux trois. Ni le blond ni le rouquin n'étaient très bavard, et plutôt effacés. Avec cette pensée, Naruto accepta l'idée que peut-être lui et Gaara avaient quelque chose en commun.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto était à fleur de peau. Il espérait que sa nervosité ne se remarquait pas aux yeux des autres. Il s'était imaginé que Sakura et lui passeraient la soirée dans sa chambre, mais depuis que Kankurô savait qu'elle venait, il avait brusquement amené dans la discussion une planification pour une soirée film.

Et maintenant, son amie aux cheveux roses se tenait dans le petit hall d'entrée.

"Bienvenue, Sakura," dit Naruto, malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait à jouer les hôtes. C'était sa maison, oui, mais pas sa propriété.

"Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, tous," répondit-elle et son sourire s'élargit.

Si elle était gênée d'être le centre de l'attention, elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Comme il avait quand même l'impression qu'il devait lui offrir une issue, Naruto prit la parole.

"Ce sont mes propriétaires, Kankurô et Gaara." Le brun agita la main avec un grand sourire. Le rouquin hocha à peine la tête.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse offrir à Sakura l'option de s'échapper dans sa chambre, le brun commença à parler.

"Si tu veux, tu peux regarder un film avec nous. On a aussi de quoi manger et des sodas.

_Oh j'adorerais," Sakura était enchantée et elle dépassa Naruto jusque dans la cuisine. Ses yeux regardaient déjà les diverses collations que Kankurô leur avait préparées. Le brun s'était subtilement glissé à côté d'elle, en lui souriant et en lui expliquant quelque chose à propos des petits amuse-gueule qui étaient posés sur un plat.

Et tout ça laissait Naruto et Gaara, qui se tenaient debout et gênés sur le seuil, témoins de leur interaction. En vérité Naruto était furieux. Elle était son amie à lui, et il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Là on dirait qu'elle ne le voyait même plus.

"Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas annuler ce que tu avais prévu la dernière fois. Tes proprios sont très gentils," dit Sakura en se tournant vers Naruto. Il put voir que ses mots faisaient plaisir au brun.

"Ah, oui" dit Naruto, en se remémorant le week-end où il n'avait pas pu se rendre au cottage. "Gaara et moi on était allé voir une exposition de botanique, à ce moment-là," continua-t-il en désignant Gaara de la tête.

Sakura regarda Gaara, sans modifier son expression aimable et polie. Puis elle refocalisa son attention sur Naruto. "Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes bien amusés.

_C'est le cas, sourit Naruto, un peu nerveusement.

_Bon, emportons tout ça sur la table basse" dit Kankurô en ramassant les bols sur les plans de travail.

En peu de temps, la petite table basse fut remplie de tas de nourritures plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Kankurô s'était vraiment dépassé, trouva Naruto, qui vola rapidement la place à côté de Sakura sur le canapé. Manquerait plus qu'il ne puisse même pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle !

Kankurô s'assit de l'autre côté de la jeune femme, et lui proposant poliment un bol de chips et un verre de soda. Naruto était sur le point de s'en chercher un peu quand Gaara s'assit à côté de lui et lui offrit un bol de pop-corn.

"Merci," murmura Naruto.

Gaara était pratiquement collé à lui, et Naruto était sur le point de le lui faire remarquer quand il se rendit compte que le rouquin était déjà pressé contre l'accoudoir. En essayant de surmonter son inconfort, il redirigea ses pensées vers Sakura. Son parfum engouffra ses narines et il se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi de toutes les personnes qui existaient c'était elle qui avait accepté de garder quelqu'un comme lui comme ami après tout ce temps.

"Alors comme ça tu es la collègue de Naruto," demanda Kankurô, en essayant de sembler naturel alors que ses yeux la regardaient avec insistance.

Avant qu'elle n'aie la chance de répondre, Naruto les coupa "On était amis depuis bien avant. Ce n'est que récemment qu'on a commencé à travailler ensemble.

_Je vois," répondit Kankurô, sans la quitter des yeux.

Sakura lui donna un bref sourire, semblable à celui qu'une grande sœur donnerait à son petit frère, avant de se retourner vers le gentil proprio, comme elle avait dit plus tôt. " C'est ma tante qui gère le magasin. Je travaille là-bas depuis longtemps maintenant. Naruto est l'un de nos meilleurs employés."

C'était faux et elle le savait. Naruto leva presque les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'elle avait dit ça parce qu'elle était son amie, et les amis étaient parfois irrationnellement gentils les uns envers les autres.

Le film durait une heure et demie. C'était une comédie avec un nombre incalculable de clichés de scénario.

Néanmoins, il parvint à tirer des éclats de rires à trois d'entre eux. Gaara fut le seul qui ne rit pas ouvertement. Le seul personnage gay du film, stéréotypé au point que c'en était douloureux, avait une part de ridicule et d'invraisemblance qui n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

Quand il était adolescent, Naruto avait trouvé drôle cette rigidité avec laquelle les films avaient massivement dressés le portrait de ce genre de rôles. Maintenant qu'il était adulte ces stéréotypes l'agaçaient. Quand survint une autre scène clichée comprenant le personnage gay, Sakura et Kankurô rirent à l'unisson. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara en levant les yeux au ciel. Après-coup il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait ça.

Cependant Gaara ne fit que le regarder en retour, sans offrir de geste qui les unirait contre Sakura et Kankurô, le duo immature qui ricanait. Quand Naruto reporta son attention sur l'écran, il sentit le regard de Gaara posé sur lui pendant beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il n'était à l'aise à cette idée.

À la fin du film, les bols et les assiettes étaient tous vides. Naruto avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la proximité du rouquin et l'attention de Sakura envers le brun ne lui semblait plus si menaçante.

"Malheureusement, il faut que je m'en aille, soupira Sakura en donnant un regard d'excuse à Naruto. Je me suis bien amusée. Merci pour cette belle soirée les garçons." Elle sourit, mais son sourire était surtout destiné au brun.

"Reviens quand tu veux," répondit Kankurô, et aux oreilles de Naruto cette politesse semblait un peu trop exagérée. Il résista à l'envie de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

Après que Sakura fut partie, ils commencèrent à ranger le salon tous les trois.

"Gaara, Naruto, ça vous dérangerait de faire la vaisselle ? C'est moi qui aie cuisiné, après tout," suggéra Kankurô.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, et pour une raison quelconque cela sembla amuser le brun. Tout en l'ignorant, Naruto se tourna vers le rouquin. "Tu veux laver la vaisselle ? Je peux essuyer."

Gaara acquiesça. Il était sur le point d'enlever ses bracelets, quand brusquement il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements sans raison apparente. Puis après un moment à rester figé, il le regarda comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. "Je préférerais essuyer."

Naruto haussa les épaules et releva ses manches. Dans la périphérie de sa vision, il voyait les poignets couverts de bracelets de Gaara et ses mains pâles, qui tenaient déjà le torchon. Ce qu'il avait déjà observé dans le couloir lui revint en mémoire. Cette chose rougeâtre sur sa peau semblait étrange. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une ombre mal projetée à cause du manque d'éclairage ?

Quand Naruto se rendit compte qu'il nettoyait toujours la même assiette depuis une minute entière, il la rinça précipitamment avant de la tendre à Gaara. Leur coopération silencieuse apaisa Naruto, mais le manque de conversation le dérangeait aussi. Il avait fait la promesse de se comporter comme une personne normale. Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait dans une telle situation ?

"Ce n'est que moi ou est-ce que ton frère essayait de draguer Sakura ?" demanda Naruto, en quête d'un sujet de conversation.

"Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, fut tout ce que Gaara trouva à répondre.

_ Elle est gentille, mais elle a déjà un petit-ami, fit remarquer Naruto, sans savoir pourquoi il avait évoqué ce sujet. Tu as déjà eu une petite-amie Gaara ?

_Non.

_Et un petit-ami ?" demanda Naruto l'air de rien, incertain de savoir s'il passerait pour une personne normale avec ce genre de sujets de conversation.

Aucune réponse ne vint et après quelques secondes, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin. Les yeux de jade étaient posés sur lui, indéchiffrables et comme en quête de quelque chose. Rapidement Naruto reporta son attention sur l'eau savonneuse.

"Eh bien, moi j'ai eu quelques relations, mais elles n'ont jamais duré bien longtemps." Et la plupart du temps il avait été épris de son amie aux cheveux roses. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer la malchance dans le cadre de ses relations.

"Ton frère est un vrai tombeur, tu sais. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit intéressée à lui.

_Naruto", dit le rouquin d'une voix basse et apaisante, et le blond le regarda brièvement, "Donne-moi ce bol. Ça fait deux minutes que tu le laves."

Un peu embarrassé, le blond le rinça pour le donner à Gaara. "Désolé. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses à penser en ce moment."

Le patient rouquin le regarda avec un air entendu. "Peut-être que tu penses trop.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que les profs disaient quand j'étais à l'école," plaisanta Naruto, mais son humour demeura sans réponse. Pendant un moment il cessa de laver les ustensiles et regarda un point lointain comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose. "Ils me disaient toujours de me concentrer, ou alors c'était l'inverse. Je me concentrais trop sur quelque chose et j'en oubliais le monde autour.

_ Je m'en suis rendu compte," répondit Gaara. Il passa son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, et se pencha légèrement vers Naruto. Comme s'il venait subitement de se rendre compte de quelque chose, le blond lui donna les ustensiles impeccablement nettoyés.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant quelques minutes, en silence. Naruto fredonnait une mélodie inconnue, et s'interrompait par moments comme si une pensée urgente lui revenait à l'esprit. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, le rouquin se mit soudainement à parler : "Oublie-la un moment. Et ne t'occupe pas de mon frère. Il est ennuyeux.

_ Mais non," dit Naruto, qui se demanda pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de défendre le brun.

"Il est comme tout le monde et c'est ennuyeux. Toi tu n'es pas comme ça.

_Et tu n'es pas très doué pour les compliments, souffla Naruto, j'aurais préféré être comme ton frère. Peut-être qu'alors elle ou quelqu'un d'autre voudrait s'intéresser à moi."

À cela, son compagnon ne répondit rien, et continua seulement à essuyer les bols et les assiettes propres.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les heures passées au travail étaient grises et ennuyeuses. La seule étincelle dans la brume de cet ennui avait été Sakura et sa façon discrète de trouver de quoi s'amuser durant les moments les plus calmes. Quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il occupait une place de roi. Quand il n'y avait personne d'autre alentour, Naruto devenait soudainement la personne la plus intéressante du monde. Ça lui plaisait. Et chaque fois que son esprit commençait à s'approcher de la notion selon laquelle ce n'était pas une bonne chose, il repoussait vite l'idée. Être heureux c'était plus important qu'être une bonne chose, non ?

Contrairement à son habitude, Naruto rentrait chez lui à pieds, rien que pour pouvoir profiter du beau temps d'été. La Boss Tsunade avait été un véritable ange et l'avait laissé partir une heure et demie plus tôt. Grâce au manque de clients, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui plus longtemps. Dans le vif ciel bleu seuls un ou deux nuages voguaient lentement.

Un jour comme celui-là, rien ne pouvait arriver.

"Salut" dit Naruto quand il entra dans la cuisine et trouva Kankurô en train de lire le journal. Une minuscule tasse de café à moitié pleine traînait sur la table.

Le brun leva les yeux de son article. "Tu as passé une bonne journée, au boulot ?

_Hm-hmm," marmonna le blond. Ce n'était même pas un vrai mot. Ces petites discussions avec Kankurô le rendaient nerveux, et pour être honnête il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir une de ces conversations sans aucun sens avec lui. Il était sur le point de s'en aller vers sa chambre quand les mots de Kankurô l'arrêtèrent.

"Naruto," dit-il en captant l'attention du blond. "Gaara a l'air de meilleure humeur en ce moment. Je crois que c'est grâce à toi.

_Quoi ? Non c'est impossible," dit timidement Naruto en fixant la pointe de ses chaussettes. Il n'avait remarqué aucun changement chez le rouquin, pas avec cette façon qu'avait Gaara de toujours conserver une expression fermée. Si c'était ça la version joyeuse du gars, qu'est-ce que c'était quand il allait mal ?

"Crois-moi, tu as un effet sur lui. J'en suis sûr" marmonna Kankurô en revenant à son article. Mais à en juger la façon dont ses yeux fixaient un point sur la page, il n'était sûrement pas en train de lire. Donc, la conversation n'était pas finie, et il attendait qu'on lui réponde ?

Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire.

"Ben… Il était comment avant ?

_ Différent."

Comme si c'était censé l'éclairer. À court de mots, il se retourna pour partir à nouveau. Cependant, sa tentative fut de nouveau coupée grâce au brun bavard.

"À propos de Sakura –

_Gaara est là ?" l'interrompit Naruto.

Kankurô le regarda poliment, mais la façon dont il fronça légèrement les sourcils n'échappa pas à Naruto. "Il est sur le lac. Il a dit qu'il allait pêcher."

Naruto hocha la tête pour le remercier, puis se dépêcha de quitter la pièce en essayant de calmer la pensée selon laquelle il venait juste de se montrer impoli envers son proprio. Aussi vite qu'il le put il mit ses baskets et s'échappa dehors dans le soleil.

L'image d'un plat fait maison plein de légumes et de poisson s'affichait déjà dans la tête de Naruto tandis qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'au lac. Sous son T-shirt, son estomac affamé gargouilla et réclamait qu'on lui serve le délicieux plat de ses fantaisies. Un étroit chemin de gravier le guida au travers des champs et de la verdure, et une fois de plus il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait quasiment aucune installation dans les environs.

Qu'est-ce que Kankurô voulait dire par "Gaara semble plus heureux" ? Il trouvait ça difficile à croire. Et si c'était vrai, ce n'était sûrement pas grâce à lui. Naruto n'était pas le genre de personne qui avait ce type d'effet sur les autres. Il était doué pour les rendre mal à l'aise, avec son habitude bizarre de ne pas participer aux conversations dans lesquelles ils essayaient de l'inclure.

Au travers des arbres et des buissons il pouvait déjà apercevoir une petite barque à l'horizon. Et qui y était, si ce n'était le rouquin et son air imperturbable caractéristique, qui essayait patiemment de faire mordre le poisson ? Naruto sourit et manqua de se marcher dessus. Alors qu'il avançait maladroitement à quatre pattes, il se fit un rappel mental de faire plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Quand Naruto regarda le lac à nouveau, la barque et le pêcheur avaient disparus. Il cligna des yeux et s'arrêta presque de bouger, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Attendez… est-ce que c'était une barque renversée ?

Et cette forme qui se débattait à côté ce devait être –

"Gaara !" hurla Naruto en courant jusqu'à la rive. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il se précipita dans l'eau.

Plus les mouvements du rouquin ralentissaient, plus furieusement Naruto nageait.

"Tiens bon, j'arrive !" hurla le blond, qui crachait de l'eau par la bouche. Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais le son de l'eau qu'on frappait s'évanouissait, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il rejoigne le rouquin, et vite.

"Gaara –" cria-t-il à nouveau quand il atteignit la barque retournée et vit que désormais seul le visage du rouquin silencieux émergeait de la surface.

Rapidement, Naruto nagea derrière lui et enroula les bras autour de ses épaules. Quand il fut certain qu'il le tenait fermement, il commença à le ramener vers la rive. Le rouquin commença à se débattre de nouveau mais le blond maintint son emprise avec détermination.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité plus tard, le sable fin qui tapissait le fond du lac vint finalement heurter ses pieds. Il traîna précautionneusement le rouquin hors de l'eau, ses pieds inertes laissaient deux lignes sur le sable mouillées. Quelques mètres plus loin, il allongea Gaara sur l'herbe sèche et douce. Il respirait, heureusement, et en l'inspectant il semblait que rien ne bloquait ses voies respiratoires.

"Nnh…" le rouquin marmonna et clignant des yeux.

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant," chuchota gentiment Naruto, plus pour lui-même que pour le rouquin. Il maintenait deux doigts contre le cou de Gaara pour mesurer le rythme de son pouls et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il lui sourit. Ce n'était pas probablement pas l'attitude la plus appropriée à un moment pareil, mais c'était suffisamment efficace pour lui faire oublier sa propre panique et son choc. Là maintenant il devait garder la tête froide et il n'y avait pas de place pour ses propres angoisses.

"N-Naru…" essaya de nouveau le rouquin à mesure qu'il reprenait connaissance.

"Tu es blessé ?" lui demanda le blond, pour être sûr.

"Non". Ses mouvements étaient faible et comme entravés. Par moments, il fermait les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Naruto dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux rouges mouillées sur le front de Gaara. Allongé sur le sol comme ça, les yeux à moitié fermés et la peau livide comme jamais, on aurait presque dit un fantôme. Le foin en pleine éclosion, les petites fleurs qui se frayaient un chemin au travers du sable et du gravier, et les sauterelles qui chantaient frénétiquement cachées quelque part, formaient un contraste surnaturel avec la figure pâle et presque bleue qui respirait langoureusement. L'idée que Gaara n'était qu'une des grandes pierres sans vies qui avait fini d'une façon ou d'une autre par atterrir sur la rive n'était tristement pas loin de la réalité.

Ne sachant pas comment manifester son inquiétude et sa volonté d'aider, il caressa gentiment les cheveux de l'autre. Enfant, ce geste l'avait beaucoup réconforté et peut-être que le rouquin en état de choc le ressentirait de la même façon. Il était vivant et il retournerait bientôt à son état normal, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'était-ce pas une teinte un peu rosée qui colorait déjà sa peau ?

Gaara eut quelques difficultés à s'asseoir. Comme une ombre Naruto était déjà là pour le supporter et le laisser s'appuyer sur lui. Quelque part à l'horizon, la barque retournée flottait à peine visible sur la surface. La canne à pêche était sûrement au fond du lac maintenant et il n'y aurait pas de poisson à manger ce soir. Et sans aucun égard pour le rythme effrayé de leurs cœurs, les sauterelles continuaient à chanter joyeusement et sans aucune honte en arrière-plan.

Instinctivement, Naruto frotta le dos et les épaules du rouquin. C'était juste parce qu'il voulait réconforter le garçon en état de choc, et peut-être le réchauffer. Les vêtements mouillés qui collaient à sa peau le gelait aussi il supposait que c'était la même chose pour Gaara.

"Comment tu te sens ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Les yeux turquoises rencontrèrent son regard bleu et inquiet d'un air calme, bien que fatigué. "Je vais bien."

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sourit faiblement. Il s'attendait à ce que le rouquin détourne le regard, mais au contraire les yeux de jade continuèrent à le fixer.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes ici.

_Moi non plus, mais bordel je suis content d'être venu." Répliqua Naruto en tapotant l'épaule de l'autre avec sympathie.

"Mon boss m'a laissé partir plus tôt aujourd'hui parce que c'était tellement calme. Depuis quelques semaines toute la librairie ressemble à une ville-fantôme, crois-moi. Et laisse-moi te dire, tout ce truc c'est une branche en train de mourir et –

_Naruto.

_Désolé, chuchota timidement le blond, je me suis laissé emporter. Ton frère a dit que tu serais là et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider à transporter les poissons à la maison ou un truc comme ça.

_ Ben il semblerait qu'on va devoir rentrer les mains vides," dit Gaara avec ironie en regardant le lac.

Naruto lui donna un petit hochement de tête triste. Il voulait l'enlacer, rien que pour être sûr qu'il était réel et pas l'une de ces hallucinations que son esprit lui créait pour le protéger. Gaara était vivant et il pouvait sentir sous ses mains son corps qui tremblait.

"Rentrons à la maison." Avec patience et délicatesse Naruto aida le rouquin à se lever. Quand il remarqua que les pas de Gaara étaient mal assurés, il prit son bras et le stabilisa tandis qu'ils faisaient leur chemin au travers de la nature sauvage.

Naruto était honnêtement surpris de voir à quel point il parvenait à se contrôler et à ne pas se laisser aller à la panique.

Après tout, c'était sa manière bien connue de gérer les choses. Chaque fois que son attention déviait du rouquin, son esprit se dépêchait d'inspecter ses propres émotions et la tension qui palpitait sous la surface.

Pour s'empêcher d'approfondir cette analyse de lui-même, il décida d'ouvrir la conversation et de demander ce qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis quelques temps déjà. "Que s'est-il passé ? Au début je te voyais assis dans la barque, et l'instant d'après tu te noyais.

_Je suis tombé, dis Gaara.

_Tu es tombé de la barque ?

_Oui.

_Comment ?

_C'est juste arrivé," répondit Gaara, la voix aussi monotone qu'à son habitude.

Naruto médita la réponse un moment. La brise chaude de l'été leur passa au travers avant de disparaître dans la verdure au loin, secouant les innombrables feuilles d'arbres au passage. En un sens, le temps était venteux aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'une bourrasque avait suffi à prendre Gaara par surprise et retourner la barque ?

"Je ne pensais pas que tu ne savais pas nager.

_On n'apprend pas vraiment à nager dans le désert, répondit Gaara.

_C'est sûrement vrai, approuva le blond, la prochaine fois je viendrai avec toi. Et on prendra des gilets de sauvetage."

Tandis qu'ils marchaient au travers du jardin bien entretenu, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'admirer encore les magnifiques fleurs. Leur odeur était enivrante et sucrée, incomparable. Pendant longtemps il avait cru que ce genre de beautés n'existait que dans les contes, mais le fait de vivre ici lui avait prouvé qu'il avait eu tort. Être capable de créer une telle profusion de couleur et d'odeur était un don exceptionnel.

Sur le porche, Gaara sortit les clés de sa poche. Seul un léger clic du verrou, à peine audible, et c'était fait. Comment pouvait-il faire ça si silencieusement ? Et la manière dont il ouvrit discrètement la porte aurait aussi bien pu être l'œuvre d'un fantôme.

À pas furtifs, Gaara se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à leurs chambres, à l'étage. Naruto était juste derrière lui, quand la voix confuse de Kankurô les arrêta net.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé les gars ?" Et maintenant le brun fixait leurs vêtements trempés et dégoulinants couverts de sable, d'herbe et de boue.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire mais il remarqua que Gaara se rapprocha légèrement de lui. Sans savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire, il lui prit la main. Contre sa propre peau, celle de Gaara était si froide…

"Eh bien ?" redemanda Kankurô, changeant d'appui sur ses jambes. À en juger par la façon nerveuse et a priori inconsciente dont il ouvrait et fermait les poings à un rythme lent, il devait être au moins un peu anxieux.

"Il est tombé du bateau," dit le blond. Les yeux de Kankurô s'écarquillèrent et un instant tout mouvement cessa simultanément.

"Il a quoi ?" demanda le brun, en haussant légèrement la voix. "Mais bordel, Gaara ? Je ne t'ai pas dit suffisamment de fois d'être prudent là-bas, hein ?" L'aîné des frères commença à divaguer avec une panique grandissante. "Fort heureusement tu avais un gilet de sauvetage, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas, hein, Gaara ?"

Naruto serra la main du rouquin avec un demi-sourire gêné collé sur le visage. C'était une réponse automatique quand les gens se comportaient bizarrement autour de lui. Sourit, et tout le monde se calmera. Il n'avait jamais vu le brun dans un tel état et quelque chose dans son inquiétude bouillonnante dénouait un à un les nœuds qui formaient sa propre façade de calme. Contrastant violemment avec l'agitation de Kankurô il y avait le manque total d'émotion lisible sur le visage de Gaara.

"Quel gilet de sauvetage ?" demanda innocemment le blond puisque le rouquin ne répondait pas à la question du brun.

Les yeux écarquillés de Kankurô se tournèrent vers Naruto et l'évaluèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent leur attention sur Gaara. Il sembla à Naruto que le silence entre eux trois dura une vie entière. Même le temps s'était arrêté dans le feu croisé de regards chargés. Naruto remarqua que les yeux de Kankurô se plissaient à mesure qu'il fixait son petit frère.

Comme un satellite solitaire qui avait dévié de son orbite, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il était un étranger à ce moment-là, dans cette maison. Et il voulait une explication à cette soudaine tension dans l'air mais il n'osait pas interrompre leur communication silencieuse.

Gaara était comme une statue mouillée qui regardait son grand frère d'une manière impassible. Sa posture était implacable, pourtant son visage ne trahissait rien, du moins pas à Naruto.

"Pourquoi ?" accusa Kankurô. Il n'avait pas détaché son regard de Gaara, qui une fois de plus ne lui répondit pas. "Pourquoi ?" répéta le brun, et cette fois, une note de désespoir échappa à son contrôle. Quand rien de cela ne lui donna une réponse de quelque sorte, il attrapa le rouquin par les épaules.

"Hé, interrompit Naruto en s'attirant l'attention des deux, c'était juste un accident. Pourquoi il ferait exprès de faire un truc pareil ? Après tout, il y avait du vent dehors," dit-il en regardant le brun comme s'il était fou. Hors de la vue de quiconque, le rouquin serra sa main.

Kankurô regarda Naruto un long moment, comme pour mesurer à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance. Bravement, Naruto soutint son regard et ne détourna pas les yeux comme à son habitude. Le brun avait sûrement remarqué sa gêne car brusquement il se détourna et relâcha les épaules de son frère.

"Écoute, restons-en là… Mais à partir de maintenant, tu ne vas plus sur le lac à moins d'être accompagné par moi ou Naruto, d'accord ? dit Kankurô en regardant Gaara de la manière dont seule les grands frères et sœurs savaient le faire.

_D'accord, dit Gaara en baissant la tête.

_Bien," dit Kankurô en essayant de sourire un peu. Il tapota le bras du rouquin de manière encourageante et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux encore mouillés. "Le sauna est sûrement prêt maintenant. Je pensais y aller mais vu le changement de situation, je pense que c'est votre tour. Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid.

_Merci" répondit Naruto pour eux deux avant de les diriger vers la cave.

Il sentit le regard examinateur de Kankurô sur eux encore longtemps après qu'ils soient sortis de son champ de vision.

Les gens normaux étaient irrationnellement frustrant de temps à autre parce qu'ils, comme Kankurô par exemple, étaient difficile à lire et Naruto avait l'impression que quelque chose que l'on ne disait pas était communiqué sans cesse – quelque chose pour laquelle il n'avait pas d'interprétation. Et parfois c'était vraiment comme s'il ne connaissait pas leur langage et leurs manières et il se sentait comme un étranger dans son propre pays.

Y avait-il seulement un nom pour les gens comme lui, se demandait-il. Ou n'était-il qu'un Alien déguisé, un être mi-robot, mi-esprit qu'on prenait pour un humain ?

Une bonne part de lui vivait constamment dans son petit monde de souvenirs et d'imagination. Il ne se replantait dans la réalité uniquement quand quelqu'un réclamait son attention. Mais même dans ces cas-là, une part invisible de son esprit gardait la porte ouverte vers son monde intérieur plein de richesses.

"Hé." Gaara le regardait comme en attente de quelque chose tandis qu'ils profitaient de la chaleur moite des bancs les plus hauts du sauna.

"Hé toi-même," dit Naruto en questionnant le rouquin du regard. Les gens étaient effectivement étrange, affaire résolue.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je te parlais, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le rouquin. Ne serait-ce pas une légère irritation dans sa voix ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui avec intérêt. "Tu parlais ? Désolé, tu pourrais répéter."

Le profond soupir qui suivit pourrait aussi bien provenir du rouquin à côté de lui que du poêle du sauna dans le coin. Naruto conclut qu'il s'agissait plus probablement du second.

"J'avais dit merci." Le rouquin accentua chaque mot avec une patience presque forcée.

Naruto lui sourit, réaction automatique dès qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux turquoises ne cessaient de le fixer, à attendre, les liens se firent finalement dans son esprit et une ampoule lumineuse s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête.

" Je t'en prie. Je le referai n'importe quand sans hésiter," répondit Naruto. Il avait essayé du mieux possible de réprimer le sujet dans sa tête. Gaara s'était presque noyé. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait gérer ça, et il était absolument certain de ne pas vouloir penser à comment il y aurait fait face si le pire scénario imaginable était effectivement arrivé.

Même s'il n'était que le propriétaire et qu'ils n'étaient pas amis ou quoique ce soit, il ressentait quand même une faible connexion entre eux.

"Imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas allé là-bas." Même si vraiment, Naruto ne voulait pas y penser. Il força sa voix à rester neutre. "Ça me fait me demander si on est là pour une raison, après tout. Qui sait, hein. Peut-être que j'étais destiné à aller là-bas."

Le rouquin se fit soudainement silencieux. Gaara réajusta le bout de la serviette qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa taille. Naruto l'imita pour masquer ses propres insécurités, et tritura le textile orange et doux qui était noué autour de lui.

"Je trouve que ton frère était blessant, en quelques sortes, de croire que tu l'avais fait exprès, dit-il après un moment.

_Ne te soucie pas de lui. Il est trop protecteur, répondit seulement Gaara.

_C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, dit Naruto en souriant faiblement, et en plus, tu as encore trop de choses à accomplir pour abandonner maintenant. Ton frère ne te connais pas du tout s'il croit le contraire."

Gaara acquiesça à peine mais ce n'était pas le manque de réponse qui capta l'attention de Naruto. C'était le vide dans les yeux de jade, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant Si ces yeux étaient le reflet de son âme, alors elle était vide, sans fond. Naruto secoua la tête face à ces pensées idiotes. Il était beaucoup trop imaginatif, encore une fois.

"Hé Gaara," commença Naruto de manière amicale. L'atmosphère se faisait lourde et il n'aimait pas ça. "Si tu ne peux pas trouver de travail dans le jardinage, tu pourrais utiliser tes talents pour autre chose. Et si tu commençais par cultiver quelque chose de comestible, comme des légumes ?" Un bref regard vers les yeux verts pâles l'informa que l'autre l'écoutait.

"Je pense qu'on devrait cultiver des avocats ou des cacahuètes. Ils sont très populaires en ce moment, suggéra Naruto. Ou peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de complètement différent, quelque chose que personne n'a jamais fait auparavant et créer une tendance !"

Il y avait une micro-expression semblable à un sourire sur le visage de Gaara. "On?

_Ouais, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. Crois-moi, tout est possible tant que tu y mets du cœur." Naruto défendit son point de vue. "Hé, si tu peux faire pousser des brocolis comme tu fais pousser des fleurs, alors on aurait les meilleurs produits de la ville. Est-ce qu'ils ont des festivals annuels dans le coin où on pourrait se mesurer à d'autres fermiers ?

_ Arrête, – c'était un ordre, peu importe le fait que c'était dit de manière amusée – tu me donnes mal à la tête."

Naruto eut un rire joueur et abandonna le sujet pour le moment. Si seulement il pouvait toujours y avoir une expression aussi détendue sur le visage du rouquin. La vision de Gaara à la merci de l'eau ne quitterait jamais définitivement son esprit, et sa peau pâle et bleutée le hanterait sûrement dans ses cauchemars les semaines à venir. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, son proprio roux aurait plongé sous la surface comme une pierre.

Il ferma les yeux pour échapper à l'image. Une main toucha la sienne, d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'assurance. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda leurs mains jointes qui reposaient sur le banc entre eux deux. Les yeux de jade étaient sûrement en train de l'étudier en ce moment, mais il ne vérifia pas s'il avait raison. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer c'était le contact inattendu qui lui réchauffait la peau.

Et à ce moment précis, c'était comme si chaque fibre et chaque atome de son système vivait et vibrait subitement. Comme un grand orchestre composé de tous les instruments imaginable, qui jouaient chacun leur propre mélodie. Il était difficile de comprendre tous ces signaux cacophoniques, et les réduire tous au silence était tout simplement impossible.

Il avait la vague impression que Gaara avait encore dit quelque chose, mais le bruit dans sa tête l'avait de nouveau complètement bloqué. Il voulait lui demander de répéter mais il était rendu muet par la sensation de sa main au-dessus de la sienne. Peut-être qu'il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point la situation qu'ils avaient affrontés plus tôt était dangereuse, et tout ça était sûrement les conséquences du choc.

Mais quelle que soit la raison derrière ce bazar hurlant qui avait complètement submergé ses pensées, Naruto fut reconnaissant du fait que Gaara le laissa dans sa petite bulle. La plupart des gens essayaient de le ramener à la réalité chaque fois qu'il se retirait pour une raison ou pour une autre. C'était épuisant et ça ne faisait qu'alimenter son expérience constante des autres. Mais avec Gaara, il avait l'impression qu'il avait le droit d'être lui-même.

Et rien que pour ça, il sauterait encore et n'importe quand dans des milliers de lac s'il le fallait.

* * *

"Tu me dois cinq dollars, Naruto," dit Sakura en regardant le blond et le proprio roux assis face à elle.

Naruto lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_Je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire à propos de ce pari," dit-elle de manière doucereuse en buvant sa boisson chaude. Sa façon de scruter le rouquin s'ajoutait à l'éclat de malice beaucoup trop familier dans ses yeux. Naruto n'aimait pas ça du tout.

"Non merci, pas besoin," Naruto rejeta son offre et regarda brièvement alentour en espérant trouver quelque chose sur laquelle rediriger leur attention.

"Quel pari ?" C'était Gaara, qui prenait soudainement part à leur conversation. Le sourire poli de Sakura s'élargit et elle posa sa boisson sur la table.

"On a eu un pari sur le fait que vous alliez finir par être amis tous les deux. J'ai dit oui, il a dit non," expliqua Sakura en pointant Naruto du doigt.

"Sakura !" siffla Naruto entre ses dents en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table. Il n'y avait pas besoin de répandre des détails à propre de leurs petits jeux personnels.

À sa surprise, Gaara sortit un billet de cinq dollars de sa poche et le posa sur la table devant elle. Elle était tout aussi surprise à en juger par la manière dont elle haussa les sourcils. C'était probablement la déclaration d'amitié la plus excentrique qu'ils aient jamais vu.

"Désolé, chuchota Naruto à Gaara. Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

_Elle avait raison, alors il faut bien payer," fut tout ce que dit le rouquin.

Naruto haussa les épaules et retourna à sa boisson. Le thé vert n'était pas sa boisson favorite, mais la quantité de café qu'il buvait récemment commençait à l'inquiéter. Ça avait été l'idée de Sakura qu'ils se voient dans ce petit café chaleureux dans le centre commercial. Plus tard, il ne pouvait se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait pris d'inviter Gaara à les rejoindre, mais il l'avait fait quand même. Il était alors certain que le rouquin asocial aurait refusé l'offre mais contre toute attente il avait décidé de venir. Ils n'avaient jamais traîné ensemble tous les trois. Mais il y avait une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto s'était imaginé qu'il s'assiérait à côté d'elle, mais dès qu'il avait essayé de prendre place à sa gauche elle y avait posé son sac, forçant ainsi Naruto et Gaara à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre – une option avec laquelle il n'était pas très à l'aise.

Depuis l'accident de barque lui et Gaara avaient passé plus de temps ensemble. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusque maintenant, mais souvent ils semblaient se rencontrer par accident dans la cuisine ou le salon, ou dans le jardin quand Naruto décidait de faire sa promenade quotidienne. Il n'avait pas osé les qualifier d'amis pour l'instant, car il avait commis suffisamment de fois l'erreur pour ne pas se faire trop d'espoir.

Et pour être honnête, il n'avait pas interprété la décision de l'autre à rechercher sa compagnie comme quelque chose de spécial, pas de l'amitié en tout cas. On dirait qu'il avait eu tort, cependant, et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ça.

"Oh, hé, regarde qui est là." Sakura interrompit ses pensées en se surélevant sur son siège et en regardant au loin.

Naruto suivit son regard et failli s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Ces canines et ces cheveux bruns en bataille, il les reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

"Hé Kiba, par ici !" cria-t-elle. Elle s'excusa à voix basse auprès du blond. "Désolée, je sais que c'est un connard, mais il est ami avec Sasuke. Il faut que je reste en bons termes avec lui.

_Sakura…" chuchota Naruto en priant pour que le gars bruyant ne les remarque pas.

Mais on dirait que ce n'était pas son jour de chance, car le bel homme remarqua sa main qui s'agitait et commença à se diriger vers leur table.

"Bonjour Sakura, c'est sympa de te voir," la salua chaleureusement Kiba. Puis ses yeux heurtèrent le blond qui s'affaissait dans sa chaise. "Alors tu es toujours ami avec Taré.

_Ne l'appelle pas comme ça," dit-elle poliment.

Kiba rejeta sa requête et se tourna vers Naruto. "Alors, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, hein ? Tu es là, moche comme jamais, toujours à favoriser cette couleur hideuse à ce que je vois," dit-il en regardant avec dédain le T-shirt orange qui était le préféré de Naruto.

"La ferme Kiba, répliqua Naruto sans réussir à se redresser de sa position affaissée.

_Naruto a raison," elle avait subitement choisi son camp et lui sourit à la manière d'une grande sœur. Puis elle se tourna vers le brun de nouveau. "Tu n'as vraiment pas le droit de lui parler comme ça après ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est toi qui as merdé, Kiba.

_C'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait," la corrigea Kiba avec un air mauvais. Il regarda le blond avec dédain. "J'étais vraiment fou.

_Eh bien, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal non plus," répliqua Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tu es quand dans ton état normal, Taré ? Kiba ricana et sourit de manière à montrer ses canines.

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, enfoiré," s'énerva le blond. Il grinça des dents et se redressa.

Kiba ne fit que laisser échapper un petit rire, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ses mots. Ses yeux marron foncés se posèrent sur Gaara, qui observait silencieusement la conversation.

"Je savais pas que tu avais un faible pour les musiciens.

_Il n'est pas musicien et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois," railla de colère Naruto.

Kiba ignora son commentaire et préféra se pencher plus près de Gaara. "Fais gaffe à Taré. Il peut être tout sourire un instant et un vrai cinglé juste après.

_C'est faux et tu le sais," dit sévèrement le blond avant que le rouquin n'aie la chance de répondre.

"Kiba, les interrompit Sakura en tapotant gentiment le bras du brun. Tu veux que je dise à Sasuke que tu lui passes le bonjour ?"

Lentement, le brun détourna les yeux du rouquin et la regarda à nouveau. "Oui merci. Dis-lui que je passerai ce week-end.

_D'accord," dit-elle gentiment en agitant la main pour lui dire au revoir tandis que Kiba comprenait enfin qu'il devait leur fausser compagnie.

Même une fois qu'il fut parti, Naruto se sentait agité. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'ils se soient rencontrés par hasard, il détestait le fait que Gaara en ai été témoin.

"C'est encore plus un connard que Sasuke," souffla Naruto en buvant son thé.

Sakura s'esclaffa et lui lança un regard scrutateur. "Allons, allons, Naruto. Tu as vécu avec Kiba alors il doit aussi y avoir quelque chose de bien chez lui.

_J'étais son locataire, ok? Corrigea Naruto en remuant nerveusement sur sa chaise. Soudainement, le contenu de sa tasse était la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

_Ben tu ne payais pas vraiment avec de l'argent, ça c'est sûr.

_Sakura !" Et là, Naruto était rouge comme une écrevisse. Pourquoi disait-elle ces choses devant Gaara comme ça ?

"Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Pourquoi tu essaies de camoufler les choses ?

_Je-je ne camoufle pas," bégaya le blond. Sa pression sanguine devait atteindre la hauteur du ciel, maintenant.

Le son d'une chaise qui racle contre le sol les alerta. Gaara se levait et s'excusa auprès d'eux. Quand Naruto le vit se diriger vers les toilettes pour hommes, le rythme de son coeur se calma un peu.

Rencontrer les yeux verts de Sakura juste après était une grosse erreur.

"Quoi." souffla Naruto. Cet éclat de malice dans ses yeux était vraiment pénible.

"Oh, ce n'est rien," chantonna-t-elle avec un sourire faux. Elle était énervante parfois, pourtant il aimait son côté malicieux quand la cible était autre que lui-même.

"Dis-le," demanda Naruto.

"Il en pince pour toi," dit Sakura en dissimilant son sourire derrière sa tasse.

"Qui, Gaara ? Mais bien sûr," dit le blond dédaigneusement en scrutant les environs. Pas de rouquin en vue. Naruto se pencha au-dessus de à la table, vers Sakura. "Arrête ça."

"Je disais juste," répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. "Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? Et bien ça ne marche pas cette fois. Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas qu'on était amis alors pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose de plus profond entre nous, hein ?

_Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu ne te rends compte de rien," répondit Sakura et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer elle continua. "Mais qui sait, je me suis peut-être trompée.

_Évidemment que tu t'es trompée," dit Naruto avec agacement. Quand Gaara revint sur son siège, le regard de Sakura alla du blond au roux, puis de nouveau au blond. Ce satané éclat était une fois de plus présent dans ses yeux et pour toute réponse Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Pour une fois, il semblerait que ce n'était pas lui le fou de la cour.

"Bon, je dois y aller. C'était sympa de vous voir les gars," dit-elle en prenant son siège posé sur la chaise à côté d'elle. C'était son truc de toujours échanger des civilités chaque fois qu'elle partait, une habitude que Naruto n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

"Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, Naruto," chuchota Sakura en passant près de lui.

"Au revoir, Sakura," la salua seulement Naruto et il était sûr que la jeune femme avait levé les yeux au ciel dans son dos.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Naruto se tourna vers Gaara. "Désolé pour tous ces trucs bizarres. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

_Pas besoin de s'excuser," répondit le rouquin.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir, quand la vue de Kiba qui se pressait et dépassait le café capta l'attention de Naruto. Involontairement, il se figea, se sentant plus vulnérable qu'avant dans son T-shirt orange adoré. Il pria dans sa tête pour que le gars ne les vois pas, car il était certain que sans Sakura dans les environs, la conversation deviendrai vite encore plus mauvaise.

Il ne cessait d'inspirer, mais il se sentait à bout de souffle. Plus d'air, s'il vous plaît – où était passé tout l'oxygène du monde ? Ses poumons étaient plein et il se sentait prit de vertige, et quelque chose l'étranglait et l'empêchait d'expirer. Avant qu'il ne s'effondre, Gaara avait pris son bras et les emmenait aux toilettes. Ce n'était qu'une petite pièce avec un toilette, un lavabo et un miroir craquelé. Gaara verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

Naruto gémit de l'intérieur. Il détestait les toilettes publiques et à en juger par la matière qui collait ses semelles il devra les désinfecter plus tard. Il voulait s'appuyer contre quelque chose, mais qui sait de quels microbes les murs – sans parler de la porte – étaient couverts ?

"Respire, dit Gaara en tenant son bras. Il ne viendra pas ici."

Avec difficulté, Naruto essaya de ne faire que ça. Un poing invisible étranglait ses voies respiratoires et est-ce que c'était le manque d'air qui faisait battre son cœur de manière si désordonnée ? Plus que tout au monde il voulait disparaître mais l'emprise déterminée sur son bras l'ancrait exactement à cet endroit. Même la pisse sur le sol ne pouvait distraire son esprit de l'infâme brun et de la rencontre malheureuse qu'il avait enduré un peu plus tôt.

"Respire, Naruto," la voix de Gaara était un doux murmure. "Vas-y doucement. Tu es en sécurité."

Du velours. C'était de ça qu'était faite sa voix. Et Naruto ne pouvait l'ignorer même en essayant. A la place, il se concentrait sur les mots mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention – c'était le ton qui avait captivé toutes les capacités de son cerveau. Il ouvrit la bouche et regarda Gaara comme un poisson échoué sur terre, et l'expression sur le visage du rouquin s'adoucit. Il était certain qu'il avait l'air pathétique et la honte fut comme un seau remplit de pierres dans sa poitrine.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'appuyer contre le carrelage insalubre, Gaara le prit dans ses bras. Doucement, il lui caressa le dos dans des mouvements lents et apaisants. Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa les pierres disparaître de sa poitrine, une à une. Il essaya d'imaginer des plumes, des nuages et du brouillard, et bientôt la main invisible qui lui tenait la gorge le lâcha.

"C'était qui ?" Maintenant la voix n'était plus si veloutée. Naruto déglutit et garda les yeux fermés.

"Une erreur, une personne à éviter. Pour faire court, un ex," murmura le blond. Il n'affichait pas vraiment ses préférences aux autres. La raison pour laquelle il avait essayé de cacher le fait qu'il avait effectivement eu une relation homosexuelle, c'était à cause de sa paranoïa et de sa peur du jugement.

Considérant toutes les bizarreries qui le constituaient, il était déjà strictement en marge. Avoir une nette préférence pour les garçons plutôt que les filles était quelque chose qui l'enverrait comme une pierre au-delà de cette marge déjà étroite. Il y avait quoi après ça – une tâche minuscule qui serait la marge d'une autre marge ? Ça semblait être un endroit très solitaire.

"Je comprends," dit le rouquin à voix basse en continuant de caresser son dos. Naruto ne savait pas s'il le pensait vraiment ou si c'était quelque chose que les gens disent quand ils n'avaient rien d'autre à dire. Probablement la deuxième option.

Quand la respiration de Naruto eu repris son rythme normal et qu'il ne se sentait plus malade, il se dégagea de l'étreinte. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le rouleau de papier toilette suspect dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, mais ça ne le distrayait pas assez du regard qui le scrutait.

"Merci," dit-il finalement en se tournant vers la porte.

Une file d'attente s'était formée derrière la porte close. Honteux, Naruto baissa les yeux et ne sursauta pas quand Gaara lui prit la main et les guida dehors. Quel genre de mec s'effondrait psychologiquement dans les toilettes pour hommes ? Il se sentait comme un fou. Tout le monde avait l'air si calme. Tout le monde sauf lui.

De retour dans la voiture, Naruto regarda au travers du pare-brise et serra le volant. Ses clés étaient toujours dans sa poche, un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

"Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Tu dois croire que je suis un abruti total. Et peut-être que c'est vrai.

_C'est faux, assura Gaara. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. On aurait dit que tu avais une crise d'angoisse ou quelque chose du genre.

_Ouais, tu as probablement raison, admit Naruto avec embarras. Je n'en avais pas fait depuis longtemps.

_Alors tu en as déjà eu auparavant ?" demanda le rouquin d'une voix monotone.

Au début Naruto ne fit que hausser les épaules. "Ben… Kiba a eu ce genre d'effet sur moi." Il sourit avec tristesse mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux. "Et quand on était encore ensemble c'était pire.

_Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, sympathisa Gaara de sa manière très retenue. Est-ce qu'il agissait de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui, à l'époque ?

_Euh, oui et non," répondit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il regarda le compteur sans vie sur le tableau de bord sombre. Il se rappelait encore de tout si vivement, comme si c'était hier. La grande baignoire était devenue son objet préféré dans la maison, à l'époque, et les longs bains derrière la porte verrouillée étaient comme un luxe interdit. Plus d'une fois il s'était laissé glisser sous la surface en se demandant si ça valait la peine de remonter.

Au début, Kiba était furieux de sa faible estime de lui-même et l'avait pris pour un simple vierge timide et rougissant. Ce qu'il n'était pas, mais il ne l'avait pas corrigé à l'époque. Comme son extrêmement faible confiance en lui-même ne s'améliora pas malgré les tentatives incessantes de l'autre (des cadeaux, des compliments constants etc.), Kiba était brusquement devenu méchant et accusateur.

Autour de ce temps-là, le brun lui avait demandé de changer qui il était, sinon... Et bien sûr, ça n'avait pas fini bien.

"Ces cicatrices, dit-il subitement en désignant ses joues, je les aies eu quand on était ensemble.

_C'est lui qui…? " demanda Gaara avec une voix entre le velours et l'inquiétude en se rapprochant du blond.

Naruto frissonna et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

"Non, c'est moi.

_Pourquoi ? interrogea le rouquin en étudiant les marques avec intérêt.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. On s'est disputé. Et j'étais _vraiment_ bourré." Le blond haussa les épaules et eut un sourire enjoué.

L'expression sur le visage de Gaara s'assombrit et il saisit délicatement le menton du blond. Avec un examen minutieux et déroutant il tourna le visage du blond des deux côtés, évaluant les vieilles cicatrices.

"Elles sont presque symétriques. Tes mains sont incroyablement stables.

_Euh oui c'est vrai, admit Naruto en se dégageant de son contact.

_Même quand tu es bourré, dit Gaara.

_Surtout quand je suis bourré," confirma Naruto. Tandis que ses mains tâtonnaient le contact de la voiture il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose.

"Mes clés !

_Dans ta poche," dit Gaara sans réfléchir.

Et les clés étaient là, bien à l'abri au fond des poches de son jean.

* * *

Au début Naruto pensait être devenu sourd, car le rouquin qui lisait un livre au pied de son lit ne faisait aucun bruit. Il s'était invité dans sa chambre une fois de plus, marmonnant que la chambre de Naruto était bien plus fraîche que la sienne ce qui était plus adapté à une tâche aussi importante que la lecture. Sans un mot Naruto l'avait laissé entrer sans prêter attention au rouquin qui s'appropriait le bout du lit, peu importe à quel point Naruto était confortablement installé dessus.

Sa solitude coutumière était interrompue une fois encore, pourtant il n'avait pas envie de la regretter.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait apprécié sa propre compagnie quelques instants plus tôt, au contraire.

Un jour comme celui-ci, Naruto ne pouvait se souvenir avoir un jour été heureux. Le plus grand effort qu'il pouvait faire était de rester allongé dans son lit à regarder le vide. Chaque pensée était comme une onde sur l'étang, commençant quelque part avec une forme définie pour se fondre au loin peu après. Chacune de ses émotions se centrait sur le thème de l'insignifiance. La vie n'avait aucun sens et se terminerait bientôt de toute façon.

Au travail, il pouvait à peine fonctionner. Peu importe les heures qu'il passait à dormir ou juste se reposer les yeux fermés, son corps ne trouvait aucun répit. L'épuisement était une tumeur géante qui se développait dans son front et cette fois, il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. D'habitude cette fatigue durait encore des jours où des semaines de tourment résilient. La joie et l'énergie qui s'ensuivaient parfois étaient toujours aussi choquantes et irréelles mais pour une raison ou pour une autre Naruto ne pensait jamais qu'elles dureraient aussi longtemps que sa redoutée contrepartie.

Quand l'énergie enthousiaste s'emparait de lui, il ne pouvait se souvenir avoir un jour été triste. Ses pensées étaient organisées comme dans une bibliothèque. Mais cette bibliothèque avait trop de tomes, Naruto le remarquait, en courant le long des couloirs et en essayant d'attraper au vol toutes les idées, toutes les pensées qui demandaient son attention immédiate. À la fin de la journée, il était épuisé et à bout de souffle. Et quand il avait consommé trop de caféine et que son cycle de sommeil se faisait pdésespérément court, son énergie bouillonnante s'enchaînait à de vives expériences qui lui faisaient se demander si d'autres avaient jamais ressentis ce qu'il ressentait.

Il y a peu de temps au travail, il avait eu sérieusement besoin d'un élan de confiance, quand une vision de Kankurô avait émergé dans sa tête. Ce mec était un concentré de tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Sakura était occupée à remplir des papiers sur le comptoir à côté de lui, plongée dans ses pensées à en juger la manière dont elle fredonnait pour elle-même.

Un client difficile et sûrement sénile avait passé un savon à Naruto quelques instants plus tôt. Cette rencontre avait réussi à estomper son estime déjà basse dans les fissures entre les planches du parquet. Soudainement Kankurô était là, ou plutôt sa peau, qui flottait dans l'air à côté de lui telle une cape transparente. Comme une étreinte, elle l'avait recouvert et s'était ajustée à Naruto. Et pendant un bref instant, il était Kankurô.

Sakura ne l'avait pas regardé différemment, pourtant Naruto était certain que sa posture était subitement plus droite et que sa respiration passait mieux dans sa gorge. Après un moment, l'enveloppe de Kankurô avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Mais pour l'instant, il était étendu sur le lit dans un état restreint, ses pensées étaient des pierres qui s'alourdissaient à mesure qu'elles coulaient au fond du lac. Rien ne bougeait, et quand il essayait de parler il ne pouvait pas, car il était sous l'eau. Sous la surface, le monde semblait irréel et ondulé.

"Je suis… une pierre, la fin était un soupir à peine audible.

_Une pierre[1] ? Quoi? Tu as pris de la drogue ?" Le livre se ferma avec un bruit assourdissant et maintenant Gaara le regardait avec inquiétude.

"Une pierre" clarifia Naruto. L'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami ne s'estompa pas. Au fond de la rivière, il était étendu, immobile et stable. Le monde tournoyait dans une tempête de couleurs et de sons.

"Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Tu es un poisson" expliqua Naruto. Le creux entre les sourcils inexistants de Gaara s'approfondit à mesure qu'il les fronçait. Gaara était un poisson. Il était rapide et il avait de l'espoir.

Mais Naruto, au contraire… Il savait que cette fois les ténèbres grandiraient plus longtemps qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais faite. Il perdrait cette bataille contre lui-même.

"Sérieusement Naruto. Tu es drogué ou quoi?

_Non." Mais il aurait préféré, parce que si c'était le cas il aurait un remède.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" C'était Gaara encore, son inquiétude ne cessait pas à mesure que les minutes passaient dans l'atmosphère silencieuse. Un peu plus tôt, il avait installé les pieds de Naruto sur ses cuisses, expliquant qu'ils auraient plus de place comme ça. Naruto avait trouvé cette idée étrange mais il l'avait laissé faire sans un mot. Et là que le rouquin caressait calmement ses chevilles, il se rappelait de leur connexion corporelle.

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Naruto étaient faibles et non coopératifs, mais il concentra assez de force pour répondre à la question du rouquin.

"Ça va s'arrêter, t'inquiète pas.

_Qu'est-ce qui va s'arrêter ? demanda Gaara en quête de spécifications.

_Moi."

Gaara haussa un sourcil sans poil.

"Tu es en train de dire que tu vas finir ?

_Avec un peu de chance," soupira Naruto en portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Après tout, ses mots étaient la continuation logique de ses récentes pensées.

Gaara souleva les pieds de Naruto de ses cuisses et Naruto était certain qu'il allait s'en aller. Il savait qu'il était compliqué et difficile à lire là maintenant, et il n'en voudrait pas au rouquin s'il choisissait de ne pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

Cependant, il se trouvait qu'il avait tort.

Gaara s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de Naruto. Le livre était maintenant ouvert sur l'oreiller mais l'attention du rouquin était dirigée ailleurs. Les yeux turquoise l'observaient dans une contemplation silencieuse mais pour une fois, il se fichait pas mal de leur intensité inconfortable. Quelque part, Naruto s'attendait à l'entendre dire les mots qu'il avait déjà entendus de nombreuses fois. Des phrases inutiles qu'il avait appris à détester avec passion.

_Allez, souris et détends-toi._

_Ou va faire un footing. Amuse-toi._

_Souviens-toi de voir le bon côté des choses, parce que tout est une question d'attitude !_

_Si rien d'autre ne fonctionne, dit juste non à tout ça._

_T'es guéri maintenant ? Tu sais, il y a des vrais problèmes dans le monde, plus importants que le fait que tu t'énerves toujours pour rien._

Mais à la place de ça, les mots qu'entendit Naruto le prirent par surprise :

"Ils savent faire quoi les poissons ? demanda Gaara.

_Nager, répondit Naruto sans réfléchir.

_Et quoi d'autre ?

_Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ils savent déplacer les petites pierres," dit Gaara en gagnant un esclaffement surpris de la part du blond. Avant que Naruto n'aie la chance de faire remarquer à quel point c'était ridicule, le rouquin inclina la tête avec un air entendu. Naruto eut de nouveau un rire. Ouais, il avait compris – comme s'il pouvait se plaindre de cette façon bizarre de formuler ses pensées.

"Quand on était petit, notre sœur Témari avait un grand aquarium. J'étais fasciné par tous ces poissons et parfois je passais de longs moments à les admirer communiquer. En bas de l'aquarium elle avait placé des galets blancs et après un moment j'ai remarqué que certains poissons étaient en train de les déplacer, élabora Gaara.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

_Je suppose qu'ils creusaient dans le gravier tout au fond, et dans le processus ils parvenaient à bouger les pierres, aussi," expliqua le rouquin. Après un court instant de silence, il continua :

"Donc si je suis un poisson, comme tu dis." Et là il regarda Naruto d'un air mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. "Et que tu es une pierre, alors je suis sûr que je peux te faire dévier dans une autre direction. Et n'oublie pas que les pierres sont moins lourdes dans l'eau que sur le sol."

Un faible sourire se forma sur le visage du blond. Le rouquin revint à son livre mais ne se retira pas au bout du lit comme il l'avait anticipé. À la place, l'autre tourna une page et ne dit rien du tout.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait été gêné par leur proximité. Cette fois, son esprit brumeux s'en fichait et il se laissa rester immobile et ne penser à rien. Sans savoir si c'était dû aux mots ridicules de Gaara ou à son propre cycle biologique interne, il pouvait sentir son corps s'alléger lentement.

Et s'il fermait les yeux et examinait attentivement, il était sûr qu'il pouvait sentir les courants tourbillonnant qui le remontaient lentement depuis le fond du lac.

* * *

Un samedi matin pluvieux les força à rester enfermés. Gaara (toujours aussi imperturbable) et Naruto (maintenant d'une humeur remarquablement plus légère) étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur leurs téléphones. La mélodie lointaine de l'averse était suffisamment forte pour meubler le silence paisible qui régnait entre eux.

"Hé, regarde, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?" demanda Naruto en tendant son téléphone vers son ami. Gaara regarda la pomme de terre rouge sur l'écran. "Hmm. Je ne sais pas trop pour ça. Faire pousser des pommes de terre n'est pas aussi simple qu'on croit.

_Et les citrouilles alors ? Ou les betteraves? réfléchit rapidement Naruto en faisant défiler la page avec son pouce.

_Je ne sais pas. Et je ne suis pas sûr que faire pousser des légumes serait vraiment profitable. Ça demande beaucoup d'investissement avant d'en tirer suffisamment d'argent. Les fertilisants ne sont pas peu cher et il se peut toujours que la météo ruine les pousses," fit remarquer Gaara.

Juste à ce moment, Kankurô rentra dans la pièce. "Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Le brun se tenait debout devant eux sans T-shirt, un vieux jogging tenait lâchement sur ses hanches, tandis qu'il séchait ses cheveux humides avec une serviette. Naruto arrêta ses recherches quand ses yeux regardèrent les muscles parfaitement dessinés et la peau bronzée, sans faire exprès. L'aîné des frères était vraiment un tombeur dans tous les sens du terme.

"On faisait que parler," la voix monotone de Gaara brisa le silence et détourna Naruto de ses rêveries.

"De quoi ? demanda jovialement Kankurô.

_On a l'intention de faire pousser des légumes," commença Naruto, en forçant ses yeux à regarder le visage du brun plutôt que ses abdos. Celui-ci le regarda gentiment, mais il était certain qu'il y avait un éclat de fierté quelque part dans ses yeux sombres.

"Et on se demandait si tu voudrais… si…" continua-t-il d'un ton étrangement formel avant qu'il ne perde confiance en lui et ne soit plus capable de regarder Kankurô dans les yeux. Son regard dévia sur les pectoraux de l'autre, puis de nouveau ses abdos, avant de s'arrêter sur son entrejambe et il se mit à bégayer le seul légume dont il se souvenait : "Si-si tu voudrais vendre des concombres

Sous la table, Gaara lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Avant que Naruto ne puisse exprimer sa surprise, le rouquin s'adressa à son frère : "On peut s'occuper de ça tous seuls, donc on n'a pas vraiment besoin de ton aide.

_Tu es sûr ?" demanda gentiment Kankurô même si Naruto était certain que la fierté n'avait jamais quitté ses yeux. "J'adorerais vendre des concombres avec toi, Naruto."

Et maintenant Naruto était certain que le brun se moquait de lui. Il baissa les yeux de honte. Pourquoi s'était-il encore comporté comme un idiot ?

"Merci, Kankurô. Mais on n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Maintenant va mettre un T-shirt," dit Gaara pour prendre congé de son frère.

En chantonnant joyeusement, Kankurô donna un regard amusé aux deux avant de s'en aller dans sa propre chambre. Quand l'homme n'était plus à portée d'oreilles, Naruto se tourna vers Gaara:

"Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de pied ?

_Je croyais qu'on avait un accord : ne pas l'intégrer dans le projet, rappela le rouquin.

_Mais il est doué avec les gens. Les clients achèteront plus si le vendeur est beau," remarqua Naruto. Pour quelque raison, il chuchotait.

Gaara leva seulement les yeux au ciel.

"Écoute, je ne voulais pas dire que tu – ou je – ne serais pas beau, mais ton frère sait y faire avec les gens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, chuchota de nouveau Naruto.

_Laisse-le en dehors de ça. Je ne veux pas de lui dans ce projet, dit sévèrement Gaara. Et avant de penser aux clients, on doit avoir quelque chose à vendre. Et ça demande du temps, de la planification, beaucoup de travail et énormément de chance.

_Tu rends ça tellement difficile, souffla Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Parce que c'est difficile. Et arrête de bouder," dit le rouquin en revenant à son téléphone.

Naruto fit exprès de bouder un peu plus, juste pour embêter le rouquin. Quand les lèvres pâles tremblèrent un peu en un semblant de sourire, Naruto sourit et lui donna un coup de pied sous la table pour rigoler.

* * *

[1] En anglais, il y a un jeu de mots entre Naruto qui dit être une pierre, « stone » et Gaara qui comprend avoir fumé, être défoncé, to be « stoned ». Je n'ai pas réussi à traduire le jeu de mots en français, si vous avez une proposition, n'hésitez pas !


	3. Chapter 3 : Pseudofruit

**Note du traducteur :**_ Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et lisent cette histoire ! En espérant que la suite vous plaît toujours autant._

_Merci Myl pour ta précision quant à l'expression anglaise, je ne connaissais pas cette variante. Je vais essayer de trouver un équivalent à partir de ça._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pseudofruit.**

L'innocent cactus houppette était tranquillement installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, apparemment inconscient de la conversation qui avait lieu dans la chambre.

"Alors, est-ce que tu trouves qu'elle a l'air morte, cette plante ?" clama Naruto, qui regardait le rouquin qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte, l'air un peu éméché.

Il leva son verre comme s'il portait un toast avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Tandis que le rouquin s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le sol, le blond faisait de son mieux pour l'effacer de son champ de vision. Il voulait être seul, vraiment seul maintenant. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que quelqu'un alimente son anxiété chronique, et le rouquin silencieux à ses côtés était un expert en la matière.

"Tiens," se surprit à dire Naruto en tendant la bouteille d'ouzo et une cruche d'eau à son invité non-désiré. "Va te chercher un verre. Je n'en ai pas d'autre. Et prend un peu d'eau aussi, d'acc ?"

Gaara porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée directement du goulot. L'expression de son visage ne changea pas même une seconde.

"On dirait que c'est pas ta première fois," rit le blond, dont la précédente irritation commençait à s'estomper. Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait si facilement aux avirons du drôle de rouquin ? Sa solitude avait été interrompue et il avait tout le droit de rester en colère. Pourtant quand il voyait ce type qui tenait la bouteille et le regardait de nouveau comme ça, il ne pouvait pas rester énervé contre lui.

"Ce soir, je vais m'oublier un moment," annonça Naruto, en tenant son verre haut dans les airs avant de l'avaler en entier. Gaara lui répondit en lui reversant de l'ouzo. Suivant son exemple, le blond l'avala d'une traite.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux t'oublier ? demanda soudainement Gaara. Rien que pour échapper à ces yeux examinateurs Naruto baissa la tête.

"Tout le monde veut s'oublier de temps à autres. Pas toi ?

_Si.

_Trinquons." Naruto sourit, et trinqua son verre contre la bouteille que Gaara tenait toujours. Maintenant qu'il devenait de plus en plus intoxiqué, il ne se souciait plus trop d'avoir de la compagnie. Et plus il était alcoolisé, plus il était immunisé contre l'angoisse qu'il ressentait près du rouquin.

Quand l'inévitable vertige s'insinua silencieusement dans chaque partie de son cerveau, il se laissa inspecter le rouquin un peu plus en détail, plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait s'il avait été sobre. S'il considérait la façon dont son visage conservait une expression neutre, et celle dont sa peau semblait anormalement douce, Naruto pensait vraiment qu'il y avait un masque sur son visage. S'il avait de l'argent, il paierait volontiers pour connaître les pensées du rouquin derrière cette expression fermée.

Gaara prit une autre gorgée de la bouteille, et à cet instant l'attention de Naruto fut attirée sur sa bouche, et le bout de sa langue qui passa brièvement sur sa lèvre inférieure après avoir bu. Gaara était-il seulement réel ? De ce qu'il savait, il aurait aussi bien pu être une hallucination. Comment pouvait-on avoir des cheveux si flamboyants, et des yeux soulignés de noirs comme les siens ? Maintenant, Naruto était certain d'avoir officiellement atteint la douce félicité de l'alcool, et ces récentes pensées étaient uniquement la faute de son état d'ébriété.

Le souvenir des mots de Sakura lui revint à l'esprit. Dans son délire, elle était allée jusqu'à suggérer que ce Gaara qui était là – la statue au visage de pierre – en pinçait pour lui. C'était une idée tellement ridicule, et en secouant la tête, Naruto chassa cette conversation de son esprit.

"Gaara…" dit-il avec des mimiques exagérées, après s'être recomposé et rapproché de lui. La cible de sa curiosité soudaine ne montra aucun signe d'inconfort, ni aucune émotion, alors il toucha sa joue comme s'il manipulait une vieille poupée centenaire de grande valeur.

"Est-ce que tu es réel ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tu es vraiment réel, Gaara ?

_Je ne suis pas un fantôme, répondit le rouquin en jouant distraitement avec ses bracelets. Pas encore du moins.

_Haha, rit Naruto, qui trouvait ça étrangement drôle. Tu ferais un bon fantôme avec ta peau toute blanche et tout. Peut-être que tu pourrais hanter ces abrutis qu'on avait vu sur le parking, la dernière fois."

Et là, ça se produit. Les coins des lèvres de Gaara se plissèrent légèrement vers le haut. Était-ce un sourire ?

Naruto sourit malicieusement. "Ensemble, on les ferait pisser dans leur pantalon et crier comme des fillettes !"

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il tapota l'épaule du rouquin comme s'il était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, un frère qui aurait des yeux étrangement effrayants et captivants à la fois. Et ces profondeurs de jade le regardaient désormais, détenant une expression presque indéchiffrable. Naruto était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et quand il plissa les yeux, l'expression se fit plus claire, et –

"Oh, vous êtes là les gars. Je vous cherchais."

C'était Kankurô, qui s'immisça dans la chambre depuis la porte entrouverte. Naruto se redressa immédiatement et s'éloigna de Gaara. Tandis qu'il laissait entre eux une distance de sécurité, il essaya de se concentrer sur le moment sans réussir à chasser le brouillard grandissant dans son esprit. Le verre en l'air, il sourit. "Tu voudrais un peu d'ouzo ?"

Le regard de Kankurô sembla se fixer sur un point, qui n'était pas Naruto. Il se sentit immédiatement soulagé de savoir que pour une fois ces yeux noirs et mystérieux ne le regardaient pas lui, mais autre chose. Il suivit son regard, essayant de retracer ce qui avait totalement happé l'attention du brun.

Gaara soutenait le regard de son frère, et tenait la bouteille sur ses genoux. Sans détourner les yeux, il prit une gorgée, et tendit la bouteille vers le brun. Naruto ne parvint pas à lire ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais cette étrange communication sembla s'évaporer dans l'air quand Kankurô s'assit à côté d'eux et prit la bouteille. Comme son frère, il prit une gorgée sans se soucier de chercher un verre.

Naruto grimaça. Il ressentait dans sa gorge la brûlure qu'il imaginait en les regardant faires. Mais alors ces yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui de nouveau et il se sentit immédiatement pris au piège.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda Kankurô en souriant légèrement.

_Hum… On est vendredi, et on voulait se débarrasser de nous-mêmes un moment, expliqua Naruto.

_Vraiment ?" dit seulement Kankurô. C'était comme si son précédent sourire était mort sur ses lèvres. Plus Naruto regardait ces lèvres, plus la température dans la pièce augmentait. Ce devait être à cause du soleil couchant, qui brûlait actuellement ce côté de la maison, non ? Naruto fut tiré de son imagination quand ces lèvres commencèrent à parler.

"C'était sympa d'avoir Sakura à la maison. Tu as des amis sympa," dit l'aîné des frères.

Le sourire maladroit de Naruto se transforma en une expression distante, tandis que son agacement d'il y a quelques semaines revint à son esprit embué d'alcool. "Elle a un petit-ami, tu sais. De mon point de vue, on aurait dit que tu t'intéressais à elle.

_Vraiment ? Je te jure que ce n'était pas le cas, répondit calmement Kankurô. Il prit une petite gorgée et sourit gentiment à Naruto. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, par contre.

_Ah – comme si, souffla Naruto en essayant de sourire malgré l'opinion de l'autre. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé de cette façon.

_Oh, dit le brun d'un air surpris avant de hausser les épaules. Elle est folle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Naruto.

Kankurô remplit le verre du blond jusqu'en haut avant de répondre. "Tu es un bon gars, Naruto. Tout le monde pourrait s'intéresser à toi.

_Ouais bien sûr," rit nerveusement le blond qui avala son verre. Il avait chaud à l'intérieur et il blâma l'alcool. D'entendre quelqu'un le complimenter de la sorte, ça semblait incroyable. "Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit pourrait s'intéresser à moi.

_Tu crois vraiment ?"

Est-ce qu'il venait de faire un clin d'œil ? Naruto cligna des yeux et regarda le brun. Brusquement, regarder ailleurs devint une priorité. Il jeta un œil à la fenêtre, au bureau sous la fenêtre, puis à Gaara qui s'appuyait contre le bureau, sur le sol. Et Gaara l'observait comme un faucon. Soudainement, il eut un nouveau coup de chaud pour une raison inconnue. Ce devait être à cause de l'ouzo.

"T'es une proie de choix, Naruto," sourit Kankurô en tapotant le genou du blond, tandis qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en tailleur. Naruto sursauta automatiquement, le fantôme de ce toucher le hantait encore. "Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner son numéro ?"

Quelque chose dit à Naruto qu'il ne devrait pas croire cet homme. Quand il sentit Kankurô lui tapoter la jambe de nouveau, le contact un peu plus lent et long qu'avant. Le doute insistant s'évanouit et tout c'à quoi il put penser fut la paire d'yeux sombres qui sondait son âme. Pour une fois, quelqu'un le remarquait. Peu importe le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un flirt innocent et rien de sérieux, cette attention le flattait au point qu'il refusait d'écouter le côté rationnel de son cerveau.

Kankurô remplit le verre de Naruto et apporta lentement la bouteille à ses propres lèvres. À ce moment, tout ce sur quoi Naruto pouvait se concentrer était le regard à demi-clos de l'homme, la mémoire de son toucher prétendument séduisant, et les lèvres entrouvertes du brun. À cette vision, il voulait dire oui.

"Kank–" expira Naruto en avalant la dernière syllabe. Maudit ouzo, il affectait déjà sa capacité à parler.

Gaara prit la bouteille des lèvres de Kankurô, le un regard si dur qu'il couperait des diamants. "Tu ne devais pas aller quelque part ?

_Hein ?" Naruto était dérouté par leur échange soudain de regards retenus. Dans leur communication silencieuse, il se sentait exclu. En quelques secondes, Kankurô de leva pour partir.

"Ne veillez pas trop tard, les gars. Et pensez peut-être à bientôt reboucher bientôt bouteille, d'accord ?" furent ses derniers mots avant qu'ils ne les laissent seuls.

Encore plusieurs minutes après le départ du brun, la tension planait dans la pièce. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin, l'humeur du rouquin sembla changer. Comme un robot, Naruto finit son verre et laissa une chaleur inconnue emplir sa poitrine.

"C'était quoi tout ça ?" demanda-t-il de manière un peu éméchée, puisque la récente conversation refusait de quitter ses pensées.

"Naruto…" commença le rouquin, en quête de mots, le regard fixé sur un point éloigné sur le mur d'en face. Quand enfin il le regarda de nouveau, il semblait presque s'excuser.

"Désolé pour mon frère. Tu n'as vraiment pas à lui donner ce numéro.

_Je-je n'en avait pas l'intention !" plaisanta le blond, qui rougit légèrement en secouant la tête. Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son vertige, alors il arrêta.

"Bien sûr que non," marmonna Gaara en lui tapotant l'épaule de manière encourageante.

Il gagna un sourire honnête de la part du blond, qui s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'appuient tous les deux contre le bureau, côte à côte.

"Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, Gaara."

C'était maintenant le tour du rouquin d'être amusé. "Comme ça on est deux.

_Trinquons," s'enthousiasma Naruto en trinquant son verre contre la bouteille. En essayant de boire il se rendit compte que son verre était encore vide, et cela le fit rire de manière incontrôlable. Il savait que le rouquin devait probablement se retenir de rire, car l'amusement était visiblement en train de trembler derrière ses lèvres. Et quand son compagnon rectifia le vide de son verre, il sourit largement et prit une longue gorgée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un mal de tête retentissant tira Naruto de son sommeil. Un rayon de soleil brûlant l'atteignit directement dans l'œil et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol de sa chambre. Il ne sentait plus son autre bras et alors que son esprit embrumé commençait à inspecter ce qui lui était arrivé, il se trouva face à face avec un certain rouquin, qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Naruto n'avait aucune idée de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était Gaara qui demandait à son frère de s'en aller.

Un peu dans les vapes, Naruto se redressa et une pulsation vicieuse parcourut son cerveau endolori. En ouvrant un oeil, il regarda brièvement le rouquin apaisé. Pourquoi est-ce que la braguette du jean de l'autre était ouverte, se demanda-t-il brièvement, avant de prendre en compte son propre état. Son jean baggy bleu était nonchalamment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, et en se regardant il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait que ses sous-vêtements.

"Hum…" commença Naruto, sans savoir si c'était de la honte, de la panique, ou autre chose qu'il ressentait. Il enlevait souvent son jean quand il allait dormir, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était comme ça. Et peut-être que le rouquin faisait ça aussi – il avait sûrement commencé à se déshabiller, mais avait fini par s'endormir avant d'avoir terminé. N'est-ce pas ?

En parlant du rouquin, il venait juste de laisser échapper un murmure endormi. Ses bras pâles s'agitaient dans l'espace qui l'entourait, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui était censé être là. Mais alors, la conscience sembla finir par prendre le dessus et ses mains se jetèrent sur sa tête, la tenant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement.

"Merde," jura Gaara en regardant le blond aux travers de ses yeux plissés.

"Bonjour à toi aussi," rit Naruto qui s'interrompit immédiatement quand le volume de sa propre voix heurta ses oreilles.

Avec un léger sourire il regarda son partenaire de crime qui s'appuyait sur un coude et se tenait le front de son autre main. La nuit dernière avait été un succès en tant que voyage hors de sa propre tête. Alors que Gaara se redressait et se tournait vers Naruto, le sourire léger de Naruto mourut sur ses lèvres.

Il y avait des suçons dans son cou. Et pas qu'un, mais plein. Naruto fut pris d'une sueur froide, tandis qu'il additionnait un et un dans sa tête. Il était impossible qu'il ait participé à ça ! Impossible ! Il devait y avoir une autre explication logique quant à ces suçons dérangeant. Peut-être que Gaara avait un cou de serpent et qu'il s'était fait ça lui-même ? Oui, ça devait être ça.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Gaara en remarquant sa braguette ouverte et l'absence de pantalon chez Naruto.

À cela, le blond n'avait pas de réponse alors il haussa nerveusement les épaules, incapable de détourner le regard de cet homme qui ne soupçonnait rien.

"Ce mal de crâne me tue. On ferait mieux d'aller au sauna, c'est un remède qui a fait ses preuves contre les gueules de bois," continua Gaara en se dirigeant vers la porte. Naruto mit précipitamment son jean et trébucha derrière lui. Le rouquin prit deux bouteilles de bière glacées du frigo. Puis il leur offrit des antidouleurs et Naruto les avala joyeusement avec un grand verre d'eau.

Sur le chemin du sous-sol ils se heurtèrent à Kankurô, qui portait un casque de vélo violet. Il leur sourit joyeusement.

"Hé les gars, je vois que vous êtes finalement réveillés. J'allais justement sortir pour… pour…"

Il entra dans une boucle comme un vinyle cassé en remarquant les marques étranges dans le cou de son petit frère.

Comme il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Gaara le regarda simplement avec méfiance, sans vraiment comprendre les raisons des dommages temporaires qui avaient eu raison du cerveau de son frère. Puisque le brun se contentait de se tenir debout la bouche ouverte, le rouquin haussa les épaules et s'évanouit dans la cage d'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Avec un bref sourire gêné pour l'aîné subitement sérieux, Naruto se précipita après Gaara.

Il allait tellement se faire expulser.

De l'intérieur, Naruto hurla. De l'extérieur, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa panique tandis qu'il sirotait sa bière et regardait Gaara qui allumait le poêle électrique du sauna. L'information selon laquelle le sauna serait prêt dans environs quinze minutes ne parvint pas vraiment aux oreilles blond, qui continuait de penser à ce qu'il dirait une fois que sa victime, encore ignorante, se rendrait finalement compte de la preuve de leur intimité alcoolisée.

Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais la nuit dernière était un grand trou noir qu'il ne pouvait explorer. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le conduire dans les bras du rouquin, à le marquer comme un adolescent sous l'influence de ses hormones ?

Bien trop tôt, ils étaient assis sur les bancs du sauna tandis que la douce buée caressait leurs âmes endolories. Pendant les quinze dernières minutes, ils s'étaient assis sur les chaises à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, buvant leurs bières dans un silence mutuel.

Naruto était presque certain que Gaara aussi ne se souvenait de rien, et il en était reconnaissant.

"C'est agréable," murmura le blond, qui s'appuyait contre le mur de bois tandis que le rouquin jetait un peu d'eau sur le poêle du sauna, en envoyant un lourd nuage de fumée jusqu'au plafond. Il atterrit sur leurs peaux pleines de sueur, son étreinte brûlante vive mais temporaire.

"Ouais, répondit Gaara en se frottant le cou d'un geste absent, c'est –" Et il s'arrêta net dans ce qu'il allait dire. Ses doigts effleuraient son cou, la bouche ouverte comme s'il venait juste de voir quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Lentement, les yeux de jade se posèrent sur Naruto, et cette fois le visage pâle était tout sauf inexpressif. En toute autre circonstance, le blond aurait trouvé cela merveilleux mais là, ce choc muet imprimé sur les traits de son compagnon était tout sauf merveilleux.

Gaara _se souvenait_. Naruto lui sourit, ne sachant pas comment réagir, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait réellement derrière ces yeux vitreux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou demander quoique ce soit, Gaara s'était déjà levé et descendait des bancs.

"Hé attends !" l'appela Naruto en essayant de le retenir, rien que pour le faire reconsidérer sa fuite hâtive. La peau de Gaara était glissante alors il saisit la serviette qui était nouée autour de sa taille, en le suppliant de s'arrêter dans sa précipitation.

Mais le rouquin ne sembla pas écouter, sa priorité était de sortir de la pièce chaude, bien trop chaude, et comme il était tout aussi borné que lui, Naruto refusait de le laisser partir. Après un pas irréversible, la pauvre serviette desserra son emprise autour de la taille de Gaara, pour rester à pendre piteusement dans la poigne transpirante du blond.

Surpris, Gaara se retourna, et réalisa instantanément son erreur alors qu'il se tenait maintenant debout et nu devant le blond. Naruto était rouge comme une betterave tandis que son regard glissa innocemment sur le visage pâle en état de choc, le torse étroit et la taille fine, jusqu'à cette partie de son corps mince qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Pas comme ça, du moins.

Et dès lors des images de la nuit dernière commencèrent à lui revenir en mémoire, comme un roulement de tambour fantomatique. À la place du trou noir se trouvait maintenant une collection de flash plus embarrassant les uns que les autres. Avec des yeux tout aussi choqués, Naruto regarda son compagnon silencieux. Immensément honteux, il essaya de former une excuse sans y parvenir, et à la place il enfouit son visage rougissant dans ses mains. Quelque part en arrière-plan il pouvait entendre Gaara qui se précipitait dans les escaliers jusqu'aux étages supérieurs.

Naruto se tira les cheveux d'exaspération. Il était tellement stupide !

Et maintenant il allait être expulsé, c'était sûr !

Il était là, tout honteux, à se remémorer les événements de la nuit dernière. Il y avait encore quelque chose en eux qui engluait sa respiration dans sa gorge. Ils étaient étendus sur le sol, et pour être honnête il n'avait aucune idée de quel enchaînement les avaient menés là. Sa main s'était retrouvée dans le pantalon de Gaara, ses doigts s'étaient enroulés autour de ce trésor interdit qu'il avait vu il y a quelques minutes.

Naruto grogna et se frappa le visage. Il était un idiot, et il n'était pas étonnant que Gaara ait fuit une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte des démons qu'avaient apportés la nuit dernière. Même si, s'il se rappelait correctement, et si ce petit morceau de souvenir n'était pas juste une hallucination due à l'alcool, le rouquin avait été plutôt coopératif…

Et cette réaction avait encouragé Naruto à faire ce qu'il regrettait peut-être le plus. Il s'était frotté contre le rouquin qui haletait silencieusement et avait fait son œuvre dans son cou. Sur le moment ça avait semblé être la meilleure idée du monde. Naruto avait envie de se frapper.

Quand il fut certain que Gaara s'était vraiment précipité dans la sécurité de sa chambre et que Kankurô n'était pas à la maison, Naruto se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre une dernière fois. Comme un voleur, il attrapa son téléphone et s'habilla rapidement avec des vêtements propres. Hors de la maison, il composa le numéro de Tenten et courut.

"C'est une urgence, murmura-t-il fortement quand son amie décrocha. Viens me chercher. Et emmène Sakura avec toi."

* * *

Naruto regarda les deux filles qui lui faisaient face, attablés dans un endroit calme d'un café du coin. Tenten avait attaché ses cheveux châtains en deux chignons, comme d'habitude, mais ce qui n'était pas habituel était cet air inquiet, proche de la panique, sur son visage bronzé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Naruto ? Tu avais l'air paniqué au téléphone," commença Tenten. À côté d'elle, Sakura acquiesça, l'air aussi inquiet.

"Je vais me faire expulser" déballa Naruto à toute allure, en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains. La pleine horreur de la situation avait récemment commencé à s'intégrer dans son esprit. Il avait fait boire son propriétaire, puis il l'avait tripoté et l'avait marqué à un endroit visible aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était pas acceptable.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'expulseraient ?" demanda Sakura en haussant son sourcil rose. "Ils ont l'air tellement gentil, il est difficile de croire qu'ils…" s'interrompit-elle et alors une expression sombre et sinistre s'empara de son visage. "Naruto, dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop dur au goût du blond, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Pourquoi tu penses tout de suite…?" rit nerveusement Naruto, une goutte de sueur déjà présente sur le front. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi énervée et en y regardant de plus près, il pouvait déjà voir une veine pulser sur sa tempe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?" beugla Sakura, s'attirant brièvement l'attention des clients alentour avant que, confus, ils ne détournent à nouveau les yeux. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table et empoigna Naruto au niveau de la poitrine.

Avec un rire encore plus nerveux, Naruto fixa les yeux verts homicides. Juste à côté d'elle, la femme aux cheveux châtains le regardait de la même manière. L'absence de surprise chez Tenten offensa presque Naruto. Pourquoi est-ce que ses amies pensaient toujours qu'il avait raté d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

"Explique. Maintenant," souffla Sakura en relâchant Naruto pour mieux croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. En triturant la nappe de table, Naruto commença à expliquer tout ce qui l'avait mené à sa malheureuse situation. Il était certain que d'ici la fin il recevrait un grand coup sûr la tête de la part des poings colériques de Sakura mais à sa surprise, l'impact ne vint jamais.

À la place, les deux filles le regardaient simplement en silence, le regard légèrement perdu au loin. Après que Naruto ait attendu toute une minute leur réponse, il finit par incliner la tête et secouer la main devant leurs visages.

"Allô, il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il et les filles sortirent de leur rêverie.

"Hum, désolée Naruto, s'excusa Tenten. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais nous décrire à nouveau ce que tu lui as fait ? Et redis-moi – avec plus de détails cette fois – comment ton proprio a répondu à tes actes ?"

Naruto commença à réexpliquer, mais au moment où il reconnut chez les filles ce regard vitreux et lointain, il s'arrêta et les regarda avec agacement : "Hé, la Terre à Sakura et Tenten. Sérieux, les gars. Vous êtes sensées m'aider.

_O-Oh, désolée Naruro, répondit Sakura en essuyant sa bouche sur sa serviette. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de baver ?

"Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de te racheter auprès de lui, suggéra Tenten, achète-lui quelque chose qui montre que tu es désolé, peut-être ?

"Par exemple des fleurs ? demanda Naruto en se grattant la tête.

_Non, tu ne peux pas acheter ça à un garçon, objecta Sakura.

_Mais en fait il s'intéresse beaucoup au jardinage et aux plantes, donc peut-être que ça lui plairait, remarqua le blond. Je veux dire, il m'a donné un cactus une fois et c'était complètement normal." Il accentua le mot "normal".

Tenten sirota boisson d'un air absent tout en étudiant intensément Naruto. "C'est quoi ta relation avec ce gars, d'abord ?

_On n'a pas vraiment de relation. C'est mon propriétaire," dit Naruto en articulant de manière exagérée.

"Mais t'as quand même aimé quand tu l'as tripoté ?" dit Tenten, et l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux était tout sauf réconfortant.

"On était tous les deux bourrés, se défendit Naruto en vérifiant alentour que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Et en plus, je pensais à une fille à ce moment. Je l'ai pris pour une fille que j'aime bien, et je suppose que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Quelle fille ? dit Sakura, prise d'un soudan intérêt. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un ?" Et maintenant une excitation authentique se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

"C'est juste une fille de … d'un supermarché du coin dans lequel je vais," dit Naruto en espérant que ce morceau d'information cesserait la conversation à ce sujet. Mais il sembla provoquer l'effet inverse.

"C'est quoi son nom ? demanda Tenten, tout aussi curieuse que son amie aux cheveux roses.

_Elle s'appelle Felicia," dit Naruto avec assurance.

Mais Sakura n'y crut pas.

"Felicia c'est ta voiture, Naruto.

_Oui, aussi," essaya Naruto sans parvenir à convaincre ses amies. Parfois, et surtout maintenant, il détestait ces visages avec passion. Il n'entretenait aucune forme de relation avec Gaara, bordel. Le rouquin était son propriétaire et rien de plus. Certes, le gars lui avait donné un cactus, en guise d'une forme de cadeau quand il l'avait défendu contre les abrutis. Et oui, il avait sauvé sa vie une fois et après ça, le rouquin l'a aidé à surmonter une crise d'angoisse. Mais en dehors de ça il n'y avait rien entre eux. Et il ne ressentait absolument rien pour Gaara.

Ce qu'il s'était passé était simplement une erreur idiote, une qu'il était sûr de ne pas refaire.

"Il faut que vous m'aidiez, gémit Naruto. Comment je peux lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas faire ça ? Vous auriez dû voir sa tête. Son air horrifié m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment romantique à mon égard," dit-il spécifiquement à Sakura avec un air entendu. "Et je ne m'étonnerais pas de retrouver mes affaires jetées par la fenêtre quand je rentrerai. »

Le blond regarda son amie aux cheveux châtains, qui le fixait effectivement en retour, mais aucune réponse ou suggestion quant à la façon de gérer le problème ne vint d'elle.

"Je n'aime pas cet air lointain dans tes yeux, Tenten. Pour être honnête il me fait peur," dit Naruto en se reculant sur sa chaise avec méfiance.

"Désolée," dit Tenten, en tenant une serviette contre son nez. Est-ce qu'elle saignait ? "Je pensais juste à la façon dont tu pourrais arranger les choses.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ?" interrogea Naruto, mais les filles ne lui répondirent pas. Il souffla pour lui-même en regardant par la fenêtre du café. Des moments comme ça, on avait vraiment l'impression que les amis ne servaient à rien.

"Et que ce soit clair, s'adressa-t-il, particulièrement à Tenten, j'aime les filles.

_Tu es sorti avec Kiba pendant neuf mois. Et durant cette période, tu as vécu huit mois chez lui," lui rappela vite Sakura, en le fixant intensément derrière son thé glacé.

"Ben, oui. Mais ce n'était pas sur le plan émotionnel, corrigea le blond.

_Si je me souviens bien, tu étais déprimé pendant un mois ou deux quand vous avez rompu," eut la gentillesse de lui rappeler Sakura.

Naruto ignora complètement ce commentaire.

"Bon, est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur la façon d'éviter que je me fasse expulser, pour changer ? Ça m'embêterait beaucoup de quitter cet endroit," se plaignit-il en regardant derechef par la fenêtre. Sa vie était vraiment merdique en ce moment. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Tenten eut une idée : "Je te suggère de parler avec ton proprio. Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeront après que vous ayez mit tout ça au clair.

_Je ne sais pas…" marmonna Naruto. Ce côté discussion ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il avait plutôt pensé à quelque chose de l'ordre de se cacher, l'éviter, et peut-être changer de nom et de visage aussi. Quand une fois de plus il fut sur le point de sombrer dans le désespoir, une idée soudaine se présenta à lui.

"Oh, Sakura," dit-il un peu trop gentiment, et les sourcils de la femme aux cheveux roses se froncèrent instantanément.

"Ça te dirait de faire une autre soirée film avec nous bientôt ?"

Elle répondit simplement en resserrant son poing sur son verre.

"Tu sais, mon autre proprio apprécie vraiment beaucoup ta compagnie. Et je suis sûr qu'il adorerait te revoir, dit le blond en souriant innocemment.

_Oh non Naruto," dit-elle d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Il résista à l'envie de déglutir et se précipiter sous la table. "Tu ne te serviras pas de moi pour qu'ils te laissent rester !

_S'il te plaît Sakura… Sakura-chan," chantonna Naruto, qui se sentait comme un petit oiseau qui volait au-devant d'une tempête qui gronde.

Ses articulations furieuses le heurtèrent sur la tête sans scrupule, et peu après une grosse bosse ornait sa tête comme un chapeau trop petit. Elle le regarda avec colère, la veine familière pulsait de nouveau sur sa tempe.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais seulement l'appeler, » dit doucereusement Naruto, mais quand il vit son poing se lever de nouveau, il se recroquevilla dans sa chaise. « Ou un texto, c'est bien aussi.

_D'accord, dit-elle étonnamment. Mais je ne te sauverais pas une deuxième fois, compris ?"

Naruto acquiesça, et lui sourit avec reconnaissance même si sa peur de son mauvais tempérament ne l'avait pas quitté.

Avant que Tenten ne le dépose chez lui, ils s'arrêtèrent chez un petit fleuriste. Naruto regarda la collection de plantes, toutes plus fascinantes les unes que les autres. Il avait décidé depuis le début qu'il n'achèterait pas de fleurs. Elles se faneraient trop rapidement, et il cherchait une solution plus durable.

Une plante carnivore à l'apparence étrange attira son attention. Dans tout son côté effrayant, elle avait quelque chose de charmant. Avec un sourire confiant il en emmena une jusqu'à la caisse et demanda au caissier de l'emballer. Et une petite carte avec un panda imprimé dessus trouva également sa place.

Avec un air entendu, Tenten lui dit au revoir quand il descendit de sa voiture. Naruto résista à l'envie de corriger les pensées, de toute évidence déplacées, qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Comme il avait dit, il n'entretenait aucune relation avec son propriétaire, et cette plante-là n'était pas ce genre de cadeau. C'était simplement un moyen de s'excuser, rien d'autre.

À son soulagement, aucune de ses affaires n'avait été jetée dans le jardin. La voiture de Kankurô n'était pas là, alors le plus âgé était sûrement sorti de la maison. Avec une anxiété soudaine, Naruto pénétra dans la maison. Elle était silencieuse, presque trop.

Lentement, il fit son chemin jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et en haut des escaliers il s'arrêta. La plante était confortablement installée dans ses bras, et la petite carte était coincée dans le pot. Il la sortit et relit ce qu'il y avait écrit : "_Je suis désolé. Puisse cette plante devenir suffisamment grande pour un jour avaler toutes les pauvres âmes coupable d'avoir provoqué ta colère justifiée. Comme moi._"

Après avoir rassemblé son courage pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Naruto s'engagea dans le couloir. Quand il fut en face de la porte de Gaara, il s'arrêta et prit une inspiration comme si cela rendrait l'inévitable plus supportable.

Timidement, il toqua à la porte.

Bien sûr, pas de réponse.

"Hé, c'est moi, dit Naruto de manière un peu trop bizarre à son goût. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé."

Il écouta le silence un moment. Gaara ferait vraiment un bon fantôme, car on aurait dit que le gars s'était évaporé dans l'air. "Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire. Je vais la laisser là, à côté de ta porte, d'accord ?"

Comme il s'y attendait, ses mots ne reçurent aucune réponse.

"Bon, euh, je vais dehors un moment. On se voit plus tard, je suppose," marmonna Naruto en quittant silencieusement la maison.

* * *

La semaine passée avait été insupportablement bizarre. L'avis d'expulsion tant redouté ne lui parvint jamais, et après sept jours de panique insupportable à le rendre fou, Naruto commençait à croire qu'il avait réussi à éviter cette balle.

Éviter Gaara s'avéra étonnamment difficile, même s'il avait l'impression que le rouquin l'aidait de bon cœur dans cette mission secrète. Chaque fois que Naruto s'engouffrait dans un couloir, ou n'importe où qui s'approchait des environs du rouquin, il se trouvait qu'il n'avait même pas le temps d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu roux. Et chaque fois que Naruto détectait les pas fantomatiques de l'autre sur le pas de sa porte vers les escaliers, il inspirait et refusait d'expirer avant que l'autre ne soit loin de la portée de ses oreilles.

Leur arrangement particulier avait bien fonctionné pour eux, mais il avait été remarqué par Kankurô. Plus d'une fois il avait remarqué le brun ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant de vite en décider autrement. Il va sans dire que petit-déjeuner, déjeuners et dîners étaient des temps silencieux pour eux deux. Heureusement le rouquin avait choisi d'éviter les repas et se glissait dans la cuisine seulement quand la voie était libre.

La curiosité dans les yeux de Kankurô ne s'était pas éteinte même après une semaine. Naruto était sûr qu'il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé sous son toit, mais chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de poser une question qui s'imposait à son esprit, il semblait se rétracter. Et c'était peut-être mieux. Il y avait des choses que Kankurô ne voudrait pas savoir. Et si on demandait l'avis de Naruto, lui aussi préférerait tout oublier de cet incident embarrassant.

Les récentes nuits avaient été étrangement calmes. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans son esprit pour des terreurs imaginaires, puisque ces derniers jours sa vie ressemblait à une sorte de spectacle horrifique. Mais alors que l'esprit de Naruto s'accoutumait lentement à cet état semi-permanent de bizarrerie qui prenait place dans la maison, de vieilles peurs familières commencèrent à se manifester de nouveau dans les ombres nocturnes.

Il semblerait que cette nuit aurait finalement raison de lui. Dans le noir, Naruto se jeta en dehors de sa chambre vers la petite salle de bain en face dans le couloir. Le cœur battant dans sa gorge, il tourna la poignée. Elle était verrouillée.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la lumière qui filtrait au travers des interstices de la porte. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué dès le début ? Pour échapper à cette situation soudainement étrange, il se retourna pour se précipiter dans sa chambre à nouveau. Dans sa hâte il se prit la porte et jura instinctivement avant de se prendre les pieds sur le seuil de la porte et de tomber par terre.

Dès lors, la peur lui coupa le souffle. La douleur corporelle ne distrayait pas son esprit des créatures vives qui grouillaient dans sa chambre. Elles l'avaient vu échouer dans sa tentative de fuite. Et pour punir cette tentative, elles l'encerclaient en tendant les mains vers lui. Naruto se roula en boule comme un hérisson sur la défensive. C'était fini – il allait mourir !

"Naruto ?"

Si le blond n'avait pas fermé ses yeux terrifiés, il aurait vu la lumière fluorescente en provenance de la porte de la salle de bain. Il voulait crier, courir, mais il était paralysé.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Un hoquet paniqué fut tout ce qu'il put répondre quand Gaara toucha son épaule avec précaution. Le contact était réconfortant, et les muscles de sa gorge se relâchèrent un peu. Il voulait lui dire de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser seul ici avec eux, mais rien ne put sortir de sa bouche. Gaara tenait ses épaules de ses deux mains, essayant de dénouer le sac de nœuds en lequel Naruto s'était transformé.

"Tu trembles."

Et doucement, son toucher réussi à faire perdre de sa tension à Naruto. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et regarda le rouquin. Pour quelque raison les mains réconfortantes ne le lâchèrent pas, mais caressaient gentiment le long de ses bras. Quand ces mains miraculeuses furent sur le point de le quitter, la panique revint de plein fouet et Naruto se jeta dans les bras du rouquin stupéfait.

"N-Ne t'en vas pas," chuchota le blond, qui serrait son mince compagnon contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après un court instant de choc, Gaara recommença à caresser les bras et le dos du blond. "Tu as peur du noir ?

_O-Ouais, admit Naruto.

_Moi aussi, j'avais peur. Quand j'étais petit," répondit Gaara. Ce commentaire ne réconforta pas Naruto, cependant, et lui rappela seulement qu'un homme adulte ne devrait pas avoir si peur de ce genre de choses ridicule. Il se comportait comme un gamin, n'est-ce pas ?

"Viens," dit soudainement le rouquin, en l'encourageant à se lever.

Main dans la main, ils marchèrent le long du couloir vers la chambre de Gaara. Au milieu du chemin, le rouquin s'arrêta. Il y avait une porte que Naruto n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Une odeur de renfermé les accueillit tandis qu'ils avançaient dans une grande penderie. Gaara tâtonna à la recherche de quelque chose dans le coin du fond et trouva vite l'interrupteur d'une petite lampe qui était posée par terre.

Des vieux costumes d'homme pendaient sur des cintres. Des articles de journaux qui semblaient ancien étaient collés sur le mur en guise de tapisserie. Au fond, derrière une autre étagère de costumes usés par le temps, étaient disposés un épais matelas, des oreillers et des couvertures.

Naruto s'assit sur le matelas et regarda tout autour avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la porte maintenant fermée. Il écoutait attentivement, comme pour prévenir une menace qui était forcément sur le point de surgir. Tout était silencieux. La panique qui tenait son esprit en otage s'en allait lentement, et quand ses esprits lui revinrent un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé après cette malencontreuse nuit où l'alcool avait eu raison d'eux.

"Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais vraiment bourré, commença Naruto en baissant honteusement la tête.

_Moi aussi," admit Gaara à voix basse après un temps.

Naruto l'observa en coin. Le rouquin avait l'air plus grave qu'il n'avait jamais été tandis qu'il semblait étudier quelque chose avec un regard lointain. Quand sa tête était dirigée vers le sol de cette façon, les cercles sombres autour de ses yeux semblaient encore plus profonds. Il n'était pas un fantôme, mais très fantomatique dans son apparence presque torturée.

"Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui nous a menés à faire, euh, certaines choses," commença Naruto qui détesta immédiatement à quel point ça semblait stupide. "Mais je t'assure, je ne pensais à rien de plus quant à ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas secrètement attiré par toi ou quoique ce soit.

_Je sais," répondit le rouquin après quelques considérations. Puis il continua d'une voix sèche : " Et juste que ce soit clair, je ne bave pas soudainement devant toi non plus. Tu n'étais pas si bon que ça."

La réaction initiale de Naruto fut de nier cette notion complètement fausse concernant ses talents. Mais aussitôt qu'il encaissa ce coup fait à sa fierté, il remarqua le minuscule sourire sur les lèvres de son ami. Alors, il offrait une issue légère et humoristique à cette conversation bizarre.

"Donc, tout va bien entre nous à partir de maintenant ? demanda Naruto, qui souriait plus aisément maintenant.

_Oui, aussi longtemps que tu gardes tes mains pour toi, répliqua malicieusement Gaara.

_Tu as ma parole," acquiesça Naruto, son sourire se fondant en une expression plus mitigée. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu Gaara la semaine passée, et là dans le placard faiblement éclairé, les ombres planaient sur eux, et il semblait encore plus fatigué et affligé que d'habitude. Alors que Naruto allait le lui faire remarquer après une inspection plus poussée, Gaara le coupa brusquement dans son élan.

"Allonge-toi et dors. Je monterai la garde.

_C-Contre quoi ? demanda nerveusement le blond en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_Contre ce qui te faisait peur," dit le rouquin à voix basse. Il aplati les oreillers du revers de sa main pour Naruto et tapota le matelas comme pour en tester les ressors. "S'ils viennent te chercher, ils devront me passer sur le corps. Et ils sont pas près d'y arriver."

C'était très étrange d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait part à cette expérience privée. Naruto s'allongea avec prudence. "Hum, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je n'avais pas peur," se défendit-il.

Gaara s'assit à côté de l'oreiller de Naruto et déplia deux couvertures sur lui. "Si tu n'avais pas peur, alors pourquoi tu t'enfuyais encore une fois dans la salle de bain ?

"Je ne – et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _encore_ ?" demanda le blond en resserrant les couvertures contre lui, comme si elles le protègeraient de cette conversation déplaisante. Comme les yeux verts pâles ne contenaient qu'un air entendu, ses yeux bleus se plissèrent. "Parce que tu m'espionnes ?

_Non. Mais les murs sont fins. Et c'est assez difficile à ignorer quand tu te précipites dans la salle de bain au beau milieu de la nuit, vu la façon dont tu fermes toujours la porte comme s'il y avait un meurtrier sur tes talons, dit calmement Gaara. Même les tableaux dans le couloir cognent contre le mur quand tu fais ça. Et je suis sûr que les souris sur le toit fuient chaque fois que tu causes un vacarme pareil. Le bruit de leur petits pas précipités est assez difficile à ignorer, lui aussi."

La bouche de Naruto était une ligne fine et droite tandis qu'il jetait au rouquin suspicieux un regard meurtrier.

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires," dit-il avec défi en serrant la couverture dans ses poings. Ses canines étaient dénudées désormais, des vieux mécanismes de défense de mirent en place comme une seconde nature. L'insupportable type regardait maintenant ses joues, et les cicatrices en forme de moustache qui y étaient.

"Pourquoi tu t'es entaillé comme ça ?" demanda calmement Gaara, et à en juger par sa posture apaisée, il était tout sauf intimidé par lui. Instinctivement, Naruto toucha ses cicatrices du bout des doigts. Quelque chose se noua dans son estomac quand le souvenir surgit dans sa mémoire. "Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'en souviens pas" répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris si la conscience familière avait commencé à se déchaîner à l'intérieur de son ventre, mais au contraire rien ne se passa. Son ventre était vide et creux comme d'habitude, et le seul indice d'une autre présence que lui-même étaient les cicatrices inhumaines gravées sur son visage.

Avec un feulement réprobateur, Naruto donna un avertissement aussi creux que son estomac : "Si tu continues à te mêler de mes affaires, je te ferait quelque chose de bien pire que ces cicatrices."

Gaara ignora la menace. "Je ne pense pas que tu ferais ça."

À cela, Naruto souffla. Il était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose d'agressif, quand des doigts dans ses cheveux le prirent par surprise. Une douce caresse pleine de précaution réclama toute son attention et sans le vouloir il se détendit à ce toucher.

Il se souvint des abrutis sur le parking qui s'étaient comportés comme de vrais connards envers Gaara. Il se souvint de l'horrible accident sur le lac, et de comment Kankurô avait accusé le rouquin à tort de l'avoir fait exprès. S'il ressentait quelque chose pour Gaara, c'était qu'il était sincèrement désolé pour lui, qui le traitait si gentiment malgré son comportement hostile.

Avec un soupir forcé, Naruto essaya de se calmer et peu après, ses joues entaillées se détendirent. Gaara aplatit ses cheveux en essayant de les glisser derrière ses oreilles, sans y parvenir puisque les mèches blondes se rebellaient juste après.

"Je suis désolé. Je me comporte comme un idiot," murmura Naruto en enfonçant son visage dans la couverture. Il s'attendait à ce que le rouquin s'en aille, car qui voudrait rester auprès de lui quand il se comportait ainsi ?

"Tu n'es pas un idiot, dit doucement Gaara. Et tu as raison. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Désolé de forcer le sujet.

_Ça va, soupira d'épuisement Naruto. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir de te poser des questions sur moi. Ces cicatrices me font remarquer de manière efficace, pour être honnête." C'était quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, car tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était se fondre dans la masse. Et chaque fois qu'il voyait ces marques dans le miroir, il se rappelait de l'expression horrifiée de Kiba quand il les avait vues pour la première fois. Ces cicatrices rouges encore fraîches, Naruto avait été très anxieux de révéler ce qu'il avait fini par faire.

Le choc dans les yeux de son ex petit-ami s'était mué en dégoût permanent, et depuis il y avait un grand inconfort chez Kiba chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur le blond. Que quelqu'un s'intéresse particulièrement à ces marques étaient un moyen sûr de précipiter Naruto dans une spirale de lourd inconfort.

Il regarda Gaara avec prudence, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il trouverait dans les yeux de jade. Une part de lui avait peur d'y voir des signes de dégoût ou de pitié. Une autre part espérait que Gaara l'accepterait tel qu'il était.

Tout en continuant à aplatir les mèches blondes, Gaara observait Naruto avec des yeux apaisés. Il n'y avait d'autre expression sur son visage pâle que du clame, et peut-être de l'amitié, du moins aussi loin que Naruto était capable de le lire. Avec un soupir content, Naruto reposa sa tête contre les couvertures.

"Je ne veux pas me démarquer de la foule. Je veux m'y fondre, comme si j'étais n'importe qui. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, pas avec un visage comme celui-là, dit amèrement Naruto. Où que je sois, je suis un étranger. Comme une grosse chaussure rouge de clown dans une rangée de baskets tendance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Les doigts massaient son crâne gentiment, de manière apaisante, et Naruto se laissa se détendre un peu plus.

"Mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être une part de la foule." Peu importe que ce soit une foule de deux. "Je sais que ça ne fait probablement aucun sens pour toi et je suis désolé si tu trouves ça étrange. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… J'ai l'impression que tu me laisses être moi, et tu n'essaies pas de me changer en quelqu'un d'autre. J'apprécie beaucoup." Quand ses yeux étaient clos et donc visage caché sous la couverture, c'était plus facile d'exprimer ce qu'il avait en tête. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé le rouquin connaître ces pensées s'il avait été forcé de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu devrais essayer de dormir. C'est bientôt l'aube." Et les doigts quittèrent ses cheveux.

"D'accord," murmura Naruto. En ouvrant les yeux, il regarda par accident les mains pâles qui lui avaient apporté un étrange réconfort, et son regard s'y fixa. Ses poignets étaient enveloppés de bande de gaze.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?" demanda Naruto.

Le rouquin dissimula ses mains. "Je me suis blessé aux poignets.

_Les deux ?

_Oui.

_Comment ?

_Dans le jardin, offrit seulement Gaara en guise d'explication.

_Vraiment ? Montre-moi, dit Naruto en cherchant à attraper ses mains.

_Tu devrais vraiment dormir," répondit rapidement le rouquin qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour le laisser examiner ses poignets.

Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, les yeux turquoise soudainement sombres et profonds. Quelque chose dans cette expression hantée l'appelait, comme un néon cassé qui clignoterait à un rythme irrégulier. Avant que Naruto ne puisse y penser d'avantage, Gaara dégagea du front du blond une mèche de cheveux blonds.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Naruto ferma les yeux pour échapper à cette sensation bizarre. Ça n'était pas anodin pour eux d'avoir ce genre de contact. Tout comme le cactus, et bien des choses après ça, il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Le souvenir de son toucher continuait à vivre sur sa peau, à le hanter, inexpliqué.

Quelque chose dans cette façon qu'avait Gaara à si facilement le toucher le dérangeait. Ça ne devrait pas être si facile, et ça ne devrait pas provoquer les sensations qu'il provoquait.

"Tu ne devrais pas essayer de dormir, toi aussi ?" demanda le blond en inspectant discrètement les éternels cercles noirs autour des yeux turquoise. "On dirait que tu ne t'es pas reposé depuis cent ans."

Gaara eut un ricanement amusé, un son qui prit totalement Naruto au dépourvu. "Non. Je ne peux pas. Je suis insomniaque.

_Ah, ça craint. Et si tu t'allongeais juste et que tu fermais les yeux ? Peut-être que le sommeil viendra, essaya le blond. En plus, je ne peux pas dormir si je sais que tu vas me fixer toute la nuit.

_Je n'allais pas –

_Je sais, je sais," l'interrompit le blond en se rapprochant du mur pour faire de la place pour son ami.

Gaara évalua situation un moment, jusqu'à s'allonger avec un peu de réticence. Naruto lui offrit un oreiller, car il n'avait pas besoin des trois qui étaient empilés sous sa tête. L'autre était étendu sur le dos, et fixait le plafond complètement éveillé. Naruto bailla et regarda au pied du matelas, où les ténèbres leur mordaient les pieds.

Les ombres en apparence immobiles étaient collées sur les murs mais Naruto en savait trop pour croire qu'elles resteraient ainsi toute la nuit. Avec détermination, il jeta la deuxième couverture sur Gaara, dissimulant ainsi leurs deux corps de la menace invisible.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de couverture," objecta Gaara sans faire d'effort pour s'en libérer.

"Ben tu en auras une quand même," dit Naruto en souriant. Rien de mieux qu'un sourire détendu pour se sortir d'une situation bizarre. En se moquant un peu de lui-même, il ajouta : "Qui sait ce qui rôde dans le noir.

_Donc il y a bien quelque chose, après tout ? répondit Gaara sans être vraiment sérieux, et il observa alentour. Bon, ben si je suis pas là demain matin, tu sauras que tu es le prochain sur la liste."

Et avec ça il éteignit la lumière.

"Hé, t'as pas le droit !" s'exclama Naruto en resserrant la couverture contre lui. Il était vraiment effrayé maintenant, grâce à la personne qui respirait à côté de lui et dont il n'appréciait pas franchement l'humour. Quand il eut pour seule réponse ce qui ressemblait affreusement à un petit rire amusé, il souffla. Après avoir observé les ténèbres pendant quelques minutes, il demanda doucement : "Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici tout seul, hein ?"

Les couvertures bruissèrent quand Gaara changea de position. "Je ne ferai jamais ça."

Sa voix était bien plus proche que Naruto ne l'avait anticipé. Comme une tortue, il rapprocha sa tête de son corps pour échapper à cette proximité inconnue. Quand l'autre ne dit rien après ça, il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour grader son corps aussi près du mur que possible.

* * *

Un faisceau de lumière inondait la pièce par la petite fenêtre et réveilla Naruto. Fatigué, il bailla et ouvrit un œil. Avant qu'il ne puisse sursauter à cause de son étrange environnement, le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint. Il était dans la penderie aménagée avec Gaara, et Gaara était… Naruto recula en se rendant compte que le rouquin dormait à poing fermé dans ses bras, et ses cheveux en bataille chatouillaient son visage.

Avec la plus grande précaution, il le retourna sur le dos, pour que le pauvre rouquin ne s'effraie pas en se réveillant. Se retrouver dans les bras de Naruto était sûrement la dernière chose que voulait expérimenter Gaara, et cette fois Sakura ne pourrait pas l'aider si les frères décidaient finalement de l'expulser.

Dans la douce lumière du matin, la peau de Gaara avait une lueur saine. Quand il dormait, il semblait plus détendu que Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu. Le léger froncement entre ses sourcils inexistants était complètement effacé, et les paupières noires closes étaient tout sauf intimidantes.

Les yeux de Naruto trouvèrent les suçons qui commençaient à s'effacer, et un moment comme celui-là il ne pouvait s'expliquer qu'il ait pu un jour ressentir le désir d'explorer ce gars, comme s'il était un continent inconnu qui avait besoin d'être cartographié. Il était évident qu'il l'avait pris pour Sakura. Pour être honnête, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Si Gaara pouvait avoir des seins, et quelques courbes, s'il faisait pousser ses cheveux et leur donnait une teinte plus claire, et si ses yeux étaient d'un vert plus foncé et plus riches sans être soulignés de ces étranges traits noirs, il serait exactement comme elle. Oui, on aurait dit un vrai sosie.

Mais contrairement à Sakura, Gaara n'était attirant d'aucune façon. Il ne pourrait jamais trouver ces paupières noires et reposées même légèrement jolies. Et bien sûr ces lèvres entrouvertes n'avaient rien de spécial, peu importe à quel point elles avaient l'air douces. Ces suçons qui s'effaçaient étaient laids dans toute leur horreur et quelques-uns semblaient disparaître sous le T-shirt de Gaara. Naruto ne se souvenait pas de ça.

Encore ensommeillé, Gaara laissa échapper un petit bruit et tourna son visage vers Naruto. Le son était répugnant, et le pouls de Naruto s'était accéléré à cause de ça. Les paupières noires s'ouvrirent légèrement pour croiser les yeux bleus de Naruto qui le regardaient.

"Naruto…" murmura-t-il dans sa somnolence, et maintenant Naruto se devait de détourner les yeux. "Il est quelle heure ?

_Je n'en sais rien," Naruto haussa des épaules d'un air détaché et étudia les manteaux qui pendaient sur les nombreuses étagères. "Tu as bien dormi ?

_Oui, dit Gaara qui avait l'air surpris, comme si quelque chose d'incroyable venait de se passer. J'ai bien dormi."

Tandis que le sosie de Sakura étirait ses bras en laissant échapper d'autres murmures endormis, Naruto eut un frisson. Ça le repoussait. "On devrait peut-être aller voir s'il nous reste de quoi petit-déjeuner.

_D'accord," approuva Gaara et ensemble, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, Kankurô était dans la cuisine et il sembla immédiatement se rendre compte du tournant dans la relation qu'entretenaient Gaara et Naruto. Sage qu'il était, il décida de ne pas mentionner ce changement, et opta pour une attitude normale.

"Tenez," dit le brun en déposant une boîte de céréales sur la table. "Cherchez-vous quelque chose dans le frigo. Je suis un peu pressé."

Gaara marcha lentement jusqu'à la machine à café qui heureusement était encore à moitié remplie. Tandis que Kankurô était sur le point de remplir la tasse dans la main tendue du rouquin, il s'arrêta soudainement et posa la cafetière. Les morceaux de gaze dépassaient des longues manches et silencieusement, Kankurô attrapa les poignets de son petit frère.

Le visage de Gaara était illisible comme toujours quand le brun le regarda avec choc. L'expression sur le visage de Kankurô se fit encore plus sombre quand il appuya ses pouces sur les poignets couverts de gaze du rouquin. Le cadet grimaça instantanément, et le premier mot qui éclot dans l'esprit de Naruto fut "souffrance".

Il inspecta silencieusement la communication sans mots des frères depuis sa place à table. On aurait dit que Kankurô chuchotait quelque chose à son petit frère, l'air énervé, avant de lâcher ses poignets. Puis, l'aîné se retourna pour partir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai une réunion importante aujourd'hui," expliqua Kankurô, avant d'ajouter après coup : "C'est pour le travail.

_Alors pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ?" demanda Gaara en s'asseyant à table avec une tasse pleine de café à la main.

Kankurô baissa les yeux sur son T-shirt gris usé et son jean délavé. "Oh, tu as raison. Il faut que je me change," dit-il en faisant mine de retirer son T-shirt.

"Mais bon sang va dans ta chambre. Il y a des gens qui essaient de manger ici, railla Gaara.

_Ok, ok," marmonna le brun en quittant la cuisine. Peu après il revint avec une tenue plus décente.

Naruto était certain que ce T-shirt était nouveau. Vu la façon dont il épousait le corps musclé du plus âgé des frères, il était sûr qu'il se souviendrait s'il l'avait déjà vu. Et avant que son observation ne devienne évidente, il détourna vite les yeux sur ses céréales.

Quand il reprit confiance, il regarda en coin le beau brun. Kankurô était debout dans le dos de Gaara, et désignait du menton son petit frère. Naruto fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

Kankurô leva les yeux au ciel en pointant son doigt vers Gaara, puis Naruto. Il formait des mots avec ses lèvres que Naruto n'arrivait pas à deviner. En haussant les épaules, le blond détourna le regard et ne pensa plus à l'homme qui se comportait bizarrement. Il avait beaucoup à penser, et le langage des signes de Kankurô n'était pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait de décoder pour le moment.

"Euh, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?" demanda Kankurô d'un air détaché en jetant de temps à autres un œil aux bras du rouquin. "Vous allez passer la journée ensemble ?

_Non," répondit Gara pour eux deux avant que Naruto n'aie la chance d'ouvrir la bouche.

Et maintenant le brun regardait Naruto avec encore cet air insistant. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré et de suppliant au fond de ces yeux noirs. Le blond le regarda en retour un moment avant d'évaluer le rouquin à côté de lui.

"Tu te rappelles de la réserve naturelle dont je t'avais parlé ? Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ?" demanda Naruto d'un air détaché, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas lui-même.

Gaara haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas.

_Ok, ça me va," répondit calmement Naruto.

Quand il regarda Kankurô à nouveau, il avait l'air soulagé pour une raison quelconque. Il y avait même un léger sourire au bord de ses lèvres. Naruto retourna à son petit-déjeuner, en essayant d'oublier toute cette communication étrange qui avait eu lieu dans cette pièce. À son avis, on pouvait dire sans difficulté qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir d'étranges moyens de communication. Hé, là maintenant il avait l'impression d'être le plus normal à loger sous ce toit.

* * *

Après une semaine ou deux, Naruto rentrait de son travail.

"Oh, salut Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il en se cognant dans son amie dans l'entrée de sa maison.

"Salut Naruto," le salua-t-elle, les joues rougies – peut-être parce qu'elle était heureuse de le voir ? "Je venais juste récupérer ce truc que j'avais oublié la dernière fois, tu te souviens ?" Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un objet qu'elle lui montra "Ça.

_Ta carte de bibliothèque ? Je ne me souviens pas –

_Je déteste écourter les conversations mais je suis pressée. Tu veux bien être un vrai ami et me ramener à la maison ?" demanda Sakura en regardant les deux voitures dans le jardin. À côté de la Škoda de Naruto usée par le temps, il y avait la toute nouvelle Audi de Kankurô.

"S'il te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle et Naruto n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser.

Il avait faim et il fallait vraiment qu'il aille aux toilettes, mais ces yeux verts brillants étaient juste trop irrésistibles pour leur dire non. Elle n'avait pas été de si bonne humeur depuis longtemps, et pour une fois il semblerait qu'il n'y avait pas de soudain éclat de colère de sa part. Inconsciemment, Naruto se frotta la tête là où son poing l'avait rencontrée il y a quelques jours

"D'accord, on y va," dit-il en faisant son sourire caractéristique rien que pour elle.

"Merci, t'es un amour," dit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle se dépêchait déjà vers la voiture.

Pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, il se tenait juste là, les doigts touchant sa peau là où elle avait laissé un picotement quelques secondes auparavant. Est-ce que c'était vraiment arrivé ? Quand il l'entendit l'appeler de sa voix douce et charmante, il revint à lui et se pressait vers sa voiture. Depuis quand Sakura avait-elle ce genre de voix détendue et apaisée ? Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se pinça le bras.

Elle était étrangement silencieuse durant le trajet. Pour Naruto c'était inconfortable et il essaya d'entamer une discussion. "Tu sais, j'aurais pu te ramener ta carte de bibliothèque à la librairie, si tu me l'avais demandé.

_Je sais," dit-elle, avec un sourire nerveux et forcé. "Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger."

Naruto haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle semblait préoccupée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Sasuke s'était encore comporté comme un connard. Il avait tendance à faire ça, et la simple pensée de quelqu'un qui la maltraitait l'énervait. Le seul indice de son agacement interne était sa manière d'agripper le volant.

"Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton proprio, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, le taquina soudainement Sakura. On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas eu le cœur de te jeter dehors pour l'instant ?

_Euh, les choses se passent bien je crois," dit Naruto très, très nerveusement. Il oublia son pied soudain lourd et ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'une fois qu'il était bien au-delà de la limite de vitesse, et ralentit. "On se parle.

_Je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant, le bouchon restera fermement sur la bouteille, je me trompe ? rit-elle sans qu'il ne perçoive l'humour dans cette phrase.

_Sûrement que oui", assura gravement Naruto. Faut croire qu'il aurait à endurer son esprit agaçant sans interruption à partir de maintenant. Plus de voyage vers l'oubli, peu importe à quel point ils étaient parfois importants.

"En vrai, vous feriez un couple mignon."

Maintenant il était certain qu'elle le taquinait. Naruto lui jeta un regard qui était censé délivrer le message suivant : ferme-la. Elle rit seulement, et une fois de plus Naruto ne trouva pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation.

"Bref, commença Naruto en donnant un autre regard entendu à son amie, je crois que je t'en dois une pour avoir sauvé ma peau. Tu as contacté Kankurô, non ?"

Elle acquiesça et regarda par la fenêtre. "Je ferai tout pour toi. Enfin, presque tout," dit-elle.

"J'espère que ce n'était pas trop bizarre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarquée là-dedans. J'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas dû." dit Naruto. Bien qu'il admira le brun et sa normalité charmante, une petite part de lui n'était pas heureuse d'avoir encouragé Sakura à l'approcher.

"Non, ça va, dit-elle en agitant la main de manière dissuasive, je lui ai envoyé un message et ce n'était pas trop bizarre.

_Tant mieux, dit le blond, soulagé.

_On a pris un café une fois et j'ai essayé de parler de toi en bien et lui montrer quel bon locataire tu étais, continua-t-elle.

_Tu as pris un café avec lui ?" Naruto était surpris. Puis après un moment d'absence il revint à lui et ajouta "Je veux dire, merci Sakura. C'était très gentil de ta part."

Elle ne fit que lui sourire mystérieusement avant de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre. Il se gara dans la rue et jeta un œil sombre aux fenêtres éteintes de sa maison. Il pariait que ce connard était là, à la prendre pour acquise comme d'habitude. Elle avait sûrement remarqué son humeur amère, car elle lui tapota l'épaule et lui offrit le sourire qu'aurait une grande sœur.

"Merci, Naruto. Tu es le meilleur,

_Toi aussi," répondit-t-il en laissant ses yeux reposer sur sa silhouette qui s'éloignait un long moment avant de se dégager et de rentrer à la maison.

Maintenant rentré pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Naruto essaya de contenir son excitation. Sa faim et son envie de vide sa vessie s'étaient étrangement évanouis après avoir passé quelques minutes avec elle. Elle était _son_ ami, et elle _lui_ avait fait une requête. Et elle l'avait presque _embrassé_. Prends ça, Kankurô !

Après une brève visite dans la salle de bain, il entra dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Dès qu'il entra, Kankurô lâcha le T-shirt de son petit frère et le repoussa. Sa colère se transforma en une expression neutre quand il se précipita hors de la pièce sans dire un mot. Ces dernières semaines, des scènes similaires étaient arrivées dans la maison et Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Les deux frères se taisaient à ce sujet.

L'insomniaque rouquin était assis à table, où une tasse de thé vert l'attendait déjà.

"Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua Gaara.

_Oui ! chantonna presque Naruto. Il se demanda s'il devait poser des questions à propos de l'atmosphère tendue entre les deux frères, mais en décida autrement. Il valsa joyeusement jusqu'au frigo. Un morceau de tarte aux fraises que Kankurô leur avait faite lui semblait particulièrement alléchante pour le moment. Son estomac gronda doucement rien qu'à la voir.

Il semblait que sa bonne humeur ne déteignait pas sur le rouquin. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il avait encore mal dormi ?

"Qu'est-ce qui te déprime autant ?" demanda Naruto en mâchant une part de tarte.

Gaara le regarda sèchement. Naruto n'aimait pas ce regard étranger. Sans se laisser démonter, Naruto s'adressa de nouveau à lui. "Allez, tu peux me le dire.

_Non.

_S'il te plaît, Gaara.

_Non." Gaara se leva et abandonna sa tasse de thé à moitié pleine.

Naruto le suivit dans le jardin. Il essaya de deviner les raisons pour lesquelles il se sentait obligé de rester en sa compagnie à un moment pareil. Il y avait quelque chose que Gaara ne lui disait pas et ça le dérangeait grandement. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'une sorte de petit champ. Suivant l'exemple de son compagnon, Naruto s'assit dans l'herbe.

Il observa le rouquin sinistrement silencieux en attendant une réponse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident, même lui pouvait le remarquer. "Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

_Je ne peux pas," dit Gaara en secouant la tête. Vu la manière dont il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui flottait juste sous la surface.

"Hé je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin," dit doucement le blond en essayant un sourire. Mais on dirait que ces mots rencontrèrent un sourd, car le rouquin continua de regarder au loin.

Après un moment, Gaara tourna ses yeux de jade sérieux vers ceux de Naruto et ordonna : "Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche.

_Quoi ?" rit nerveusement Naruto en observant brièvement les environs.

"Fait-le," répéta le rouquin, et le regard qu'il lui lança laissait peu de place à l'argumentation.

Bien que Naruto trouva la suggestion étrange, il accepta avec un peu d'hésitation

Il l'entendit bouger dans l'herbe, comme s'il attrapait quelque chose. Juste quand il était sur le point de tricher et regarder, quelque chose toucha ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Gaara qui tenait une grosse fraise contre ses lèvres. Avec un semblant de sourire amusé, le rouquin la poussa à moitié dans sa bouche.

À en juger la façon dont ces lèvres pâles se plissèrent un peu plus vers le haut, Naruto lui rappelait sans doute quelque chose d'amusant. Du moins le blond se voyait comme un cochon qui tenait une pomme dans la bouche.

En s'emparant de la fraise, Naruto mordit dans le pseudo-fruit, son jus sucré caressant sa langue. Elle était sans doute la plus exquise qu'il ait jamais goûtée.

"C'est avec celles-là que ton frère a fait la tarte ? demanda-t-il.

_Oui. Et il en reste encore plein, » répondit Gaara en pointant le champ du doigt.

Ils mangèrent les pseudo-fruits rouges dans un silence content. Le blond ne pouvait dépasser le fait que ça avait été bizarre d'avoir un autre gars en train d'enfoncer une fraise dans sa bouche. Bien sûr le geste n'avait été qu'humoristique, mais il n'arrivait pas à aller au-delà de son côté étrange.

Gaara appréciait sa part de fraises, apparemment oublieux de l'attention discrète de Naruto à son égard. La manière dont ces paupières sombres se fermèrent momentanément en mangeant une fraise exceptionnellement juteuse ne passa pas inaperçue. Ni la façon dont il essaya de se lécher les doigts, que le jus avait rendus collants et tâchés de rouge.

Justement Naruto venait de se rappeler qu'il avait une fraise à moitié mangée dans la main, et il l'engouffra hâtivement dans sa bouche. Tandis qu'il la mâchait nerveusement, il se remit à penser à toutes les similarités entre Gaara et Sakura. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Gaara était un Doppelganger. Le rouge et le vert, la pâleur de la peau, c'était tout comme elle. Et il avait eu le béguin pour elle pendant si longtemps qu'il se demandait s'il était jamais passé outre.

Et c'était forcément pour ça que toutes sortes de pensées bizarres semblaient apparaître chaque fois que son attention se posait sur le rouquin un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Peu importe à quel point il était captivant de le regarder manger les fraises incroyablement juteuses, il y avait une ombre persistante qui planait au-dessus de lui, une ombre que Naruto voulait dissoudre. Chaque fois que le rouquin était silencieux comme ça, il rappelait à Naruto un mur de pierre épais impénétrable. Le blond inclina la tête, en se demandant quel genre de pierre il devrait jeter par-dessus cette barrière pour obtenir une réaction.

"Il se passe quoi avec ton frère dernièrement ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

Pour seule réponse il eut un regard acéré. Aïe. Naruto grimaça et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

En changeant de tactique, il réessaya. "Ça te dirait qu'on parte en voiture, sans but, ce soir ? Je connais un café sympa en bord de route, pas trop loin.

_Avec ta voiture ? Non merci." Le ton froid du rouquin était sans pitié avec les tentatives amicales de Naruto.

Un peu frustré, Naruto évalua son compagnon grognon des pieds à la tête. Si seulement il pouvait tirer ses pensées des profondeurs sombres dans lesquelles elles baignaient sûrement en cet instant…

"Tu sais, Gaara, tu m'avais dit que je n'étais pas si bon que ça…" commença finalement Naruto en regardant le rouquin avec un air de défi. "Et bien que j'apprécie les critiques constructives, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tu as suffisamment d'expériences sur lesquelles te baser pour émettre un tel jugement.

_J'ai assez d'expérience pour affirmer que tu étais sans aucun doute le pire," dit Gaara avec arrogance, sans épargner les sentiments de son compagnon.

"Vraiment ?" répliqua Naruto, son œil tiqua tandis que sa fierté blessée se rappelait à lui. Avec un soupir il essaya de se calmer, sans succès. "Eh bien juste pour que tu saches, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit-là. Tu disais que j'étais le meilleur –"

Pour toute réponse, Gaara enfonça une autre grosse fraise dans la bouche du blond comme il le ferait d'un bouchon sur une bouteille. C'était un indice évident qu'il devait se taire, un indice pas vraiment sérieux, mais assez drôle.

La vue de Naruto mangeant avec amertume la fraise sucrée dû sembler amusante à Gaara, si l'on en croyait la façon dont ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement vers le haut. Après s'être remis de ce coup porté à sa fierté (une fois de plus) Naruto parvint à sourire, lui aussi, et espéra que l'idiotie de la situation tirerait le rouquin de sa précédente tristesse.

À en juger par l'expression sombre bien qu'amusée qui ornait les traits pâles, il semblait avoir réussi.


	4. Chapter 4 : Graines Somnolantes

**Notes de l'auteur :** _Juste pour information, il y aura un peu d'angoisse, mais aussi de la douceur pour accompagner._  
**Notes du traducteur :** _Et pour la rentrée, Naruto et Gaara nous offre un peu de vocabulaire anglais ! Non, non, ce n'est pas une coïncidence... Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, commentent, et aiment cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Graines somnolentes**

L'humeur massacrante de Gaara commençait à vraiment agacer Naruto. Il était sûr que même Kankurô avait remarqué le récent tempérament de son petit frère. Ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête du rouquin. Les gens, et Gaara particulièrement, étaient incroyablement déroutants parfois.

Naruto adorait la tarte. Dès que Kankurô leur avait dit qu'il leur cuisinerait une tarte aux pommes pour ce soir, l'estomac du blond s'était bruyamment réjouit de la nouvelle. Bien sûr, ils avaient donc constaté qu'ils n'avaient plus de farine, et ainsi il avait été décidé que Naruto et Gaara iraient faire des courses, ensemble. Kankurô était occupé – il était toujours occupé, à la surprise du blond – et puisque Gaara n'avait pas le permis, Naruto se devait d'être son chauffeur attitré.

Pour échapper à la mauvaise humeur du rouquin, Naruto avait suggéré d'y aller seul. Les deux frères ont rejeté l'idée à l'unisson, de manière presque comique, en se regardant l'un l'autre avec un air proche de la panique. Naruto avait alors levé les yeux au ciel. Oui, une fois il avait ramené de la farine de pomme de terre au lieu de la farine normale, mais y avait-il vraiment une différence ? Il y avait écrit « farine » sur l'emballage, n'était-ce pas tout ce qui importait ?

Ainsi son insatiable envie de tarte l'avait mené à faire des courses en compagnie du rouquin renfrogné. Quand Gaara avait une fois de plus jugé de l'état du fidèle véhicule de Naruto avec une méfiance injustifiée, il avait demandé s'ils pouvaient prendre la voiture de son frère à la place. Dès lors, le regard de Kankurô était passé de la Škoda bosselée à sa toute nouvelle Audi et son œil s'était mis à tiquer sans raison apparente.

Naruto n'avait pas fait attention à ce comportement étrange et avait instantanément rejeté l'idée que le rouquin avait suggérée. Il n'aimait pas les nouvelles voitures. Il y avait trop d'électricité à l'intérieur et leur tableau de bord lui faisait penser à un vrai vaisseau spatial. Mais le pire c'était le système de traçage qu'ils installaient secrètement dans ces trucs durant le processus de fabrication.

"On aurait dû prendre sa voiture, marmonna Gaara tandis que le fracas familier du moteur se faisait de plus en plus fort.

_Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne voudrais pas que le gouvernement sache où on fait des courses, tu crois pas ? » raisonna Naruto.

Gaara lui jeta un regard glacial. « Ils ne nous tracent pas. Personne ne le fait. Sa voiture est sécurisée, bien plus que… ça, dit-il en désignant l'horreur généralisée que constituait le vieux véhicule.

"Tu ignores tellement de choses sur ce qu'il se passe. Tu ne regardes pas les journaux ? Ils nous surveillent, tous, » dit Naruto en haussant les épaules. Juste pour être sûr, il jeta un œil au ciel mais aucun satellite n'était visible.

« Si tu es si inquiet, pourquoi est-ce que tu emportes ton téléphone partout avec toi ? Et tu ne disais pas que tu activais constamment la localisation automatique ? »

C'était un argument valide, que Naruto n'avait pas vu venir. Il répondit en se mordant les lèvres : « Il faut que je la laisse activée pour pouvoir retrouver mon téléphone avec mon ordinateur portable, si jamais je le perds.

_Comment ça « si jamais tu le perds » ? Tu le perds tout le temps, contra Gaara.

_Tu as l'air incroyablement grognon aujourd'hui, rétorqua le blond en resserrant son emprise sur le volant de sa voiture. Tu sais j'aurais facilement pu me débrouiller tout seul pour les courses. »

Son compagnon ne répondit pas immédiatement à cela. En se pinçant le nez, Gaara finit par répliquer : « Je sais. Mais comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, je me suis dit que j'allais venir avec toi.

_Merci. C'est gentil, ça me fait plaisir, » dit honnêtement Naruto avec un petit sourire. Avec un peu de chance, sa bonne humeur déteindrait sur l'excentrique rouquin.

Une demi-heure plus tard deux sacs de courses étaient confortablement installés sur la plage arrière. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Gaara était assis sombrement à côté de Naruto, à regarder par la fenêtre. Le blond ne faisait pas attention au rouquin silencieux, mais il ne cessait de regarder son rétroviseur intérieur. Ce van qui le suivait de près commençait à l'énerver.

Qui était dans ce véhicule, et pourquoi avait-on choisi de le suivre de si près ? Etait-ce à cause de Gaara ? Avec un virage rapide sur la droite, Naruto parvint à les semer.

"O-Où est-ce que tu vas ? La maison est de l'autre côté, remarqua Gaara en regardant Naruto d'un air ébahi.

_ Je sais. J'en avais juste marre de cette voiture jaune juste derrière nous, elle était beaucoup trop près, » expliqua-t-il calmement, les yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur à nouveau.

Gaara se retourna pour regarder par la lunette arrière. « Je ne vois personne.

_Exact, sourit le blond en tenant le volant d'une main d'un air détaché, tu peux m'en remercier. »

Mais Gaara n'en fit rien, pour à la place le regarder comme s'il venait de perdre l'esprit.

"Qui sait, c'était peut-être le gouvernement, considéra Naruto en haussant les épaules.

_Dans cette voiture jaune ? demanda sérieusement le rouquin.

_Hm-hmm, » confirma le blond.

Sur le siège passager, Gaara enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Comme il ne se redressait pas dans une position normale, Naruto le regarda d'un air inquiet après un certain moment.

"Hé, ça ne sert à rien de cacher ton visage maintenant. Ils ont déjà ta photo. Tu vois, ils utilisent l'objectif sur le devant de ton téléphone portable pour rassembler des informations. C'est pour ça que le mien est recouvert de ruban adhésif. Astucieux, hein ? » dit Naruto en souriant d'un air détendu.

Lentement, Gaara releva son visage et se redressa. Il avait l'air calme mais n'y avait-il pas quelque chose qui semblait bouillir sous la surface ? Naruto était certain de pouvoir ressentir la colère contenue qui émanait du rouquin.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Naruto en lui jetant un œil. « Tu as l'air horriblement tendu dernièrement. Et tu n'aurais pas perdu un ou deux kilos ? »

Gaara enroula instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille, comme pour se protéger de cette attention non-désirée. Cependant, le rouquin choisit de ne pas lui faire grâce d'une réponse.

Naruto soupira, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber. Ils roulèrent dans un silence tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque des piétons à l'air suspect sur le trottoir. L'un d'eux parlait au téléphone et l'autre leur prêtait un peu trop d'attention quand ils les dépassèrent.

Naruto claqua de la langue d'un air entendu. Ils le surveillaient, ça au moins c'était clair. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sa situation actuelle était transmise à l'instant par le téléphone portable, et il était presque sûr de trouver des agents à l'air tout aussi suspects un peu plus loin qui l'attendraient.

Mais comme toujours, il avait un coup d'avance et il les sèmerait bien avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Malgré leurs déguisements astucieux, Naruto savait qu'ils n'étaient pas juste des gens ordinaires. Il vira soudainement à gauche le long d'une route de gravillons bosselée qui serpentait dans une forêt d'épais conifères.

"Mais bordel tu vas où là ? dit Gaara, incapable de retenir l'irritation dans sa voix.

_Tu n'as pas remarqué ces types avec leur lunettes de soleil juste avant ? demanda Naruto en vérifiant dans le rétroviseur.

_Tu veux dire le couple de personnes âgées qui promenaient leur chien ? redemanda le rouquin la voix serrée.

_Oui, confirma Naruto. Ils nous ont remarqué."

Gaara soupira profondément et serra dans ses mains les sièges usés par le temps jusqu'à ce que ses articulations soient blanches. "Bien sûr qu'ils nous ont remarqué ! Avec tout mon respect ta voiture est une attraction en elle-même, sans parler du bruit assourdissant du moteur que tu essaies de couvrir avec le son de la radio."

En réponse, Naruto souffla juste pour montrer son désaccord. "Tu as tort. Ils nous surveillaient et transmettaient notre situation à leurs partenaires. Tôt ou tard, une voiture rouge serait apparue derrière nous.

_Arrête ça ! s'exclama Gaara qui ne pouvait contenir son irritation plus longtemps. Tu délires encore.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui délire dans cette voiture," dit rapidement Naruto en vérifiant de nouveau dans le rétroviseur interne. Personne ne les suivait, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait raison depuis le début.

"Oh si, tu délires vraiment si tu affirme que des trucs pareils sont vrais, rétorqua Gaara en serrant les poings. Personne ne nous suit, et le rouge est peut-être la couleur de voiture la plus commune de nos jours. Si jamais on en voyait une ce serait une simple coïncidence.

_Tu vois, c'est ce qu'ils veulent que tu crois, fit remarquer Naruto, confiant quant à ses conclusions. Mais j'y vois clair dans leur jeu, parce que j'ai toujours un coup d'avance. Ils ne nous auront pas, grâce à moi.

_Juste… Juste écoute-toi !" s'exclama de nouveau Gaara en se tenant la tête dans la main tant il était exaspéré. "C'est exactement comme la dernière fois au centre commercial, quand tu m'as dit que tous ces gens savaient qui tu étais, et ce que tu étais sur le point de faire.

_Ton incrédulité prouve seulement à quel point tu es ignorant, Gaara. Ils savent tout." dit Naruto d'un ton complètement sérieux.

Mais Gaara soupira seulement en signe de défaite. « Je n'ai pas la patience pour ça, là maintenant. Ramène-nous à la maison le plus vite possible, sinon…

_Sinon quoi ? » demanda Naruto, en tenant le volant d'une main tout en se nettoyant les dents de l'autre.

Gaara tourna la tête pour le regarder avec une expression sombre et agacée. « Sinon je te ferais quelque chose de si horrible que tu préfèrerais laisser ces traqueurs imaginaires t'attraper. »

Un peu décontenancé, Naruto déglutit mais n'osa pas objecter. Un nuage sombre planait dans la voiture, et il était certain qu'un éclair le frapperait s'il osait discuter de ce sujet controversé plus longtemps.

Après avoir retrouvé son chemin vers la route principale, il essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère avec un sujet totalement différent : « Hé, tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. Comme il s'y attendait, son compagnon silencieux ne lui fit pas la grâce d'une réponse. « Sakura passe le weekend avec nous » dit Naruto avec un sourire radieux en tapotant ses doigts sur le volant à un rythme régulier.

Mais Gaara ne montra aucune émotion indiquant s'il appréciait la nouvelle.

Naruto jeta un œil au rouquin, qui avait toujours les poings serrés. « Son petit-ami est parti un moment. Encore un voyage d'affaire, je suppose. Bref, elle déteste rester seule chez elle et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu devrais voir leur maison, elle est énorme ! »

Un léger soupir pour seule réponse, et désormais le rouquin silencieux fixait ses genoux, plongé dans ses pensées.

« D'habitude elle va chez Tenten, mais cette fois Néji est là et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas passer le weekend sous le même toit que ces deux tourtereaux, » gloussa Naruto en souriant pour lui-même. « Je te jure. Je l'ai fait et j'ai failli ne pas y survivre. »

Un léger ricanement échappa des lèvres de Gaara mais alors que Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, il était de nouveau en train de regarder par la fenêtre du côté passager.

Rentrés à la maison, Kankurô prit les courses qu'on lui tendait avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement. Ses yeux noirs alternaient entre un Naruto silencieux et un Gaara encore grognon. Quoiqu'il interpréta de cette observation, ça ne sembla pas le rassurer, à en juger par la façon dont sa bouche s'était pincée en une ligne fine.

Alors que Naruto offrait de l'aider à faire la cuisine, l'aîné des frères eut instantanément un soufflement amusé, et le le rouquin sentit ses lèvres trembler en un bref sourire.

"Merci, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, » dit Kankurô en retournant à ce qu'il faisait.

Juste au moment où Gaara s'apprêtait à se précipiter à l'étage et que Naruto était sur le point de le survivre (il avait un mauvais pressentiment, sans savoir pourquoi), la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et une Sakura entra, qui souriait amicalement. Gaara et Naruto s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan.

"Bonjour tout le monde, » salua-t-elle et la première chose que Naruto remarqua était la posture relâchée de ses épaules. Contrairement à l'instant, elles étaient d'habitude tendues, et accompagnées d'une veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe ou de ses poings fermement serrés à ses côtés.

"Sakura," expira Naruto quand il redescendit enfin sur terre. « Salut. »

Son parfum s'engouffra dans ses narines quand elle déposa son sac lourd sur le sol. Elle lui souriait, et elle vint à lui en étirant ses bras, l'enfermant dans une brève étreinte qui avait semblé durer une éternité.

C'était leur moment, un moment où elle faisait attention à lui et à personne d'autre.

"Salut, Sakura," l'accueillit Kankurô en apparaissant subitement dans l'entrée. Un tablier était noué de manière assez lâche autour de sa taille et il y avait de la farine dans ses cheveux bruns. Sakura s'écarta de Naruto et sourit au brun, car de toute évidence elle trouvait ça drôle. Kankurô lui répondit par un sourire, et soudainement Naruto eut froid, et il se sentit seul et exclu. Il put entendre au loin les pas de Gaara qui s'évaporaient à l'étage.

"J'espère que tu te plairas ici," dit finalement Kankurô en retournant dans la cuisine. « Tu pourras dormir sur le canapé.

_Merci, » sourit-elle, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire aux yeux de Naruto. Avec une légèreté sautillante, elle ramassa son sac et dépassa Naruto vers le salon. Il la suivit hâtivement.

« Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, je prendrai le canapé.

_Merci, mais non. Je préfère dormir ici, » dit-elle gentiment, mais avec un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour l'argumentation.

Dans une défaite silencieuse, Naruto acquiesça et ses yeux errèrent du canapé bien rangé aux étagères sur le mur, puis la porte de la chambre de Kankurô pas loin.

"N'hésite pas à me le dire si tu changes d'avis, » dit Naruto même s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle lui sourit brièvement. « Merci. Tu es un bon ami Naruto. »

Kankurô passa la tête dans le salon. « Hé Sakura, je fais une tarte aux pommes. Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider.

_Oh, j'adorerais," acquiesça-t-elle en laissant de nouveau Naruto, debout tout seul.

"Hé, pourquoi elle peut aider et pas moi ? demanda le blond avec une légère irritation.

"Eh bien, dit Kankurô sans prendre la peine de le regarder tandis qu'il cherchait un autre tablier pour Sakura. Pour commencer, je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne confondrait pas le sel avec le sucre. »

C'était un bon argument, Naruto devait l'admettre. Bon sang, c'était des brioches bien salées qu'ils avaient eues à l'époque. En se rappelant l'expression de pur dégoût sur le visage de Kankurô quand il avait innocemment pris une bouchée de la brioche nouvellement préparée, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Après ça, l'aîné des frères l'avait banni de la cuisine. Bien sûr, Naruto avait désapprouvé cette restriction, mais étonnamment Gaara n'avait pas été de son côté à ce moment-là. Et c'était à cause de ça que la restriction s'appliquait encore aujourd'hui.

Naruto s'assit à la table de la cuisine en signe de défaite. Un peu plus tôt, Gaara avait disparu à l'étage accompagné d'une aura sinistre, et le blond se demanda s'il devrait aller le voir. Mais là encore, Sakura était son amie, et il se sentait obligée de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Maintenant elle avait de la farine dans les cheveux et elle et Kankurô riait à propos de quelque chose dont Naruto n'avait aucune idée. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval et chaque fois que Sakura bougeait la tête, elle ondulait de manière féminine juste au-dessus de ses épaules.

"Naruto," dit-elle soudainement d'une voix exceptionnellement joyeuse.

Il lui sourit automatiquement en retour. Comme elle se tenait juste devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le tablier la mettait en valeur.

"Tu pourrais m'aider ? demanda-t-elle et il se redressa. J'ai besoin d'envoyer quelques texto mais comme tu le vois je suis en train de préparer une tarte, expliqua-t-elle et à la mention du met l'estomac de Naruto gargouilla.

_D'accord, promit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Merci, t'es un véritable ami, Naruto, dit gentiment Sakura en l'embrassant sur le front.

_J-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, » répliqua Naruto en rougissant et brusquement il lui sembla très important de triturer la nappe.

"Tiens, dit-elle en lui donnant son téléphone. Dis à Sasuke que je suis pour le weekend et que je l'appellerai demain. »

Naruto pâli et ses organes se nouèrent inconfortablement. Mais le souvenir de son doux baiser lui brûlait encore le front, et il se fit une mission de ne pas montrer son inconfort.

"Tu veux que je te récite ce que j'écris ou… ? » demanda Naruto de son meilleur air détaché.

"Nan, tu peux le faire toi-même comme avant. Tu sais qu'il ne verra pas la différence. » dit Sakura l'air absente tandis qu'elle lisait le livre de recette avec Kankurô qui regardait le texte par-dessus son épaule.

Les mains en sueur, Naruto fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Assez rapidement, il écrivit : « _Je passe le weekend avec Naruto. Je t'appelle demain. »_

Trente secondes plus tard il eut une réponse. _« Oh vraiment ? Tu passes un peu trop de temps avec lui en ce moment. »_

Naruto fronça les sourcils, confus. Ce n'était pas vrai. Juste alors qu'il allait le lui faire remarquer, Sasuke envoya un autre message : _« Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de passer du temps avec le Pisseux. »_

Peut-être était-ce le soleil qui était caché par un nuage, mais soudainement la pièce sembla plus sombre. Le nœud de ses organes se resserra tandis qu'il relisait les mots blessants.

_« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça,_ tapa Naruto.

__C'est juste un surnom. Et tu l'appelais comme ça aussi, tu te souviens ?_

__Tout ça c'était de ta faute »_ répondit Naruto, et dans sa tête il ajouta quelques mots bien sentis.

_« C'était une blague,_

__Mais elle n'était pas très drôle, babe, _répondit Naruto. Il était censé être Sakura, après tout.

__Peu importe. Je dois y aller maintenant. On se parle plus tard. Je t'aime._

__Je t'aime aussi »_ répondit Naruto en ajoutant la signature de Sakura, un cœur rose brillant à la fin.

Il leva les yeux vers les pâtissiers. Ça avait l'air tellement amusant, et il se sentait tellement exclu. Ils riaient, et honnêtement il n'avait pas très envie de savoir à propos de quoi.

« Bon, j'ai fini. Ton petit-copain est content d'avoir de tes nouvelles, » dit Naruto et cette fois, son irritation était audible dans sa voix. Sakura se tourna vers lui et les muscles de son visage étaient bizarrement crispés.

« Merci, » fit-elle seulement en revenant à ce qu'elle faisait.

En reposant le téléphone plus loin, il était dégoûté et énervé, mais quand son rire porta à ses oreilles à nouveau, il essaya d'effacer ses précédentes pensées en fermant les yeux.

Et il les ouvrit pour voir Sakura qui tenait de la pâte sur son doigt, et le tendait à Kankurô qui en lécha la pâte en passant. Pour une raison quelconque, la précédente nausée de Naruto lui revint, dix fois plus forte.

Sa tristesse silencieuse fut interrompue quand il remarqua que Kankurô le fixait avec intérêt. Naruto haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogatif, et le sourire du brun s'étendit au maximum.

« C'est un nouveau T-shirt ? demanda poliment Kankurô.

_Ben, non… dit Naruto en baissant les yeux sur son T-shirt usé par le temps.

_Cette couleur te vas vraiment bien, complimenta le brun en faisant un clin d'œil.

_Euh… vraiment ? M-Merci, » bégaya le blond, confus.

Une nervosité familière émergea en lui, car une fois de plus il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce geste. Avant qu'il ne puisse détecter quelque sorte de réponse sur les expressions du visage de Kankurô, celui-ci se détourna vers Sakura à la place.

« Cet été on a eu les fraises les plus sucrées qu'on aie jamais eues, » lui dit Kankurô en époussetant au passage un peu de farine de ses épaules.

« Oh vraiment ? » elle fut instantanément intéressée. « Vous en avez encore au frigo ?

_Hum… Je ne crois pas, désolé, dit Kankurô. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille en cueillir dans le jardin, je suppose. »

Les épaules de Sakura s'affaissèrent et elle eut l'air déçue. Même les épis de sa queue de cheval semblaient plus plats qu'auparavant.

« Je peux aller t'en chercher » promis Naruto et instantanément son aura sombre s'éclaira. Son remerciement ravi était une récompense suffisante à ses yeux, se dit-il, et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le jardin, il fut en fait reconnaissant d'avoir une petite échappatoire à leur compagnie. Quand il eut finit de parcourir le champ dans le but de trouver les meilleures pour elle, il avait un bol entier d'exquises fraises, la crème de la crème. Dans la cuisine, Kankurô accepta le bol avec un sourire chaleureux qui fit trembler quelque chose dans le cœur de Naruto.

« Prends une fraise, dit le brun à Sakura, dont les mains étaient couvertes de pâte.

_Je suis occupée, là, dit-elle en désignant ses mains.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il doucement en mettant l'une des fraises choisie avec attention par Naruto dans sa bouche.

_Oh, elles sont… » elle s'interrompit en fermant les yeux et tous ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent pendant un instant. Kankurô rit de sa réaction, et en arrière-plan Naruto avait l'impression de disparaître à nouveau.

Après que la tarte soit cuite et qu'ils purent la déguster tous les quatre, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon pour jouer à un jeu de plateau. Après trois tours d'un jeu qui ne requérait pas de talent mais beaucoup de chance, Naruto était sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Gaara ne l'avait pas regardé, pas même par accident, depuis qu'il les avait rejoint. Même si ça semblait probablement trivial, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela agaçant. Depuis le temps il s'était habitué à la façon presque obsessive dont ces yeux turquoise l'étudiaient en secret, ou parfois, de manière très ouverte

En plus de ça, Naruto était secrètement frustré, parce que Gaara ne cessait d'éliminer les pions de Sakura. Au début il n'avait pas remarqué, mais quand le rouquin eut plus d'une fois l'occasion de rendre la partie difficile à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'en fit rien sans raison.

Durant la soirée, Sakura parvint à voler un moment seule avec Naruto. Ses yeux verts foncés avaient de nouveau ce regard, un regard qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de se mêler de quelque chose dont elle ne devrait pas.

« Quoi, soupira Naruto, et l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'amplifia.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura-t-elle.

_C'est pas à moi de te demander ça ? » rétorqua Naruto en plissant les yeux.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et presque instinctivement, elle serra les poings. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Ce n'est pas évident ? répondit encore une fois Naruto avec une question. Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu trop familière avec Kankurô ? »

Elle empoigna son T-shirt avec colère, et à ce moment Naruto sut mieux que jamais qu'il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour évoquer ses observations.

« Arrête d'impliquer des trucs pareils. Quelqu'un pourrait mal interpréter s'il t'entendait parler de manière si légère, dit-elle calmement, bien que son emprise fut menaçante. Et n'essaie même pas de parler de tes délires à qui que ce soit, c'est clair ? » Maintenant sa voix aussi était menaçante.

Vu la façon dont elle le dévisageait, il n'avait aucun doute que Sakura pourrait le castrer à mains nues si elle le voulait. Et s'il se souvenait bien, elle avait promis plus d'une fois d'arriver à un tel traitement. Effrayé, Naruto déglutit et acquiesça fébrilement, vaincu. Etant donné qu'elle desserra son emprise, son obéissance silencieuse sembla la calmer.

« Bon, commença-t-elle avec une voix curieuse, en faisant craquer ses doigts, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Gaara ?

_Rien en ce qui me concerne, » répondit Naruto en cherchant du regard une échappatoire.

Mais alors elle lui prit le bras pour attirer son attention. « Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui. Tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

Les épaules affaissées, Naruto essaya de se recroqueviller comme une tortue. « Il est tout le temps comme ça.

_Tu devrais peut-être lui parler ? suggéra-t-elle.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?" gémit le blond, en cherchant de nouveau dans la pièce une excuse pour partir. « En plus, il ne me dira rien. Je crois que je suis la dernière personne qu'il a envie de voir.

_Hum, je ne crois pas, considéra Sakura. Tu devrais lui parler.

_Non," refusa Naruto en se libérant de son contact. Il partit vite chercher Kankurô pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider pour quoique ce soit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient assis sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Naruto était de mauvaise humeur mais faisait de son mieux pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ce que Sakura lui avait dit le travaillait encore et l'agaçait au point que c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer. Même le fait que Gaara ait volé la place à côté de Sakura, laissant ainsi Naruto entre lui et l'accoudoir du canapé, ne le dérangea pas.

Gaara et ses changements d'humeur ! Naruto souffla dans sa frustration.

Il fut momentanément tiré de ses pensées houleuses quand Gaara lui tendit un petit bol de poissons à la réglisse, ses bonbons préférés. Surpris de ce geste (et du fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas que quiconque en ai acheté), il sourit brièvement au rouquin, qui une fois de plus refusa de le regarder.

A la fin de la soirée, Naruto aida Kankurô à débarrasser la table. Gaara avait disparu quelque part depuis un moment, probablement dans sa chambre, sans surprise. Sakura prenait une douche dans la salle de bain du sous-sol et se préparait à aller au lit. Ou sur le canapé, dans son cas.

"Tu sais quoi, Naruto ? » demanda brusquement Kankurô en posant les assiettes sales dans l'évier. Le blond s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et attendit que l'autre continue sa conversation à sens unique. Dès que Kankurô remarqua son regard discret, Naruto baissa les yeux pour étudier ses chaussettes.

"Je suis un peu inquiet pour Gaara. Il est assez déprimé en ce moment, » dit le brun. Bien sûr, Naruto avait fait la même observation que le grand frère inquiet mais tout de même, il décida de ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait. Et ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son observation était que Kankurô portait encore ce T-shirt ajusté qui épousait son physique admirable où il le fallait.

"Mais il est différent avec toi. Tu avais remarqué ? »

Non, Naruto n'avait pas remarqué Le visage d'un Gaara énervé qui lui hurlait dessus et prenait son instinct de protection pour quelque chose de complètement ridicule lui revint à l'esprit. Si être renfrogné et agacé signifiait « différent », alors, oui, il voyait de quoi il parlait.

"Tu pourrais lui parler, tu vois ? suggéra très gentiment Kankurô.

_Lui parler de quoi ? demanda Naruto sans cesser de fixer son torse.

_Ben… Tu sais, » dit Kankurô, qui parvint ainsi à ne pas l'éclairer du tout sur le sujet. « J'ai juste l'intuition que ce serait une bonne idée. »

Aux yeux de Naruto, ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Mais quand il eut fini d'user le point qu'il fixait sur le torse de Kankurô avec ses yeux, il releva la tête pour voir ce regard onyx qui le regardait déjà de manière inquiète et désespérée.

Et Naruto ne pouvait pas dire non à ce visage incliné et ces yeux suppliants, et avant qu'une émotion lisible ne puisse traverser son visage, il passa rapidement devant Kankurô avec un « D'accord » marmonné.

Il se dépêcha de sortir de cette situation, courant presque pour monter les escaliers. Dans sa tête, il pensait d'abord aller se cacher dans sa chambre pour une durée indéterminée, mais finalement ses pieds refusèrent de l'y mener. Il se trouva donc debout devant la porte de Gaara, comme il l'avait promis à Kankurô.

Pour une raison inconnue, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il y avait un carrousel de pensées plus anxieuses les unes que les autres qui défilaient dans sa tête, sans s'arrêter. Il toqua timidement à la porte de bois et l'absence de réponse ne le surpris absolument pas.

"Gaara ?" Pas de réponse. "Je voudrais te parler."

Au moment où il allait se retourner et s'en aller dans sa propre chambre, comme il l'avait initialement prévu, il y eut un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un visage pâle et sérieux qui le fixait depuis l'entrebâillement.

"Je peux entrer ?" demanda gentiment Naruto.

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin s'éloigna simplement de la porte, permettant à Naruto d'entrer s'il le désirait.

Le blond franchit le seuil avec précaution et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais été dans la chambre de Gaara auparavant. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater l'ordre et la propreté générale de la pièce. Il remarqua ensuite les nombreuses étagères sur les murs. Des tas de cactus et autres plantes désertiques étaient alignées pot après pot.

Et la plante carnivore qu'il lui avait donnée était installée sur la table, baignée d'un rayon confortable du soleil couchant.

Gaara était étendu sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Contrairement à plus tôt, ses pâles yeux verts observaient attentivement le blond de nouveau, et quand le blond s'approcha de lui, les yeux suivirent chacun de ses mouvements. L'atmosphère était pesante, et soudainement le blond oublia toutes les idées qu'il avait préparées pour ouvrir la conversation. L'idée de quitter la pièce émergea dans son esprit, mais il la repoussa après un moment.

Pour alléger son anxiété, il prit un livre de l'étagère. Après avoir rassemblé suffisamment de courage, il osa enfin s'asseoir au bord du lit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher le rouquin. Il avait conscience de la proximité des pieds de Gaara, et il pouvait affirmer sans exagérer qu'il en ressentait la chaleur corporelle.

Déjà auparavant il avait remarqué les chevilles du rouquin. Elles étaient fines, osseuses, et charmantes dans l'ensemble. Et maintenant qu'elles reposaient près de lui, il se demandait ce que ça ferait de retirer ces chaussettes et tracer de ses doigts les nœuds d'os qui constituaient les articulations de ses chevilles.

Avant que ces pensées ne dérivent plus loin, il s'ajusta dans une position plus confortable et ouvrit le livre au hasard vers le milieu.

"Lap belt : ceinture de sécurité qui passe au-dessus des genoux du conducteur ou du passager. Lapoard : Un plateau fin que l'on place sur ses genoux en guise de table ou d'une surface pour écrire. Lap dance : Une danse éroti-

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je lis, répondis Naruto.

_C'est un dictionnaire," fit remarquer Gaara d'un air blasé.

A cela, Naruto ne fit que hausser les épaules. Il feuilleta les pages jusqu'à la fin puis inspecta la quatrième de couverture, comme s'il lisait un commentaire qui y serait imprimé. « Excellent vocabulaire, mais aucune forme d'intrigue. Quatre étoile sur cinq selon _Konoha Times_ »

Un léger bruit s'ensuivit, qui aurait aussi bien pu être un froissement des draps ou Gaara qui laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Demanda finalement Gaara, et le blond continua de parcourir son livre. Naruto pinça ses lèvres, plongé dans ses pensées, tandis qu'il inspectait la finesse des pages. « Tu viens tout le temps dans ma chambre et je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'explication. »

Comme il n'y eut pas de contre-argument, le blond supposa que l'affaire était classée. Le livre posé sur ses genoux, il regarda au loin avant de partager ses pensées.

« Alors… tu as des plantes désertiques ici, dans ta chambre.

_Elles ne survivraient pas dehors. Pas sous ce climat en tout cas, » répondit Gaara en regardant brièvement les pots.

Naruto acquiesça et pinça les lèvres à nouveau, puis fredonna une mélodie désaccordée quelques temps. « Pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas d'éliminer les pions de Sakura ? »

Cette question sembla prendre le rouquin au dépourvu. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais remarqué.

_Ben… J'ai aussi remarqué que tu épargnais les miens. Je ne savais pas qu'on formait une alliance pour les jeux de plateau, dit Naruto.

_On était peut-être alliés, peut-être pas, » dit platement le rouquin en fermant les yeux.

Naruto observa cette vision un moment, et laissa son regard errer des paupières assombries aux pommettes lisses, avant de s'arrêter aux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. « Est-ce que c'est toi qui a acheté les poissons au réglisse. Je crois que c'est toi. Merci, ça me fait plaisir.

Seul un léger tremblement des lèvres de Gaara lui répondit, une réponse qu'il aurait sûrement manqué s'il n'était pas justement en train d'observer cette partie de son visage. Mais alors les yeux de jade s'ouvrirent et le prirent sur le fait.

La réaction initiale de Naruto fut de sourire, aussi il fit ça et le livre tomba sur le sol, ce qui fit du bruit. Gaara leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se soucia pas d'exprimer son désaccord quant à la manière dont son livre était traité. Naruto s'étendit à côté de son ami, et oublia le livre qui résidait désormais quelque part hors de leur vue.

"Tu as bien aimé passer du temps avec elle ? » demanda Gaara sans cesser de le fixer.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma et il baissa les yeux. « O-Ouais. C'était assez amusant.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Gaara en remarquant son soudain changement d'humeur.

Naruto soupira et se demanda s'il devait se taire ou raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le visage énervé de Sakura lui revint à l'esprit, et il eut envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, une fois encore. Les mots blessants de Sasuke faisaient brûler le nœud de son estomac, et une part de lui craignait que Gaara trouve l'origine de ce surnom amusante.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Gaara en touchant son bras.

Naruto sursauta mais se détendit vite quand son ami se mit à lui caresser le bras. « C'est juste un truc stupide, vraiment. »

Pour toute réponse il lui serra légèrement le bras. Le blond déglutit et continua.

« Elle m'a demandé de lui faire une faveur, et que j'envoie un message à son petit-ami pendant qu'elle faisait la tarte.

_Pourquoi elle te demanderait de faire ça ? demanda Gaara en fronçant ses sourcils inexistants dans sa confusion.

_Ben des fois je l'aide, quand elle est occupée et qu'elle en a besoin, expliqua Naruto en commençant à jouer avec les ficelles du sweat de Gaara. Bref… Les textos de son petit-ami m'ont rappelé des choses que je préférerais oublier. Et ça faisait mal, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire à elle, ni à qui que ce soit, et je ne pouvais pas refuser non plus. »

Gaara l'attira contre son torse et caressa son dos dans des mouvements lents. Son cœur battait à un rythme régulier et apaisant « De quoi il parlait ?

_Eh bien… » commença le blond en soupirant. Il se sentait en sécurité maintenant, et au chaud, et toutes sortes de sentiment réconfortants commencèrent à desserrer les nœuds. « Je… Je ne savais pas qu'il m'appelait encore par ce surnom stupide qu'il m'avait donné au collège. C'était un truc stupide à l'époque, une farce qu'ils m'avaient faite, et je croyais que tout le monde l'avait oubliée depuis. »

Des doigts dans ses cheveux massaient l'arrière de sa tête, soulageant la tension qui s'était de nouveau engouffrée en lui avec les souvenirs. Timidement, Naruto noua ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et écouta les battements de son cœur.

« Ils avaient un petit sac, tu sais, qui avait trois trous – deux pour les yeux et un pour la bouche. Ils le mettaient souvent sur leur tête et me guettaient derrière les recoins. Et une fois, je marchais le long d'un couloir sombre de l'école, j'allais aux toilettes, et ils ont jaillis devant moi dans l'ombre et je … j'ai crié, je crois que j'ai pleuré aussi, mais le pire c'est que je me suis pissé dessus. »

Gaara le serra plus fort et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Naruto étouffa un sanglot involontaire et enfoui son visage plus loin dans la poitrine de son ami.

« Et depuis, tout le monde m'appelle le Pisseux, et c'est humiliant.

_Les gens sont horribles, » murmura Gaara en remarquant que la respiration du blond se faisait plus erratique. « Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Personne ne te fera de mal.

_Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là quand j'étais à l'école ? Tout aurait été mille fois mieux, » dit Naruto en essayant de calmer sa respiration paniquée.

« Je suis là pour toi maintenant, répondit calmement Gaara. Tout va bien maintenant.

_Tu sais quoi ? demanda Naruto après un moment, en se libérant de l'étreinte réconfortante. Un peu plus tôt, tu m'as un peu manqué quand tu n'étais pas dans les environs. »

Étrangement, Gaara sembla un peu triste et se contenta d'ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds en réponse.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Ça m'a manqué ton air maussade et ton silence entêté et frustrant, » Naruto sourit et lui tira la langue pour essayer d'alléger l'ambiance.

Gaara ricana puis sourit, mais bientôt son expression se fit plus douce.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus dans la voiture, dit le rouquin. Je le regrette.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, assura Naruto. Je m'excuse aussi. »

Mais Gaara secoua seulement la tête. « Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es juste comme ça. Tu essayais de nous protéger, et j'apprécie ta bonne intention.

_Je suppose que des fois je m'emporte un peu trop. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'agissais un peu comme un idiot, » admit Naruto en jouant de nouveau avec les ficelles du sweat de Gaara.

La main dans ses cheveux glissa dans son cou, puis sur sa mâchoire. Le pouce du rouquin tint son menton un moment, avant de commencer à tracer le dessous de sa lèvre inférieure d'un bout à l'autre. Il s'arrêta au milieu, et tira gentiment dessus pour ouvrir la bouche de Naruto.

"Tu as de bonnes dents," commenta Gaara en le lâchant.

Le souvenir de son toucher étrange imprégnait encore le visage de Naruto, tandis qu'il fixait ces yeux turquoise éveillés. Une part de lui s'était attendue à ce qu'il trace aussi le contour de ses dents, ou quelque chose d'aussi bizarre, mais le contact avait immédiatement cessé. Naruto n'étais pas sûr de savoir qu'en penser.

"Ben, tes dents sont tellement blanches, dit finalement le blond comme sir rien n'était sorti de l'ordinaire. On dirait des nuages d'été, ou la couleur d'un globe oculaire. »

Juste pour appuyer ses propos, il toucha timidement la lèvre inférieure de son ami avec un doigt, et sans surprise la bouche du rouquin s'ouvrit. Naruto traça de son doigt la rangée de dents blanches et alignées. Une couronne acérée capta son attention un peu plus longtemps et il appuya dessus avec son doigt.

La langue de Gaara passa contre le doigt curieux, et Naruto retira brusquement sa main.

Pour une raison qui n'était pas claire, il commençait à avoir honte. Il baissa les yeux et les ferma, mais une main sur sa hanche le ramena immédiatement dans la chambre.

Les yeux de jade l'étudiaient avec un peu de retenue, tandis que la main du rouquin reposait sur la ligne séparant le jean et le T-shirt de Naruto. Cette légère caresse de Gaara aurait aussi bien pu être un geste de réconfort ou une tentative de relever son T-shirt.

Naruto rougit à cette pensée. Ce n'était sûrement pas ça. Son imagination dérivait juste de nouveau, sans qu'on lui demande.

Pour se distraire de ses pensées stupides, Naruto remarqua l'embout métallique de la fermeture éclair sur le sweat de Gaara. Il le monta, puis le descendit de quelques crans, et continua ainsi de manière répétitive. Le léger bruit que faisait les dents de la fermeture éclair en s'ouvrant et se fermant était le son le plus intéressant du monde.

Il était sûr qu'il aurait fait ça pour toujours, si les mains de Gaara n'avaient pas par accident touché la peau sur ses côtes, qui étrangement avait été découverte. Naruto s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et regardait les profondeurs sérieuses dans les yeux de son ami.

"Gaara…" mumura Naruto qui sentit ses joues s'échauffer. La main sur sa peau glissa vers le haut, rencontrant un point sensible qui le fit sursauter.

La main s'arrêta et le trouva de nouveau, le chatouillant d'abord gentiment avant de l'attaquer avec plus de détermination quand il commença à gigoter et rire de manière incontrôlable.

"Arrête, haha, tu – hah – me fais – " Naruto riait mais il était à bout de souffle, il essaya de repousser le rouquin sans être complètement sérieux.

Mais Gaara lui sourit seulement légèrement, et s'amusait de manière évidente des halètements de rire que Naruto ne pouvait retenir. Quand les doigts de Naruto trouvèrent un point similaire sur les côtes du rouquin, Gaara hoqueta et fut forcé d'arrêter de tourmenter son ami.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment entendu rire," dit innocemment Naruto en chatouillant son ami, qui à son tour essayait de se protéger de ces mains rapides comme l'éclair.

"Naru – haah -a-arrête, a-haha.

_Tu as un joli rire," dit le blond avec un sourire sournois tandis que Gaara se tortillait en riant, tout en se contenant. "Tu devrais rire plus souvent," ajouta-t-il mais alors les mains du rouquin parvinrent à emprisonner ses poignets.

Naruto rit de bon cœur et abandonna. La légère rougeur, presque invisible, sur le visage pâle capta son attention, tout comme la respiration accélérée du rouquin. Soudainement Naruto se sentit de nouveau bizarre et se dégagea de son emprise.

"Ton rire n'est pas mal. Tu devrais vraiment rire plus souvent," le blond répéta son opinion, rien que pour remplir le silence gêné de la pièce.

"Si tu me chatouilles encore, je te promets que ce sera ta fin, répondit Gaara d'un air fatigué, à bout de souffle.

_Hah, c'est toi qui as commencé, remarqua le blond avec défi.

_Tu avais l'air tout triste et maussade. Il fallait que je t'égaie un peu, expliqua le rouquin en évitant soudainement son regard.

_Vraiment ?" demanda le blond en plissant les yeux. Il pensa le chatouiller encore, juste pour l'entendre rire, mais alors les yeux de jades croisèrent ses yeux bleus, et ces sentiments étranges reparurent à la surface.

"Peut-être…" commença Naruto, et la main pâle vint se poser sur sa hanche de nouveau. Comme s'il anticipait de nouvelles chatouilles, Naruto laissa échapper un rire aérien et saisi les poignets de Gaara. Pour toute réponse, le rouquin resserra sa main sur sa hanche. "Peut-être que je devrais y aller. »

Toc, toc. "Gaara ?"

C'était Kankurô derrière la porte. Naruto pâlit et l'inconfort qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu se rappela à lui.

Gaara ne semblait pas remarquer sa confusion, et il se releva lentement pour marcher jusqu'à la porte. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas être vu sur le lit du rouquin, Naruto se leva aussi et s'appuya contre le mur là où on ne l'apercevrait pas depuis la porte.

Silencieusement, Gaara ouvrit légèrement la porte, tout juste ce qui était nécessaire.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda le grand frère inquiet.

Sa seule réponse fut un haussement d'épaules.

"Tu as parlé avec Naruto ?" demanda Kankurô, apparemment habitué au langage non-verbal de son petit frère.

Gaara acquiesça lentement.

"Oh, c'est bien." Il y avait un air soulagé dans la voix de Kankurô avant que son ton ne s'assombrisse. "Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je croyais que tu allais mieux depuis qu'on avait emménagé ici, mais récemment j'ai l'impression qu'on en revient au point de départ.

_Ça ne te concerne pas," dit rapidement Gaara, sur le point de fermer la porte. Kankurô la maintint ouverte.

"Si, ça me concerne. Depuis la semaine dernière je me dis que tu devrais peut-être aller vivre avec Témari un moment. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux ?" Même si le brun le proposait comme une suggestion, le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas place à l'argumentation.

"Je n'irai pas là-bas, dit platement Gaara en réessayant de fermer la porte.

_C'est pour ton bien, fit remarquer Kankurô, et la légère tension de sa voix indiquait à Naruto qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si un jour je rentrais à la maison pour te retrouver…" il s'interrompit, sa voix se cassa un peu sur la fin.

"Bonne nuit," dit précipitamment Gaara sans parvenir à fermer la porte, encore une fois. En réalisant son échec, il soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vois pas que je suis de ton côté ?" demanda brusquement Kankurô, avec une frustration qui suggérait qu'il lui avait déjà posé cent fois la question, sans jamais avoir une réponse satisfaisante.

"De mon côté ? Tu étais le fils parfait, avec une auréole au-dessus de la tête, accusa Gaara.

_Ce n'est pas vrai," remarqua Kankurô, visiblement blessé. Comme il n'eut pas de réponse il continua. " Mon rôle n'était pas plus facile que les autres. Tu es mon frère, et j'ai toujours été de ton côté. On est pareil.

_On n'est pas pareil," dit Gaara froidement, qui n'essayait plus de fermer la porte. À la place, il l'ouvrit plus grand, comme pour mieux voir la douleur qui imprégnait sûrement le visage de son frère. "Et Témari ne peut pas m'arrêter. Tu le sais."

Un silence sinistre suivit les mots empoisonnés. Tandis que Naruto suivait la conversation des deux frères depuis sa cachette, il n'osait même plus respirer quand le silence persévéra.

"Gaara… Il y a des gens qui t'aiment. Des gens qui sont en vie, murmura Kankurô, la voix fatiguée et blessée.

_La seule personne que je voulais voir vivre est morte," siffla cruellement Gaara.

Il fallut quatre secondes entières avant que le désespoir de Kankurô ne brise le silence accumulé :

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si compliqué, Gaara ?" Maintenant l'aîné des frères semblait exaspéré. "Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

_Laisse moi tranquille, ne dis pas très gentiment Gaara.

_Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas. Pas quand tu t'infliges ça, dit Kankurô avec colère en agrippant les poignets couverts de gaze du rouquin.

_Tu n'es pas ma mère, contra Gaara en se dégageant.

_Non, c'est vrai. Mais je t'aime plus qu'elle ne t'a jamais aimé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le vois pas ?" murmura Kankurô, avec une véritable souffrance dans la voix. "Et je suis sûr que Naruto s'inquiète aussi pour toi. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait –

_Je suis désolé," interrompit soudainement Gaara, réussissant ainsi à faire taire son frère.

Naruto pouvait presque entendre le point d'interrogation et la surprise de Kankurô, après que le rouquin aie prononcé cette excuse inattendue. "Tu as raison. J'avais tort. Bonne nuit.

_Est-ce que tu dis ça pour – "

Mais juste alors Gaara ferma la porte. Après un moment, les pas lents de Kankurô s'évanouirent dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que les craquements de l'escalier indiquent qu'il était descendu.

Naruto fixa intensément son ami, qui refusait soudainement de croiser son regard. Il marcha jusqu'à lui, mais l'autre faisait comme s'il n'était pas là.

"C'était quoi ce bordel ? demanda le blond. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Et ne dis pas que ça ne me concerne pas.

_Ignore tout ce qu'il a dit," murmura finalement Gaara qui ne bougeait pas. Avec précaution, il s'approcha d'un peu et regarda son ami avec attention. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, et pourquoi tu irais chez ta sœur ?

_Il ne s'est rien passé, et je ne vais nulle part," nia Gaara, l'expression fermée comme une pierre.

Mais Naruto ne recula pas. "Il avait l'air de dire que tu te faisais intentionnellement du mal. Que tu essayais de te tuer.

_Oublie ce qu'il a dit," ordonna sèchement Gaara.

Naruto ne fit pas attention à son ton. "Est-ce que c'est vrai ? J'ai besoin de savoir."

Comme il n'eut pas de réponse, la frustration commença à monter. "Ce qu'il s'est passé sur le lac c'était un accident, non ? Ou tu as vraiment…" il s'interrompit, car sa voix s'était soudain enfuie. Mais son émotion ne sembla rien déclencher chez son ami, qui s'appuyait contre la porte sans bouger, le visage dur comme la pierre.

"Gaara…"

Puisque Gaara le regardait de manière si impassible, Naruto recommença à se demander s'il y avait bien un masque sur son visage, après tout. Tandis que les secondes passaient dans ce silence chargé et assourdissant, il était sûr d'avoir entendu les lents cliquetis du verrou dans le cœur de Gaara, tandis que l'autre y tournait une clé imaginaire pour se fermer au monde extérieur.

"Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Ok," dit Naruto, plein de défi et pas du tout prêt à abandonner. En haussant les épaules, il prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau de Gaara et s'y assis. Il tapota machinalement des doigts sur la surface boisée et jeta un œil alentour. Son ami resta debout près de la porte, stoïque comme jamais.

"Moi je veux parler. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, si tu ne veux pas, mais tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher," dit Naruto en lançant au rouquin un air de défi, qui ne sembla pas vraiment considérer ses paroles.

"Je peux te réciter toutes les idioties exaspérantes et abrutissantes que mon insupportable collègue, Ino, me débite à propos de l'amour de sa vie dès qu'elle le peut. Je peux chanter toutes les chansons que je connais sur le ton de la conversation, ce qui donne l'impression que je suis juste en train d'en faire un commentaire. Et je peux lire ce pavé de dictionnaires de A jusqu'à Z dans quatre putains de dialectes différents, avec juste un petite pause pour aller aux toilettes et boire de l'eau. Et non, tu ne peux pas choisir le dialecte que tu préfères, car pour rendre les choses intéressantes je vais changer l'accent au hasard," dit Naruto, épuisé après ce long monologue. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'émotion visible sur le visage de son ami.

"Tu veux vraiment me défier ?" demanda Naruto en remontant ses manches comme s'il était sur le point de se mettre au travail. Avec un soupir déterminé, il saisit le lourd dictionnaire et l'ouvrit au début.

Avec un regard sombre envers Gaara, il dit : " Il y a vingt-deux définitions rien que pour A. Après il y a trois définitions pour double A. Je suis sûr que tu as envie d'entendre ça toute la nuit, pas vrai ?"

La bouche de Gaara trembla mais le mouvement était si infime qu'il aurait aussi bien pu n'être qu'une illusion.

"Bien, on y va," dit Naruto en changeant d'accent, en se raclant la gorge derechef. "A, a. A's ou As, a's ou as. La première lettre de –

_Ok." Gaara l'interrompit soudainement, et l'exaspération dans sa voix sonnait comme une victoire aux oreilles de Naruto, qui eut un grand sourire. "Mais tu as gagné uniquement parce que tu es incroyablement chiant.

_Je suis au courant," rit le blond, content de lui et de son plan absurde.

Avec un soupir vaincu, Gaara le regarda de travers avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis la laissa reposer lentement sur ses genoux. Les bandes de gaze qui couvraient ses poignets semblaient usées, comme si elles avaient été beaucoup utilisées. Les bandages disparaissaient sous ses manches, et Naruto se demanda jusqu'où ils allaient.

Ces dernières semaines, Naruto avait remarqué que les bandes de gaze était devenues une part entière de l'apparence du rouquin, pourtant chaque fois qu'il avait posé des questions sur le sujet, il avait vite été rejeté.

"C'est vrai, commença doucement Gaara en regardant ses chaussettes. J'ai vraiment essayé de me tuer.

_Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto, sous le choc. Pourquoi tu ferais un truc pareil ?"

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. "Je ne veux pas être ici. Et cette vie n'a pas de sens, en vrai, quand on y réfléchit.

_Quoi ?" répéta me blond, encore sous le choc, en s'asseyant près de son ami. Il lui agrippa les épaules et le secoua légèrement. "Mais de quoi tu parles, Gaara ?"

Enfin Gaara croisa son regard. Il était calme et composé, comme si ce qu'il avait confié n'avait aucune signification pour lui sur le plan émotionnel. "Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes."

Naruto resserra ses épaules. Son estomac était froid comme un seau d'eau glacée. "Tu as raison. Peut-être que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

_Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Tu aurais juste essayé de m'arrêter, répondit Gaara de manière étrangement calme.

_Oui, bien sûr que je t'aurais arrêté," répondit Naruto, abasourdi. Il fixa son ami, choqué, un long moment, en se demandant qu'elle version de la réalité s'était installée dans la tête de son ami. Ce n'était clairement pas celle que Naruto percevait.

"Tu as besoin d'aide.

_Non, nia facilement le rouquin.

_Si. Et je vais t'aider à surmonter ça, d'accord ?" promit le blond.

Gaara le regarda avec des yeux vides. "Tu as tes propres problèmes à gérer. Tu n'as pas besoin des miens.

_N'importe quoi, dit le blond en l'attirant à lui. Tu es mon ami, et à quoi ça sert d'avoir des amis s'ils ne sont pas là à des moments pareils ? En plus, toi tu étais là pour moi quand je devais gérer mes galères. Maintenant je veux faire la même chose pour toi. Parce que si je ne t'avais pas…" il s'interrompit. "S'il te plaît…

_Naruto…" le rouquin soupira et regarda le blond inquiet près de lui. Il ne put soutenir son regard longtemps, et il revint à ses chaussettes. "Je ne peux pas te convaincre d'abandonner, hein ?

_Nope," dit le blond en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Gaara le regarda sombrement et secoua la tête, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Il tritura l'extrémité de ses bandes de gaze un moment, avant de commencer à parler.

"Mon enfance n'a pas vraiment été facile. Ni mon adolescence.

_Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Naruto avec compassion.

_Je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec ma famille. J'avais seulement des liens avec ma mère, mais elle est morte quand j'avais onze ans, dit doucement le rouquin

_Je suis désolé de l'entendre," réconforta le blond en caressant le dos de son ami avec des mouvements lents.

"Et avec ton frère ?"

Gaara souffla. "C'était le fils modèle avec un M majuscule. Père l'emmenait partout avec lui, et comme ils se ressemblaient, on aurait dit des copies."

Naruto acquiesça en continuant de caresser son dos. "Si je comprends bien tu ne t'entendait pas très bien avec père, alors ?

_Ouais, murmura sobrement Gaara en serrant les poings. On ne s'entendait pas bien. J'étais mauvais, quelque chose qu'il avait honte d'appeler son fils.

_Tu le penses vraiment ?" demanda le blond, sous le choc.

Gaara le regarda avec noirceur, et durant le flottement de ce regard, toute cette haine de ces années passées se ressentait dans ses yeux de jade froids. "Il aurait voulu que je meure à la place de ma Mère. J'aurais préféré aussi."

Quelque chose serra le cœur de Naruto en de petits morceaux tremblants. Naruto le serra de la même façon, et espéra que sa compassion se transfèrerait ainsi dans l'âme du rouquin, pour lui réchauffer le cœur.

"Mais ton frère a l'air de vraiment se soucier de toi. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait la même opinion que ton père, dit finalement le blond en desserrant son étreinte.

_Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Gaara. Comme Témari, il ne me comprend pas. Et je suis juste un fardeau pour lui.

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, murmura le blond en avalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Tu n'es pas un fardeau. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Je m'inquiète pour toi."

Gaara le regarda avec précaution. "Tu as tes amis, et ton travail. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi."

Naruto laissa échapper un rire sanglotant et soupira. "J'ai besoin de toi. Et je ne te laisserai pas aller de l'autre côté."

Quand le rouquin le regarda seulement avec précaution, le blond lui sourit avec tristesse en retour.

"Je crois que tu es une pierre là maintenant, non ? Et je veux être un poisson pour toi. Je vais te remonter à la surface depuis le fond du lac, dit Naruto avec détermination.

_Un poisson à la réglisse, murmura Gaara. Ils fondent sous l'eau." Et on pouvait voir un air de défi dans ses yeux verts.

Donc on dirait que le rouquin était capable d'avoir des conversations irrationnelles, lui aussi. Cette notion réjouit Naruto, et à cet instant il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils avaient leur propre langage.

« Si je suis destiné à fondre, alors je t'entourerais de douceur sucrée même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais, » dit le blond. Il appuya ses mots d'un sourire doux qui obtint une minuscule réponse du rouquin

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, dit Gaara avec fatigue.

_Je veux le faire. Et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » répondit Naruto.

Gaara inspecta ses ongles mais l'air absent dans ses yeux dit à Naruto qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se souvint combien ça avait été réconfortant quand Gaara avait caressé ses cheveux lors de son déséquilibre mental. Ce serait sûrement pareil pour le rouquin, aussi Naruto glissa avec confiance une mèche de cheveux roux derrière l'oreille de Gaara.

Les yeux de jade sérieux se tournèrent vers lui plus vite que Naruto ne pourrait dire "A", quel que soit le dialecte.

Naruto retira instantanément sa main pour la poser sur ses genoux, la tenant de son autre main pour montrer à l'autre qu'il ne recommencerait pas.

Quand le demi-sourire gêné de Naruto se mua en inquiétude, l'expression de Gaara s'adoucit. Il semblait être de nouveau présent dans la pièce, dans l'instant, et plus il regardait Naruto plus il semblait se détendre.

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Naruto, dit-il en se levant. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. Il se fait tard.

_Non," dit le blond et de nouveau les yeux de jade interrogatifs se posèrent sur lui, de manière de moins en moins confortable à mesure que les semaines passaient. "Je reste avec toi.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est nécessaire ? Ou même que j'ai envie que tu sois là ?" Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure dans les mots du rouquin, et ça fit sourire Naruto, un petit peu.

"Il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse tout seul maintenant que je sais que tu es suicidaire. Nope, tu es coincé avec moi à partir de maintenant," dit le blond avec détermination.

Mais Gaara lui offrit seulement un regard sceptique qui lui disait de ne pas tester sa patience. En réponse, Naruto lui tira la langue et aplati les oreillers sur le lit.

"Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te coller. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Je serais comme ton ombre.

_Pas besoin, Kankurô le fait déjà. Je sais qu'il fouille mes affaires quand je ne suis pas là," Gaara se leva et observa les papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau comme s'il était à la recherche d'empreintes.

"Ton frère s'inquiète pour toi. Il s'inquiète vraiment, fit remarquer Naruto. Et je suis sûr qu'il fait de son mieux pour essayer de t'atteindre.

_Il n'est pas très doué pour ça, dit rapidement le rouquin en jetant les papiers sur le bureau.

_Ben, tu n'es pas vraiment la personne la plus accessible que je connaisse, observa le blond. Et en plus de ça, tu es têtu.

_C'est faux.

_Tu vois ?"

Un vieux T-shirt lui fut jeté au visage. Il le fit tomber sur le sol avec un sourire et rit d'un air entendu.

Quelques minutes avant minuit, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Gaara, partageant la couverture. Même si Naruto ne dormait jamais en jean, il refusait de le retirer maintenant. Cette nuit dans la penderie, quand ils avaient partagés le matelas, ce genre de proximité avait semblé moins étrange que celle-ci. C'était sûrement à cause de la couverture qu'ils partageaient, conclut Naruto, qui regrettait les sacs de couchages séparés qu'ils avaient à ce moment-là.

Ils s'étaient brossé les dents ensemble, une corvée qui leur avait semblé naturelle instantanément, même si la salive et la mousse dans l'évier l'avaient un peu dégoûté. Naruto avait expliqué qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils soient côte à côte, car il était inquiet à l'idée que le rouquin déprimé ne parvienne à s'en aller de ce monde s'il ne le surveillait pas constamment. Ce n'est que quand Gaara avait commencé à défaire son jean dans la salle de bain, avec un regard appuyé dans la direction de Naruto, que le blond avait compris qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de partager absolument tout.

"Tu fous le bordel dans ma chambre. J'aime pas ça," geint à voix basse le rouquin dans la nuit.

Naruto lui jeta un regard. "Tu as les yeux fermés. Tu ne vois rien.

_Mais je peux sentir le désordre," se plaint le rouquin en soupirant.

Le blond haussa les épaules et jeta un œil dans la chambre sombre pour constater que son ami avait raison. Non seulement le dictionnaire ouvert était placé au hasard sur une chaise, mais le vieux T-shirt de Gaara était aussi froissé sur le sol. À côté il y avait les chaussettes de Naruto, séparées comme si elles étaient en pleine course.

"Tu as peut-être raison, admit le blond en fermant les yeux. Mais essaie de dormir maintenant. Ta ressemblance avec un raton-laveur se fait de plus en plus évidente chaque jour qui passe."

Il était sûr qu'une remarque quelconque s'en serait suivie, mais rien ne vint même après un moment.

Seule une légère respiration venait du côté du lit que Gaara occupait, remplissant le vide, et se sentant plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, Naruto aussi laissa ses yeux se fermer.

* * *

Il était sûrement tôt, si l'on en croyait les lueurs grises qui dévoraient lentement le noir de la nuit. Avec un bâillement, Naruto étira ses bras et réalisa alors que l'emplacement à ses côté était vacant.

Comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il tapota le matelas juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien. La place était encore chaude, donc ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Gaara était parti.

Décidant qu'il était probablement allé aux toilettes et que la situation ne requérait apparemment pas la panique (du moins pour l'instant), Naruto s'affala de nouveau dans le lit et se recouvrit avec la couverture jusqu'au menton.

Alors qu'il somnolait déjà, la porte s'ouvrit et Gaara entra silencieusement avec un petit plateau. Ce fut l'arôme riche du café qui ouvrit en grand les yeux de Naruto, et il se redressa comme un ballon depuis le bout du lit.

"Tu nous a ramené le petit-déjeuner ?" formula Naruto bien que ce fut évident.

« Je commençais à avoir faim. Et je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres pour l'instant, » expliqua Gaara alors que son estomac gargouilla.

"C'est bien que tu aies de l'appétit. Ca fait des semaines que je te regarde bouger la nourriture dans ton assiette comme si tu essayais de la faire disparaître en l'usant, » dit Naruto en acceptant le sandwich triangulaire que son ami lui tendait.

"Oups," dit timidement le blond quand des miettes de pain s'éparpillèrent sur le lit par accident. En sortant sa meilleure expression de chien battu il regarda le maniaque de la propreté qui lui faisait face sur le lit, cependant cette fois il ne put déceler aucune trace de colère sur le visage de Gaara. A la place, il secoua seulement la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'une telle chose se produise.

Ils mangèrent en silence, laissant le pouvoir de la caféine les tirer lentement de leur état de somnolence. Il y avait un petit bol de fraises sur le plateau. Chaque pseudo-fruit semblait parfait et juteux, et Naruto en prit un avec précaution entre ses doigts. C'était froid.

Il remarqua une fois de plus la silhouette toujours amaigrissante de son ami. Gaara avait désespérément besoin de prendre des habitudes alimentaires plus saines. Avec beaucoup de précaution, Naruto poussa la fraise entre les lèvres de son ami, et la manière dont elles tremblèrent en constatant la froideur du fruit n'échappa pas à l'observation de Naruto.

Tandis que Gaara attirait la fraise dans sa bouche l'aide de ses lèvres, dents, et de sa langue, ses douces lèvres froides touchèrent par accident les doigts de Naruto. Avant que le blond ne puisse y penser plus loin, il fut une fois de plus captivé par les expressions faciales du blond. Alors que Gaara mâchait le pseudo-fruit, sa chair glacée le surpris et un léger hoquet échappa des lèvres un peu tremblantes.

Dès que le rouquin eut avalé le premier fruit, Naruto plaça une autre fraise sur ses lèvres, ne perdant pas une seconde en le poussant dans sa bouche. Gaara réagit à la froideur des fruits juteux de la même façon qu'auparavant, et Naruto dévora chaque détail qu'il pouvait percevoir.

Après avoir répété cela cinq ou six fois, Gaara détourna soudainement la tête, refusant le fruit offert.

« A-Arrête. C'est trop, » murmura-t-il en déglutissant. Mais comme Naruto ne retira pas sa main et maintint la délicieuse fraise près des lèvres de son ami, Gaara attrapa fermement son poignet en lui lançant des dagues avec les yeux.

Avec grâce, le rouquin attrapa le pseudo-fruit avec ses lèvres et la mit dans sa bouche. Et la façon dont ses lèvres s'enveloppèrent autour des doigts de Naruto au passage n'était de toute évidence pas un accident.

Après ça, le rouquin lâcha les poignets du blond avec un regard sévère.

"N'essaie même pas d'essuyer tes doigts sur mes draps, » le prévint Gaara.

Stupéfait, Naruto laissa sa main flotter un moment dans l'air avant de la retirer et de regarder le bout de ses doigts. Il les essuya hâtivement sur son T-shirt, sans se soucier de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas laissé de tâches rouge sur le tissu blanc.

Naruto se racla la gorge. « Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. Je voudrais être sûr que tu manges assez. »

Après que le petit-déjeuner soit mangé, Gaara posa le plateau vide sur le bureau. Des miettes de pain étaient éparpillées sur le lit et le sol à côté, grâce à Naruto. Mais bizarrement le rouquin sembla excuser le désordre, pour l'instant du moins.

"Il s'est passé quoi la semaine dernière ? » osa de nouveau demander Naruto.

Gaara le regarda avec réserve, pourtant la question du blond ne sembla pas décomposer sa stature.

"Kankurô m'a trouvé dans ma chambre. Je croyais qu'il était au travail, mais il avait un jour de congé, » finalement, expliqua Gaara d'une voix calme. C'était comme s'il n'avait aucune émotion quand il évoquait le passé.

"Il a eu peur quand il a trouvé la bouteille de liqueur et les somnifères que je lui avais caché.

_Q-Quoi ? » s'exclama Naruto tandis que sa mâchoire se décrochait.

Mais Gaara le regarda simplement avec calme. "Il les a confisqué. Et depuis il me suit comme une ombre.

"Bien sûr qu'il te suit, dit Naruto qui comprenait clairement les motivations du grand-frère. T'es cinglé ?

_Pas plus que les autres habitants de cette maison," répondit le rouquin.

Sans un mot, Naruto saisi Gaara par les épaules et le secoua, comme s'il pouvait lui rendre un peu de bon sens de cette façon. Puis il l'attira à lui et le serra fort, comme pour l'ancrer dans ce monde, l'ancrer en lui.

D'une certaine façon, il voyait pourquoi le rouquin pensait comme ça. Les pensées sombres lui étaient familières, et bien sûr des idées suicidaires lui avaient traversé l'esprit dans ses jours les plus désespérés. Mais d'aller aussi loin qu'essayer de se tuer n'avait jamais été une option qu'il avait sérieusement envisagée. Il serra son ami un petit peu plus fort et laissa échapper un soupir hésitant.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit-il et sa voix ressemblait dangereusement à un sanglot. J'ai perdu tant de choses déjà. Mes parents… Mon père adoptif… Je n'ai pas pu les sauver, et ça me blesse encore après toutes ces années. Mais je veux te sauver. »

Maintenant, Naruto sanglotait vraiment, et avec honte il savait que ses larmes mouillaient non seulement ses joues mais aussi le T-shirt du rouquin. Gaara lui tapota le dos, et sa main chaude resta sur ses omoplates après ça, aussi brûlantes que le soleil de midi.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Naruto.

_Mais et si ce n'est pas assez ? »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Puis Gaara lui tapota le dos de nouveau de manière très lente. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à tes parents ? »

Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte et essuya son visage avec la couverture. « Eh bien… Mon père a eu une opération apparemment bénigne, qui a réussi en elle-même, mais l'erreur médicale qui a suivi a mené à sa mort prématurée quand j'avais sept ans. Deux ans plus tard, ma mère s'est suicidée.

_Tu penses qu'elle a fait ça pourquoi ? » demanda calmement Gaara.

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux un moment. Quand il les ouvrit, sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. « Elle m'a laissé seul pour le deviner. De ce que je sais, elle n'avait pas l'énergie de prendre soin d'elle, sans parler de nous deux. Elle a essayé, pourtant. Mais après elle en a eu assez d'essayer.

_Je vois, dit doucement le rouquin. Il s'est passé quoi après ça ?

_Un ami de notre famille, Iruka, m'a adopté. A l'âge de dix-sept ans, je l'ai perdu d'une apoplexie soudaine. »

Sur le point de devenir légalement un adulte, Naruto avait déjà laisse les années orageuses que l'adolescence lui avait fait traverser. Mais de perdre le dernier adulte en qui il avait confiance dans la vie avait brisé quelque chose en lui, et les années qui suivirent il avait erré, essayant de trouver un endroit où il se sentirait chez lui.

Cette recherche l'a mené d'une relation à l'autre, et à ce jour il avait vécu dans tant d'endroits que les doigts de ses deux mains ne suffiraient pas à les compter. Ce n'était pas par manqué d'efforts, mais pourtant il n'avait pas eu d'éducation convenable. Si Sakura ne lui avait pas trouvé un travail à la libraire, il aurait sûrement fini sans le sous et sans abri, au bout d'un moment.

Ce n'est que quand il a emménagé ici, sous le même toit que Gaara, qui lui semblait étrangement familier, et son frère aîné, qui avait le don pour le rendre anxieux, bien qu'il soit très beau, qu'il s'était enfin senti chez lui.

Gaara l'attira de nouveau contre lui et caressa lentement son dos tendu. « Je suis désolé pour toi.

_Ne le sois pas. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, murmura Naruto. Il y a longtemps que j'ai mis un terme au passé. Je ne peux rien y changer. Mais je peux affecter le futur, et je peux affecter ta vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, Gaara. »

Les bras pâles qui l'entouraient le serrèrent plus fort. « Pourquoi tu te soucies autant pour moi ?

_Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Tu es mon a-ami, bégaya le blond. Et tu sais parler mon langage, Gaara, dit-il en se pressant d'avantage contre son ami adoré. C'est un langage que peu de gens connaissent.

_Naruto… » murmura le rouquin pour l'apaiser, en lui tapotant le dos.

Mais quand le blond ajusta sa position dans les bras de son ami, et que ses lèvres frôlèrent accidentellement le cou pâle dans le mouvement, tout le corps de Gaara se tendit et il le repoussa. La surprise sur son visage était évidente tandis qu'il tenait Naruto à bout de bras.

Naruto se recula et essaya d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. « Euh, je vais descendre le plateau et voir si Sakura est réveillée. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Comme il s'y attendait, le rouquin ne répondit pas, mais Naruto put sentir les yeux de jade qui le regardaient tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour sortir de la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5 : Couronne de foin

**Note de l'auteur:** _Ce chapitre commence là où le précédent termine._

**Note du traducteur : **_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, aiment, commentent ! Je risque de poster moins régulièrement, car je manque de temps en ce moment, mais pas d'inquiétude, il y a une fin à cette traduction. Elle sera peut-être juste un peu plus lente que prévu. Je n'aime pas être en retard, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Couronne de foin**

Un samedi matin ensoleillé les trouva tous les quatre en train de se frayer un chemin vers le cottage dans les bois, un endroit cher au cœur de Naruto.

Puisqu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant Dimanche soir, Sakura avait suggéré qu'ils profitent de cet agréable temps d'été pour aller à cet endroit magnifique et isolé que ses parents possédaient. Il y eut trois votes sur quatre en faveur de ce petit voyage, et comme Kankurô refusait de laisser Gaara tout seul à la maison, le rouquin qui fulminait silencieusement fut forcé de les rejoindre.

Un vote sur quatre voulut faire le voyage dans la Škoda Felicia de Naruto, quelque peu fracassante, bien qu'à jamais fidèle. À la déception du blond, les autres avaient voté sans hésitation pour le véhicule pompeux de Kankurô. Même si Naruto marmonna quelque chose à propos de ces stupides nouvelles voitures, il y était finalement monté.

Sakura et Naruto étaient en train de faire de l'aviron sur le lac voisin. Sachant que tous les sons circulaient plus vite sur la surface aqueuse, ils parlaient à voix basses.

"Bon, Gaara a l'air de meilleure humeur, remarqua Sakura. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Naruto regarda l'horizon tandis qu'ils ramaient sans se presser. Après trente secondes, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas retarder sa réponse plus longtemps. "Il ne s'est rien passé. Il a juste des changements d'humeurs, comme ça.

_Oh, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose," dit-elle avec une joie malsaine dans la voix, tandis que ses yeux verts l'étudiaient avec une intensité qu'il n'aimait pas.

Naruto lui tira la langue de manière puérile. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ça pour le moment. Lui expliquer les choses requérait qu'elles soient déjà en ordre dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Juste pour détourner son attention, il dit, "Tu as l'air d'apprécier la compagnie de Kankurô."

Brusquement, elle se fit pensive, sa précédente excitation s'évapora. "Ouais, il est pas mal."

Après ça, un silence prolongé plana au-dessus d'eux, durant lequel Naruto fut certain que son amie n'élaborerait pas sur le sujet. Mais après que leur petit cottage ne fut plus visible sur l'horizon distant, elle commença subitement : "Il sait écouter, tu vois ? C'est agréable d'être auprès de quelqu'un qui n'est pas sans cesse imbu de lui-même.

_A t'entendre, j'aurais dit Sasuke," dit Naruto à voix basse en continuant de ramer me lentement.

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais cette fois elle ne lui reprocha pas son opinion, bien connue de tous. "Kankurô est un mec sympa. Il ne se prend pas trop au sérieux. Et on dirait que sa famille est ce qu'il a de plus précieux." Le cri des mouettes dans le ciel attira son attention, et avec un soupir elle regarda de nouveau l'horizon, ou leur cottage se cachait derrière la forêt. "En plus, il n'est pas moche."

Naruto s'arrêta de ramer et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. "Euh… Ouais. Mais pourquoi tu penses à ça ? Tu as un pe-"

Ses mots furent interrompus quand elle l'attrapa par son gilet de sauvetage et le regarda avec colère. La veine familière pulsait de nouveau sur sa tempe, et il eut peur qu'elle pique une crise soudainement.

"Naruto." Sa voix était veloutée, mais dangereusement violente, et son œil, qui tiquait, fixait ses yeux bleus effrayés. "Je sais que j'ai un petit-ami. Tu n'as pas à me le rappeler, ni à moi, ni à personne, à la moindre occasion. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues le rôle de moralisateur, pas quand tu as l'habitude de dormir un peu partout.

_C'est dans le passé, maintenant, et tu le sais, se défendit Naruto avec une petite voix.

_Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas mon sens de la morale qui doit être surveillé. J'en ai marre des mecs qui se comportent comme si j'étais leur propriété. Je fais ce que je veux, et si tu fais encore une critique à propos de mes décisions ou de Sasuke, je promets que je vais te noyer."

Sakura gronda et sa poigne sur le gilet de sauvetage se raffermit de manière menaçante, avant de le lâcher.

Frissonnant d'horreur, Naruto rampa à l'arrière de l'aviron, et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Là maintenant sa priorité était de rester le plus loin possible de ses poings, et la voir prendre le contrôle des rames le calma un peu. Au moins maintenant, ses mains tenaient autre choses que ses vêtements.

Avec des mouvements brusques, elle fit avancer le bateau le long du lac et Naruto n'eut pas le courage d'entamer une autre conversation.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la rive, elle salua joyeusement de la main Kankurô, qui les attendait sur le quai. Le brun l'aida à descendre du bateau, un geste qu'elle sembla accepter avec joie, peu importe à quel point elle avait été furieuse quelques minutes plus tôt sur le lac. Les jambes tremblantes, Naruto descendit aussi du bateau, et conserva une distance de sécurité avec son amie explosive.

Le soir, ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table et profitèrent du souper extraordinairement délicieux que Kankurô leur avait préparé. Le feu de bois réchauffait le cottage, et sur la table étaient ouvertes des bouteilles de vins rouges et blancs.

De toute la soirée, Naruto n'osa pas dire un mot à Sakura, et il forçait un sourire chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Au lieu de rechercher sa compagnie, il était resté près de Gaara, qui ne sembla pas dérangé par la sociabilité soudaine du blond à son égard.

Pendant que Kankurô et Sakura débarrassaient le dîner pour faire la vaisselle, Naruto et Gaara étaient assis à table, immobiles. Gaara buvait silencieusement son vin, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la teinte rouge que cela laissait sur ses lèvres. Dans l'atmosphère douillette et ombragée, la peau de Gaara avait une lueur ivoire, presque fantomatique. Le noir qui entourait ses yeux était plus prononcé que jamais, et ses cheveux roux étaient plus sombres que Naruto ne se souvenait les avoir jamais vus.

Assis là, dans la pénombre, avec ses vêtements noirs, il semblait troublé, en proie au chagrin. Pourtant chaque fois que ses yeux de jade rencontraient les yeux bleus, quelque chose de vibrant s'allumait dans leurs profondeurs.

Naruto secoua la tête à ces pensées idiotes. C'était sûrement le vin qui parlait.

"Hé les gars, le sauna sera bientôt prêt, leur dit Kankurô en revenant dans la pièce pour récupérer le reste de vaisselle sale. Sakura ira en premier, et après c'est notre tour. Vous venez tous les deux, hein ?

_Ouais, d'accord," dit Naruto à l'homme qui s'en allait.

"Je n'y vais pas," dit Gaara au blond une fois que le brun fut hors de vue.

"Il faut que tu viennes. Je n'y vais pas seul avec ton frère, geint le blond, en regardant son ami d'un air suppliant.

_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller seul avec lui ? demanda le rouquin.

_Parce que ce serait gênant. Il est beau," répondit Naruto, mais dès que cette confession, qu'il avait prononcée trop rapidement, eut quitté ses lèvres, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir ravalée.

Gaara le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable, avant de doucement baisser les yeux sur ses genoux. Ses poignets étaient enveloppés de gaze, et il en dépassait un peu de sous ses manches. "Je ne peux pas y aller avec ça."

Naruto le regarda d'un air compatissant. "Et si tu les gardes dans le sauna ?

_Elles vont être mouillées. Et j'ai peur qu'il commence à me harceler avec ça.

_Et si je m'assieds entre vous deux ? Si je remarque qu'il commence à en parler, je changerai de sujet," suggéra Naruto.

Le rouquin contempla l'idée et finit par accepter le plan. Tout le temps que les trois hommes partagèrent au sauna, aucun intérêt malvenu ne fut porté aux bras bandés de Gaara. Et dès que Kankurô semblait sur le point d'évoquer un sujet quelconque pouvant ennuyer son petit frère, Naruto trouvait rapidement une autre information à propos de Sakura. Et miraculeusement, il captait toute l'attention du brun à chaque fois.

Frais et propres, ils se trouvèrent tous les trois devant le foyer carbonisé du feu de bois, Kankurô se séchait les cheveux et Naruto peignait ses cheveux hérissés, sans jamais réussir à les aplatir.

"Au fait, pour dormir, commença Sakura, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Il n'y a que trois chambres, alors vous devrez partager.

"On peut crécher dans la même chambre," dit Gaara avant tout le monde, en saisissant le poignet de Naruto.

Le blond cessa de se peigner et haussa simplement les épaules, se pliant à cette volonté. Un regard timide vers Sakura – regard qu'il regretta instantanément après coup – lui dit exactement ce à quoi la femme aux cheveux roses pensait.

Il voulut lever les yeux au ciel, mais finalement il jeta un œil à Kankurô, qui les regardait dubitativement.

Mais alors Gaara l'entrainait déjà vers leur chambre, et il attrapa à la hâte son sac en laissant son ami les guider hors de cette situation tendue.

Sans hésiter une minute, Gaara choisit la chambre la plus éloignée des deux autres. Quand Naruto lui en demanda la raison, il haussa les épaules et dit « Je veux être le plus loin possible de mon frère. C'est pour ça que nos chambres sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, à la maison. »

C'était une chose que Naruto n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. En s'asseyant sur le lit, il se rappela de son étroitesse, ce qu'il avait oublié il y a un moment.

"Merci de partager la chambre avec moi. Je ne veux pas être dans la même que lui, dit doucement Gaara en s'asseyant à côté du blond

_Il s'inquiète seulement pour toi, parce qu'il se soucie de toi," répondit Naruto.

Mais Gaara secoua seulement la tête pour montrer son désaccord. "Je voudrais qu'il arrête.

_Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de se soucier de toi," dit gentiment le blond en regardant son ami avec douceur.

Gaara lui lança un regard, avant de commencer à retirer les bandes de gaze humides. "Tu es différent, Naruto. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu te soucies de moi."

Le blond acquiesça, et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Tandis que la gaze se retirait, couche après couche, l'attention errante de Naruto fut rapidement attirée par elles et les marques rouges découvertes en-dessous. Comme s'il était en train d'étendre du linge, Gaara plaça les bandelettes rougies sur le dossier d'une chaise. Quand il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, Naruto lui attrapa la main.

Lentement, il remonta ses manches et eut un hoquet face aux cicatrices criantes de rouge qui marbraient l'ivoire de la peau. Non seulement ses poignets étaient endommagés, mais les lignes démoniaques couvraient aussi l'ensemble de ses avant-bras. Et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les horribles plaies semblaient vraiment dessiner une croix inversée, et il se demanda si la raison en était symbolique ou purement pratique.

Il voulut lui demander pourquoi, mais maintenant il savait pourquoi, et il savait que ses questions provoquerait seulement que son ami retire ses mains et se referme complètement sur le sujet.

À la place, Naruto tint ses mains et plaça deux baisers légers sur les blessures. Les muscles du rouquin se tendirent sous la peau scarifiée, mais Naruto refusait de le lâcher.

Quand finalement il croisa le regard interrogatif, presque menacé, de l'autre, il s'expliqua : "Chaque fois que je me blessai quand j'étais petit, ma maman me faisait des bisous magiques pour guérir. Je sais que c'est idiot ce que je viens de faire, mais… " il ne termina pas sa phrase, la voix triste.

L'expression du rouquin s'adoucit, et les muscles se détendirent.

"S'il te plaît, ne fais plus jamais ça, murmura Naruto avant de lâcher les mains du rouquin.

_Je ne peux pas te le promettre," dit Gaara en évaluant l'expression triste du blond. Il redescendit ses manches et s'allongea sur le lit.

Naruto regarda l'étroit creux qui lui restait. Son regard scanna la pièce mais rien ne capta son attention pour l'aider à se sentir bien. Quand il fut certain qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle du rouquin irradier dans son dos, il se leva.

"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu veux sortir marcher un peu ?"

Comme Gaara ne lui répondit pas verbalement mais le suivit jusqu'à la porte fermée, Naruto commença à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû y aller seul. Silencieusement, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusque la porte d'entrée, et à leur soulagement Kankurô et Sakura s'étaient déjà retirés dans leurs chambres.

Dehors, la lumière de la lune illuminait les forêts et prairies environnantes, colorant le paysage entier d'une teinte lavande. Ne sachant pas où aller, Naruto se dirigea vers une prairie, où de hautes herbes à foin et de grandes fleurs poussaient sauvagement dans une harmonie chaotique. Sur le moment cet espace ouvert lui sembla plus tentant que la forêt épaisse. Il voulut s'arrêter, mais le rouquin le suivait de si près qu'il craignait que l'autre ne lui rentre dedans s'il s'arrêtait brusquement. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé sous un sorbier qu'il se décida à s'asseoir.

Sous la lune scintillante, on aurait dit un autre monde. Tout semblait irréel, et Naruto se demanda s'il était le seul à sentir la différence. Gaara était assis à côté de lui, et il semblait tresser quelque chose avec les longues herbes qu'il avait cueillies sur le chemin. Peu après, il tenait une belle guirlande entre ses mains.

Gaara plaça cérémonieusement la couronne de foin sur la tête de Naruto, et comme il trouvait que ça allait à bien au blond, il la laissa posée sur les mèches broussailleuses.

"C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Naruto en regardant son ami.

_Tu es maintenant couronné roi de ce pays nocturne. Est-ce qu'on ne dirait pas un tout autre univers ? demanda Gaara en regardant la vaste prairie.

_C'est vrai, accorda Naruto en ajustant la couronne sur sa tête. Et d'ici le jour, mon royaume aura disparu.

_Tu es si poétique, dit Gaara avec ironie.

_C'est à cause de la pleine lune," affirma Naruto en observant les profondeurs de jade que constituaient les yeux se son ami. Il savait que c'était une erreur, mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard. Soudainement, même les prairies spacieuses qui les entouraient ne pouvaient pas lui offrir l'espace dont il avait besoin.

"Sakura m'a crié dessus aujourd'hui, dit Naruto, juste pour avoir quelque chose à dire. J'étais certain qu'elle allait me noyer. Conseil d'ami : reste hors de la portée de ses poings."

Gaara rit et mâchonna une tige de foin dans sa bouche. "Je suis sûr qu'elle avait ses raisons.

_Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Naruto avec insistance.

_Tu peux être con des fois," répondit le rouquin comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait connu de tous.

Naruto décida de ne pas répondre à ça. À la place, il contempla la lune ronde, plongé dans ses pensées. "Tu penses qu'il y a un futur pour quelqu'un comme moi ?

_Seulement si tu restes hors de la portée de ses poings," répondit Gaara.

Naruto le regarda de travers, son humour ne l'aidait pas du tout. Avec un soupir, il dit : "C'est juste que… Je me sens tellement inutile.

_Tu n'es pas inutile. Tu arrives à maintenir une plante en vie, dit Gaara qui plaisantait à moitié.

_Allez quoi, soit un peu sérieux, souffla Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est des trucs profonds tout ça. Comment tu peux prendre ça à la légère ?"

Gaara haussa les épaules, une habitude que le blond trouva agaçante, du moins dans ce contexte. "Tu t'inquiètes trop.

_Tu trouves que je m'inquiète trop ? Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, et ce que tu t'infliges n'allège pas du tout mon fardeau."

L'expression de Gaara s'assombrit et il cracha le brin d'herbe hors de sa bouche.

"Je crois que ton frère s'attend à ce que je te répare tout à coup. Et oui, c'est ce que je voudrais faire, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas," dit Naruto qui regarda le rouquin silencieux de ses yeux bleus et tristes. "J'ai peur que tu ne me laisses pas faire, et que mes efforts ne suffisent pas."

Désormais, les yeux turquoise avaient une lueur mélancolique, une lueur que Naruto était certain de n'avoir jamais vue auparavant. Ils se contemplèrent sous la pleine lune, avant que Gaara ne dise finalement : "Cette couronne te vas vraiment bien."

Naruto soupira, exaspéré, et jeta la guirlande au sol. Il tint ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son visage sur ses genoux. Lui qui avait cru avoir réussi à enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne épais de son ami. Gaara était con lui aussi, à sa manière, ça c'était sûr.

Quand un bras s'enroula entour de lui, Naruto sursauta dans sa position de tortue. Gaara l'enlaçait partiellement, l'expression triste comme jamais « Ne te charges pas des fardeaux qui ne sont pas les tiens. »

En entendant ces mots, Naruto se cacha le visage dans les bras. Il se sentait inutile, incapable de changer la vie de quiconque, encore moins la sienne. Il échouerait dans la mission qui lui avait été donné de manière officieuse, et il perdrait Gaara, son ami extraordinaire et merveilleux, et il s'imaginait déjà Kankurô, qui le noierait dans le lac à cause de ça.

Très gentiment, Gaara le tira de sa position de défense et entoura de ses mains les joues scarifiées. Et la manière dont il ne fit pas attention à ses cicatrices hideuses n'échappa pas à Naruto. Avec ses pouces, Gaara essuya le dessous de ses yeux bleus, où les larmes avaient mouillées la peau.

Avec attention, Gaara délaissa l'une des joues de Naruto pour tracer d'un doigt un sourcil blond. Il redessina silencieusement le sourcil, comme pour en mémoriser la forme et la légère courbe à son extrémité. Son doigt descendit le long de l'arête de son nez, jusqu'au petit creux de son philtrum. De là, son doigt glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure, l'étirant légèrement, jusqu'à toucher son menton, et quitter son visage.

Et Naruto fixa le rouquin les yeux écarquillés, incapable de bouger, car ses muscles étaient paralysés, et un bruit blanc avait pris toute la place de son cerveau. Juste alors qu'il était convaincu que tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination, ou un rêve qui semblait trop réel, Gaara toucha son cou et sa clavicule, d'un toucher fantomatique dont seul lui était capable.

Avant que Naruto puisse penser à la bonne manière de réagir, même si ce n'était que fermer les yeux, Gaara se retira et commença à chercher un autre brin d'herbe à mâchouiller.

Ce n'était pas de la colère, mais quelque chose semblable à de la frustration qui s'éveilla en Naruto. Il chercha un moment une interprétation à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais quand il vit l'expression fermée sur le visage de son ami, il se dit que c'était futile. Après avoir posé les yeux sur le rouquin calme et silencieux, Naruto se décida finalement à parler.

"Pourquoi tu as ce drôle de tatouage sur le front ?»

Gaara s'arrêta de mâchouiller et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Son précédent calme se transforma en précaution, mais il lui répondit tout de même.

« C'est le symbole de l'amour, et il est là pour me rappeler l'amour que me portait ma mère, répondit Gaara d'une voix monotone. Je l'ai eu quand j'avais quinze ans, et que j'avais complètement abandonné tout espoir concernant la famille qu'il me restait.

_Oh," dit Naruto en continuant de regarder l'étrange tatouage rouge.

Gaara ne sembla pas dérangé par cette manifestation de curiosité. « Mon voisin avait cinq ans de plus que moi et il voulait devenir tatoueur. Avant de déménager dans une grande ville, il vivait dans la cave de ses parents. Comme je n'avais pas d'argent à l'époque, il m'a proposé de me faire ce tatouage en échange de ma virginité. »

Naruto s'étouffa et toussa violemment. « Q-Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, nerveux et incrédule en même temps. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Ben, à ton avis ? demanda platement Gaara en crachant son brin d'herbe. Dieu merci ce tatouage est le seul truc qu'il m'a refilé, parce qu'à l'époque je ne savais pas grand-chose des IST et tout ça. »

Maintenant, l'attention de Naruto était posée sur les herbes qui se balançaient au loin. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, encore une fois incertain de ce qu'il devait interpréter des émotions que Gaara provoquait en lui.

"C'était comment, toi ? »

La question détourna Naruto de ses pensées et il tourna son visage vers son ami. « De quoi ?

_Ta première fois, clarifia Gaara.

_Oh, c'était avec une fille que j'ai rencontré à l'école, dit Naruto comme si cela n'avait même pas été un peu signifiant pour lui. C'était bizarre, et on était tous les deux inexpérimentés.

_Je voulais dire, avec un garçon, » dit calmement le rouquin.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur les fleurs qui poussaient parmi les herbes hautes. Quand il commença à parler, il maintint son attention sur les environs sauvages. « C'était avec l'ami de mon frère.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Gaara d'une voix monotone.

_Je passais la nuit chez mon ami. Au milieu de la nuit, je suis allé dans la salle de bain. En revenant, je suis tombé sur son frère, qui venait de rompre avec sa copine. Il était en détresse, et j'ai essayé de le réconforter, expliqua Naruto de manière désintéressée. On est allé dans sa chambre, et il n'arrêtait pas de tenter des trucs. Il avait les yeux les plus tristes que j'ai jamais vus, dit le blond en fermant les yeux, comme pour échapper au souvenir. Quand sa famille l'a découvert, ils m'ont accusé. Ils ont dit que j'étais le serpent de leur paradis, et que j'avais corrompu leur fils. J'ai fini par perdre mon ami, dans la foulée.

_C'est horrible, dit Gaara avec dans la voix quelque chose qui approchait la sympathie.

_Eh bien, la vie est horrible, affirma Naruto qui n'était pas affecté par le souvenir blessant. Et ce que ton voisin t'a suggéré, ce n'était pas bien.

_Je sais, dit Gaara en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Je le sais maintenant. Après lui, je n'ai eu que des partenaires passifs. Il tourna son regard examinateur vers Naruto. Tu leur ressembles.

_Je-Je ne suis pas passif, dit rapidement Naruto en rougissant, avant de détourner le regard. Pourtant, il pouvait encore sentir le regard du rouquin qui le transperçait.

« Tu as eu combien de partenaires ? demanda Gaara comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet de conversation ordinaire.

_Seulement quelques-uns.

_J'en ai eu quatre, » dit le rouquin de manière impassible, comme s'il n'y avait aucun attachement personnel.

Naruto acquiesça et enlaça ses genoux plus forts. Sans raison, il se sentait nu sous la lumière de la lune. Et plus les minutes passaient en silence, pus tout lui semblait irréel. Ça ne le surprendrait pas d'apprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve bizarre.

Quand Naruto bailla, Gaara le regarda avec tendresse. « Tu veux rentrer ? Ou tu veux rester ici ? »

Le blond contempla la question un moment. Le lit bien trop étroit qu'il aurait à partager avec le rouquin ne l'emballait pas vraiment. Ici, au milieu de cette vaste prairie, il se sentait respirer.

"Restons ici," décida-t-il en s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Gaara vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de lui. Au-début, Naruto fut rebuté par la proximité, mais il se détendit vite et se laissa aller contre son ami. Une chouette hulula au loin, et la pleine lune s'approchait lentement de l'horizon. Somnolant, Naruto s'appuya un peu plus confortablement contre la poitrine de Gaara, et le rythme lent auquel elle se soulevait et s'abaissait le berça dans un sommeil reposant.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour voir une prairie dorée qui baignait dans la glorieuse lumière du matin. Des oiseaux piaillaient sur les plus hautes branches du sorbier contre lequel il était appuyé. Le monde semblait trop réel et présent, il ne pouvait y échapper. En remarquant la guirlande de foin qui gisait sur le sol, pleine d'épis et défaite par endroits, il eut vraiment le sentiment que son royaume nocturne n'était plus qu'une illusion lointaine.

Est-ce que le Gaara-Nocturne n'avait été qu'un rêve particulier, lui aussi ? Où avaient-ils vraiment eu ces conversations ?

À ce moment le Gaara-Diurne émergea de derrière l'arbre. Dans la partie inférieure de son T-shirt, il portait une grande quantité de fraises sauvages et une fleur jaune.

"Tiens, dit Gaara en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Maintenant tu règnes aussi sur le jour, dit-il en glissant la fleur ressemblant à un soleil derrière son oreille.

Encore une fois, il ne sut pas comment répondre, aussi Naruto sourit seulement d'un petit sourire rayonnant. Avec gratitude, il accepta le petit-déjeuner que Gaara avait réussi à leur récolter dans leur environnement sauvage.

En rentrant au cottage, un nuage mélancolique planait avec persistance au-dessus de Naruto. Le lieu tout entier lui était nostalgique, mais le fait de perdre cette connexion excitante avec le Gaara-Nocturne le rendait vraiment confus.

De retour au cottage, il mit la fleur jaune dans un verre d'eau sur la table du porche. Il ne pouvait pas la ramener à la maison, car c'est ici qu'elle appartenait, et elle mourrait en ville.

Et trop tôt, ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture à nouveau, jusque la semaine grise qui les attendait au tournant. Dès que Naruto en eut assez d'observer le paysage qui défilait, il tourna son attention vers Gaara, qui était assis à côté de lui à l'arrière. Le rouquin portait le sweat de Naruto pour une raison inconnue, et au début le blond avait conclu qu'il s'était simplement trompé. Mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Sakura, quelqu'un comme Gaara ne risquait pas de porter quoique ce soit d'orange par accident.

Gaara ne s'était pas embêté à remettre les bandes de gaze, remarqua-t-il, car les coupures blasphématoires criaient à la face du monde dès qu'il étirait ses bras d'une certaine façon.

Toute la matinée, Kankurô s'était montré étrangement silencieux. Naruto essaya de croiser son regard via le rétroviseur intérieur, mais on aurait dit que l'aîné des frères était plongé dans son monde. Même la présence de Sakura dans le siège passager ne sembla pas retenir son attention.

* * *

La météo avait prévenu de l'arrivée d'une tempête, et à en juger les gouttes géantes qui bombardaient le pauvre parapluie de Naruto à un rythme furieux, il semblerait que la télé n'avait pas eu tort pour une fois. Il regretta de nouveau de ne pas avoir pris sa voiture ce matin, quand il eut fini sa journée à la librairie et qu'il se précipita dans la rue à grands pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit l'abondant jardin qui entourait sa maison que le regret s'évanouit, et tout ce à quoi il put penser fut à quel point il était heureux d'être enfin arrivé.

Toute la maison était sombre, car personne n'avait pris la peine d'allumer la lumière. Le silence qui avait englouti le lieu était tout sauf tranquille, et le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre était la mitraille de la pluie qui s'abattait sur le toit d'étain.

La lumière du réfrigérateur éclaira toute la cuisine quand Naruto y chercha quelque chose pour satisfaire son appétit. Même si son estomac grondait, il n'avait pas envie de manger, donc il ferma le frigo. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'aller dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta dans son élan en entendant un bruit.

La porte de Kankurô était légèrement entrouverte, et une faible lumière filtrait depuis les interstices. En s'approchant, le son se fit plus distinct et le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, Naruto fit son chemin jusque la porte.

« Kankurô ? » demanda-t-il, et les sanglots cessèrent.

Silencieusement, Naruto entra dans la chambre du brun pour le trouver assis sur le lit, les yeux rouges et gonflés tandis qu'il étouffait un sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kankurô secoua la tête dans un désespoir muet et gémit. Cet instant était bien trop intime pour simplement s'enfuir par la porte, car il n'avait jamais vu le brun si distrait. Naruto ferma la porte, une décision qu'il regretterait plus tard.

Les jambes raides, Naruto resta debout près du mur et laissa son regard se focaliser sur les objets inanimés de la chambre, sur tout ce qui n'était pas les yeux mouillés du brun. Mais comme d'habitude, son manque de conversation ne semblait pas déranger le brun, ni l'empêcher d'en commencer une. Kankurô laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, puis secoua lentement la tête de nouveau, comme si quelque chose d'incompréhensible troublait son esprit.

"Tu as vu les bras de Gaara ? » demanda Kankurô.

La respiration de Naruto s'arrêta un instant et son regard se figea sur un petit portrait de famille sur le mur opposé. « Je les ai vus.

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui, chuchota le brun en retenant un sanglot tremblant. Je me sens si perdu. »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto acquiesça et laisse échapper un soupir compatissant.

Kankurô se tourna vers lui, et jamais auparavant Naruto n'avait vu d'yeux si vides et désespérés. Le poids du monde semblait peser sur ses seules épaules.

« J'ai demandé à notre sœur, Témari, si elle pouvait prendre soin de Gaara un moment. Elle est prêtre à Suna, et son mari, Shikamaru, est psychiatre," dit Kankurô en reniflant. Le léger espoir dans sa voix soulagea momentanément Naruto, aussi, bien que l'idée même que Gaara s'en aille, même pour peu de temps, le troublait à un point inimaginable.

« Mais devine ce qu'elle a fait ? » dit Kankurô, et brusquement sa voix était pleine de frustration et de souffrance. « Elle m'a envoyé une putain de Bible en me souhaitant bonne chance ! Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez, avec papa. »

Maintenant, Naruto remarqua le livre lourd qui gisait sur le sol, comme s'il avait été frappé dans un élan de colère.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait de mon mieux, et ça n'a servi à rien. Il ne me parle pas, et quand j'essaie de l'atteindre et de communiquer, il refuse de m'écouter. » Kankurô soupira et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Si je n'ai pas de famille, moi son plus je n'ai aucune raison d'exister. »

Naruto déglutit silencieusement et ancra ses mains qui tremblaient dans ses poches. Le poids sur ses épaules se faisait de plus en plus lourd, comme une enveloppe faite de plomb.

« Kankurô… chuchota le blond en essayant de contrôler ses émotions cacophoniques. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

_Comment ? » s'exclama le brun de frustration en se levant brusquement. Bien trop vite, il marcha jusque Naruto et lui attrapa les bras. Attendant une réponse, il le fixa et répéta : « Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

_Je-J'espère juste que ce sera le cas, » chuchota Naruto. Quelque chose se serra dans sa gorge et il essaya de l'avaler.

« Ce n'est pas assez, accusa presque Kankurô en serrant plus fort les bras du blond. C'est même loin d'être assez.

_Je sais… Mais… » répondit Naruto en s'interrompant quand la boule dans sa gorge grossit encore.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu le brun si triste et dévasté, et la douleur vive que dépeignaient ses traits était difficile à regarder. Il se recula, mais se cogna dans la porte, qui l'aurait laissé s'échapper de cette bulle d'angoisse s'il l'avait laissé ouverte.

« Et puis, il se passe quoi entre vous, d'abord ? » demanda Kankurô avec une curiosité évidente, bien que le doute de sa voix vienne probablement d'un véritable désir de protection envers son petit frère plutôt que d'un manque de confiance à l'encontre de Naruto.

« C-C'est… J'essaie de l'aider, moi aussi » parvint à dire Naruto, qui espérait vraiment que ses faibles tentatives porteraient miraculeusement leur fruit.

« Tu l'aides… » répéta Kankurô, et l'espoir perdu de tout à l'heure s'entendait maintenant dans sa voix. Avec un sanglot, il attira le blond dans une étreinte désespérée. « Merci. S'il te plaît, fait en sorte qu'il aille bien.

_Je… J'essaie…" bégaya le blond.

Ses poumons ressemblaient à des ballons, pourtant il était incapable d'expirer. Quelque chose étranglait sa gorge et il était difficile de respirer. A l'arrière de son esprit, un pressentiment réprimé faisait tinter les chaînes avec lesquelles il était attaché.

Inconscient de ces avertissements subliminaux, cette masse de muscles brune le tenait fermement et ne semblait pas prêt à le relâcher. Il devrait juste courir. Mais la porte était fermée et il étouffait, et surtout, il était incapable d'abandonner ses tentatives généreuses de réconforter le frère de son ami.

Quand l'envie de courir lui revint, plus forte cette fois, les sanglots hoquetés de Kankurô contre son épaule le figèrent sur place, avant qu'il ne puisse obéir à ses instincts. Alors que le brun relâcha l'étreinte et serra désespérément ses bras à nouveau, en quête de réconfort et de l'assurance que oui, peut-être qu'un jour les choses s'arrangeraient, le verrou dans l'esprit chaotique de Naruto se brisa en milliers de petits morceaux, et il se retint de crier.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Kankurô qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Mais Naruto ne pouvait se forcer à répondre, et quand le brun soucieux attrapa son menton et prit avec sa main la température de son front, Naruto trouva finalement sa voix pour crier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Naruto? » demanda Kankurô, le choc imprimé sur son visage, et instinctivement il couvrit de sa main la bouche du blond en l'attirant à lui, peut-être pour le réconforter, bien qu'il provoqua l'effet inverse. Entre ses côtes, le cœur de Naruto battait à tout rompre, son rythme ne cessait de s'accélérer. Les coins de la chambre commencèrent à se flouter jusqu'à ce que les bords incertains de sa vision ne deviennent noirs. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, entendre et sentir, c'était la poigne de Kankurô qui le maintenait en place, et la porte fermée dans la périphérie de sa vision qui ne cessait de grossir, et plus elle devenait grosse, plus elle se verrouillait.

Soudainement, il pouvait entendre à nouveau l'armée de gouttes de pluie qui s'abattait sur le toit. Comment avait-il réussi à ignorer ce bruit si longtemps, il ne le savait pas, et il était certain qu'il pouvait sentir la poudre à canon dans l'air, elle serait allumée, et il exploserait, périrait, et ses faibles tentatives pour sauver Gaara iraient ramper le long des tuyaux rouillés de sa vie, où tous ses anciens efforts futiles attendaient.

Et le petit sens de la famille qu'il avait réussi à expérimenter ici périrait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il n'avait jamais importé, et tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais dit ou ressenti, ou rêvé, serait réduit en poussière et enterré dans les cendres d'une histoire sans importance.

« Naruto ? » demanda à nouveau le brun en découvrant sa bouche.

Le blond inhala par automatisme, essayant de retrouver sa voix, mais rien ne vint.

« Naruto… » maintenant la voix était douce et inquiète, presque veloutée, et il ne pouvait pas refuser, pas à lui ni à la panique qui le dévorait vivant. Les bras autour de lui ne le quittèrent pas, mais le serrèrent encore plus fort, et avant qu'il ne puisse hurler de nouveau, tout devint noir.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel?

_J'en sais rien. Il pouvait plus respirer soudainement. Et il s'est mis à crier.

_C'est une crise de panique. Tu ne sais donc rien ? » un soupir. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Hum, je l'ai serré contre moi, et je lui ai couvert la bouche.

_Imbécile.

_Ben, j'étais sensé faire quoi ? » Un soupir exaspéré.

« Simplement le laisser partir. Et fermer la porte. »

Avec réticence, les paupières de plomb de Naruto s'ouvrirent lentement et les bruits cessèrent dans le même temps. Ce plafond ne lui était pas familier, et ça le fit presque fermer de nouveau les yeux, quand une tâche de rouge qui lui était failière attira son attention.

« Salut, » soupira Naruto quand sa vision s'éclaircit sur le rouquin inquiet assis sur le lit. Il portait à nouveau ce sweat orange. Gaara l'évalua seulement en silence, un air soucieux sur le visage. « Tu as fait une crise de panique.

_Oui, c'est possible, » admit Naruto en essayant de garder un ton léger. De voir le rouquin si inquiet à propos de son bien-être le mettait mal à l'aise, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était lui causer du souci supplémentaire. « Je me sens mieux maintenant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Gaara en prenant la main de Naruto qui gisait immobile au bord du lit.

De sa position horizontale, le blond haussa seulement les épaules, et en remarquant le léger froncement de sourcil sur le visage de son ami, il comprit que ce geste nonchalant l'avait agacé. « Ce n'était rien. »

Mais Gaara l'étudia seulement en silence, à sa manière habituelle, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose change dans ses yeux.

_C'est sa beauté qui t'as fait t'évanouir ? » demanda-t-il d'un air un peu joueur.

Naruto ignora la remarque et lui tira la langue.

« Alors, qui est difficile à atteindre, maintenant ? » répondit seulement Gaara, feignant la défaite en observant la chambre. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le livre sur le sol et une boule de papier froissée juste à côté. Il lissa le papier entre ses doigts, et avant qu'une quelconque émotion ne puisse s'emparer de ses traits et trahir ce qu'il pensait, il l'écrasa dans son poing et la jeta sous le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Naruto, curieux.

_Juste une liste de course, dit le rouquin en serrant la main du blond. Je parie que tu as faim. Je peux te faire du thé et des sandwich, si tu veux, » dit Gaara et à ces mots, l'estomac du blond gronda avidement.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, » dit le rouquin, et le coin de ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement vers le haut.

Embarrassé par sa réaction corporelle, Naruto baissa seulement la tête et suivit le rouquin dans la cuisine.

Après une heure et quart, une tasse de thé infusait sur le plan de travail, et deux sandwichs jambon-fromage étaient posés dans une assiette.

« Bordel, où sont passé les couteaux ? » demanda Gaara qui cherchait quelque chose pour découper le concombre en rondelle. Il se tourna vers son frère avec un regard acéré et agacé. Mais Kankurô se balança seulement sur sa chaise, les épaules tendues, et les muscles de sa mâchoire contractés.

Gaara observa son frère muet avec une frustration qui ne cessait de grandir. Une expression amère s'empara de ses traits et il se désintéressa du concombre, qui n'était toujours pas tranché. "Alors… Témari ne veut pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir maintenant comme menace sans fondement ?"

En silence, Kankurô fit grincer ses dents. Tandis que Naruto observait le grand frère depuis sa place à table, il ne put contenir la brillance au bord de ses yeux.

"Gaara…" dit doucement Naruto en espérant calmer la tempête qui menaçait d'éclater dans la pièce.

Mais ses mots se heurtèrent à un mur puisque Gaara s'adressa de nouveau à son frère avec une amertume manifeste.

"Avec ta manie de vouloir tout contrôler, tu es exactement comme notre Père. Et comme lui, tu veux juste me rendre la vie plus difficile.

_C'est faux," s'exclama Kankurô en se levant brusquement, et la chaise sur laquelle il était assis tomba sur le sol derrière lui avec un bruit assourdissant.

"Je t'interdit de me comparer à lui, dit le brun avec venin en se rapprochant de son frère. Gaara était tout sauf intimidé, mais le brun se tendit, bien que le tremblement qui le secouait ne semblait pas être dû à la colère – aux yeux de Naruto, ça ressemblait plus à du désespoir.

"Il n'était pas aussi sobre, et définitivement pas aussi hétéro qu'il ne le faisait croire à ses copains prêtres, dit Kankurô avec rage.

_Quoi ?" souffla Gaara, mais avant qu'une émotion lisible ne puisse apparaître sur son visage, il se détourna.

Kankurô regarda le rouquin avec une expression peinée. "Je l'ai découvert après que Maman soit morte. Et c'est pour ça qu'on partageait une chambre, tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure."

Les sourcils inexistants de Gaara se froncèrent tandis qu'il prenait un air répugné.

"Je croyais que c'était parce que Père voulait que ta perfection déteigne sur moi.

_Ce n'était pas pour ça, dit sèchement Kankurô avec un regard sérieux que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu. Et il ne voulait pas nous laisser partager la chambre, mais je l'ai menacé de révéler tous ses secrets à la congrégation."

Désormais le rouquin semblait surpris, bien qu'il conservât l'attitude de défi qu'il avait si bien apprise.

La voix de Kankurô prit un ton plus écœuré. "Je le haïssais tout autant que toi. Et au fil des ans j'en ai eu assez de lutter pour lui retirer les fusils des mains chaque fois qu'il débouchait une bouteille, ou de cacher ses clés de voiture, ou de rester éveillé toute la nuit, à guetter, pour vérifier qu'il ne venait pas à l'étage."

L'expression fermée de Gaara se mua lentement en souffrance. "Tu sais comment il était – un vrai charmeur quand il était sobre, mais après quelques verres de gins, il était une toute autre personne. Je n'oublierais jamais comment il a tiré sur ce canapé rempli de plomb quand il a découvert comment tu as eu ton tatouage. Donc, si tu dis que je ressemble à ce semblant d'homme, tu ne m'insulte pas seulement moi, mais aussi Maman," dit Kankurô d'une voix glaciale, comme s'il essayait de garder son calme au milieu d'une tempête émotionnelle.

"C'est quoi le rapport avec Maman ? demanda Gaara, qui ne parvint pas à cacher la curiosité dans sa voix.

_Tu te souviens le matin où on l'a trouvé allongé sur le sol, la peau bleue ?" demanda Kankurô bien qu'il fut évident qu'aucun deux ne pourrait un jour oublier cette vision.

"La nuit d'avant, je ne dormais pas. Je l'ai vu étendu sur le sol du salon, le front brillant de sueur et une bouteille de gin vide à côté de son corps immobile. Il était sous choc insulinique, une fois de plus. J'ai fait demi-tour et je suis parti me coucher," dit Kankurô, la colère de nouveau dans sa voix.

Le rouquin regarda son frère avec une expression proche du choc. "C'est pas un crime de –

_Alors traîne-moi en justice, fit Kankurô les dents serrées. Je voulais qu'il ne fasse plus partie de nos vies, de ta vie à toi. Et en le laissant là je savais que j'avais finalement respecté la dernière volonté de Maman.

_Q-Quoi ? demanda Gaara, et pour la première fois, Naruto vit sa posture inaltérable faiblir.

_Elle a essayé de divorcer, tu sais ? Mais après elle a eu sa tumeur, et elle n'a pas eu le temps. Avant de mourir, elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, parce qu'elle connaissait son mari bien mieux que nous à l'époque, dit Kankurô d'une voix plus douce. Je t'aurais protégé de toute façon, sans hésiter. Mais c'était important pour elle de savoir que quelqu'un continuerait son oeuvre une fois qu'elle serait partie."

Maintenant, Gaara était plus confus que jamais. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça auparavant ? Pourquoi maintenant…?

_Je croyais te l'avoir dit, déclara Kankurô tandis que la tristesse envahissait ses traits. Mais c'était comme si tu ne voulais pas entendre ce que je disais. Et quand j'ai vu à quel point ça te faisait mal quand on parlait du passé de notre famille, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber. Je pensais que si tu réalisais à quel point je me faisais du souci pour toi, tu guérirais miraculeusement, et tu arrêterais de faire ce que tu essaies de faire. Pour ce qui est de Papa, tout ce que j'ai jamais fait c'est essayer de m'entendre avec lui, pour que tu sois en sécurité."

Quelque chose s'agitait derrière le masque fermement contrôlé du rouquin. Mais Kankurô ne s'arrêta pas en voyant l'attitude réservée et immuable de son petit frère. "Tu étais spécial pour Maman, plus spécial que nous. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, parce que tu ne l'as pas choisi. Et juste pour que tu le saches, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu une mère ce jour-là. Mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, elle n'était pas la seule personne qui t'aimait."

La tension était si forte dans la pièce qu'on aurait pu la découper avec les couteaux qui étaient maintenant cachés quelque part, hors de danger. Le regard se Naruto passait d'un frère à l'autre tandis qu'ils continuaient à se dévisager, dans une bataille muette. Juste alors que les épaules tendues du brun se relaxaient légèrement, des émotions mêlées traversèrent le visage de Gaara, et il fuit hors de la pièce.

Naruto se leva précipitamment de son siège pour le suivre.

Il ne trouva pas Gaara dans sa chambre, mais dans à la penderie du couloir. La petite lampe de table était allumée, cependant l'atmosphère était tout sauf accueillante. Pour la première fois, les nombreux costumes qui pendaient, silencieusement alignés, ressemblaient à des corps décapités, et si Naruto avait été seul, il était certain qu'il les aurait bientôt entendus parler comme si l'esprit de leur propriétaire vivait encore dans la maison.

Gaara était allongé, dos à la porte, se fermant ainsi à Naruto et au reste du monde. "Ne me touche pas."

N'osant pas désobéir à cet ordre, Naruto s'assit sur le matelas, à une distance raisonnable, et appuya son dos contre le mur.

Même si le rouquin était fermé, il sembla à Naruto qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Mais comment pouvait-il lui offrir cela s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher ?

"Tu sais ce que je fais quand il y a trop de bruit dans ma tête ? commença-t-il. J'imagine que je me regarde, et à la place de ma tête il y a un tourbillon lumineux, comme une sorte de galaxie, et c'est là qu'il y a toutes mes émotions. Après, je m'observe, j'observe mes émotions, sans y prendre part. Je laisse simplement la tempête se calmer toute seule, sans être emporté par elle."

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une réponse, mais quand Gaara lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, il lui offrit automatiquement un sourire rassurant.

"Ça demande de la concentration, par contre. Je ne peux pas le faire autant que je veux. La plupart du temps, je me fais emporter par la tempête, mais dans un environnement calme j'arrive à me maintenir en dehors, dit Naruto.

_Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des trucs comme ça, dit Gaara au mur qui lui faisait face.

_C'est un truc que j'ai appris, répondit le blond.

_Ça fait mal," confia soudainement le rouquin.

Bien que son ami ne puisse pas le voir, Naruto hocha la tête. Il ne bougea pas, ni ne dit mot, et à la place il laissa un silence réconfortant s'installer, que son ami pourrait remplir de ses mots, s'il le souhaitait.

Et il semblerait que le rouquin profita de cette opportunité qui lui avait été offerte : "Les blessures avaient déjà été faites. Je m'y suis habitué depuis le temps. Mais aujourd'hui, elles ont été rouvertes, et je dois renoncer à ce que je croyais être des vérités, déclara Gaara.

_Peut-être que les blessures cicatriseront mieux cette fois," suggéra Naruto.

Gaara sembla hésiter avant de répondre. "Tu le penses vraiment ?

_J'ai toute confiance en toi et ton frère. Vous allez surmonter tout ça. Il se soucie plus de toi que tu ne le penses. Tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait aucune raison de vivre s'il ne t'avait pas, dit Naruto.

_Il a dit ça ?

_Oui. Et il était très perturbé à l'idée de te perdre."

Le dos du rouquin s'arrondit, comme s'il essayait de se transformer en boule. Naruto se demanda s'il pouvait le toucher maintenant.

"Ça fait mal. Je veux que ça s'arrête, murmura Gaara en se recroquevillant encore plus.

_Ça va arrêter de faire mal, je te le promets. Et je suis sûr que ton frère t'accueillerait si tu faisais un pas vers lui", affirma Naruto. Il déplia une lourde couverture sur son ami, qui n'en sembla pas dérangé. Avec des mouvements précis, il s'allongea précautionneusement à côté du rouquin emmailloté de couverture, et l'enlaça par derière.

"Est-ce que ça te convient ?" demanda Naruto, juste pour être sûr. Gaara serra la couverture dans ses mains et laissa échapper un soupir discret, laissant le blond interpréter son opinion.

Naruto prit ça pour un oui. Presque instinctivement, il commença à caresser les côtes de son ami, remerciant l'épaisse barrière de la couverture qui s'interposait entre eux. Un autre léger soupir de Gaara lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi, avec ses tentatives hésitantes, à le faire se sentir mieux. Sa main glissa naturellement sur le ventre de son ami et y laissa des caresses circulaires. Quand il était petit, sa mère lui caressait toujours le ventre quand il était malade ou qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Avec un peu de chance, ces mêmes soins transmettraient au rouquin un réconfort semblable.

Alors que Gaara appuyait un peu plus son dos contre Naruto, ce dernier cessa momentanément tout mouvement. Était-ce une odeur d'aiguilles de pin qui flottait dans l'air ? Il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Discrètement il essaya de retracer l'origine de cette odeur alléchante – était-ce ses cheveux, ou sa peau, ou juste les restes du parfum d'un produit de lessive sur ses vêtements ?

Désolé à l'avance, Naruto s'éloigna et brisa leur connexion corporelle. Le souvenir de forêts de conifères demeurait dans sa poitrine, et de là il voyagea plus bas, au creux de son estomac. Sous son T-shirt trop large, les muscles de son estomac se contractèrent, et avant qu'il ne puisse se perdre d'avantage dans la sensation, il commença à parler.

" Tout ira bien. Ça prendra du temps, mais vous allez y arriver.

_Oui. Il faut que je lui parle. Je l'ai blessé. Pas juste aujourd'hui, mais depuis longtemps," dit doucement Gaara.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et saisit sa main, la serrant vivement, et dans ce bref contact transparaissait toute son anxiété. Les mains de Gaara n'étaient jamais en sueur, mais à cet instant elles étaient plus chaudes que d'habitude. Et l'hésitation dans sa voix était quelque chose que Naruto n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'alors.

Au lieu de retirer sa main comme il pensait devoir le faire, Naruto attrapa la main de Gaara avec les deux siennes. Au lieu de regarder les profondeurs de jade qui lui étaient familières, il s'immergea dans la contemplation de leurs doigts entrelacés.

"C'était réconfortant quand tu me caressais le ventre. Tu veux bien le refaire ?"

Naruto serra sa main de surprise. "B-Bien sûr."

Et bientôt le dos du rouquin se colla de nouveau contre sa poitrine, et avec des mouvements aussi doux et calmes que possibles, il caressa son ventre recouvert par la couverture. Gaara soupira et se détendit, et il avait l'odeur de la nature, des arbres, de la pluie et de la liberté.

À ce moment, Naruto commença à se demander quelle était son odeur à lui, et si Gaara l'aimait bien – ou bien son odeur était déplaisante, comme celle de la sueur, de l'ail, ou de l'anxiété.

Dès lors il lui sembla plus sûr de diriger sa main plus haut et d'abandonner cet endroit controversé qu'était un ventre. Avec une paresse feinte, il caressa le torse de Gaara et les bras qui étaient croisés dessus, sous la couverture. Il ferma les yeux, se voyant lui et le tourbillon blanc qu'était sa tête, et c'était tout ce sur quoi il voulait se concentrer.

Un léger souffle de Gaara l'aspira presque dans ce vortex puissant, mais il parvint à se maintenir à distance. Pour varier un peu et afin que son hésitation ne soit pas détectée, il descendit de nouveau sa main sur son ventre et recommença à y dessiner des cercles.

"Pense au tourbillon lumineux, dit Naruto, presque plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

_Comment t'as su que j'y pensais ? demanda Gaara en lui jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Naruto s'éloigna un peu et força un sourire innocent sur son visage. "Je le savais c'est tout."

Gaara lui tourna de nouveau le dos, apparemment inconscient des pensées qui habitaient son esprit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la télévision remplissait le silence du salon avec des publicités superficielles et des talk-show plus ou moins sérieux. Ils appréciaient avec appétit les pizzas qui leur avaient été livrées, Gaara était assis au milieu du canapé, Naruto et Kankurô à chacun de ses côtés.

Beaucoup de choses restèrent sous silence, peut-être parce que les frères voulait restaurer le calme dans la maison, ou peut-être qu'ils ne savaient simplement pas par où commencer ?

Quelle que soit la raison, Naruto était soulagé d'être dehors de leur dynamique familiale, pour une fois.

"Tiens, goûte ça."

C'était Kankurô, qui tendait une part de sa pizza à son petit frère. Avec précaution, Gaara évalua du regard l'ananas et les peppéronis, mais il en prit une bouchée quand même.

_C'est bon," admit-il en regrettant de ne pas avoir la part entière. En voyant son expression, Kankurô eut un sourire doux et la lui donna.

"Tiens," Gaara lui offrit un bout de sa pizza aux légumes en retour. L'expression sur le visage du brun n'était pas très enjouée, mais ce moment était bien trop précieux pour qu'il le ruine en montrant son dégoût.

Il pleuvait encore dehors, mais ce n'était maintenant plus qu'un murmure plaisant en arrière-plan. La nuit se fit plus noire et les boîtes à pizza étaient vides depuis longtemps, cependant le bruit résilient de la télé retardait encore la discussion qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir.

Les surprenant tous, Gaara appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère en baillant. Si la situation de tout à l'heure n'avait pas été si terrible, ça aurait été hilarant de voir Kankurô regarder bouche bée cette manière inattendue de faire un pas vers lui.

Ça échappa presque à l'observation de Naruto, mais presque imperceptiblement, Kankurô saisit la main de Gaara qui reposait entre eux. On aurait dit qu'il traçait gentiment les cicatrices sur ses poignets, pourtant son attention ne dériva pas de la télévision tout ce temps. Seul un léger sursaut des doigts de Gaara indiqua qu'il avait remarqué cette connexion et la jugeait assez appropriée pour qu'elle continue.

Naruto sourit légèrement pour lui-même. Comme d'habitude, la télé était pleine de contenu inutile, duquel le monde pouvait parfaitement se passer, mais pour une fois il essaya de s'y intéresser. L'enveloppe de plomb vint peser sur ses épaules de temps à autre, lui rappelant les responsabilités qui lui avaient officieusement été données.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste se détendre, et profiter de cette rare soirée de calme en compagnie de ses propriétaires.

* * *

Ça avait été une journée épuisante. Sakura lui avait demandé de l'accompagner quand elle et des amis qu'elle connaissait moins décidèrent de profiter de l'été dans un parc bondé. Comme il ne voulait pas laisser échapper une chance de passer du temps avec elle, Naruto avait accepté de venir avec elle.

Mais bien sûr, ça avait tourné au cauchemar.

De constater toute cette aisance, cette fluidité à communiquer entre les gens l'avait fait se sentir comme un total étranger. Bien sûr, Sakura l'engageait dans leur interaction dès qu'elle le pouvait, essayant peut-être juste de lui donner l'impression d'y être inclus.

"Il faut que tu sortes plus de chez toi, Naruto, a-t-elle dit. Ça te fera du bien de passer du temps avec d'autres personnes que… Ben, Gaara," avait-elle ajouté après ça.

Naruto grogna à ce souvenir. Elle avait eu tort. Tellement, mais tellement tort.

À son grand plaisir et son grand désespoir, tout le monde avait ignoré sa présence. Il n'était personne, une ombre, cependant ça lui évitait d'avoir à dire des choses triviales. Sakura avait apparemment apprécié le temps qu'elle avait passé là, car il était évident qu'elle était faite pour les interactions humaines.

À la maison, dans la penderie, Naruto s'était recroquevillé en boule et espérait que cette douleur dans sa poitrine allait s'atténuer, et le laisser ne plus rien ressentir.

Un enfant maladroit avait par accident lancé une balle dans la tête de Naruto, et avant que son côté rationnel ne puisse entrevoir la situation, une présence griffue s'était manifestée dans son estomac. Avant que la situation n'aie la chance de se dégrader au point que Naruto n'attrape le T-shirt de ce stupide gamin avec une menace qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier, quelqu'un avait déjà relancé la balle et l'enfant avait disparu de son champ de vision. Tout le monde avait ri de bon cœur de cette maladresse. Tout le monde sauf Naruto. Et à ce moment, tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, c'était de disparaître lui aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, ses pensées anxieuses s'étaient transformées en rêves colorés, et soudain il fut dans le parc à nouveau, mais cette fois il était seul avec Sakura. Elle avait l'odeur des épines de pin, et alors qu'elle était sur le point de l'embrasser, Kankurô lui jeta un ballon au visage.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, pour se rendre compte qu'il était enveloppé dans une couverture et que quelqu'un l'enlaçait.

"Sakura ? demanda-t-il d'un air endormi en se frottant les yeux.

_Pas vraiment," répondit une voix de velours, une voix qui fit oublier à Naruto son coeur blessé, un instant.

À la place, la douleur dans sa poitrine se déplaça vers le bas et se transforma en une sensation papillonnante au creux de ses reins. Bien sûr, ce n'était que parce qu'il venait de rêver qu'il embrassait Sakura.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

_Tu es rentré plus tard que d'habitude. Et tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.

_Quoi, tu m'attendais ? rit un peu Naruto.

_Et si c'était le cas ? » répondit Gaara en soulevant la couverture. Bientôt il était très proche de Naruto, et l'enlaçait par derrière. Et quand les mains du rouquin se glissèrent pour reposer sur son ventre, Naruto sursauta et attrapa ses poignets. Sans le lâcher, il guida les mains réconfortantes sur sa poitrine, et les maintint là.

"J'ai-J'ai eu une journée difficile, dit Naruto. Et après j'en ai fait un rêve encore pire.

_Tu es en sécurité maintenant, dit Gaara qui était sur le point de bouger sa main, mais la poigne du blond l'en empêcha. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Je trainais avec des gens. Avec Sakura, murmura Naruto. Je n'arrive pas à m'adapter. »

Un soupir compatissant dans son cou fut sa seule réponse. Etrangement, un frisson se fraya le long de sa colonne vertébrale et instinctivement, il serra plus fort la main de son ami.

« Tu m'écrases le poignet, » fit paresseusement remarquer Gaara, et il put sentir son souffle dans son cou, à nouveau. Naruto libéra la main de son ami mais il n'osa pas se retourner. Comme il l'avait craint, la main glissa sur son ventre et le caressa. Mais peu importe à quel point ce geste se voulait réconfortant, Naruto ne pouvait pas se détendre. Il roula sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, se coupant ainsi totalement du monde.

Gaara ne le touchait plus, mais sous la couverture, il pouvait sentir distinctement la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

"Tu n'as pas à t'adapter à eux. Tu peux être toi-même. Et tu n'as pas à rester auprès des gens qui te font te sentir mal, dit le rouquin.

_Je ne me sens pas mal avec toi, » marmonna le blond.

Gaara souleva l'oreiller pour mieux l'entendre. "Tu es une taupe. Une taupe de placard.

_Je suis pas une taupe, rit Naruto

_Si, tu es une taupe. Tu es là dans le placard sombre, enterré sous les couvertures, caché aux yeux du monde, dit le rouquin. Tu es vraiment une taupe, à cet instant.

_Et toi, tu es quoi ? » demanda le blond.

Comme le rouquin ne répondait pas, Naruto se retourna sur le côté, faisant ainsi face à son ami. Gaara l'étudia attentivement, puis glissa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

"Je suis la pelle qui te remonte gentiment à la surface.

_Mais j'aime bien être sous terre, chuchota le blond.

_Tu penses ça parce que tu as eu une journée difficile, assura » Gaara.

Naruto acquiesça en soupirant. "Sakura pensait que je devrais passer du temps avec d'autres gens, aussi. Autres que toi. »

La main du rouquin vint reposer sur les côtes du blond, et instinctivement, Naruto inhala comme s'il anticipait une chatouille.

"Peut-être qu'elle veut seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, » répondit Gaara après un temps, en serrant le flanc du blond.

Naruto déglutit et essaya de se concentrer. "Elle veut me normaliser. Et je ne crois pas en être capable.

_Pourquoi tu devrais être qui que ce soit d'autre que toi-même ?" répondit le rouquin en jouant avec le bout du T-shirt de Naruto avec son pouce, touchant presque la peau brûlante sous le tissu.

"Je ne suis pas bien comme ça, expira Naruto. Je suis bizarre. Et je suis une taupe, en plus.

_Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, fit remarquer Gaara.

_Si, contredit Naruto tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus erratique. Je n'arrive pas à m'adapter. Tout le monde le voit. Je ne suis pas normal, et c'est juste… mal ! Il faut que… Il faut que je sois meilleur ! Je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère, mais je ne sais pas comment faire de toute façon, parce que j'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? De toute façon, c'est ce qe j'ai de mieux à faire, parce qu'il n'y a pas de place pour quelqu'un comme moi, parce que je suis une taupe, une taupe hideuse, et –

_Chut, chut, » dit calmement Gaara en l'attirant contre lui. Il ne le laissa pas partir avant que la respiration du blond ne se calme. « Tu ne finiras pas comme ta mère.

_Et comment tu peux savoir ? murmura le blond en retournant l'étreinte de son ami.

_Tu as une belle personnalité, répondit le rouquin. Tu es bien comme tu es.

_Non, nia Naruto en serrant le dos du T-shirt de Gaara.

_Si, contredit patiemment le rouquin.

_Non. Tu en auras assez de m'aider. Parce que je ne changerais jamais, je n'irais jamais mieux. Et tu en auras marre et tu me rejetteras. Tu peux me croire, je le sais, sanglota presque Naruto.

_Tu es un peu dur envers toi-même, tu ne trouves pas ? dit calmement Gaara. Demain, tout ira mieux.

_T'en as l'air tellement sûr, murmura le blond en brisant l'étreinte. Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Tu es prophète ?

_Evidemment, dit Gaara avec un demi-sourire. Et ma boule de cristal me dit que tu mèneras bien ta vie. Parce que tu es gentil, et attentionné, et les gens vont s'en rendre compte. »

Naruto enfonça sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami, et bientôt, le bras du rouquin s'enroula autour de lui. La douleur dans sa poitrine n'était plus là, et à sa place il y avait maintenant une sphère de lumière qui brillait. La précédente tempête s'en était allée et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir avec les yeux de son esprit étaient un ciel bleu.

"Tu es spécial, murmura Naruto dans sa poitrine. Tout le monde devrait avoir un ami comme toi. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus de guerre, plus de crime, ni l'insatisfaction générale que les gens ressentent à propos de leurs propres vies.

-Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu ? dit Gara avec amusement.

_Non, dit brièvement Naruto en soupirant. C'est pas ce que te dit ta boule de cristal ?

_Il y a un angle mort à cet endroit, admit le rouquin en tapotant le dos du blond.

_C'est pas grave. Je serais les yeux dans l'angle mort, promis Naruto. Et ma vue me dit que tu es précieux, spécial, et important. Et je sais que tu arriveras à te sortir du passé de ta famille, que tu trouveras un moyen qui ne te forcera pas à te blesser pour te faire évacuer. »

Gaara le serra contre lui et pressa sa bouche contre les mèches blondes. Dans ce moment tendre et chargé, Naruto su que sa pelle avait touché un nerf sous terre.

"Je serais là. Je ferais en sorte de t'y mener, un jour. Je sais que ça n'ira pas vite, mais tu es le genre de personne qui est trop résiliente pour abandonner. Tu es arrivé jusque-là, pas vrai ? Encore un peu et tu auras tout surmonté. C'est juste derrière le tournant, et je serai à tes côtés à chaque pas que tu feras. »

La seule réponse à son discours fut que Gaara le serra plus fort. Ils demeurèrent dans une étreinte retenue, comme s'ils craignaient que leurs prophéties ne s'avèrent fausses.

Le fracas d'assiette leur parvint depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Un peu vaporeux, Naruto se détacha de son ami. Dans la douce lumière du soir, Gaara ressemblait à un livre ouvert. La barrière qui le fermait d'habitude n'était plus, et on aurait vraiment dit qu'en cet instant, il le voyait pour la première fois.

Plus il laissait ses yeux reposer sur cette image, plus cette sensation papillonnante se faisait pressante. Quand Gaara ferma les yeux, Naruto laissa son regard glisser le long de l'arrête de ce nez parfait, puis ses lèvres pâles et entrouvertes, et ces dents blanches à peine visibles.

Naruto lécha ses lèvres soudainement sèches. Bien sûr, Gaara ouvrit les yeux à cet instant et le prit sur le fait. Il n'y eut qu'un fragment d'expression sur le visage du rouquin, mais Naruto se sentit plus exposé que jamais.

"Je me demande ce qu'i dîner.

_Du porridge et des œufs.

_Miam. Mon estomac de taupe ne peut plus attendre. Allons manger, dit hâtivement Naruto en repoussant la couverture.

_Tu n'as sûrement pas l'appétit d'une taupe, » dit Gaara avec ironie.

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa hâte et dit avec une voix d'encyclopédie, « Tu savais que les taupes pouvait manger l'équivalent de leur poids ? »

Gaara le regarda avec amusement. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Je suis sûr que ça ne s'applique qu'à toi.

_Pourtant c'est vrai. Bon, le premier dans la cuisine a gagné, répondit Naruto.

_Je ne joue pas, dit directement le rouquin.

_Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on gagne, dit Naruto d'un air faussement blesse.

_Peu importe, je ne joue pas, répondit-il sévèrement. On est trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

_On dirait un papi grognon, Gaara » sourit le blond en évitant l'oreiller qu'on lui lançait.


	6. Chapter 6 : Univers Privé

**Note de l'auteur :**_Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu, laissé un commentaire, mis dans leur favori ou dans leur alertes :). Ce chapitre n'était pas facile à écrire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

**Note du traducteur :**_ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre, car on en arrive à la raison pour laquelle cette fiction est classée M. J'ai fait de mon mieux, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de scène, mais normalement ça ne devrait pas être trop désagréable à lire. Merci à tous ceux qui sont encore là, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Univers Privé**

Les semaines qui suivirent, Naruto constata que le froncement inquiet entre les sourcils de Kankurô s'était lentement effacé. Les épaules du brun s'étaient légèrement abaissées et de temps à autres, il l'entendait fredonner doucement.

De son côté, Gaara n'avait pas renouvelé ses vieilles cicatrices. Au contraire, il avait laissé ses bras guérir, et maintenant, les marques rouges criardes qui avaient tant de fois dépassé de ses manches n'étaient plus que les évidences atténuées d'une peau autrefois brisée.

Depuis que les tendances de Gaara avaient été révélées, Naruto avait passé toute ses nuits avec lui, ainsi que les heures qu'il ne passait pas au travail. Peu importe à quel point il aimait être là pour son ami, le manque d'intimité avait créé des obstacles inattendus dans sa vie quotidienne. Non seulement son besoin important de solitude était éprouvé, le rendant parfois irritable, mais se masturber était également devenu quasiment impossible. Il avait découvert récemment un certain contentement dans les brefs soins qu'il se donnait sous la douche. Le sentiment de précipitation et de secret avait quelque peu atténué l'expérience, mais c'était mieux que rien.

C'était presque le soir, et Naruto était assis sous un pommier ombrageux, dans sa cachette spéciale dont il aimait croire qu'il était le seul à connaître. Un peu plus loin, Kankurô et Gaara lavaient leur Audi noire et brillante. Comme l'aîné des frères entraîna son cadet dans une étreinte d'un bras, et que Gaara laissa le contact durer plus de deux secondes, Naruto conclut qu'une paix durable s'était installée entre eux.

Laver une voiture était vraiment une chose futile, selon Naruto. Son vieux et fidèle véhicule était couvert d'une couche de poussière et de crasse si épaisse qu'elle fonctionnait maintenant comme une couche de cire. Laver sa précieuse Felicia ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit depuis des années, et il était certain qu'un acte aussi irresponsable endommagerait son kit de roues adoré.

Donc quand Gaara posa une éponge savonneuse sur le pare-brise de la Škoda, et entama des mouvements qui ressemblaient dangereusement à ceux que l'on ferait pour nettoyer, Naruto rassembla rapidement ses affaires et se précipita vers la scène.

"Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, dit calmement Gaara en le voyant arriver.

_Arrête, ordonna Naruto en s'arrêtant devant la prunelle de ses yeux, à bout de souffle.

Gaara cessa tout mouvement mais ne retira pas l'éponge de la vitre. Avec un visage stoïque, il observa le blond à ses côtés. « C'est un miracle que tu puisses voir au travers. Regarde comme elle est poussiéreuse. »

Naruto fixa l'unique tâche de propreté sur sa voiture. « Mais je l'aime bien comme ça. En plus, la poussière filtre la lumière du soleil, donc c'est plus facile de voir où je vais.

_On a inventé des lunettes de soleil pour ça. Moi je pense que ta voiture est, dans l'état, un danger pour la circulation, » argumenta Gaara. Il évalua du regard le blond agité un moment avant de suggérer : « Je me sentirais plus en sécurité dans ce truc que tu appelles une voiture si on pouvait voir au travers des vitres. Peut-être qu'alors on pourrait faire un tour, un jour ? »

Avec un soupir, Naruto rendit les armes. « Ok. Tu peux laver les fenêtres. Mais seulement les fenêtres – éloigne-toi du reste, compris ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Gaara, mais rapidement, il se détourna et commença à nettoyer lentement les surfaces vitrées. Il y avait de la mousse dans ses cheveux roux et le bout de son T-shirt était mouillé, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience.

La manière dont ces doigts pâles serraient l'éponge, ou dont le rouquin se penchait pour la rincer dans un seau d'eau, n'échappa au blond.

Naruto ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé là à regarder son ami à l'œuvre, mais quand Kankurô se racla la gorge pas loin, il fut tiré de ses pensées. Se sentant soudainement nu, Naruto se détourna et se dépêcha de rentrer.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit à son bureau et regarda nerveusement par la fenêtre. Cependant, il semblerait que son imagination le menait toujours loin de ce qu'il regardait. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit tombé qu'il se rendit compte du temps qu'il avait passé là. Un léger coup frappé à sa porte le sortit de ses rêveries.

"Entrez."

Bien sûr, c'était Gaara, apportant avec lui l'odeur de cirage pour voiture. Naruto continua de regarder par la fenêtre.

"Il y a des pancakes à dîner, informa Gaara.

_Je n'ai pas faim.

_Tu n'as pas faim ? Alors il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dit le rouquin en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Tout va bien, nia vivement Naruto. J'ai juste pas envie de pancakes, c'est tout.

_J'ai jamais entendu ça auparavant, dit Gaara en marchant lentement vers lui. D'abord tu me laisse laver ta voiture, maintenant tu rejettes la cuisine de Kankurô. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas.

_Laisse tomber, ok ? dit Naruto avec détermination en s'affalant encore plus dans sa chaise.

_Tu agis bizarrement en ce moment, fit remarquer Gaara en s'allongeant paresseusement sur le lit de Naruto. Enfin, plus bizarrement que d'habitude, ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion, en étudiant du regard le blond et le cactus sur son bureau. Tu peux me parler, si tu veux. J'ai pas l'habitude que ce soit toi, le plus silencieux des deux. »

Naruto soupira. Il observa avec un intérêt dissimulé le rouquin et ses longues jambes, qui allaient jusqu'au bout du lit. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour lui.

Machinalement, Gaara tendit la main vers son pied pour retirer sa chaussette et se gratter. Dans ce bref moment, tout ce à quoi Naruto fit attention fut la peau ivoire et les nœuds osseux de sa cheville.

Une fois que cette cheville fut de nouveau cachée à sa vue, il laissa son regard errer le long des jambes, du ventre, sur lequel il s'arrêta une seconde ou deux, avant de croiser le regard de Gaara qui l'étudiait en retour.

"Ton T-shirt est mouillé," dit platement Naruto.

Sans dire un mot, Gaara se redressa et enleva son T-shirt. Il le jeta paresseusement par terre et se dirigea vers l'armoire de Naruto pour en prendre un autre. Après quelques recherches il en choisi un bleu à manches longues. Comme s'il s'agissait du sien, il le mit, puis s'allongea de nouveau sur lit comme si son petit moment de détente ne s'était jamais interrompu.

L'œil de Naruto tiqua à la vue de son T-shirt bleu sur Gaara et de l'autre sur le sol. "Tu comptes laisser ça comme ça ?

_Peut-être, tout comme tu laisses tes chaussettes traîner dans ma chambre," dit calmement le rouquin.

Le blond laissa échapper un rire en secouant la tête et tambourina le bureau avec ses doigts.

"Tu as l'intention de continuer à me prendre des vêtements sans me le demander ?

_Hum, peut-être. Mais tu peux garder tes caleçons. Ils sont trop petits pour moi de toute façon," railla Gaara avec malice.

L'œil de Naruto tiqua derechef et ses poings se fermèrent d'agitation. Il avait du cran. "Fais attention à ne pas t'endormir avec mon T-shirt. Tu as tendance à baver, tu le savais ? Et en plus, tu ronfles."

Les yeux de jade se plissèrent et presque immédiatement Gaara toucha le bord de ses lèvres avec un soupçon d'embarras.

Naruto sourit, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ce Gaara un peu renfrogné qu'avec la version qu'il avait pu apercevoir il y a quelques instants. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, quand son ami répliqua sur le même ton :

"Ben toi, tu rotes en mangeant. Et plus d'une fois tu avais des restes de nourritures sur le visage après manger."

Naruto rougit et détourna le visage. "Moi au moins je ne bois pas au goulot de la brique de lait. Tu es au courant que d'autres gens l'utilisent ?

_Tu as la manie de faire tomber tes mouchoirs usagés par terre. Tu es au courant qu'il y a des poubelles pour ça ? se dépêcha de répondre le rouquin. En plus de ça, tu laisses tes vêtements traîner partout dans ma chambre et quand tu m'empruntes quelque chose, tu ne le remets jamais à sa place.

Naruto souffla en croisant ses bras sr sa poitrine. "Ok, j'ai compris, je suis bordélique. Mais au moins je n'éprouve pas le besoin compulsif que tout soit toujours en place.

_Intéressant, de la part de quelqu'un qui insiste pour que sa voiture pourrie soit couverte d'une couche de crasse si épaisse qu'elle pourrait en ronger la peinture," répondit Gaara.

Naruto eut un hoquet et se recula dans sa chaise.

"Ben, ton irritabilité est presque maladive !

_Et toi, tu es collant quand tu dors," dit Gaara.

Naruto pâlit, et quelque chose se serra dans son estomac. "C-C'est faux ! Et même si c'était vrai tu es la dernière personne que je voudrais coller.

_Vraiment ? répondit simplement Gaara avec calme. On pourrait croire le contraire.

_E-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? bégaya Naruto en serrant les accoudoirs à s'en blanchir les jointures.

_Rien, répondit seulement Gaara en haussant les épaules de la manière la plus énervante possible.

_Sors de ma chambre," dit le blond les dents serrées, en tournant le dos au lit et à l'agaçant être humain qui y était allongé.

Dans son dos, Gaara se leva de son lit. Et tout aussi silencieusement, il marcha jusqu'à la porte, et parti.

Naruto enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et serra des poings tremblants de colère. L'odeur boisée de son bureau le distrayait momentanément de ce stupide parfum de cirage qui flottait encore dans l'air. Honnêtement, il n'avait aucune appréciation pour le souvenir de Gaara, en train de se tremper d'eau savonneuse, afin de rendre sa voiture plus que sale ne serait-ce que présentable.

Il pensa rapidement à ses parents en train de le faire. Ça avait toujours eut l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Un seau où des mains pâles serraient une éponge, la soulevait, puis passait cette chose humide sur une poitrine pâle et nue, les yeux cernés de noirs entrouverts et remplis de désir… Merde.

Avec un semblant de frustration, Naruto jeta un regard noir à son lit vide comme si l'agaçant rouquin y était encore. Même quand il n'était pas là, il réussissait à teindre ses pensées innocentes des nuances les plus scandaleuses.

Bien que ce fût difficile, il pressa son doigt contre le bout acéré des piquants recourbés de son cactus. De cette distraction bienvenue, il soupira de contentement et regarda par la fenêtre, où il observa le ciel bleu, et tout ce qui n'était pas des parterres ou des buissons bien entretenus.

Quand la légère pression sur son doigt perdit de son effet, ses pensées retournèrent à son ami énervant.

Mais au lieu de laisser sa frustration progresser, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant c'était de se détacher de la tempête d'émotions qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Dans cette position, le temps s'arrêtait et tout ce qu'il restait était un sentiment de réconfort. Au bout d'un moment, il ne sut plus combien de temps il avait passé ainsi.

Toc, toc.

Ce coup à sa porte le fit sursauter et il se redressa hâtivement de sa posture avachie. La seconde qui suivit, Gaara entra dans la chambre, un plateau à la main.

Il posa directement le plateau devant Naruto. Il y avait des pancakes au sirop et à la myrtille, accompagnés d'un verre glacé de jus d'orange. L'estomac du blond gargouilla quand l'odeur sucrée, si sucrée, de la nourriture s'engouffra sans ses narines.

"Qui bave maintenant ?" railla Gaara en reprenant sa place sur le lit.

Mais Naruto était trop occupé pour faire une quelconque remarque, lui qui saisit fourchette et couteau pour entamer ce délicieux repas.

Ce n'était pas que l'odeur alléchante, la texture des pancakes et la façon dont ils fondaient en laissant un goût sucré dans sa bouche contribuaient aussi à faire gronder son estomac plus fort.

Après avoir mangé, il repoussa le plateau et rota, pour se couvrir immédiatement la bouche en jetant un œil timide à Gaara, qui secoua seulement la tête.

"Je me disais que tu devais avoir faim. Tu commençais à être sacrément irritable, dit Gaara après un moment. J'ai vécu avec un diabétique pendant si longtemps, j'ai appris à reconnaître les symptômes d'un manque de sucre. Tu te sens mieux ?

_Ouais"

L'estomac rempli et le doux souvenir de la cuisine de Kankurô encore sur la langue, il ne pouvait pas conserver son agacement contre son ami. Même après leur dispute puérile, son ami s'était assez préoccupé de lui pour lui apporter à dîner.

"Merci. Je veux dire, excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je m'en fiche que tu ronfles, ou que tu empruntes mes vêtements, » dit doucement Naruto.

Une expression tendre apparut sur le visage de Gaara. « Moi je me fiche que tu rotes. Et je dois admettre que je suis peut-être en train de porter un de tes caleçons, désolé. »

Naruto secoua la tête, il n'en revenait pas. Pour être honnête, il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils fussent suffisamment proches pour se permettre ce genre de chose.

"Enfin, bref, commença le blond en tambourinant vivement des doigts sur son bureau. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Il se fait tard.

_Ta chambre ou la mienne ? » demanda le rouquin.

Naruto n'aimait pas la formulation de cette question. Bizarrement, cette fois ça le rendait plus nerveux que ça n'aurait dû. « Euh, et si on allait faire un tour plutôt ?

_A cette heure ?

_Ben, on voit au travers des fenêtres maintenant. Et puis je prendrais bien un peu d'air frais, » répondit Naruto.

Gaara contempla l'idée un moment avant de hausser les épaules. « D'accord. »

Le soleil se couchait et il commençait à faire noir. Bizarrement, les phares de la voiture de Naruto éclairaient plus que d'habitude, tandis qu'ils transperçaient le crépuscule, et il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il leur était arrivé. En plus de ça, les feuilles jaunes et les petits cailloux qu'il collectionnait sur le sol de sa voiture n'étaient plus là, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger quant à leur absence. Il jeta un œil au rouquin assis calmement à côté de lui, et quand celui-ci lui rendit son regard, son pied sur l'accélérateur se fit étrangement plus lourd.

Ils se garèrent près du lac isolé. Le ciel était teinté de trainées oranges et bleu marine, tandis que le soleil couchant plongeait plus loin dans l'horizon. La vue était superbe, presque surnaturelle. Naruto déplia une couverture sur le sable fin de la plage et ils s'assirent, admirant les couleurs qui ne semblaient briller que pour eux.

Gaara fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du vin rouge.

"Bon Dieu, soupira Naruto d'exaspération. Non.

_Pourquoi pas ? demanda Gaara en débouchant la bouteille.

_Euh, je conduis. Tu avais oublié ? rappela le blond quand l'odeur de l'alcool parvint à ses narines.

_Et si on passait la nuit ici ? Tu ne travailles pas demain, répliqua tranquillement le rouquin. On peut dormir dans ta voiture.

_Vraiment ? demanda Naruto avec doute. J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit une bonne idée.

_Tiens, » dit le rouquin en lui donnant la bouteille.

Naruto l'évalua du regard avec suspicion. C'était une marque bon marché, et le goût était probablement horrible. Mais quand il remarqua la façon étrange dont son ami le fixait, il but rapidement une gorgée du vin pas cher, déçu de ne pas s'être trompé sur sa qualité.

« Tu te sens mieux, en ce moment ?

_Oui. Je réfléchis beaucoup, admit Gaara. Son regard scrutateur s'attarda sur Naruto. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui vaut le coup, finalement, dans cette vie. »

Le blond prit une autre gorgée, essayant de ne pas faire attention à ses propres interprétations.

Une brise chaude parcourut la plage, agitant les herbes hautes sur son passage vers les forêts environnantes. Naruto souffla au bord de la bouteille, créant un son sifflant semblable à celui du vent.

"J'ai – J'ai eu un ami qui a eu une chlamydia une fois, sur une plage comme celle-là. C'était un sale truc, mais après ça il a commencé à faire des tests régulièrement, dit Naruto avec une légère nervosité en tambourinant de ses doigts sur la bouteille.

_On dirait que ton ami a compris la leçon, médita paresseusement Gaara.

_O-Ouais.

_Je n'ai jamais eu d'infection, dit calmement Gaara. »

Naruto souffla doucement dans la bouteille, comme si elle produisait pour lui une mélodie privée. « Moi non plus. »

Au moment où Naruto allait discrètement regarder dans la direction de son ami, peut-être pour constater à quel point son T-shirt bleu le mettait en valeur, il fut surpris de voir que Gaara s'était rapproché. Et il semblerait que son attention n'était pas concentrée sur ses yeux bleus, mais un peu plus bas. Quand Naruto mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, ce regard scrutateur passa de sa bouche à ses yeux timides.

Le vin avait un goût horrible, mais soudainement c'était important de trouver quelque chose sur laquelle se concentrer. Gaara lui prit la bouteille des mains, et en ce bref instant leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le faisait rougir comme ça, et il avait peur que son ami ne remarque cette réaction superflue. Quand il ferma les yeux, tout ce qu'il entendit fut un son de déglutition terminé par un bruit métallique quand Gaara referma la bouteille. Le bruissement de la couverture sur laquelle ils étaient assis lui indiqua que la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait, et, peut-être par accident, la main de Gaara effleura la sienne.

"Les-Les étoiles sont jolies, bégaya brusquement Naruto, tu crois qu'elles brillent plus fort, vues d'ici ?"

Gaara ne sembla pas beaucoup s'intéresser aux corps célestes, puisqu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto.

"Oui," finit-il par répondre distraitement.

Naruto le regarda avec précaution. "C'est sympa de sortir un peu, de temps en temps, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Gaara acquiesça mais la tension qui s'était installée entre eux ne se changea pas en aisance amicale comme Naruto l'avait espéré. Si son anxiété était d'une quelconque indication, il aurait dû se laisser ramper lentement jusqu'aux hautes herbes et rester allongé là, sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que sa chère panique ne se calme. Mais au lieu de ça, il se surprit à se rapprocher de son ami.

Son attention se concentra sur le genou déchiré du jean de Gaara. L'imagination comblait déjà les trous de ses pensées civilisées, et il pouvait presque sentir le tissu laisser place à la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts, s'il venait à glisser les mains le long de ces jambes minces.

Un contact sur sa mâchoire le fit relever les yeux, et il paniqua presque en se demandant à quel point ses pensées intimes étaient lisibles sur son visage. Le vent agita les cheveux de Gaara, dissimulant son tatouage. Même comme ça, il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il serait toujours quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de vrai, et dans un élan de courage, il laissa son regard errer sur ses lèvres, avant de vérifier ce qu'il y a avait dans les yeux turquoises.

On aurait dit que Gaara pouvait percevoir les profondeurs de son âme, et dans un vif élan de timidité Naruto s'écarta et s'allongea sur la couverture. L'envie de se cacher dans l'herbe lui revint, tentante. Fort heureusement, la bouteille fut débouchée et quand elle lui fut tendue, il l'accepta avec joie. Ils burent le vin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste presque plus rien. Une collection d'étoiles brillantes avaient conquis les profondeurs du ciel, et ils les admirèrent, allongés en silence.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, bordel ?" finit par marmonner Naruto en riant, désignant de ses bras les environs avant de les laisser tomber à ses côtés. « Regarde-nous, dit le blond comme si c'était censé être drôle. On est là, à gâcher nos vies et boire un truc qui ressemble vaguement à du vin. Les gens de notre âge ont des enfants, un travail, et ont le contrôle de leur vie. »

Gaara mit les bras derrière sa tête et contempla les mots de son ami. « C'est vrai. Mais je n'envie pas ça.

_Quoi, Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Naruto, surprise.

Mais Gaara n'élabora pas sur le sujet. Au lieu de ça, il sourit mystérieusement en contemplant les étoiles lointaines. Naruto pouffa de bon cœur et développa le fil de ses pensées : « Au moins, j'aimerais avoir plus le contrôle de ma vie. Tu sais, commença-t-il en se demandant s'il se montrait trop courageux et s'il le regretterait plus tard, tout à l'heure, j'étais si anxieux que j'envisageais sérieusement d'aller me cacher dans l'herbe. »

L'intérêt de Gaara était focalisé sur lui, immuable et sombre. « Tu es sérieux ?

_Ouais, rit Naruto en essayant de faire passer ça pour une blague.

_J'ai fait quelque chose qui a provoqué ça ? demanda Gaara avec inquiétude en se redressant sur ses bras.

_Je suis juste comme ça, dit Naruto, embarrassé, en déviant du sujet d revers la main. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

_Je suis désolé, dit Gaara en baissant la tête dans un semblant de honte. Je me sens idiot.

_Hé, non – Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

_On n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Et je n'aurais pas dû emmener cet horrible vin. J'aurais dû me rendre compte à quel point tu étais nerveux, et te forcer à passer la nuit ici t'as sûrement donné l'impression d'être pris au piège, expliqua Gaara en jetant un regard noir à la bouteille presque vide.

_Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que je le vois, assura Naruto en prenant la main de son ami dans la sienne. Et puis c'est moi qui voulais venir ici, pour commencer, tu te souviens ? »

Le rouquin le regarda avec surprise, jusqu'à ce que son expression de se fonde en inquiétude. « J'aurais dû dire non.

_Honnêtement, ça ne me dérangeais pas ce que tu faisais, confia Naruto avec timidité. Je pourrais même dire que j'aimais bien, quand tu me touchais le visage. Mais la proximité physique est une chose à laquelle j'ai du mal à m'habituer, alors excuse-moi d'avoir paniqué.

_Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour un truc pareil, » murmura Gaara en serrant la main dans la sienne.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sourit légèrement et traça sensuellement ses doigts sur le dos de ceux de Gaara. Puis, son courage s'évapora de nouveau, et il baissa les yeux.

Cette fois, le rouquin toucha sa mâchoire et releva gentiment le visage de Naruto. Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement à la vue de la rêverie dans les yeux de son ami. Quand la caresse chaude quitta sa joue, il fut abandonné sans guide. Mais comme un métal attiré par un aimant, il se rapprocha du rouquin.

C'était peut-être à cause de l'anticipation, ou bien à cause de l'anxiété, mais la courbe que formait les battements de son cœur n'était plus qu'une ligne droite et effrayée, jusqu'au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Gaara.

Et dans ce contact doux et exquis, son cœur s'éveilla et la ligne auparavant plate formait maintenant un zigzag joyeux qui lui coupa le souffle.

Oh, comme ses lèvres étaient douces ! Et ce hoquet presque timide qui lui échappa donna le vertige à Naruto, sous le coup des émotions. Il s'oublia, lui, son anxiété, et son examen constant de lui-même, pour se concentrer uniquement sur ces lèvres sucrées et veloutées qui l'embrassait avec la même envie. Gaara tenait ses joues en se rapprochant de Naruto, et dans l'instant ça lui sembla simplement naturel de le laisser prendre le dessus.

Quand le rouquin rompit le baiser, Naruto était presque déçu. Et son opinion se reflétait sûrement sur son visage, à en juger l'air amusé qui s'empara des traits de Gaara, avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage au creux du cou de Naruto. Le souffle chaud de Gaara sur sa gorge le fit frissonner, aussi il enroula ses bras autour de lui. Chacune des cellules de son corps tremblait et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'air frais de la nuit. Le corps chaud partiellement au-dessus de lui fit disparaître ses doutes dans une grande boîte noire d'oubli, et tout ce qu'il restait était le bourdonnement excitant de l'anticipation.

Un tendre baiser sous son oreille fit hoqueter Naruto et il serra le rouquin un peu plus fort contre lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés depuis longtemps, et dès lors, pour lui n'existait plus dans ce monde que le contact sensible de ces lèvres.

Il aurait pu le laisser continuer pour toujours, mais son ami s'éloigna.

Contre le ciel nocturne, Gaara semblait venir d'un autre monde. La pensée selon laquelle tout cela n'était qu'un rêve lucide s'imposa de nouveau à Naruto, et le désespoir qui s'ensuivit le fit ramener Gaara à lui.

Mais Gaara ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il se redressa et évita son regard.

Naruto le regarda longuement. Subitement, il avait de nouveau froid. L'agitation s'emparait de son corps et la sensation de rejet lui vint quand il réalisa que le rouquin ne lui rendrait pas son étreinte.

« Tu comptes en rester là ? » demanda finalement Naruto, blessé, en se redressant pour ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Gaara le regarda et acquiesça lentement. Naruto serra la couverture entre ses doigts.

« Pourquoi ?

_Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je profite de toi, expliqua le rouquin.

_Et pourquoi je penserai un truc pareil ? »

Mais Gaara ne répondit pas, lui donnant simplement un regard entendu qui laissa Naruto confus.

En quête de la chaleur et de la magie de ce moment délicat, Naruto se rapprocha lentement de Gaara. Un regard dans ces yeux de jade lui confirma qu'il pouvait rester, que sa présence était peut-être désirée, mais qu'à partir de là, il s'aventurait à ses risques et périls. Timidement, Naruto se rapprocha encore et subitement, l'odeur d'aiguille de pin flotta dans l'air, fraîche et attirante.

Comme si ses doigts étaient aimantés, il trouva les chaînes sur le jean de Gaara. Le léger cliquetis fut le seul son qui retentit dans la nuit, et au lieu d'alarmer, Naruto aimait à penser qu'il remplaçait le bruit des criquets endormis. Avec une innocence feinte, il suivit les courbes des chaînes jusqu'à atteindre la bande du pantalon auquel elles étaient reliées. De là, sa main plongea sous le T-shirt de Gaara.

"Naruto," soupira-t-il en se rapprochant.

C'était presque innocent, la vitesse à laquelle c'est arrivé, mais bientôt Gaara était étendu sur le dos, Naruto au-dessus de lui. Avec des baisers pleins d'envie, le blond retraça la courbe de la mâchoire du rouquin, jusqu'à arriver à sa gorge. Des mains curieuses trouvèrent leur chemin sous le T-shirt du blond, et dans les cheveux roux, avec une intensité fiévreuse.

Naruto hoqueta quand Gaara serra ses fesses dans ses mains, sans cacher un sous-entendu timide. Les papillons de son estomac s'agitèrent, battirent des ailes, avant de se transformer en petites explosions qui enflammèrent son bas-ventre. Plus rien n'existait maintenant sous ce ciel ouvert, que le rouquin fébrile qui le serrait plus fort contre lui.

Rien ne pouvait habiter l'esprit de Naruto, qu'à quel point les murmures échauffés de Gaara étaient doux à ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait se lasser de ces couleurs, rouge, noir, jade, mais il avait besoin de respirer, et avec regret il s'éloigna et s'assit sur les genoux du rouquin. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il sentit quelque chose de dur, et ce quelque chose transforma en flammes l'étincelle qui dévorait son entrejambe.

Gaara se redressa et s'empara des hanches de Naruto de manière suggestive. Très vite, ses bras s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour du blond, les ancrant tous les deux sous la pleine lune. Gaara leva les yeux vers son regard bleu, d'un air tout sauf tranquille.

Avec une agitation semblable, Naruto contempla ces profondeurs de jade, dans lesquelles il était certain de pouvoir se perdre. Aussi tentantes que ses yeux, il y avait ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, dont il avait plus d'une fois imaginé la douceur dans les recoins secrets de son esprit. Sans hésiter, Naruto baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Gaara.

Ses doigts s'enfouirent tendrement dans les mèches rousses, et quand sa langue toucha les dents de Gaara, le rouquin ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et timidement, il caressa de sa langue celle de Naruto. Chaque petit baiser était comme une étincelle enflammant l'essence qui remplissait à ras bord le cœur de Naruto. Puis, il était déjà étendu sous Gaara, et cette douce, et prometteuse, érection était de nouveau pressée contre lui.

"Aah," expira Naruto en le rapprochant encore, bien qu'il fût impossible de diminuer l'espace déjà inexistant qui les séparait.

"On dirait que quelqu'un est excité, taquina Gaara.

_Tu l'es aussi, remarqua le blond.

_Tu peux le dire," murmura le rouquin de sa voix de velours et Naruto sentit les muscles de son abdomen convulser sous l'effet de l'anticipation.

Au début, leurs baisers étaient calmes et inquisiteurs, mais rapidement ils se firent fiévreux et incontrôlés. De nouveau, des mains se perdirent sous des vêtements, dans les mèches de cheveux emmêlés, et dans les poches arrière du jean serré de Gaara.

Même quand Naruto fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer c'était de l'ivoire, du rouge, et un scintillement de jade qui disparaissait derrière des paupières aussi noires que la nuit qui les enveloppait.

En cet instant irréel, tout ce qui existait dans son monde était les légers soupirs entre leurs baisers fervents et la connexion incompréhensible qui liait son cœur à celui qui battait juste au-dessus de lui.

Il avait chaud, il avait de la fièvre, et la coïncidence d'un frisson qui parcourut ses os n'avait rien à voir avec la température en train de chuter. Naruto ne cessait de donner des coups de hanches, juste pour avoir le plus de contact possible avec le corps chaud et dur au-dessus de lui. Les soupirs veloutés de Gaara à son oreille et sur sa peau faisaient de ses hormones, habituellement civilisées, un chaos cacophonique et bruyant, et perdu dans cet état d'esprit, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était évacuer cette tension hors de son corps, dans le vaste univers qui les entourait.

"Tu as du lubrifiant, et des capotes ?" demanda timidement Naruto. Gaara cessa tout mouvement et le regarda d'un air interrogatif. "Pourquoi j'aurais ça sur moi ?

_Ben, tu as bien apporté du vin, dit Naruto avec une honte grandissante. Gaara abaissa son visage dans le cou de Naruto pour embrasser un point au-dessous de son oreille.

_Il faut un peu plus que du vin et une plage sous la pleine lune pour me mener jusque-là.

_Ouais, je comprends, répondit le blond, les joues rouges. Désolé.

_Ne soit pas désolé, chuchota le rouquin en embrassant ses lèvres. C'est dommage, vraiment. J'aurais adoré te sentir te resserrer autour de mes doigts.

_U-Uh-huh," souffla Naruto tandis que l'excitation dans son bas-ventre s'intensifiait. Quand Gaara pressa son membre dur contre lui, pour le tenter, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration.

"Si tu veux, je peux te sucer un moment, jusqu'à ce que tu vois des étoiles et commence à crier mon nom," dit soudainement le rouquin, et son souffle chaud s'attardait sur l'oreille du blond.

"Haa… oui," dit Naruto en collant son érection contre Gaara, comme pour prouver son envie.

Lentement et sensuellement, Gaara laissa ses mains descendre le long du corps de Naruto jusqu'au bord de son jean. Au travers du tissu épais, il serra dans ses mains le sexe dur de Naruto, et eut l'audace de sourire quand le blond frissonna. Gaara ouvrit un à un les boutons avec une patience admirable, bien que Naruto ne partagea pas ce goût pour un rythme si lent.

Naruto grogna, il avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement, et chaque caresse sensuelle sur son érection douloureuse pouvait être celle qui le libérerait. À l'arrière de son esprit, il entendait déjà les bips réguliers qui sonnaient à mesure que les secondes passaient, et que les chiffres rouges digitaux se rapprochaient de zéro.

Ce ne fut que quand Gaara baissa son boxer et que son érection brûlante fut accueillie par l'air frais de la nuit que Naruto réalisa dans son ampleur ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

"S'il te plaît," chuchota Naruto, et aussitôt la fraîcheur de l'air ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, dès lors que Gaara le prit dans sa bouche.

"Ah – " hoqueta le blond en enfonçant ses ongles dans le sable. La tension qui grandissait en lui était déjà sur le point d'exploser. Il ne savait plus si les petites lumières qu'il voyait étaient les étoiles, là-haut, ou une ouverture vers sa fin imminente. Avec chaque succion enjouée, chaque caresse de langue sur son sexe sensible, Gaara faisait défiler plus vite les nombres rouges vers un rang net de zéros clignotants.

Et brusquement l'univers nocturne ne lui semblait plus silencieux. Il était empli de bruits de succion et de bips alarmants, du battement sourd de son cœur et des soupirs étouffés de Gaara, qui le poussaient plus près du bord inévitable de la complétion. La nuit était pleine de gémissements, de hoquets haut-perchés, et de demi-mots encourageants que Naruto était incapable de finir.

La flamme de son bas-ventre se faisait plus blanche, et plus chaude, et ses mains agrippaient le sable fin, et au lieu de fermer fort les yeux comme d'habitude, il ne voulait plus que regarder le rouquin qui le suçait. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il l'avait déjà imaginé, mais même si c'était le cas, il savait qu'une simple idée ne pouvait pas le préparer à l'intensité des sensations que Gaara faisait naître en lui.

"Oh putain, Gaara… gémit Naruto avec une passion grandissante. Je vais j-jouir."

Gaara lui répondit en accélérant le rythme. Sa façon lente d'attiser l'anticipation avait été abandonnée depuis longtemps, et Naruto se demanda si le rouquin était capable de sentir le feu qui brûlait sous sa peau.

"Ah, ah―! Gaar-ah!" soupira Naruto d'une voix entrecoupée par le plaisir grandissant, jusqu'à ce que soit trop, et qu'il tombe dans le gouffre d'un zéro, dans son obscurité sucrée et pleine de satisfaction. Derrière ses paupières, il pouvait voir la couverture d'étoiles scintillantes.

Il resta dans cet espace divin pendant quelques instants de plénitude gazouillants. Les lèvres de Gaara étaient toujours autour de son sexe sensible, qui se dégonflait, lui laissant le temps de redescendre de sa félicité. Quand les derniers gémissement et plaintes de la part de Naruto s'évanouirent pour laisser place à une respiration satisfaite, le rouquin reboutonna son jean.

"C'était quelque chose," admit Naruto en regardant Gaara, qui faisait partir l'arrière-goût à coup de vin.

"Content que ça t'ai plu," répondit Gaara en rebouchant la bouteille.

Le monde était à nouveau silencieux, à l'exception du tambourinement sourd de la tension qui les rapprochait l'un de l'autre, comme un aimant à du métal.

Naruto marcha vers Gaara à quatre pattes, un air sournois sur le visage. Il goûta le vin sur ses lèvres en l'embrassant une, deux fois, trois, quatre fois. Gaara soupira et la flamme se ralluma à l'intérieur de Naruto.

Gaara était maintenant étendu sur le dos, laissant à Naruto la liberté de lui retourner la faveur selon ce qui le mettait le plus à l'aise. Sans hésiter, Naruto usa de cette liberté pour relever le T-shirt de Gaara. Sa peau fantomatique était chaude, presque brûlante sous sa paume, et désormais, il ne pouvait plus croire qu'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Gaara était bien réel, et il appréciait clairement les mains sur sa peau. Avec des soupirs encourageants, il priait Naruto de continuer à placer ces baisers confiants et attachants sur la partie supérieure de son corps. Être témoin de l'anticipation du rouquin, sans barrière aucune, était comme une boîte d'essence jetée dans le feu ardent qui lui brulait le cœur. Bien sûr que Gaara était beau, et désirable, de toutes les manières possibles. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'ici. Et d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi divin, en attente de son toucher, faisait trembler d'excitation les mains de Naruto.

"Si tu veux, je peux te montrer quelques constellations, à toi aussi.

_Vas-y s'il te plaît," répondit Gaara en fermant les yeux.

Ce rouge, noir, et ivoire, et ce léger rougissement, timide, étaient sans aucun doute la vision la plus enchanteresse qu'il ait eu le plaisir de voir depuis longtemps. Toutes pensées quittèrent son esprit, à l'exception du désir de faire perdre à Gaara son tempérament d'ordinaire réservé, pour le faire plonger dans les profondeurs d'émotions gratifiantes et incontrôlées.

Les mains tremblantes, Naruto descendit la braguette du jean serré de Gaara, lui jetant quelques coups d'œil pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais quand il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses vêtements, il fut surpris de trouver un motif familier, de petits cœurs cartoonesques, qui l'accueillirent innocemment.

"Tu portais vraiment mon boxer, souffla Naruto d'amusement. Tu voulais vraiment t'introduire sous mes sous-vêtements, pas vrai ? taquina-t-il en le retirant lentement.

_C'est un accident, expliqua doucement Gaara, comme s'il était honteux.

_Vraiment ? dit seulement Naruto en commençant à caresser le membre dur du rouquin à un rythme calme.

"Nnaah," gémit Gaara en fermant les yeux.

L'anticipation se mêlait à un plaisir contenu, et tout pouvait se lire sur les traits crispés de Gaara. Serrant la couverture dans ses poings, le rouquin étira ses jambes minces jusqu'à ce que tout son corps soit tendu comme la corde d'un instrument. Naruto aima à penser qu'il jouait plutôt bien de cet instrument, si ces gémissement à moitié ravalés était une quelconque indication.

Par accident, il laissa échapper un bruit de succion, et le sexe du rouquin se fit encore plus dur entre ses lèvres. Sentir la réponse honnête de Gaara à quelque chose qu'il avait fait transforma les papillons dans le ventre de Naruto en chaînes exigeantes, qui resserraient son pantalon.

Les coups de langue sur l'extrémité de son pénis fit s'arquer le dos de Gaara, et quand une série de sensation de succion s'ensuivit, il laissa échapper un son que Naruto n'avait jamais entendu auparavant – un cri riche et haut-perché.

Tant qu'il le pouvait, Naruto adorait observer le bouclier de Gaara s'effriter morceau par morceau. Maintenant, Gaara avait perdu depuis longtemps son visage neutre, remplacé par un désir primitif qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Le visage crispé par un plaisir consumant, Gaara était totalement désirable et Naruto donna à son sexe quelques succion plus appuyées, juste pour voir quand il atteindrait un certain point, et lâcherai la couverture.

Presque immédiatement, les mains tremblantes de Gaara s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux blonds en bataille de Naruto, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'y emmêlent.

"Aah, Naru―" gémit le rouquin, à sa manière haut-perché et absolument charmante.

Avec un hoquet excité qui se concrétisa en une vibration frénétique autour du sexe de Gaara, Naruto répondit aux sons qui échappaient des lèvres alléchantes et adorables du rouquin. Ses testicules se rapprochèrent de son corps, et il arqua le dos, attendant que les vagues du laisir viennent s'abattre sur son faible radeau.

"Merde, Naruto," parvint-il à murmurer en agrippant les cheveux blonds plus fermement, comme si en faisant cela il réussirait à apaiser l'excitation brûlante qui le dévorait vivant.

Mais le blond soupira seulement en réponse, prenant le plus de sexe possible en bouche. Gaara laissa échapper un soupir frustré et brûlant, son membre palpita dans la bouche de Naruto, un souvenir qui, le blond en était sûr, viendrait joliment le tourmenter plus tard. Plus Gaara se crispait, plus vite il le suçait, et quand il vit la bouche du rouquin s'ouvrir dans un cri silencieux, il sut que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes.

"P-put – Je j-jouis N-Naru – to," cria Gaara, et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le crâne du blond avec un désespoir qui fit retentir des trompettes imaginaires dans la tête du blond.

Jamais auparavant n'avait-il vu Gaara se laisser aller si joliment, de manière si pure, et jamais il n'avait osé imaginer que ce serait aussi stimulant. Aucun mur de pierre, aucune barrière ni émotion cachée – tout ce par quoi il passait se montrait sur son visage avec une clarté gratifiante.

Et tandis que les trompettes de la victoire se taisaient et que les plaintes erratiques de Gaara se changeaient en inspirations profondes, Naruto continuait à caresser son membre en des mouvements lents et tendres de sa bouche. Ce ne fut que quand les doigts dans son crâne le lâchèrent, et que la totale relaxation du corps de Gaara reprit une forme de maintien, que Naruto se dégagea.

Sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait – car le rouquin qui se dénouait gentiment était bien trop intéressant à regarder – Naruto remonta le boxer à motif et reboutonna son jean.

Comme le rouquin, Naruto se lava la bouche avec un peu de vin après avoir essuyé ses lèvres sur sa manche.

Sur la couverture, Gaara semblait totalement vidé, et respirait avec difficulté, les yeux à demi-clos. Peut-être voyait-il encore ces étoiles, ou bien ressentait-il cette sensation merveilleuse, la légèreté incompréhensible d'un univers complet.

« Bon… tu veux un câlin maintenant ou quoi ? » demanda Naruto d'un ton joueur.

Gaara lui sourit faiblement et se redressa. "On devrait peut-être retourner dans la voiture. Il commence à faire froid."

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Après avoir vidé un peu de leur vin dans la nature ils s'installèrent sur la plage arrière, la vessie vide.

Instantanément, Naruto se colla contre Gaara, qui le laissa faire. Les hormones sautillantes vibrant encore en lui, le blond caressa tendrement le torse couvert de son ami. Il faut croire que Gaara subissait la même influence, puisque ses mains se retrouvèrent sous le T-shirt de Naruto, laissant des caresses suggestives au bas de son dos.

"Bon, on fait quoi après ? demanda Naruto, brusquement sérieux. On se marie, fait deux enfants et demi, et on achète un golden retriever ?"

Gaara ricana en lui tapotant le dos.

"Mais je suis sérieux," dit à nouveau le blond, inspectant la fermeture éclair de la veste de Gaara. Puis, il tourna ses yeux bleus vers les profondeurs de jade, qui l'étudiaient avec un sérieux inattendu.

"Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?" demanda Gaara en retour.

Dans la nuit qui s'assombrissait, dans la pénombre de la plage arrière, le rouquin avait tout sauf perdu le charme qui avait renversé Naruto, comme une vague sur la rive. Les nœuds qui lui chatouillaient l'estomac se serrèrent et un sentiment de surnaturel magnétique lui envahit de nouveau l'esprit.

"Je t'aime beaucoup, Gaara," dit Naruto avec franchise, avant de vite détourner les yeux. Il continua à creuser un trou dans la poitrine du rouquin à la seule force de son regard. « J'aime bien être avec toi. Je me sens bien quand tu es là. Et ce qu'il vient de se passer… J'aimerais que ça arrive à nouveau. »

Comme le rouquin ne répondit rien à sa confession, Naruto releva timidement les yeux. Gaara le fixait avec la même gravité qu'avant.

"Je t'aime bien, moi aussi. Tellement que ça me fait peur, dit doucement le rouquin, créant une bulle de bonheur flottante dans la poitrine de Naruto. Tu seras blessé. Je le sais. C'était égoïste de ma part de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" murmura Naruto en agrippant la veste du rouquin. Le cuir froid entre ses doigts tremblants calmait un peu les émotions qui tourbillonnaient, hors de contrôle et à grande vitesse.

"Naruto, tu es très spécial. Et même si, physiquement, je peux te faire te sentir bien, je ne suis pas sûr de te traiter comme il faut sur le plan émotionnel. Je ne suis pas un bon choix si tu cherches une relation saine.

_Ben moi non plus, essaya de plaisanter Naruto, dans une tentative d'alléger l'ambiance. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est voir comment ça se passe.

_Comment tu peux être si optimiste ? demanda le rouquin. La poigne du blond sur sa veste se raffermit.

_Parce que je t'ai, toi. C'est pour ça. Et peu importe ce que me réserve la vie, je veux y faire face à tes côtés, dit Naruto. Et je veux que tu ailles mieux. Tu m'aides à me sentir mieux. »

Gaara le regarda tendrement, presque tristement. « J'ai peur de t'entraîner vers le bas, et de te faire te sentir mal.

_N'importe quoi, dit Naruto de manière rassurante. N'essaie pas de prendre de bonnes décisions à ma place. Je peux le faire moi-même.

_Tu es incroyablement têtu, tu le sais ça ? dit vivement Gaara, bien que le coin de ses lèvres fut légèrement étiré vers le haut.

_Tu ne cesses de me le rappeler, » rit doucement le blond, et ses mains plongèrent sous la veste de Gaara, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rejoignent dans son dos. Naruto était maintenant appuyé contre le torse du rouquin, comme un aimant. A mesure que le temps passait, Gaara se détendit, et le doute sembla le quitter. Naruto releva son visage pour l'embrasser.

"Est-ce que j'étais bien, tu sais, sur la plage ? Ou est-ce que c'était horrible ? » demanda timidement Naruto, exprimant ce qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis un moment.

Gaara secoua la tête, amuse. « Pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

_Parce qu'il y a longtemps, tu m'as dit que j'étais le pire, lui rappela Naruto, tandis que sa fierté blessée se rappelait à lui.

_J'avais menti, répondit doucement Gaara. Je t'ai menti plus d'une fois, pour être honnête.

_Vraiment ? demanda le blond, sincèrement surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Gaara le regarda sombrement, fatigué, puis il appuya la tête contre la vitre froide.

"Eh bien… Pour commencer, mon voisin n'avait pas vingt ans, comme je t'avais dit. Et ce n'était pas un truc d'une fois pour avoir ce tatouage très cool, ajouta-t-il, se moquant de lui-même.

_Ok ? répondit le blond, attendant la suite.

_Ce n'était pas un fils qui vivait chez ses parents, mais un homme, la quarantaine, qui était propriétaire de la maison. Et quand ce ne fut plus supportable de vivre à la maison, j'ai emménagé chez lui. Père était enragé, » dit Gaara, ricanant à ce que lui seul trouvait drôle.

"C'est… Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens et fixa son ami, choqué. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas…

_Si, ç'en est, finit pour lui Gaara en secouant la tête. Mais je m'en foutais, et je l'ai laissé faire, parce qu'être avec un homme qui avait deux fois mon âge était mieux que de vivre sous le même toit que ma famille. »

C'était une histoire triste, une qui donnait envie à Naruto de consoler encore plus son ami Ce n'était pas que de la tristesse qui tourbillonnait dans sa poitrine – c'était plus chaud, et plus profond. « Comment ça a fini ? »

Mais Gaara regarda seulement par la fenêtre. Puis, il fit face au blond à nouveau. « On peut changer de sujet ?

_Oh, oui, désolé, murmura vite Naruto. De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Gaara tambourina des doigts contre la fenêtre, mas s'arrêta quand il vit la grimace sur le visage de Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette voiture qui te rend si attaché à elle ?

_ C'était la voiture d'Iruka, » répondit le bond, marquant son respect pour son père adoptif décédé. Gaara baissa sa main et n'osa plus tambouriner contre la fenêtre, ni ailleurs. Naruto lui donna un minuscule, petit sourire. « Tant que j'ai cette voiture, c'est comme si une part de lui était encore en vie, et près de moi.

_Oh, Naruto…" dit le rouquin en l'attirant contre lui. Naruto le laissa le tenir et lui caresser ses cheveux blonds.

"Quand il est mort, il ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup d'argent. Après avoir financé l'enterrement, j'avais juste assez pour deux mois de loyer. Finalement, j'ai été obligé de prendre la route, » dit Naruto qui essaya de faire comme s'il avait s'agit d'un voyage excitant. Gaara lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air inquiet.

« Pendant un moment, il n'y avait plus que moi et Felicia. Mais après j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et j'ai emménagé avec, pour avoir de la nourriture, une douche, et un lit.

_Tu as essayé de contacter les services sociaux, ou une institution dans le genre ? demanda le rouquin avec curiosité.

_Oui, au début. Mais on m'a dit de trouver un travail, puisque j'avais dix-sept ans – à quelques semaines de dix-huit – et ils pensaient que je pouvais prendre soin de moi, répondit Naruto avec un ricanement sarcastique. Ils n'en savaient rien.

_Les gens ne savent jamais rien, affirma Gaara en lui tapotant le dos, un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

_Je n'ai jamais trouvé de travail, parce que j'avais peu d'éducation, et pas assez d'expérience pour être qualifié, même dans les jobs les plus simples. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'un peu meilleur que moi. »

Gaara hocha la tête, compréhensif. « A mes yeux, on dirait que tu étais presque SDF

_Ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais cette voiture. Et des petit-copains, petites-copines, qui étaient assez gentil pour mettre un toit au-dessus de ma tête, défendit Naruto. Et quand ils en avaient assez de moi et qu'ils me jetaient dehors, ça ne me prenait jamais longtemps de trouver un autre endroit. Tu peux me croire, à l'époque j'étais jeune et beau, et j'avais pas de cicatrices.

_Naruto, chuchota tristement le rouquin. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Et à t'entendre il y en a eu plus que quelques-uns. »

Le blond rougit et hocha la tête. « Je sais. Je n'ai pas été très sincère, moi non plus. Désolé. Et je sais que tu risques de me juger, mais s'il te plaît, crois-moi, à l'époque je n'avais pas l'énergie de tout prendre en charge. Et j'en avais assez de vivre dans cette voiture. La nuit, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, et quand on m'offrait un meilleur endroit où dormir, c'était plus simple de juste baisser mon pantalon et me pencher en avant en échange, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Eh ben, tu en as fait du chemin. Tu as un travail maintenant, et de l'argent, et un endroit sûr où vivre.

_Et je t'ai toi comme petit-ami, sourit Naruto.

_Tu en as de la chance, pas vrai ? répliqua Gaara avec ironie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_Tu l'as dit, » répondit le blond avec un sourire lumineux, avant qu'une expression plus sombre ne prenne place.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le feint martellement de la pluie ne les réveille de leur pause tranquille. La pluie se fit plus forte, et il faisait encore plus sombre. La température chuta dans l'habitacle, et Naruto se serra un peu plus contre Gaara, qui prit la couverture sur le siège avant pour l'étendre sur eux deux.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent au son exubérant des oiseaux qui gazouillaient. Une fois de plus, le monde était indéniablement réel et présent. Rien de la magie nocturne ne subsistait dans l'air, et Naruto laissa son regard errer vers la plage isolée et les traces encore visibles sur le sable.

* * *

Quand elle parlait, Naruto était suspend à chacun de ses mots, comme si chacun d'entre eux était extrêmement important. En se rapprochant de Sakura, il sentit une légère tension dans l'un des passants de son jean. Il se retourna rapidement pour regarder Gaara, qui le regardait sombrement. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le rouquin ne le lâcha pas.

Naruto et Gaara étaient parties faire des courses et étaient rentrés pour découvrir cette délicieuse surprise : la visite inattendue de Sakura. Dernièrement, elle s'était montrée étrangement silencieux au travail, et disait que c'était à cause du travail. Quand Naruto lui demandait ce qui lui prenait tant de temps, elle changeait de sujet.

Dans leur cuisine chaleureuse, Kankurô s'était occupé de la préparation du thé, les laissant s'asseoir à table tous les trois. Vu que le rouquin était maintenant hyper-silencieux, la tâche de distraire leur nouvel invité ne revenait plus qu'à Naruto.

« Tu as un nouveau parfum, Sakura-chan ? » sourit Naruto en se rapprochant un peu pour avoir une meilleure appréciation de cette odeur musquée.

Un doigt dans sa poche arrière le retint pour le faire reculer, et il rit sans raison particulière. Kankurô leur jeta un regard examinateur avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait.

"Euh, oui je crois," répondit-elle en souriant poliment. Puis son regard passa de Naruto à Gaara, et en une seconde elle regarda sa montre. « Malheureusement, je vais devoir ―"

Tûût, tût.

« … y aller, » finit-elle quand ce quelqu'un cessa d'abuser de son klaxon.

"Sasuke est là ? pâlit Naruto en agrippant la nappe.

_Oui. Il est venu me chercher, expliqua-t-elle platement en lui offrant un autre sourire poli. Désolée de devoir écourter ma visite.

_T'inquiète," Naruto essaya de lui remonter le moral – pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça semblait être la bonne chose à faire.

Avec un dernier regard à Naruto, puis Gaara, elle partit. Kankurô étaient appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, dos à la pièce, et si Naruto voyait correctement, il inspectait minutieusement la liste d'ingrédients imprimée sur le sachet de thé.

La porte d'entrée se ferma, il lâcha le sachet de thé.

Le doigt dans sa poche arrière se plia, mais Naruto eut l'audace de ne pas réagir.

* * *

A la manière d'un détective, Gaara examinait les lys un à un. Naruto était assis par terre, tapant sur son téléphone l'air un peu ennuyé. Il était censé lire les infos, cependant il ne cessait de se surprendre à regarder les mouvements restreints du rouquin.

Une image de lui, complètement à l'abandon sur la plage, lui revint, et il fixa son écran en rougissant.

"Tu fais quoi, déjà ?

_Je cherche des criocères de lys, expliqua Gaara, dont le ton indiquait qu'il l'avait déjà répété plusieurs fois. Elles endommagent les lys, comme tu peux le voir sur ces feuilles. »

Naruto marmonna quelque chose en réponse mais ne fit pas attention à la leçon de biologie. Aujourd'hui, son ami roux ne portait pas de chaînes. Quand il s'accroupissait dans le jardin, comme ça, sa ceinture cloutée faisait de son mieux pour maintenir son pantalon sur ses hanches.

Il se demandait quel sous-vêtement il portait aujourd'hui.

« Ça te dérangerait de m'aider ? » demanda Gaara en écrasant un insecte entre ses doigts.

Une étincelle de malice s'alluma dans les yeux de Naruto,, et il rampa vers lui à quatre pattes. Il était debout là, entre les parterres de fleurs, et avec un sourire doux et innocent Naruto enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il attendit une réaction, et quand Gaara baissa finalement le regard vers lui, il sourit un peu plus et embrassa la braguette de son jean.

« Naruto… soupira-t-il, relève-toi.

_Mais tu voulais que je t'aide. Je pensais que tu apprécierais mes efforts, » dit sournoisement le blond en glissant ses mains de ses cuisses à ses fesses, finissant le mouvement d'une emprise pas si innocente.

Gaara essaya de maintenir un visage neutre, mais un soupçon d'amusement était visible. Il s'assit sur le sol, silencieusement vaincu. Sans plus d'avertissement, le rouquin l'embrassa, et bientôt Naruto se retrouvé allongé sous lui, entre les hauts parterres.

A son humble avis, ceci était bien plus intéressant, peu importe à quel point écraser des insectes semblait excitant.

Les jours suivant leur petit voyage à la plage, il avaient passé peu de temps éloigné l'un de l'autre. Naruto s'était bien accommodé de leur nouvelle proximité physique, et sa timidité n'était plus qu'un visiteur occasionnel.

Bien sûr, tout cela avait lieu en secret, car aucun d'entre eux n'était suffisamment à l'aise pour dévoiler leur relation au grand jour.

"Gaara ! Naruto !" hurla quelqu'un à l'autre bout du jardin.

« Merde. Lève-toi, jura Gaara en regardant brièvement par-dessus les lys. « Devine qui c'est, pour changer. »

Naruto grogna en ajustant son T-shirt. « Sans vouloir l'offenser, je ne supporterais pas une soirée film avec ton frère.

_Je sais, » marmonna le rouquin en revenant à son travail sans prêter attention à la tête brune qui s'approchait.

« Oh, vous êtes là les gars, » rit Kankurô en faisant comme s'il ne venait pas de chercher partout. Aujourd'hui, son T-shirt était à l'envers et, comme hier, ses cheveux n'étaient pas peignés. « C'est une bonne journée, non ? »

Gaara jeta un regard en coin à Naruto, et le blond dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Avec un peu de chance, si aucun d'eux ne répondait, l'autre comprendrait et partirait.

"Alors, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?" demanda brillamment Kankurô et avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de répondre, il reprit son onologue bizarre. « Il y a ce films, ça fait longtemps que je veux le voir. Je suis sûr qu'il te plairait, Naruto.

_Euh, hum ? dit le blond, maudissant le fait qu'on l'ait inclus à la conversation. Je-Je sais pas…

_Il y a cette actrice que t'aimes bien dedans, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? » marmonna Kankurô en se frottant le menton.

Du coin de son oeil, Naruto vit Gaara ouvrir la bouche, mais il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard.

« Je nous ai préparé à manger. Je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer dans une demi-heure, si ça vous va ? continua le brun en ajustant machinalement la montre à son poignet.

_Je crains que l'on ne puisse pas venir cette fois, » dit Gaara en écrasant un insecte.

Naruto se sentit mal pour le brun. Quand il vit un insecte rouge ramper le long d'une tige de fleur, il n'eut pas le cœur de le tuer.

"Peut-être que des amis à toi pourraient passer du temps avec toi ?" suggéra Gaara sans détourner son attention de sa tâche de jardinage.

Kankurô rit, d'un rire étrangement léger. « Ouais, » dit-il en commençant à rentrer.

Après quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et se retourna. « Oh, Naruto. Tu as de la terre dans les cheveux. Et un insecte."

* * *

Naruto jura à voix basse en accélérant. De toute la semaine, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit aujourd'hui qu'il ait décidé de laisser sa voiture à la maison ? Regrettant son choix, il troqua marcher à grandes enjambées pour courir en espérant qu'il ne serait pas en retard.

Sakura lui avait proposé un petit café après le travail, et vu qu'elle était très silencieuse dernièrement, Naruto n'avait pas osé décliner l'invitation. Pendant trente minutes, il avait entendu qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, sans succès. Quand un klaxon intransigeant avait retentit dans la rue, Naruto l'avait suivie dehors.

Il n'eut qu'un bref aperçu du connard qui tenait le volant, et cela suffit à le faire voir rouge. Mais brusquement, elle l'avait enlacé et avait ébouriffé ses cheveux, lui faisant tout oublier. Leur voiture était partie longtemps après que Naruto se rende compte qu'il était censé rentrer à la maison.

Sa drôle d'humeur ne se calma pas même quand ses pieds fatigués ralentirent en entrant dans la jardin de sa maison. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas en retard. Mais il faut croire qu'il n'avait pas de chance aujourd'hui, car le break de Tenten était déjà garé à côté de son véhicule scabieux.

Avec une panique grandissante, il essaya de voir si elle était encore derrière le volant, quand quelque chose d'alarmant retint son attention.

Tenten, debout sur le porche, avec Gaara.

Naruto pâlit et se dépêcha de les atteindre, peu importe à quel point il était déjà essoufflé. Avec terreur, il la vit retirer sa veste, montrant sans aucun doute les cicatrices blanches qui ornaient ses bras comme des toiles d'araignées. Au vu de l'intérêt effrayant qu'elle semblait toujours posséder pour sa vie amoureuse, et au vu du regard vitreux qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'il mentionnait quelque chose à propos de ses petits-copains, la voir maintenant aux côtés de Gaara ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Salut Tenten ! Gaara !" rit-il nerveusement en se précipitant vers eux. « Alors comme ça tu as rencontré… Gaara ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, la fausseté de sa joie audible dans sa voix.

Pour toute réponse, Tenten sourit de toutes ses dents et lui pinça les joues. Naruto maintint son sourire gêné, n'osant pas encore regarder dans la direction de Gaara.

"On parlait de toi, annonça-t-elle malicieusement.

_V-Vraiment ? rit Naruto en essuyant la sueur de son front.

_T'inquiète, en vrai on parlait pas vraiment de toi. Du tout, dit Tenten avec un soudain sérieux qui prit Naruto par surprise. Il ne savait pas si cette information était sensée le rassurer ou pas.

Gaara le fixait d'un air neutre, ne lui offrant aucune explication quand à ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tenten remit sa veste, et ce ne fut que là que Naruto remarqua qu'elle portait encore ce débardeur large.

Alors, Néji n'était sûrement pas en ville.

"Tenten, laisse-moi te montrer ma chambre, dit Naruto en lui attrapant le bras, sans arrêter de sourire. Gaara est occupé, je crains qu'il ne puisse pas venir.

_Je ne suis pas occupé, dit Gaara d'un ton monotone.

_Il a peur que je le mette dans l'embarras, dit Tenten au rouquin en désignant Naruto du menton.

_Je sais, dit Gaara, et le sourire sournois qui apparut sur leur deux visages réussit seulement à alimenter l'inconfort de Naruto dans des proportions insoupçonnables.

_Au fait, je reste à dîner, informa Tenten. Les pas de Naruto ralentirent. Ton autre proprio m'a invité. Lui aussi il est gentil.

_Donc, tu as rencontré mes deux propriétaires. Formidable, » dit Naruto d'un ton vide, les menant dans sa chambre.

Tenten sauta sur le lit comme s'il s'agissait du sien, et arracha un sac de bonbon qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Gaara s'assit à côté d'elle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, quelque chose qui n'échappa pas à Naruto. Machinalement, Tenten donna quelques bonbons à Gaara tandis qu'elle observait la chambre.

Les sourcils de Naruto palpitèrent et il s'assit avec précaution auprès d'eux. Gaara lui passa des sucreries, et lentement son anxiété commença à le lâcher. Étonnamment, Tenten entretenait une conversation plutôt civilisée avec le rouquin, rien de ce qu'il avait craint auparavant.

Quand le sujet bifurqua vers celui de la scarification, Naruto adopta le rôle d'auditeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Gaara s'ouvrirait à propos de ses problèmes auprès d'un étranger qu'il venait de rencontrer, mais il faut croire que son appréciation de son caractère était faux dans ce cas précis. Tenten avait des tas d'histoires pleines d'anxiété et de douleur infligée à soi-même, que Naruto connaissait toutes par cœur. Elle était une battante, une vraie guerrière, et la façon dont elle regardait Gaara avec sympathie pendant qu'il parlait, fit regretter à Naruto son comportement.

Il y avait de la soupe à dîner. Assis à la table de la cuisine, Naruto regarda Kankurô avec attention. Cheveux emmêlés, il prenait des cuillerées de soupe, sans faire attention à leur invitée.

Ça faisait un moment que l'aîné des frères avait totalement oublié les soirées films et les snacks, laissant Naruto et Gaara tuer le temps comme il leur plaisait.

Quand Naruto goûta la nourriture, il grimaça. Quelqu'un n'y était pas allé de main morte sur le sel, doublant la dose. On aurait dit que Kankurô ne remarqua pas la différence, cependant, puisqu'il lisait le même article de journal qu'il avait lu hier.


	7. Chapter 7 : Jaune

**Chapitre 7 : Jaune**

**Note de l'auteur :**_ J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec ce chapitre. Comme vous le savez, le thème est (en dehors de GaaNaru) les troubles psychologiques, et comment vivre avec au quotidien. Comme je ne suis pas experte en ce qui concerne les façons de lutter contre ça, ça m'a pris du temps de guider mes personnages au travers de leurs différents problèmes. J'espère que je suis arrivée à un résultat réaliste. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me corriger pour que je puisse modifier ce qui ne va pas._

**Note du traducteur :**_ Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

« Salut, » l'accueillit Kankurô en entrant dans la cuisine.

Naruto observa l'homme et l'étiquette qui dépassait dans son cou. Il avait encore mit son T-shirt à l'envers. À en juger ses cheveux gras, ça faisait quelques jours qu'il avait négligé de prendre une douche.

« 'Lut » marmonna doucement Naruto en se dirigeant directement vers le frigo.

Kankurô griffonnait quelque chose sur un post-it jaune. Naruto avait vu ces petits machins dispersés en peu partout récemment. Celui qu'il avait lu avait un genre de liste : Pain. Clés de voitures. Cannelle. Tiroirs de Gaara.

« On n'a plus de lait, annonça Naruto en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur.

_Oh, ok. Je note, » dit Kankurô en écrivant sur son petit pense-bête.

Naruto le regarda avec attention. « Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ces machins, en ce moment ?

_Oh, ça ? rit Kankurô en agitant le bout de papier qu'il avait à la main. Laisse-moi te montrer le système auquel j'ai pensé. »

Avant que Naruto ne puisse poliment décliner l'offre, le brun le menait déjà jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le suivit à contre cœur. Ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter sur le seuil.

Une masse de post-it éparpillés couvraient la table. Des tas de vêtements gisaient sur le sol. Les rideaux étaient tirés, de manière asymétrique, et les draps de son lit étaient partiellement défaits.

« J'écris tout ce dont il faut que je me souvienne, dit Kankurô en prenant l'une des notes sur la pile. C'est un bon moyen de rester organisé.

_Vraiment ? » dit Naruto, mal à l'aise. Il se demanda s'il serait poli de s'en aller, quand quelque chose retint son attention. Les clés de la voiture de Kankurô étaient à moitié cachée sous son oreiller. Naruto trouvait que c'était un drôle d'endroit où poser ses clés. Et ce qui était bizarre aussi, c'était cette Audi noire qui n'avait pas quitté le jardin depuis deux semaines.

« Euh, comment ça se passe, le boulot ? »

L'attention de Kankurô lui revint en un éclair. « Tu sais, je travaille surtout à la maison, en ce moment. »

Naruto observa l'ordinateur portable poussiéreux qui émergeait d'une pile de papier désorganisée.

« Mais j'ai un peu de vacances, là.

_C'est bien, » marmonna le blond. Il jeta à nouveau un œil au bazar coloré, constatant à quel point la chambre du rouquin était différente. Le besoin d'ordre compulsif de Gaara n'était sûrement pas sain, mais ce désordre exacerbé ne l'était pas non plus. Trouvant qu'il devait peut-être alléger l'ambiance, Naruto dit : « Vaut mieux pas que Gaara vois ta chambre. »

Mais sa blague sembla tomber à l'eau puisque Kankurô le regarda seulement avec un intérêt soudain. « Tu gardes un œil sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

L'expression inquiète qu'avait arboré Kankurô il y a une semaine de cela reprit place sur son visage. « Ben, tu sais. Je vous vois tour le temps ensemble. Alors je me disais que tu le surveillais, pour être sûr… qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

_Ouais, je m'occupe de lui, » répondit Naruto un peu incertain de la direction que prenait cette conversation.

De ce qu'il savait, le rouquin allait bien, il était stable, en ce moment, et il n'avait rien remarqué qui puisse lui faire penser le contraire.

Si Kankurô avait été un peu distrait, maintenant son regard acéré transperçait Naruto.

« Tu as regardé ses tiroirs ? Et le dessous de son lit ? Des fois il y scotche des couteaux ou des bouts de verre.

_Hei-hein… répondit Naruto, ne sachant pas quelle était la bonne réponse à cette question. Tu fouilles dans ses affaires.

_Oui. Mais depuis peu… Il manque des choses, et je les retrouve pas dans sa chambre. Au début je croyais qu'il les cachait ailleurs, mais après je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être remarqué et que tu lui avait retiré, » répondit Kankurô.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Cette conversation se faisait aussi confuse que l'alarmante pile de notes sur le bureau. « Quelles choses ? »

Les yeux de Kankurô s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc. « Tu ne sais pas ? Alors ça veut dire que Gaara… » il ne finit pas sa phrase, se laissant tomber sur son lit défait.

« H-Hé, je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, » intervint le blond pour tenter d'interrompre le désespoir grandissant du brun. Eh ben, on peut dire que Kankurô était vraiment loin de la réalité, peut-être même un peu délirant. Il était certain que Gaara n'avait plus aucune mauvaise pensée, en ce moment.

Naruto soupira et essaya de raisonner l'autre homme. « Je ne crois pas –

_Tu crois qu'il les cache dans ta chambre ? l'interrompit Kankurô.

_Je ne pense pas, non, dit Naruto en secouant nerveusement la tête. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que Kankurô fouille ses affaires quand il n'était pas là. Mais je pourrais regarder, pour que t'aies la conscience tranquille. »

Le brun se releva, soudainement plein de la détermination dont il avait manqué ces dernières semaines. « D'accord. Je te dirais où il faut que tu cherches. Je te ferais une liste, comme ça tu n'oublieras pas. »

Avant que Naruto n'aie la chance de décliner, Kankurô gribouillait déjà sur un post-it jaune. Quand le brun le lui tendit, il lui donna un dernier conseil « Il ne faut pas que Gaara voie cette liste ».

* * *

Ça faisait quatre fois que Naruto faisait les poussières sur la même étagère. Tsunade et Ino bavardaient avec excitation près de la caisse et pour une fois la vieille femme arborait un sourire satisfait. Tout le monde était heureux. Alors pourquoi avait-il la sensation que c'était la fin du monde ?

« Hé, ça va ? »

Naruto sursauta et fit tomber le chiffon à poussière. Sakura le ramassa pour lui et lui renvoya un regard interrogatif.

« Je pensais que tu serais heureux pour moi, » dit-elle un ton plus bas, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à leurs collègues surexcitées.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, » dit-il immédiatement. L'étagère avait encore besoin d'un peu de dépoussiérage et après quelques mouvements timides il s'arrêta, tenant seulement le tissu dans sa main. Naruto regardait fixement la rangée de livres bien alignés au lieu de Sakura – son tout nouveau boss, la nouvelle propriétaire de la librairie. « Est-ce que tu vas me renvoyer ?

_Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? » demanda Sakura en riant.

Mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa tristesse. Il jeta un œil à l'interaction fluide entre Ino et un client âgé. « Pourquoi tu voudrais garder quelqu'un comme moi dans les parages ?

_Naruto. » Le ton de sa voix lui rappela celui de feu sa mère et, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, Sakura mis les mains sur les hanches, la tête inclinée et une expression sérieuse sur le visage. « Je veux que tu travailles toujours pour moi, d'accord ? Tu es l'un des meilleurs employés que cet endroit aie jamais connu.

_Ce n'est pas vrai," dit Naruto en rougissant. Soudainement les étagères semblaient de nouveau poussiéreuses et il recommença à les épousseter.

_Naruto, reprit-elle en lui prenant la main. Le chiffon à poussière tomba au sol. Tu es assidu, efficace, et j'ai confiance en toi.

_M-Mais je ne suis pas aussi sociable qu'Ino, par exemple, » fit-il remarquer.

Sakura jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule à la jeune femme blonde appuyée contre la caisse. Elle enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt en mâchant du chewing-gum. « Et alors ? Au moins tu ne gâche pas ton temps de travail en commérages inutiles. En plus, les clients t'aiment bien.

_Ah oui ? Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Oui, » répéta Sakura, se demandant pourquoi il lui était si difficile de croire quelque chose de si basique.

Du reste de la journée, Naruto resta en retrait à observer les interactions entre ses collègues. Il ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression qu'il était en marge, douloureusement différent. Tout le monde était joyeux et il y avait sans doute encore un grand sourire sur le visage de Tsunade. Bizarrement le sourire heureux de Sakura commençait à le déranger.

C'était son rêve d'acheter ce magasin, pourtant quand l'équipe le lui avait annoncé ce matin, elle avait semblé étrangement réservée. Elle avait toujours été celle qui avait des plans précis pour son avenir, et la détermination de les mener à bien, et Naruto savait mieux que personne combien elle avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là.

Poser des questions sur l'argent serait impoli, mais Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle avait financé cette acquisition. Mais après, elle venait d'une famille aisée et elle avait toujours été rigide sur le fait de travailler sérieusement et faire des économies.

Naruto était le dernier employé à partir ce soir là. Sakura était derrière la caisse, à consulter des amas de papiers, un stylo coincé derrière l'oreille. Avec cette expression sérieuse, elle commençait déjà à ressembler à sa tante.

« Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ? demanda Naruto en verrouillant la porte du magasin de l'intérieur.

_Non. »

Elle avait l'air trop inquiète pour quelqu'un de son âge, aussi il choisit d'alléger l'ambiance. « Non ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas passer la nuit ici. C'est si amusant que ça, hein, de travailler ? »

Son visage ne s'éclaircit pas. Elle lui répondit, avec la même noirceur « Au moins je serais en avance demain matin. »

Naruto contempla un moment son manque d'humour. « Et Sasuke, comment il prend tout ça ? Il est content ?

_Tu sais comment il est, répondit-elle seulement, focalisée sur la pile de papiers. À partie de maintenant, je vais devoir travailler encore plus pour faire tenir le magasin. Comme tu le sais, nos concepts ont désespérément besoin de mise à jour. Je crains de ne pas avoir beaucoup se temps à la maison.

_Oh, compris Naruto. Pour quelqu'un dont le rêve venait se réaliser, elle semblait bizarrement abattue. Ben… Et ce nouveau membre de la famille que vous aviez prévu d'avoir ? »

Elle l'assassinat du regard, avant de laisser son expression se fondre en un mélange de tristesse et de défaite. « Il ne peut pas abandonner sa carrière, même un court instant. Et je ne peux pas, moi non plus. Pas pour le moment. Si je n'avais rien fait aujourd'hui, Tsunade aurait peut-être vendu cet endroit à une grande chaîne de distribution. »

Naruto pâlit. Il savait ce que ça aurait signifié. Mais son inquiétude quant à son premier job se transforma vite en chagrin envers le sort de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais caché ses rêves de famille, mais sa réussite professionnelle avait été un autre de ses rêves de toute une vie. Et maintenant, il semblerait qu'elle doive choisir entre les deux.

* * *

Il devait rêver.

Le monde n'avait plus aucun sens. Les paysages n'étaient plus qu'un désordre encombrés de formes colorées qui flottaient tout autour de lui. Bien que chaque détail fut extrêmement intéressant, il ne pouvait se concentrer plus de deux secondes sur l'un d'eux. Une rangée de cachets blancs sortis du néant nagèrent vers sa bouche ouverte, comme un collier de perle, et il les avala sans difficulté.

Lentement, les couleurs commencèrent à se ternir. Les formes se muèrent en rectangles robustes qui s'alignèrent proprement sur une rangée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir comme couleur que du brun.

Naruto se réveilla sans la moindre trace de sommeil.

L'ordre imaginaire dans sa tête se métamorphosait lentement en ce désordre familier qui ressemblait beaucoup à la chambre de Kankurô.

Malgré la simplicité de son rêve, il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant dans la manière dont il le guettait à la limite de sa conscience. Il mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il n'avait jamais craint pour sa santé mentale, mais quand bien même, il ne reprendrait pas de médicaments. C'est vrai, ça faisait un moment qu'il avait de nouveau perdu la trace de Kyûbi, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres symptômes.

De temps à autres, la fugacité d'une autre personnalité flottait juste sous sa peau, comme un drap transparent enroulé autour de lui. Et ce n'était pas que l'enveloppe de Kankurô qui lui rendait visite – il y en avait plein d'autres, et tous n'étaient pas des hommes.

La possibilité d'un effondrement total résidait toujours à l'horizon, mais avec détermination il la repoussait toujours hors de son esprit. Mais le rêve ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Peut-être que son inconfort n'était pas seulement dû à ce qu'il craignait qu'il lui arrive, mais à quelque chose qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux.

« Gaara, » chuchota-t-il en touchant gentiment le bras de son ami.

Avec un soupir satisfait, le rouquin se tourna vers lui et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quand il prit conscience de l'état alarmé de Naruto, sa somnolence s'évanouit subitement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir saccadé. « Je peux… Je peux te parler de quelque chose ? »

Il eut un hochement de tête silencieux pour toute réponse.

« C'est à propos de ton frère.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? la voix de Gaara détenait une pointe de surprise.

_Hum, tu crois qu'il y a un truc qui va pas chez lui ? demanda doucement Naruto.

_Il est juste fatigué, dit le rouquin en fermant les yeux.

_Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est que ça ? continua le blond. Les yeux de jade s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour le regarder et Naruto déglutit. Tu as vu sa chambre ?

_Il ira bien. T'inquiète pas pour lui," répondit patiemment Gaara en lui serrant la main.

Naruto acquiesça, ne sachant pas si cette conversation l'avait apaisé ou non. Le T-shirt que Gaara portait – qui était en fait le T-shirt vert de Naruto, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention – révélait fièrement ses bras couverts de cicatrices. Très tendrement, il glissa le bout de ses doigts le long des marques en train de se fondre dans la peau, s'arrêtant à son poignet pour y sentir un battement de cœur sourd mais régulier.

Était-ce vrai que ce rouquin si calme avait caché quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux quelque part dans la maison ? Est-ce qu'il dissimulait quelque chose qui s'agitait sous la surface ?

À son avis, l'idée semblait assez délirante. Peut-être que Kankurô avait perdu l'esprit et avait commencé à s'inventer des histoires là où il n'y en avait pas.

« Hé, chuchota Naruto en touchant gentiment la clavicule du rouquin. Comment tu te sens dernièrement ?

_Je me sens bien. Je t'ai auprès de moi, dit calmement Gaara, et ses yeux de jade semblaient sincères.

_Tu ne me cacherais rien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Naruto, incertain, qui laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la mâchoire pâle jusqu'à une joue décolorée.

Gaara saisit ses poignets et quelque chose changea dans son regard. « Tu as parlé avec mon frère ?

_N-Non, répliqua vite Naruto en délivrant ses poignets de son emprise, comme s'il avait été blessé. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça.

_Je te crois, si tu le dis, répondit Gaara après un moment. Et j'espère que tu me crois aussi, quand je dis que tout va bien. »

Mais ses yeux verts ne semblaient plus aussi sincères.

De nombreux cactus dormaient sur les étagères supérieure qui bordaient les murs de Gaara dans un ordre parfait.

La faible lueur de la lune étirait leurs ombres sur le mur, agrandissant et grossissant leurs aiguilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressemblent à une main griffue aux innombrables doigts acérés.

Il était facile de se faire piquer par ces fourbes plantes, et les fois où Naruto avait eut le privilège d'arroser ces créatures si chères à son ami, il avait crié plus d'une fois de douleur quand un piquant inattendu avait heurté sa peau. Gaara avait toujours blâmé sa maladresse, ce qui provoquait à chaque fois une réponse puérile du blond.

Peut-être qu'il était un peu maladroit, et du coup se il se blessait facilement. Et peut-être que son ami l'avait remarqué bien avant que Naruto ne s'en rende compte, puisque Gaara lui avait fait don d'un cactus connu pour ses piquants recourbés et sa douce fourrure.

Gaara ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse.

Est-ce que le rouquin avait pensé ainsi depuis leur sortie à l'exposition de botanique ? À l'époque, il avait défendu son propriétaire roux de ses poings quand ces saletés de harceleurs l'avaient pris pour cible sur le parking. C'était ça le message que Gaara avait voulu lui transmettre en même temps que la plante ? Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse ?

L'idée donna à Naruto un sourire niais. Une sensation de chaleur envahi sa poitrine, s'étalant bientôt jusque sur ses joues.

Il n'était pas encore certain de l'exactitude de ses conclusions, mais si c'était le cas, on pouvait dire qu'il lui avait fallu longtemps pour décoder le message caché de Gaara. Était-ce encore un de ces trucs que la plupart des gens remarquait immédiatement, mais qui bizarrement parvenait toujours à lui échapper ?

« Merci, marmonna avec douceur Naruto en laissant son bonheur se manifester dans le ton de sa voix. Tu es ma moitié et j'en suis reconnaissant. Le simple fait que tu existes me rends heureux et m'emplit d'espoir. »

Gaara ne lui répondit pas, mais son visage s'assombrit d'un ton ou deux de méfiance. Naruto fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, prenant cela pour une autre mauvaise interprétation de sa part.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Pour moi, tu es plus important que qui que ce soit en ce monde, et je ferais de mon mieux pour te garder à l'abri, chuchota Naruto dans la pénombre. Si l'univers n'est qu'un tas de piquant pointus, alors je les recourberait tous jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des crochets disciplinés et inoffensifs. Je te protégerai."

Biens que Gaara ne lui répondit pas par des mots, Naruto savait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Le cactus pelucheux qui résidait au bord de sa fenêtre en était la preuve.

Mais l'expression sur le visage de Gaara lui fit soudain cesser tout le cours de sa pensée. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'analyser d'avantage, Gaara l'attira contre sa poitrine et plaça sa tête blonde sous son menton. Le léger battement de cœur qu'il avait détecté avant sur son poignet résonnait maintenant contre son oreille dans un rythme lent.

* * *

Il était déjà tard le soir. Le vent s'était figé et le crépuscule tombait sur le voisinage. Une fois de plus, Naruto était resté au travail pour quelques heures supplémentaires à épousseter les étagères et aider Sakura ici et là. Il se demanda un instant si Gaara en aurait cru ses yeux, s'il l'avait vu avec un seau et une serpillière. Même lui avait un idéal de propreté, même si peu de gens l'aurait crut. Trop timide pour demander à Sakura de le prendre en photo pour avoir des preuves, il garda l'idée pour lui et mit tout en œuvre pour que le magasin soit impeccable. Pour elle, ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire ce genre de choses.

Tandis qu'il marchait pour rentrer chez lui, les cernes grandissantes sous les yeux de Sakura ne cessaient d'envahir ses pensées. Depuis peu, elle avait cessé de parler d'elle au travail. Et chaque soir, elle restait un peu plus tard dans la librairie.

Dans le jardin, Naruto failli manquer une silhouette abattue assise du côté conducteur de cette Audi noire immaculée.

"Kankurô ?" demanda-t-il en toquant à la fenêtre de la voiture.

Il sembla sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Kankurô ouvrit la fenêtre avec un sourire timide, avant de lui sourire vraiment.

"Salut, Naruto."

Le blond observa son apparence négligée avec suspicion. "Tu vas quelque part ?

_En fait… j'étais sensé faire des couses, mais je n'ai réussi à me faire faire démarrer la voiture, expliqua calmement Kankurô.

_Donc, tu es juste resté ici ? Naruto fronça les sourcils.

_Ah, on dirait que oui, rit le brun. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

Pour toute réponse, Naruto laissa échapper un sourire nerveux et jeta un œil au jardin qui s'assombrissait. Il se demanda combien de temps l'autre avait passé ici, tout seul, sans personne pour le remarquer. Naruto n'était pas connu pour ses talents en matière de réconfort, et il ressentait toujours une certaine forme de gêne en présence de Kankurô, pour des raisons qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Mais à ce moment précis, l'aîné des frères semblait si perdu qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser seul ici.

"Euh, ça te dirait―" dit Naruto avant de s'interrompre, sa propre idée semblant stupide dans son esprit. Mais ce visage décharné et décoloré le regardait déjà avec espoir.

« Ça te dirait de voir un endroit spécial ? »

Oui, son idée était pleinement ridicule, mais il ne pouvait plus retirer ses mots maintenant. Étonnamment, Kankurô sortit de la voiture et commença à le suivre.

Timidement, Naruto le mena jusqu'à son pommier. Les branches atteignaient le sol et alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dessous et s'appuyaient contre le tronc robuste, l'arbre les cachait du monde comme une tente feuillue.

"Je viens ici, parfois, quand j'ai le cœur lourd, dit doucement Naruto.

_C'est un bel endroit, admit Kankurô, et Naruto ne sut pas s'il se montrait juste poli ou s'il le pensait vraiment. Merci de le partager avec moi.

_H-Hé, de rien," dit Naruto avec gêne. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ces longues conversations détaillées avec le brun, ni parfaitement à l'aise. D'habitude il n'y avait que Kankurô qui parlait, et Naruto adoptait le rôle d'auditeur. Le brun avait une belle voix. Il se demanda si on le lui avait déjà dit, auparavant.

"J-J'étais au travail, commença Naruto, qui s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que ses mots recommençaient à être stupides. Je veux dire, recommença-t-il, S-Sakura est occupée depuis qu'elle est à la tête du magasin, et je me disais qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'aide."

Kankurô se retourna pour le regarder. C'était peut-être à cause du crépuscule, mais il semblait soudainement plus décharné et fatigué que Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Elle a de la chance de t'avoir comme ami, dit-il.

_Je ne sais pas, bégaya Naruto en balayant le sujet de la main. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui la trouble en ce moment, mais elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Chaque jour qui passe, les cernes sous ses yeux s'assombrissent. C'est comme si toute joie l'avait quittée."

Son compagnon répondit d'un soupir empathique. Quand l'autre ferma les yeux, Naruto laissa son attention s'attarder sur les traits de son visage un long moment. Un élan de douleur lui transperça la poitrine quand il se souvint de la fois où Sakura et Kankurô avaient fait une tarte, et à quel point il s'était senti exclu sur le moment.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur le sol. Il n'était personne, pas vrai ? Et vu qu'elle refusait de le mettre au courant quant au problème qui semblait troubler sa vie, il se demanda s'ils étaient vraiment amis, finalement. Mais dès que cette idée blessante lui vint à l'esprit, il la rejeta avec fureur. Peu importe ce qu'elle pensait de lui, pour lui elle était son ami, et il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider.

"Kankurô. Je peux te poser une question ? commença-t-il. Sous ses côtes, son cœur lui faisait déjà mal. Tu sais... Toi et Sakura semblent si bien vous entendre. Je me demandais si, peut-être, euh, tu pouvais aller la voir. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir."

Kankurô soupira et le regarda avec tristesse. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Naruto, surpris.

_Eh bien... commença Kankurô, qui hésitait quant au choix de ses mots. La vérité c'est, euh – on n'est plus ami."

Naruto eut un hoquet surpris. "Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

Kankurô le regarda du même air que son ancien prof de maths, quand il ne comprenait pas une équation de base.

"Son petit-copain commençait à avoir des soupçons, lui dit Kankurô après un moment. Et je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de problème...ni m'en causer.

_Sasuke, souffla Naruto en croisant les bras sur son torse. Elle devrait jeter ce connard.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle romprait avec lui ? Pour être à côté d'un type comme moi ? Rit Kankurô, mais son rire avait une teinte triste.

_Mais si tu apprécies sa compagnie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te bats pas pour la garder au lieu d'accepter ta défaite ?" demanda Naruto en inclinant la tête d'un air interrogatif.

Le brun haussa un sourcil avec un air peu convaincu. "Ça ne compte pas ce que je ressens. Si elle est heureuse de la vie qu'elle mène, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer.

_Mais est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas ta compagnie ? Parce que de ce que j'ai vu, c'était loin d'être le cas, dit Naruto, et cette douleur familière lui visita le cœur à nouveau.

_Ecoute, soupira encore Kankurô et quand il le regarda, son expression s'était assombrie. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle veut rester avec son copain, même si ça lui coûte une amitié ou deux. Et de ce que je sais de ce mec, je ne tiens pas la comparaison.

_Ne dit pas ça, essaya de l'égayer Naruto. Moi je te trouve mille fois mieux que cet enfoiré."

Il reçut un sourire chaleureux de la part du brun. "Merci. Mais je ne pense pas valoir le coup, question amitié... ni pour autre chose, d'ailleurs. Pour être honnête, contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas en vacances, mais en arrêt-maladie."

Kankurô jeta un œil à la lune qui brillait au travers des branches, et quelque chose dans sa posture sembla se relâcher. "Je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment. Il y avait ce projet super intense au boulot, que je voulais prendre en charge pour faire preuve de mes talents de codeur auprès de mon chef. Dans la même période, Gaara a fait sa dernière rechute, et j'avais l'impression que je devais être partout à la fois."

Kankurô élabora après une pause : "Je me suis dit que si je continuais un peu, tout s'arrangerait, et tout redeviendrait normal. Mais un jour, je ne parvenais plus à me débarrasser de la fatigue, même quand je dormais. Et c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Sakura m'a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne se voit plus."

Naruto acquiesça, à court de mots. Il jeta un œil à la main du brun, qui gisait sur le sol, mais il n'eut pas le courage de la saisir. A la place, il lui montra son soutien par un soupir empathique. Et il sembla que son émotion se transféra bien jusqu'au brun, puisqu'il y avait maintenant un léger sourire sur le visage de Kankurô.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé personne avant elle, dit-il soudainement. On aurait-dit qu'il se sentait un peu complexé. Quand j'étais ado, gérer Papa et protéger Gaara me prenait toute mon énergie. Et après sa mort, j'étais occupé à gérer un foyer tout en gardant Gaara à l'abri des problèmes.

_Tu es un frère extraordinaire, dit Naruto avec sympathie.

_Je fais de mon mieux, dit modestement Kankurô, non sans tristesse. J'espère juste que c'est assez."

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence total avant que l'agitation ne prenne possession du brun, et qu'il s'écarte du tronc.

"Naruto, dit-il avec des yeux onyx pleins d'inquiétude. Je prends des médicaments psychotropes depuis un moment. Rien d'inquiétant, juste une période à traverser. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il y a des cachets qui disparaissent, et je suis sûr de ne pas les avoir encore pris.

_O-Oh, comprit Naruto, et ce fut comme si une pierre gelée avait plombé le fond de son estomac.

_Tu as vérifié aux endroits sur la liste que je t'ai donné ? demanda Kankurô.

_Ah, la liste, se souvint Naruto. Je le ferais dès que je peux."

Sa réponse sembla rassurer le brun. "Merci, dit Kankurô. Et merci de ton soutien. Ça me touche beaucoup.

_P-Pas de problème, bégaya le blond qui se rpit subitement d'intérêt pour les lacets de ses chaussures.

_Je ne peux pas vraiment parler, avec mes amis, confia Kankurô. Ils ont tous une famille. Ils ne traversent pas les mêmes choses que moi, et vice-versa. C'est peut-être pour ça que Sakura ne s'est pas encore ouverte à toi, même si tu as l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas te faire porter le fardeau.

_Oh," comprit Naruto. Était-ce possible que ses doutes paranoïaques, si faciles à entretenir, n'aient rien à voir avec la réalité ? Était-ce vrai que son amie ne s'était pas tue parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire appel à lui ?

Soudainement plus confiant, Naruto acquiesça et quand Kankurô lui sourit faiblement, il sentit un lien fragile qui s'était formé entre eux.

Le pommier n'était plus en fleur, mais portait des fruits prometteurs, remarqua Naruto quand son regard erra sur les branches, où de petits fruits poussaient en remplacement des fleurs blanches.

* * *

C'était le matin, et son jour de congé.

Naruto tenait un livre vert à la main, une couleur qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son contenu. Bien qu'il fut tentant de le ranger à côté de ceux qui partageaient la même couleur, il résista à son envie et le remis à sa place officielle.

Gaara aimait ranger ses livres par ordre alphabétique, un système non seulement ennuyé mais difficile, selon Naruto. S'il avait pu choisir, il les aurait rangés par couleur, le seul système qui avait du sens, à don avis. Se souvenir d'un nom – que ce soit celui du livre ou de l'auteur – était fastidieux et le moyen le plus rapide de trouver l'ouvrage dont il avait besoin était d'en chercher la couleur.

Les émotions avaient des couleurs et chaque fois que la couverture ne correspondait pas à l'ambiance du livre, Naruto était confus.

En parlant de couleur, le rouquin assis silencieusement à son bureau irradiait une aura vert sombre, aux accents gris. On aurait dit qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment le paysage qu'il était sensé observer.

"À quoi tu penses ? demanda nonchalamment Naruto en effleurant le dos jaune de l'un des livres en passant.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie ? demanda Gaara aux murs qui les entouraient. Ses fidèles cactus restèrent silencieux.

Naruto se tint debout à ses côtés avec un sourire détaché. "Que de pensées sombres, si tôt le matin. Comment se passe notre petite expérience ?"

Il faisait référence à la vieille petite serre qu'ils avaient réparé il y a quelques temps, quand Gaara avait finalement envisagé l'idée de faire pousser quelque chose de comestible. Des tomates, des concombres, et quelques aubergines furent choisis en guise de test. Pour une raison injustifiée, les avocats n'avaient pas été retenus pour le test. Comme Naruto n'arrêtait pas de protester à ce sujet, le rouquin lui avait rappelé calmement que les arbres fruitiers de cette espèce requérait un climat tropical, et donc ne pousseraient pas dans leur jardin.

"Les tomates vont peut-être survivre, mais je suis pas sûr pour les concombres. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aller bien," l'informa Gaara.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce que son ami soit un peu plus enthousiaste quant à leur projet. Le jardinage, les plantes, tout cela était cher au cœur du rouquin, après tout.

"S'il fait trop froid où s'il pleut trop, les pousses seront dévastées. Trop de soleil ne serait pas bon non plus," marmonna le rouquin, baissant la tête en signe de défaite.

"Hmm," contempla bruyamment Naruto. De voir son ami si abattu lui faisait mal au cœur. "C'est quoi le boulot de ton frère déjà ? Tu voudrais essayer ?

_Oublie, grogna Gaara en enfonçant la tête dans ses bras.

_Nan, allez. On trouvera quelque chose, pas vrai ?" essaya de l'encourager Naruto. Il se sentait jaune et il voulait transmettre ce sentiment au rouquin.

"Tu ne peux pas vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, lui rappela Gaara, qui retourna son attention désintéressée sur la fenêtre.

_Ouais, ben toi non plus. Les gens vont commencer à chuchoter des trucs louches derrière notre dos si nous deux et ton frère continuons à vivre trop longtemps sous le même toit. Et je suis sûr que Kankurô souhaiterait avoir sa propre famille, un jour," lui rappela Naruto.

Gaara le regarda brièvement d'un air découragé. "Donc, il va m'abandonner, exactement comme Témari.

_Quoi ? Non. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que toi et moi on pourrait avoir notre propre maison, un jour. Pas que ton frère allait t'abandonner. En fait, je suis certain que ça n'arrivera pas. Et moi aussi je resterai à tes côtés. Pour toujours," promis Naruto, dont le sourire rivalisait avec le soleil.

Gaara ne lui répondit pas, mais le froncement inquiet de ses sourcils inexistant s'estompa. Son aura n'était plus si sombre, et quand Naruto frotta ses épaules abattues, le rouquin soupira et se pencha un peu plus vers ses mains.

"Peu importe ce qui peut arriver, tant qu'on est là l'un pour l'autre, il n'y aura pas de quoi s'inquiéter," chuchota le blond.

Il visualisa dans sa tête comment l'énergie jaune se déversait du bout de ses doigts sur les muscles tendus ses épaules de Gaara, repoussant l'aura sombre qui continuait avec entêtement à planer au-dessus de lui, de temps en temps.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto arpentait sa chambre de long en large.

La liste de Kankurô était toujours froissée au fond de ses poches. Même s'il savait que le brun ne viendrait pas dans sa chambre quand il n'était pas là, mais lui faisait confiance quand il avait promis de chercher les cachets manquants, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire du doute qui le rongeait.

Il y a une semaine, il avait eu une idée brillante. Elle était venue du fait que son cher journal n'avait pas de verrou, un manque fatal selon lui. Pour être certain qu'aucun œil curieux ne découvrirait ses pensées secrètes, il avait transformé les lettres en carrés et e triangles, ainsi que d'autres symboles facilement reconnaissable. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était possible que quelqu'un déchiffre ses inscriptions, il avait légèrement modifié son langage de symboles.

Au lieu de systématiquement remplacer les lettres avec des symboles distincts, il choisit d'utiliser principalement des carrés pour écrire. Il croyait que le sens serait conservé sur les pages et serait facilement déchiffrable dans le futur, pour lui et seulement lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, une semaine plus tard, Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait cette rangée de onze petits carrés.

Pour être franc, il avait aussi du mal à décoder le message des autres gens.

Hier encore, Kankurô lui avait obscurément dit qu'il avait lu un article récent sur les origines de la schizophrénie. Ca l'avait lancé dans une conversation à sens unique à propos des personnalités multiples et des illusions psychotiques.

Bien que Naruto n'ait aucune expérience de la schizophrénie, puisque ce dont il avait été diagnostiqué n'était pas pareil, il ne pouvait pas nier ses observations des autres personnalités qui habitaient son corps, même si ces épisodes étaient brefs et peu importants. La façon dont Kankurô n'avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil tout le long de son monologue était étrange et donnait l'impression à Naruto que cette conversation abritait en fait un sens caché.

Désormais, Naruto avait l'impression qu'ils l'avaient découvert et qu'ils l'avaient pris pour cible. Kankurô était sûrement l'un des leurs, et cherchait un moyen de lui faire du mal. Peut-être que l'aîné avait remarqué quelque chose rien qu'en l'observant, ou même pire, il avait lu son journal en secret !

En plus de ça, Tsunade était venu leur rendre visite il y a quelques jours, et elle avait été impressionnée de leur façon de gérer le magasin. Elle avait regardé tout le monde, sauf Naruto, qui était resté debout dans son dos, et leur avait dit qu'ils avaient tous fait du bon travail. Ouais, tout le monde sauf lui, pas vrai ?

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il faisait du bon travail, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois de plus, Naruto Uzumaki avait réussi à décrypter les messages douteux que les gens essayaient de lui cacher. Kankurô pensait qu'il était un malade mental et le traquait comme un chien de chasse. Tsunade pensait qu'il était un incapable dans son travail.

Et la voilà à nouveau, cette trace d'une autre conscience. Quand Naruto essaya de se visualiser dans son esprit, il vit une femme avec des couettes blondes attachées hautes sur son crâne. Bordel c'est qui, elle, se demanda-t-il en secouant la tête, mais cette trace refusait de disparaître.

Il s'avança jusqu'à son miroir pour s'y regarder.

Alors c'était ça l'enveloppe sous laquelle tout le monde le voyait. Mais ce n'était qu'une enveloppe, un masque de poil et de chair qui lui donnait une apparence par défaut. Ce à quoi il ressemblait lui importait peu, puisque la plupart du temps il ne parvenait pas à créer un lien avec les cicatrices sur son visage ou ses cheveux blonds en broussaille. Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette fille, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule « là ». A côté d'elle, il y avait ce jeune homme athlétique qui avait des cheveux bruns et une mâchoire ciselée. Il y avait un enfant au grand front qui était bien plus petit et maigre que lui. Ensuite il y avait le fantôme de Kankurô, et Kyûbi, le méchant.

Frustré, Naruto s'avança vers la fenêtre mais l'infinité de verdure ne parvint pas à le calmer. Des légions de mouches étaient venues trouver leur fin entre les cadres de fenêtres, et Naruto observa le rang d'insectes noirs avec dégoût. Ils étaient tous identique.

Et il était toujours identique, aux yeux de tout le monde.

En lui, son image changeait sans cesse, et il n'arrivait pas à suivre.

Il grogna de nouveau, et revint se contempler dans le miroir. Son visage semblait encore indécis.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

C'était Gaara, qui jetait un œil dans la pièce par la porte entrouverte.

« Salut, Naruto sourit instantanément en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

Le regard inquisiteur de Gaara se détourna vers le journal ouvert sur le sol, et les nombreux petits carrés griffonnés sur les pages.

« Tu grognais tout seul, informa le rouquin, et maintenant ses yeux verts étaient de nouveau posés sur Naruto.

_Haha, je ne pense pas que je ferai un truc pareil, rit Naruto. C'était sûrement le plancher, il grince tout le temps comme ça, » dit-il en sautant pour faire la démonstration d'un son qui ne vint jamais.

Il abandonna vite cette tentative vaine et ramassa son journal pour le jeter dans le tiroir, hors de vue. Une mouche solitaire bourdonnait contre la vitre, essayant de passer au travers du verre vers la lumière.

« Hé, Gaara, demanda-t-il doucement. Est-ce que tu me trouves différent ? »

Le petit sourire qui se précipita sur son visage pour cacher sa panique interne était aussi automatique que la façon dont le regard observateur de Gaara fixait sa figure anxieuse.

« Tu es comme d'habitude, dit Gaara.

_Tu ne me trouves pas féminin, si ? » demanda Naruto en se regardant dans le miroir.

Gaara inclina la tête et se rapprocha. « Non. Pourquoi ça ?

_Comme ça, je me demandais juste comment les gens me voyaient, c'est tout, » répondit Naruto en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec un petit rire.

* * *

Kankurô les appela pour le déjeuner à midi, aussi ils se rassemblèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine. Naruto se servit se la soupe quand une conscience soudaine le prit. Lentement il se tourna sur la gauche et vit une paire d'yeux de jade qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

Du rouge monta aux joues de Naruto à mesure que son ami le scrutait avec ce regard. Un bref coup d'oeil à Kankurô l'informa que le brun était une fois de plus plongé dans son propre monde, inconscient de ce qui se tramait juste sous son nez.

Mais comme Naruto allait vite le remarquer, il n'était pas tombé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait cru :

"On embauche à nouveau des apprentis, au travail, Gaara. Si tu postules maintenant, tu aurais peut-être une chance," dit Kankurô.

Comme le rouquin ne lui avait pas répondu verbalement, Kankurô se retourna pour le regarder. En voyant l'expression neutre habituelle qui ornait son visage, le brun abandonna et se détourna vers Naruto.

Bien qu'il semblait parler encore à son petit frère, le regard de Kankurô s'éternisa sur le blond. "Tu je peux pas vivre avec ton grand-frère jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Au bout d'un moment les gens nous regarde bizarrement. Pas vrai Naruto ?"

Naruto fit tomber sa cuiller qui résonna bruyamment contre son assiette. C'était quasiment les mots qu'il avait dit à Gaara ce matin.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'une seule explication : Kankurô espionnage ce qu'ils disaient – de quelle manière, il ne savait pas encore, mais supposer que la maison toute entière était truffée de micros ne semblait pas trop tiré par les cheveux au vu des récentes révélations.

Confiant, Naruto releva son visage pour croiser les profondeurs onyx des yeux de Kankurô avec une intensité féroce. L'autre homme lui retourna son regard avec calme en mâchant sa nourriture. Comme Naruto ne lui répondait pas mais continuait seulement à l'affronter dans une lutte non-verbale, Kankurô se retourna vers son frère avec un air perdu.

Mais Gaara ne lui offrit aucune explication, et continua seulement à manger sa soupe, comme s'il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire.

Naruto sortit de table et lança un dernier regard confiant à Kankurô. Il n'avait pas peur, parce que lui – Uzumaki Naruto – avait toujours un coup d'avance sur eux.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Naruto et Gaara observèrent l'état de leur projet dans la serre. La petite structure de verre était à peine assez large pour qu'ils s'y tiennent tous les deux en même temps. Naruto regarda avec excitation les petites boules pâles qui étaient sensées devenir un jour des tomates rouges. Gaara lui tournait le dos, et Naruto se prépara furtivement à en voler une pour en déterminer le goût.

Une main venue de nulle part lui frappa les doigts pour l'en dissuader, et un Gaara visiblement agacé le toisait du regard.

« Elles ne sont pas encore mûres » grogna le rouquin.

Naruto se frotta la main, vaincu, et jeta un œil aux tomates qui ne se doutaient de rien. « On dit toujours que les tomates du jardin sont les plus sucrées. Je voulais juste savoir quel goût elles avaient.

_Tu viens d'avaler deux bols de soupes et quatre tranches de pain. Laisse les tomates tranquilles, pour l'instant, » lui dit le rouquin qui commença à arroser les concombres.

Le blond marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se pencha pour observer les aubergines. Il n'a jamais aimé ça, et ne ferait aucun effort pour les goûter. Il allait se relever, quand le museau d'un arrosoir lui tapota le derrière.

« Pardon, » dit Gaara, mais l'expression de son visage n'avait rien de désolé.

Il commençait à faire chaud dans la serre, et Naruto essuya la sueur sur son front. Ses joues brûlaient et il semblerait que Gaara aussi l'avait remarqué.

* * *

Dans la soirée, la paranoïa de Naruto s'était faite une place plus importante au seuil de son esprit. Il jeta un œil aux carreaux crème de la salle de bain, à la recherche d'un joint cassé ou d'un quelconque signe qui révèlerait lequel avait récemment été enlevé puis recollé.

Il y avait une chance que quelque chose ait été caché dans les murs. Une fois de plus, il avait un coup d'avance sur eux. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait leur plan, il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il était au courant.

« Hé. On devrait peut-être y aller, chuchota-t-il au rouquin.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ? » demanda Gaara qui crachait son dentifrice dans le lavabo.

Naruto demeura silencieux un moment, écoutant attentivement, mais aucun grésillement de microphone ne se faisait entendre – du moins pas pour l'instant.

« Pour rien, chuchota le blond, aussi le rouquin continua de se brosser le dent. Tu crois qu'on devrait s'inventer un langage des signes ?

_Pour quoi faire ? demanda Gaara avant de se gargariser.

_Pour les situations où on ne veut pas que d'autres personnes nous entende, » dit Naruto à voix très basse en jetant des regards vers le plafond de la salle de bain. Gaara suivit son regard, mais il abandonna vite et rangea sa brosse à dents.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Gaara, un peu plus haut, et quand Naruto tressaillit en observant les alentours, il eut une expression inquiète.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » chuchota Naruto d'une voix à peine audible.

Gaara essaya de lire sur ses lèvres, puis s'approcha car il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'autre lui avait dit. Il balaya brièvement la pièce du regard, comme s'il essayait de voir ce que Naruto avait perçu juste avant. Puis son attention fatigue se reporta sur le blond.

« Tu te sens bien ? demanda Gara. Naruto hocha la tête lentement. Je veux dire, tu te sens vraiment, vraiment bien ? » clarifia le rouquin.

Naruto plissa les yeux. Avec beaucoup de naturel, il caressa les épaules, le dos, et les côtes de son petit copain. Aucun objet inhabituel, comme des micros, n'y était, même si l'idée lui semblait maintenant idiote. Gaara répondit à son inspection déguisée par des caresses tendres, jusqu'à ce que son attention se dirige vers l'élastique du boxer de Naruto.

Ce n'était pas le genre de langage des signes que Naruto avait en tête, mais comme il semblerait que ce soit un langage commun à tous les deux, il ne voulait pas le rejeter. Bientôt ces contacts légers et innocents se firent plus osés, plus affamés et avant même de s'en rendre compte, Naruto était de nouveau contre les carreaux du mur, tandis que Gaara embrassait son cou, tout sauf embarrassé.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et très vite leurs langues se touchèrent à leur tour. Naruto goûta la menthe du dentifrice et quand il agrippa le séant de Gaara, il laissa échapper un doux hoquet aérien.

Encouragé, Naruto attira les hanches du rouquin contre les siennes, le laissant sentir à quel point son corps lui répondait déjà. Après un soupir de frustration, Gaara se pressa contre Naruto, le plaquant contre le mur. On ne pouvait douter de la nature de l'envie qui bouillonnait sous la peau du rouquin, au son des légers hoquets murmurés à l'oreille de Naruto.

« Tu sais ce qui serait amusant ? expira sensuellement Naruto, qui faisait de son mieux pour conserver un ton joueur.

_Dis-moi, chuchota Gaara en embrassant la peau derrière son oreille.

_Ah, j'aimerai que – commença le blond la voix tremblante – qu'on dorme dans ma chambre ce soir. »

Après tout, il y avait une chance qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'audace de placer des micros dans la chambre qu'ils louaient.

Gaara pressa encore une fois ses hanches contre les siennes, avant de reculer d'un pas et de l'évaluer du regard. « D'accord. »

Dans la chambre de Naruto, leur langage privé s'inventait fiévreusement, tandis que les mains de Gaara voyageaient sans gêne le long de la peau brûlante de Naruto. La chaleur de la serre avait réussi à se matérialiser avec eux dans la pièce, et quand Gaara abaissa gentiment le boxer de Naruto, la température ne fit qu'augmenter.

Une caresse sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et son boxer fut jeté quelque part dans la pièce, Naruto ne savait pas vraiment où, et il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir, pas quand Gaara serrait son fessier et embrassait son cou, faisant s'envoler toute pensée cohérente loin de son esprit.

Il accepta avec enthousiasme le doigt lubrifié qui frottait contre son orifice de manière taquine, regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas déjà plongé et atteint cet endroit qui arquait son dos de désir. Quand son rêve devint réalité, il ne put qu'hoqueter faiblement le nom de son amant, avant que des sensations plaisantes ne fassent s'évanouir sa capacité à parler.

La façon dont Gaara le suçait en même temps faisait de sa tête un blob brumeux où seule une idée survivait : il voulait exploser en millions de petits morceaux et ressusciter en un nuage calme et satisfait, dérivant sur un ciel céruléen.

Quand le moment de grâce vint, Naruto cria silencieusement et disparut du monde quelques secondes.

Dans le désir de faire ressentir à son ami cette sensation incompréhensible, Naruto lui murmura l'idée qu'il avait depuis longtemps en tête. Etonnamment, Gaara lui donna son accord, même si ce fut d'un court hochement de tête, avec un visage qu'il détourna rapidement. Il ne pensait pas que son ami aurait accepté, au vu des rôles que Gaara préférait leur attribuer d'ordinaire. Au début, l'acoustique de la salle de bain carrelée fit hésiter Naruto, mais comme il savait que le rouquin avait conscience de la médiocre isolation sonore de la maison, il n'avait aucun doute que son ami saurait se tenir suffisamment silencieux. Après tout, entre les deux, c'était Gaara le plus doué pour ce genre de choses.

L'idée de microphones cachés ne put se faufiler dans la tête du blond, son esprit maintenant occupé à de sentiments bien plus tentants. La peur vacillante d'une surveillance ne pouvait gagner contre l'anticipation stable de la romance.

Naruto était certain d'avoir vue une légère teinte rose sur les joues pâles de Gaara avant qu'il ne se retourne pour faire face au mur. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être anxieux, encore moins honteux, mais Naruto avait l'impression que quoiqu'il ai put arriver à son ami auparavant, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Gaara autorisait facilement.

Tendrement, de manière exagérément aimante, Naruto se mit à genoux derrière Gaara et lui écarta les fesses. Le tremblement nerveux du corps de Gaara ne passa pas inaperçu, aussi pour apaiser son ami Naruto y plaça un doux baiser.

Puisque Gaara changea légèrement de position pour lui faciliter l'accès, il devait avoir surmonté une partie de la nervosité qui lui brouillait l'esprit. Certain d'avoir la permission, et qu'il n'allait pas à l'encontre de ce que voulait son amoureux, Naruto écarta un peu plus la chair et toucha l'orifice de sa langue.

"Haah," chuchota Gaara, tendu.

Naruto caressait sa cuisse tandis qu'il pressait sa langue contre lui, d'abord fermement, puis plus doucement. Le silence réservé de Gaara se transforma en hoquets minuscules, presques inaudibles, puis en un flot continu de gémissements retenus. Quand Naruto enroula ses doigts autour de l'érection de Gaara, le rouquin soupira et Naruto pouvait presque l'entendre se mordre les lèvres.

Il glissa lentement sa main le long de du membre de son amant, tout en le touchant de sa langue, Naruto amena Gaara dans une frénésie qu'il s'employait à réprimer, pour que personne dehors ne puisse prendre connaissance de leur amour secret.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Gaara, mais il imaginait les yeux fermés et crispés, et la rougeur proéminente qui s'étalerait sur son visage. Il l'imaginait en train de se mordre les lèvres, et les orteils écartés sous le coup de l'émotion. Le simple fait de l'imaginer le rendit dur à nouveau, et il se demanda si Gaara pouvait voir à quel point son sexe tressaillait de désir.

Brusquement, la barrière mentale céda, et Gaara se laissa basculer. Il retint courageusement ses gémissements incontrôlables, les laissant échapper sous la forme de sifflements incohérents entre ses dents serrées. Tout son corps tremblait, et avec quelques coups de langues bien placés, Naruto l'expédia vers la jouissance qu'il lui avait promise. Gaara, qui avait été défait malgré lui de sa rigidité habituelle, explosa contre les carreaux sur lesquels il s'appuyait, donnant des coups de hanches dans la main de Naruto enroulée autour de son sexe.

Les doigts de Naruto pressa les dernières gouttes, avant se le lâcher. Gaara s'appuya contre le mur, essoufflé, les yeux clos. Quand Naruto l'enlaça dans son dos, le rouquin lui répondit en se rapprochant de lui. Un peu gêné, Naruto se rendit compte que son érection nouvellement éveillée était confortablement installée contre le tendre postérieur de son ami, mais heureusement le rouquin ne semblait pas dérangé. Il savait comment était Gaara quant à ce genre de choses, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était de l'effrayer.

Tout au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une alchimie charnelle qui le rendait si vif. Il ne pouvait nier à quel point Gaara était désirable, et il espérait qu'il ressentait la même chose pour lui, mais plus il passait de temps avec le rouquin, plus il était envoûté.

Là, maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir eut accès à une part de Gaara que peu de personnes connaissait, voire aucune.

Ce privilège faisait battre son coeur d'excitation, mais dans le même temps ce battement sauvage le faisait plonger de plus en plus profondément dans le marais de ses émotions.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose arriverait de nouveau, mais il semblerait pourtant qu'il tombait de plus en plus sous le charme de son ami.

Sous l'eau ruisselante, Naruto était trop embrumé par ses hormones pour se soucier de microphones cachés. L'idée glauque d'une surveillance ne pouvait pas pénétrer son esprit endommagé, rempli de pensées cotoneuses en forme de coeur.

Désormais plus ancré dans le présent, Gaara était revenu à sa posture stoïque et son regard veillait sur lui comme s'il était la prunelle de ses yeux. Avec un soupir rêveur, Naruto s'appuya contre le torse du rouquin, et Gaara enveloppa son bras autour de lui.

"Je t'ai – je t'apprécie beaucoup, chuchota timidement Naruto. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Si tu mourrais, une partie de moi mourrai avec toi."

Il réalisa que ses mots étaient un peu lourds et trop chargés pour la situation mais il ne pouvait plus les retirer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne les pensait pas, il craignait seulement que Gaara ne partage pas ses sentiments.

"Tu es mignon, répondit Gaara avant de l'embrasser.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que je rencontrerai quelqu'un comme toi," confia Naruto, qui blamait ces soudaines révélations sur le compte de ses hormones sautillantes. Mêmes les carreaux de la salle de bain lui semblaient roses. Le monde était plein de coton et de soleil.

Gaara lui tapota le dos et ferma l'eau de la douche. Très doucement, il sécha les cheveux de Naruto à l'aide d'une serviette moelleuse, caressait ses joues et son menton avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les micros ne lui revinrent pas à l'esprit avant qu'ils ne retournent dans sa chambre, prêts pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

"Je peux te poser une question ?

_Bien sûr," répondit Gaara.

Naruto fixa son regard sur le plafond sombre avant que ses pensées ne se matérialise sous la forme de mots simples. "Tu ne trouves pas que c'était bizarre que ton frère aie répété les mots que je t'avais dit le matin lorsqu'on mangeait, ce midi ?

_Non, je ne trouve pas, dit Gaara. J'ai souvent parlé de son travail avec lui, cette année. Quant aux gens qui trouvent ça bizarre que deux frères vivent ensemble pendant si longtemps, c'est ce que nous a dit Témari quand elle a déménagé.

_Oh," comprit Naruto. Il faut croire que ses mots n'étaient pas si uniques que ça, finalement. Mais tout de même, quelque chose le dérangeait: "Et cet article sur la schizophrénie, l'autre jour ? Pourquoi semblait-il si intrigué?" demanda-t-il.

Gaara le fixait silencieusement, puis soupira. « Notre oncle souffrait de cette maladie, quand il était encore en vie. Puisque c'est en partie héréditaire, je pense que c'est normal qu'il s'y intéresse.

_Je vois, acquiesça Naruto en laissant ces mots s'imprimer en lui. Je croyais qu'il avait un moyen de savoir ce dont on parlait à l'étage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Gaara en fronçant les sourcils.

_Rien, dit Naruto en secouant la tête. Je me suis fait un délire, c'est tout.

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Naruto ? » demanda Gaara dont les yeux de jades semblaient inquiets.

Il détestait ce regard, il l'avait vu trop de fois sur trop de visages, et ça n'avait jamais rien annoncé de bon. Tout ce que ça lui avait apporté, c'était de la confusion, de la peur, et la sensation d'être anormal.

Mais Gaara serait-il vraiment comme tous les autres ? Naruto jeta un œil au cactus couvert de fourrure qui émergeait de derrière le rideau.

« Je croyais que ta chambre était peut-être truffée de micros, ou un truc du genre, je sais pas, expliqua-t-il comme s'il n'avait jamais pris ça au sérieux. J'y croyais pas vraiment, ça m'a juste brièvement traversé l'esprit.

_C'est pour ça que tu étais si bizarre, tout à l'heure ? demanda Gaara, qui faisait sans doute référence à sa manière de fixer les carreaux et de sursauter au moindre bruit.

_Peut-être, Naruto haussa les épaules et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

_Ca me semble un peu paranoïaque. Aucune pièce de cette maison n'est mise sur écoute, je peux te le garantir, » répondit le rouquin. Son visage n'exprimait pas la crainte auquel il s'attendait, mais au contraire il était plein d'inquiétude et de bienveillance. Naruto se détendit et son sentiment de sécurité grandit, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, toutes les fois où il s'était ouvert à quelqu'un.

« Je sais. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, » rit Naruto avec un large sourire, espérant que ça dissimulerait les restes de gêne qui avait momentanément visité sa chambre.

Gaara lui ébouriffa ses cheveux et l'attira contre lui, protecteur.

« Si tu as d'autres pensées de ce genre, tu pourras toujours les partager avec moi, promis le rouquin.

_Merci, » répondit Naruto, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'il utiliserait l'offre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il gardait toutes ses bizarreries pour lui, il savait d'expérience qu'il serait difficile de changer ses habitudes.

Cependant, il remarqua que Gaara n'avait pas qualifié ses idées de bizarre ou d'inhabituelles. Plus d'une fois les gens avaient estimé que son point de vue sur le monde était étrange, et honnêtement ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter son anxiété, jusqu'à le mener à ce considéré comme quelque chose d'anormal. Peut-être que l'absence de jugement dans les mots de Gaara était intentionnelle, qui sait, quoiqu'il en soit, Naruto s'en sentit accepté, et normal.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla seul.

Vu que le téléphone de Gaara n'était plus sur la table de chevet, où il l'avait laissé la nuit dernière, le rouquin s'était sûrement levé pour de bon. Naruto se sentit un peu découragé à l'idée même s'il s'ordonna de ne pas tirer de conclusion délirantes.

Kankurô l'accueillit dans la cuisine avec un sourire lumineux et un bol de porridge. Il eut instantanément faim, et Naruto s'assit à table pour dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

"Gaara est dehors, dans le jardin," lui dit Kankurô.

Naruto s'interrompit. Kankurô le regard de nouveau avec ces yeux-là. Mais avant que ses pensées paranoïaques habituelles n'aient le temps de prendre de la vitesse, Naruto se rattrapa et se calma. Cette fois, son interprétation automatique était infondée.

Apparemment inconscient de ses doutes internes, le brun continua d'un ton plus léger : "J'ai retrouvé les médocs."

Naruto releva brusquement la tête et fixa l'autre d'un air interrogatif.

"J'étais certain de les avoir chercher partout, mai ce matin je les aies trouvés dans le placard de la cuisine, celui où on range tous les autres médicaments. C'est drôle, je ne me souvenais pas les avoir mis là," s'étonna Kankurô qui sirotait son café.

Naruto haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à manger. Le souvenir des clés de voiture, à moitié dissimulées sous l'oreiller, lui revint à l'esprit. Kankurô aurait-il déplacé les médicaments aussi, par accident ?

"Bref, je suppose qu'on se faisait du souci pour rien, rit légèrement Kankurô, don't l'expression détachée se mua en froncement de sourcil, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un mystère dans sa tête.

_Tu t'inquiètais pour quoi ? demanda Gaara en entrant soudainement dans la pièce.

_Euh, d-du temps. Il faut croire que l'orage ne se dirige pas vers nous, finalement, répondit Kankurô qui se détourna, en quête d'un mug supplémentaire. Tiens," dit le brun en tendant un mug plein à son petit frère.

Gaara s'assit à table et sirota son café. De l'extérieu, il semblait plus calme qu'autre chose, mais quand ses yeux de jade se posèrent avec insistance sur le dos inattentif de Kankurô, ils se plissèrent d'agacement.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse l'éviter, Gaara le surprit en train de le fixer, et pendant un instant il fit prisonnier de ce regard suspicieux et analytique don't Kankurô avait été victime quelques secondes plus tôt. Naruto déglutit et sourit d'un air idiot, ne sachant pas comment accueillir cette émotion qui s'était invitée de force en lui.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, les traits de Gaara s'adoucirent et il abandonna son attitude salée.

Du jaune envahit de nouveau Naruto. Il se déversait depuis les fenêtres au plus profond de lui, circulant vite dans ses veines.

Et plus que tout, il voulait partager cette énergie chaleureuse avec son ami boudeur, rien que pour lui montrer à quel point le monde pouvait être riche, quand on en faisait l'expérience avec quelqu'un de particulier.


	8. Chapter 8 : Oiseaux de proie

**Chapitre 8 : Oiseaux de Proie**

* * *

**Note du traducteur :** _Ça faisait longtemps... Mais cette histoire n'est pas terminée ! J'ai eut beaucoup de travail ces derniers mois, et ce chapitre était particulièrement long, je suis désolé de ce retard. Mais c'est bon, le huitième chapitre est là. Bonne lecture si vous n'avez oublié cette histoire, et merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là !_

* * *

« Passez un bon week-end, » dit Kankurô qui observait les bagages de Naruto et Gaara.

Dans la cour, le break de Tenten ronronnait en boucle. Le son d'un klaxon leur signifia qu'elle en avait déjà assez d'attendre.

Naruto regarda Kankurô, pour essayer de deviner son humeur. Sakura ne l'avait pas invité au cottage. Par empathie, il voulait égayer un peu le brun, qui avait l'air triste, mais il ne savait pas comment évoquer poliment le fait que Sakura avait exclu Kankurô de ces mini-vacances. De fait, il demeura muet.

« À dimanche, » répondit Naruto, un peu anxieux de ne rien avoir trouvé de mieux à dire.

L'automne prenait lentement le pas sur l'été, dont le symptôme le plus visible était sûrement les nuits fraiches et humides. Un feu de bois brûlait chaleureusement dans le foyer de la cheminée, devant lequel étaient assis les quatre amis, qui buvaient du vin en jouant aux cartes. Et étant donné que Tenten se cramponnait une fois de plus à Naruto, elle devait avoir bu quelques verres de trop. La veine sur le front de Sakura pulsait déjà, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne les frappe sur la tête en leur disant de se concentrer sur le jeu.

C'était si agréable de se détendre dans la chaleur du cottage, en présence de personnes qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Naruto sourit pour lui-même, d'un petit sourire enjoué. Depuis que Sakura était devenue la propriétaire de la librairie, c'était son premier week-end de libre. Et quelle meilleure façon de célébrer ça que ces petites vacances ?

« J'en ai marre des hommes, bafouilla Tenten qui tenait son verre haut en l'air avant de l'avaler d'un coup. Elle jeta le verre maintenant vide dans le feu en un geste dramatique, pour accentuer son propos.

_Tu pourrais arrêter de les casser, marmonna Sakura. Ils appartiennent à maman, et je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait de trouver des éclats de verre dans le foyer de la cheminée.

_Scuse, » dit Tenten, qui n'avait pas l'air très assurée. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, Gaara cacha la bouteille de vin hors de sa vue.

« Je suis à la fois tellement soulagée, et tellement frustrée que Neji soit parti, reprit Tenten en abîmant les cartes qu'elle avait à la main dans son emportement. Il n'avait même pas l'air désolé quand je lui ai dit que c'était fini. T'y crois ça ?

_Oui, je peux y croire, » marmonna Naruto en tapotant la tête de son amie. Tenten serra plus fort son bras et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui. D'aussi loin que Naruto se souvienne, le visage de Neji était un exemple permanent de viande inexpressive. S'il y avait un quelconque expression derrière ce masque, il fallait être détective pour la percevoir. Mais même s'il n'aimait pas Neji, il n'avait jamais formulé son opinion devant Tenten.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, le niveau d'hormones entre ces deux-là formaient une combinaison idéale, et avec un frisson Naruto se souvint de ce très long week-end qu'il avait enduré à leur côté. Mais sexe à part, il semblerait que leurs besoins ne s'étaient pas rejoint sur quoique ce soit de signifiant.

« Mais vous savez-quoi, les gars ? bafouilla de nouveau Tenten, plus joyeusement cette fois. Plus de jupe, de talons, ni ces putains de soutifs push-up ! C'est fini ! À partir de maintenant, je garderais mon style androgyne, et si ça plaît pas à quelqu'un, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

_Tenten ! » cria Sakura qui blâmait son langage.

Naruto tapota encore la tête de Tenten. Un autre truc qu'il n'aimait pas chez Neji, c'était son refus d'accepter Tenten telle qu'elle était. Rien que pour lui plaire, elle avait mis en valeur sa féminité chaque fois qu'il venait. Mais le reste du temps elle arborait le style mixte qui lui plaisait tant.

« La seule chose dont j'ai peur, cependant, c'est de ne plus jamais trouver quelqu'un, sanglota brusquement Tenten qui enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Naruto. Vous voyez, j'aime la bite, mais si elle m'aime pas en retour ? »

Naruto rit et l'enlaça, jetant brièvement un œil à Sakura qui secouait silencieusement la tête.

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un. »

C'était Gaara, qui venait de se joindre à leur conversation. Il plaça une carte par terre avant d'en retirer une de la pile.

« Tout comme j'ai trouvé Naruto – »

Il s'interrompit, réalisant seulement qu'il venait par inadvertance de laisser passer une information qui était sensée restée secrète, au moins pour encore quelques mois.

« Hein ? » dirent Sakura et Tenten à l'unisson, les yeux fixés sur eux. Tenten semblait avoir miraculeusement dessaoulé et bien que Sakura eût été agacée par son langage et les verres brisés, les filles étaient maintenant assises côte à côte, en spectatrices.

Naruto saisit la main de Gaara et eut un rire nerveux : « Il voulait dire, en tant qu'ami.

_Vous sortez ensemble ? s'exclama Tenten, et l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à ce sujet était beaucoup, beaucoup trop grande.

_Eh bien… » admit Gaara avant que Naruto ne puisse distraire les pensées des filles sur un autre sujet.

Le blond se frotta le front, exaspéré. Une part de lui voulait fuir en abandonnant Gaara derrière, pour qu'il gère sans lui le chaos qu'il s'était attiré tout seul. Au vu de leurs regards vitreux, les filles avaient déjà des pensées inappropriées.

« Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose ! hurla Sakura, victorieuse, comme si elle venait de gagner un pari. Je le savais ! J'avais raison ! » gazouilla-t-elle joyeusement.

Gaara jeta à Naruto un regard en coin, attendant sans doute une explication à leur comportement. Pour toute réponse, Naruto haussa nerveusement les épaules et serra sa main plus fort.

« Tu te rappelles, que je t'avais dit qu'il en pinçait pour toi ? Sakura le pointa du doigt. Tu m'as dit que j'avais tort, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire maintenant ? Hah ! »

Tenten s'immisça dans leur conversation « Et j'avais bien remarqué que c'était bizarre que Naruto soit si nerveux quand j'ai rencontré Gara pour la première fois. Déjà je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. »

Comme l'excitation des filles ne semblait pas faiblir, et que le rouquin à ses côtés semblait commencer à être nerveux aussi, Naruto se dit qu'il était temps de mettre fin à tout ça.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je ne vous parle jamais de ma vie amoureuse. Vous devenez trop bizarre à chaque fois que vous découvrez que je sors avec un garçon, dit Naruto qui se rapprocha de Gaara, tandis que de la bave s'écoulait au coin de la bouche de Tenten.

_C'est juste que c'est tellement… chuchota Sakura, à la recherche d'une serviette pour s'essuyer le nez.

_Arrête-toi là, » interrompit Naruto en agitant la main de leur visage, comme pour dissiper l'attention non-désirée quelles leur portait.

Quand la vitre de leur regard ne vit que se renforcer, de par des pensées que Naruto ne voulait pas connaître, il commença à sérieusement se demander s'il était même possible de les faire sortit de cet état effrayant.

Mais juste à ce moment, la porte du cottage s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Où il est bordel ? beugla Sasuke depuis le seuil, livide.

_Qui ? demanda Tenten qui plaça une main sur l'épaule de Sakura.

_Tu sais qui, répondit Sasuke à Sakura en scrutant la pièce. Ce type qui te prend tant de temps depuis peu.

_Il n'y a que nous quatre, comme tu peux le voir, » répondit calmement Sakura. Son coup d'œil ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Naruto compris soudainement de quoi il était question.

« Peut-être que tu devrais partir, dit Naruto en se relevant avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher.

_Oh, c'est toi, dit platement Sasuke comme s'il venait de remarquer son existence. Son eunuque.

_Tch. Ferme-la, où je te ferai en devenir un, » rétorqua Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air très impressionné. « Comme d'habitude, tu gueules fort, mais ta morsure est faible.

_C'est parce que je ne mords pas mes amis, contrairement à certains, le railla immédiatement Naruto.

_On n'est pas amis, lui rappela l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

_Ouais, grâce à toi. »

Sasuke s'arrêta net à ces mots. Ses yeux sombres semblaient vides et hantés. Dans son air arrogant, il semblait tout de même un peu blessé et vulnérable. Naruto eut un élan de sympathie, même si son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter toutes les choses horribles que l'autre lui avait dites ou faites.

Devait-il profiter de l'occasion pour le reconduire, ou essayer de lui offrir un peu d'empathie ? Son esprit refusait de lui donner une vraie solution, alors en espérant que son choix serait le bon, il se décida pour la seconde option.

« Ça te dirait de rejoindre notre partie de carte ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Sasuke souffla et secoua ma tête. Quand il posa ses yeux sombres sur Naruto de nouveau, ses yeux étaient tout sauf vides.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Naruto serra les dents. Bien qu'il se soit attendu à ce genre de réponse, il se sentait quand même vexé. « Tu devrais sans doute y aller, alors, suggéra le blond, tendu.

_Ne t'imagine pas que je resterai en ta compagnie plus longtemps que nécessaire, railla Sasuke avec arrogance. Puisque celui que je cherchais n'est pas ici.

_Hé, dit Naruto avec confiance, elle était avec moi. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement. »

Un sourire tordu fit son chemin sur le visage de Sasuke. Un étrange mélange d'amusement et de colère.

« Avec toi ? Elle est bonne, celle-là, Naruto, dit le brun qui eut un ricanement sombre. Comme si elle s'intéressait à ta compagnie. »

Autant que Naruto essaya d'ignorer la douleur, son cœur lui faisait tout de même mal. « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me parles comme ça ? »

Le sourire sinistre sur le visage de Sasuke se figea, avant de se muer en une ligne grave. Le blond fit un pas en arrière, mais l'homme aux cheveux bruns suivi le mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai contre toi ? répéta Sasuke d'un air étrange. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. Et tu étais le seul à savoir à quel point j'enviais mon frère. Il était meilleur que moi sur tous les points. La prunelle des yeux de mes parents, lui dit Sasuke, et ses yeux brillèrent de colère. Tu voulais me faire du mal, parce que tu étais jaloux du fait que Sakura m'aimait moi et pas toi. Alors tu t'es immiscé dans les pensées de mon frère, et tu as brisé la famille parfaite que nous étions.

_C-Ce n'est pas vrai, corrigea Naruto. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Tu étais mon ami, tu ne comprends pas ? »

Mais il semblait que son raisonnement ne rencontrait qu'un mur.

« Sasuke, tu devrais partir. »

C'était Sakura, qui énonçait calmement une idée que Tenten et Gaara semblaient partager, au vu de leurs visages hostiles. Le rouquin serrait déjà les poings, jetant un regard meurtrier à l'intrus inattendu.

Mais le brun ignora sa suggestion et se rapprocha de Naruto à la place. Il y avait cet air hanté dans ses yeux à nouveau, celui qui faisait que Naruto se sentait désolé pour lui, et pour la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées entre eux.

« Naruto, je… » commença Sasuke à voix basse, avant de scruter rapidement la pièce du regard, aux regards tout sauf amicaux de ses amis si protecteurs. Avec un profond soupir, il tapota avec hésitation l'épaule du blond. « Je suis tellement désolé, Naruto. J'ai agis comme un idiot. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais.

_N-Non, c'est rien, » balbutia Naruto, pris de court, et quand son ancien ami l'entraina dans une étreinte puissante, fraternelle, il ne songea même pas à le repousser.

Sasuke semblait sincèrement désolé et désespéré, et comme Naruto était une personne qui pardonnait aisément, Naruto lui tapota le dos en retour. Sasuke resserra son étreinte et chuchota rapidement à son oreille, de sorte que seul lui puisse l'entendre. « Ta mère était quelqu'un d'adorable. »

Le souffle du blond se prit dans sa gorge à ces mots inattendus.

« Pourtant, elle s'est tuée à cause de toi. »

Naruto s'immobilisa. Ses yeux le piquaient et sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser. Ces propos étaient faux !

Son manque soudain de défiance sembla plaire à son ancien ami, au vu du rire léger qui lui échappa. Naruto continuait de s'accrocher à lui, complètement vide, paralysé par sa douleur émotionnelle.

« Elle en avait marre de toi. Tu as absorbé sa volonté de vivre. Et ça la rendrait heureuse que tu te donnes la mort, à ton tour. »

Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait l'entendre. Pour Tous les autres, leur réunion surprise devait ressembler à l'enterrement de la hache de guerre et personne n'essayait d'arrêter ce qu'il se passait.

C'était comme il y a toutes ces années auparavant, quand ils étaient à l'école – du harcèlement caché sous le voile de la fausse amitié.

Il était à l'école. Les harceleurs l'encerclaient. C'était ça qu'ils lui faisaient, parce que c'était si facile : ils lui faisaient mal, comme ça il pleurait. Et quand rien ne lui soutirait de larmes, ils s'en prenaient à sa mère.

Tout le monde semblait savoir quelque chose à propos de ses parents, quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas croire. Sa mère l'avait aimé, au moins jusqu'à ses dernières années. Elle était fatiguée à l'époque, mais ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute, si ?

Ils détestaient sa joie, ses étranges aptitudes sociales, et sa façon de vivre sa vie même après la perte tragique de ceux qu'il aimait. Quelque chose en lui les énervait et avec une unité déterminée ils lui rappelaient qu'elle était sa place, encore et encore.

Ils le faisaient pleurer, ils lui faisaient perdre sa joie. De le voir perdre ses amis signifiait qu'il était enfin puni d'être si bizarre, et pour eux le monde faisait enfin de nouveau sens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseoir un nouvel ami et que le cycle recommence.

Un autre murmure, si léger que seul lui pouvait l'entendre : « Tu essaies en vain. Tu sais comment ça va finir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça. Retourne voir ta mère. »

Orange.

Il sentit l'orange et la fourrure, et quand il sourit sa rangée de dents était aussi acérée que celle d'un renard. Ça se passa vite, mais ces pattes ardentes et griffues qui n'étaient pas les siennes repoussèrent Sasuke. Le rictus inhumain sur son visage blessait ses joues et les cicatrices en forme de moustaches s'étirèrent en une vue terrifiante.

Il était à l'école. Le couloir était sombre. Il avait peur de l'obscurité mais il fallait qu'il y aille, alors il chanta pour lui-afin de noyer le silence sinistre qui le poursuivait à chaque pas. Derrière le coin l'attendait une crise cardiaque qui allait le baptisé d'un surnom qu'il haïssait de tout son être.

Il était un enfant, qui jouait au ballon dans la cour de l'école. Naruto avait remarqué depuis longtemps ce garçon aux cheveux noirs qui semblait avoir du mal à se lier aux autres. Peut-être était-il comme lui ?

Rassemblant toute sa confiance en lui, il se dirigea vers le garçon solitaire et l'aveugla de son sourire lumineux. Naruto lui lança la balle, l'invitant à rejoindre son jeu. Le léger sourire qu'il obtint en retour était une preuve suffisante que son intuition était juste.

Pendant des vacances de Noël, il était allé chez Sasuke. Tout le monde dormait déjà quand il s'aventura dans la salle de bain au milieu de la nuit. Sans s'y attendre, il tomba sur le frère aîné de Sasuke et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre. Il essaya de le repousser mais il n'était pas assez fort. Oui, il admettait qu'il avait déjà regardé Sasuke de cette façon, une ou deux fois, mais ce n'était que par curiosité. Il n'avait rien demandé. Mais ce dont il se souvient c'est le visage énervé de Sasuke quand il les avait découverts, et le dégoût avec lequel il avait regardé Naruto ne s'était jamais effrité.

Ça faisait mal. Sasuke avait toujours été arrogant à son égard, et envers tout le monde. Mais tant qu'ils avaient été amis, il y avait eu un soupçon d'amitié entre deux. Perdre cette petite part d'unité avait été comme un poignard planté dans le cœur.

« Naruto ! » hurla quelqu'un, le ramenant dans le présent.

Sasuke était debout dans l'entrée, prétendant la surprise, et le fixait d'un regard empreint d'intentions meurtrières. Sakura tenait son bras mais l'expression de son visage exprimait clairement où résidait sa loyauté. Tenten et Gaara étaient de chaque côté de Naruto, et l'observaient avec inquiétude.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, murmura Sakura à Sasuke en lui tapotant gentiment le bras, on parlera plus tard. »

Avec un dernier regard empli de colère à l'égard de Naruto, l'homme quitta le cottage à grands pas. Un moment plus tard, le grondement furieux de son véhicule présenta ses adieux à la scène autrefois apaisée.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau assis devant le foyer. Le charbon craquait paresseusement dans la cheminée.

Personne n'aborda la réaction apparemment surprenante de Naruto, et il en fut reconnaissant.

« Tu devrais le quitter, dit Tenten, retraçant exactement ce que Naruto pensait. Elle avait retrouvé le vin, et un nouveau verre.

_Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit Sakura qui mélangeait le tas de cartes, perdue dans sa concentration.

_Comment ça ? C'est un connard, bafouilla Tenten, reprenant encore le fil de pensée de Naruto.

_Sa famille a une certaine réputation en ville. Rester avec lui serait bon pour le business, sur le long terme, expliqua Sakura de manière très terre à terre.

Naruto soupira. Son amie aux cheveux roses était bel et bien la personne la plus pragmatique et dénuée de romance qu'il ait jamais connu.

« Mais tu ne voudrais pas être heureuse, aussi ? » demanda Tenten, qui ne comprenait clairement pas son raisonnement.

Sakura soupira. « Bien sûr que je veux être heureuse. Le sentiment de sécurité m'apporte le bonheur, et Sasuke a un job stable, qui paie bien. »

Tenten grogna et abandonna le sujet en remarquant que son amie ne changerait pas d'avis.

Naruto passa sa langue sur ses dents. Elles étaient pleines. Il ne sentait plus d'orange, mais dans le même temps il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé ressentir. Une sensation soudaine de chatouillis sur sa peau le fit tourner la tête vers Gaara. Le rouquin le fixait, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

* * *

Une fois encore, Naruto observait l'étroit espace vide du lit qu'ils partageaient avec gêne. Gaara déposa son sac de voyage sur le sol et referma la porte derrière lui. Ça faisait longtemps que Gaara ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Naruto retira ses chaussettes et les jeta au hasard par terre, mais quand il reçut un regard pointilleux de la part du rouquin, il alla les ramasser et les replier dans son sac, obéissant. Gaara s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et lui prit la main. L'expression songeuse de son visage était anxiogène, parce que Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'elle cachait.

« Je suis désolé, dit Gaara, tu as dû subir beaucoup, et je n'ai rien pu faire.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, assura Naruto. Ce qu'il a éveillé ne compte pas. C'est du passé maintenant.

« Vraiment ? demanda en l'attirant dans une étreinte lâche.

_Ben… Ça fait encore mal, même après toutes ces années. Mais tout va bien maintenant, ok ? » dit Naruto avec un léger sourire qui n'était pas entièrement convaincant.

« Tu allais bien quand tu l'as subitement repoussé ? demanda Gaara, inquiet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a rappelé ce qu'il s'était passé sur le parking l'autre fois. »

Naruto manqua se décrocher la mâchoire. Il referma la bouche d'un geste brusque, avant de regarder l'ongle de son orteil un long moment.

« J'en ai juste eut assez, ok ? Parfois, les gens restent trop longtemps dans mon espace personnel, dit-il à voix basse. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, c'est juste…

_Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? interrogea Gaara.

_Non, » nia Naruto.

Une part de lui voulait expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Mais aborder le sujet de Kyûbi ne lui semblait pas avisé, peu importe à quel point il avait confiance en le rouquin. Quelle était la part de normal dans ce genre d'expérience ? Et si Gaara ne comprenait pas, et commençait à le craindre ?

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, dit brusquement Naruto en écho à ses pensées intimes.

_Je sais, répondit Gaara avec une mélancolie inattendue. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te promettre la même chose. »

Naruto fixa intensément le rouquin de surprise, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Gaara remarqua son inquiétude et son air coupable s'adoucit.

« J'ai beaucoup parlé à Tenten ces temps-ci, dit le rouquin, et encore aujourd'hui le blond s'émerveillait de la facilité avec laquelle ces deux-là étaient devenus amis. Je crois qu'elle comprend ce que je ressens. Elle m'a aidé à gérer mes émotions suicidaires. » En tant qu'éducatrice, elle gérait les problèmes des autres au quotidien. Même si une petite part de Naruto était jalouse de ne pas avoir la capacité de combler ce manque dans la vie de Gaara, la plus grande part de lui était heureuse que le rouquin reçoive de l'aide.

« Mais même avec ça, je ne peux pas te promettre que je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Tu vois… Je ne peux pas te promettre que je me sentirai toujours aussi bien que je me sens maintenant, dit Gaara.

Naruto l'attira contre lui et le serra fort, espérant ne jamais avoir à le laisser partir. En vérité, il ne pouvait pas promettre que ses humeurs changeantes resteraient toujours aussi stables pour le reste de sa vie. Au bout d'un moment, il craignait de devoir reprendre des médicaments si ses symptômes continuaient à s'aggraver comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Avoir Kyûbi lui faisait peur. Avoir des soupçons d'une nouvelle personnalité qui lui rendait visite le terrifiait. Ses terreurs nocturnes étaient quelque chose qu'il savait être anormal maintenant. Les semaines de dépression muette qu'il endurait régulièrement, suivie de périodes d'énergie inépuisable qui le laissait anxieux et à bout de souffle étaient des choses auxquelles il devrait faire face un jour ou l'autre. Mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à chercher de l'aide, il décidait de repousser cela à plus tard. Il s'en sortirait encore un peu plus longtemps par lui-même.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les yeux fatigués de Naruto chassèrent de lents battements les dernières traces d'un rêve. Il y avait quelque chose de rouge et de pâle dans le coin de la pièce. Quelque chose de noir qui ressemblait à –

Son cœur bondit de joie et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Avec l'odeur de la liberté et d'une forêt de conifère, Gaara était là avec ses vêtements moulants. Il portait encore ce choker aujourd'hui, et grâce à un certain souvenir, le rouge s'étala sur tout le visage de Naruto.

Jeudi dernier ils étaient nus entre les draps. Ce choker noir, innocent en apparence était autour du cou du rouquin, et avec le franc contraste qu'il créait avec sa peau laiteuse, il avait immédiatement attiré l'attention de Naruto. L'excitation était grande et il se rappelait encore à quel point les lèvres de Gaara étaient rouges et gonflées après qu'il l'aie sucé. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Naruto voulait plonger dans un bassin de glaçon pour se refroidir.

« Bonjour, le salua le rouquin, et à en juger la manière dont ses lèvres se pliaient en un sourire, il avait remarqué la réaction de Naruto.

_Viens là, chuchota Naruto sans quitter l'attirant rouquin des yeux.

_Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Il faut qu'on y aille, dit simplement Gaara, mais ce satané sourire ne disparaissait pas.

_Eurk. Non. Restons ici toute la journée, » suggéra le blond en dessinant des cercles sur les draps avec son doigt, plaquant un air innocent sur son visage.

Mais cette fois, Gaara ne céda pas à ses mimiques de séduction « Il te faudra attendre qu'on soit rentrés à la maison. »

Naruto soupira. Son ami avait raison. Premièrement, les murs du cottage étaient fins et n'avaient aucune isolation sonore. Deuxièmement, souiller les draps n'était pas considéré comme une bonne chose à faire vu qu'ils n'en avaient pas de rechange, et que la personne qui s'occupait des tâches ménagères était probablement la mère de Sakura.

Naruto fit la moue pour manifester sa défaite, voué à n'apprécier que ce que sa vue avait à lui offrir.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils se promenèrent tous les quatre le long de la plage qui entourait un lac voisin. Naruto contemplait les eaux en apparence calmes, tout en sachant que la surface lisse ne devait pas endormir sa méfiance.

Quand ils étaient enfants, Sakura lui avait parlé d'un horrible monstre marin qui vivait dans l'eau, et naturellement Naruto y avait cru sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il lui avait fallu deux êtes pour reprendre confiance et rassembler suffisamment de courage pour aller nager. Même encore aujourd'hui, il préférait aborder le lac par bateau plutôt qu'en maillot de bain.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il n'ait jamais vu ce soi-disant monstre, le simple concept de menace résidait fermement dans son esprit. Dans les heures avancées de la nuit, Sakura lui avait révélé qu'à la pleine lune, le monstre sortait des eaux et prenait l'apparence de quelqu'un. N'importe qui de sa connaissance pouvait être le Loch Ness déguisé.

Malheureusement, en grandissant il apprit que cette histoire n'était pas totalement infondée, puisqu'il découvrit tout un tas de monstres cachés au fond d'autres personnes.

« Hé, Naruto, beugla Tenten de loin. Dans un arbre près d'eux, une flopée d'oiseaux s'envolèrent. Tu pourrais apprendre Gaara à nager.

_Et on pourrait t'aider en évaluant tes progrès, » pépia Sakura, un peu trop enjouée.

Naruto frissonna et refusa d'imaginer ce que cette « évaluation » signifiait. Tout ce que ça lui rappelait, c'était une projection mentale des filles assises sur une grosse pierre, sirotant du cidre tout en lorgnant à la fois Gaara et lui-même, dans l'eau, avec pour tout vêtement leur maillot de bain qui leur collait à la peau.

« Très drôle, » ironisa Naruto.

Il voulut leur demander ce qu'elles ressentiraient s'il leur suggérait quelque chose de semblable. Il était sûr que s'il parlait comme elles le faisaient, il y aurait une pile d'accusations pour harcèlement sexuel qui l'attendrait à la fin de la journée.

Même si les filles étaient relativement sensées la plupart du temps, il aimerait qu'elles se rende compte de l'immaturité de leurs actes. Ce n'étaient pas comme si ces deux-là n'avaient pas eues leur part de suggestions inappropriées. Il avait vu cela se produire plus d'une fois, et chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte que peut-être les remarques qu'il se prenait n'étaient pas si terribles que ça. À cause de cela, il n'osait pas prendre la parole sur le sujet.

Tenten bondit sur les rochers près de Naruto et Gaara. Son sweater trop large claquait dans le vent, et lui donnait l'apparence d'un écureuil volant géant. Quand elle entama une conversation avec Gaara, l'attention de Naruto se mit à errer, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux inquisiteurs ne se posent enfin sur une silhouette solitaire aux cheveux roses.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, et dès qu'elle remarqua sa présence son visage triste se fit amical. Naruto prétendit qu'il n'avait rien vu.

« Il paraît qu'une bête ancienne habite les profondeurs de ce lac, dit Naruto en imitant la voix d'un reportage sur la nature. Ça la fit rire.

_Tu t'en souviens ? sourit Sakura. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé tous ces cauchemars à l'époque.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Naruto avec un sourire détaché. On n'était que des gamins. J'avais peur de pleins de choses à l'époque. » Et aujourd'hui encore, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Tout était plus simple à l'époque, tu ne trouves pas ? » médita Sakura. Bien qu'elle sourie, cela dissimulait une certaine tristesse.

Naruto fit un son bas appuyant ses propos pour lui-même. Elle avait raison. En ce temps-là, il n'était pas encore orphelin. En ce temps-là, Iruka avait pour habitude de le porter sur ses épaules et de lui ramener des sourires excitants de ses voyages autour du monde. En ce temps-là, lui et Sasuke étaient encore amis. Ah, c'était le bon temps, oui.

« Ce n'est pas facile d'être adulte, accorda-t-il. Mais le passé est derrière nous. C'est sur le futur qu'on peut agir.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dit-elle sèchement en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre sur le chemin.

_Un pas après l'autre, » dit Naruto qui regardait Tenten, en train d'escalader sur un très grand rocher pas très loin. Gaara essayait de l'aider en poussant son postérieur, un acte qui était beaucoup plus drôle que ça en avait probablement l'intention.

« Un pas après l'autre… » murmura-t-il en retournant vers Sakura, dont la tristesse était revenue.

Peut-être qu'une petite poussée amicale était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle aussi ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais à ce sujet, mais Kankurô a vraiment été un frère génial pour Gaara dernièrement, testa Naruto. Il n'eut qu'un grognement évasif comme réponse. Il me rappelle un peu toi, tu sais ? continua amicalement Naruto. Il fait toujours des autres une priorité, même quand ce n'est clairement pas la meilleure chose pour lui.

_Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » demanda directement Sakura. Assez impatiente, elle ne cessait de viser les plus grosses pierres sur son chemin.

Naruto soupira avant de répondre simplement « Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai remarqué une ou deux petites choses. » Faux. Kankurô les lui avait racontées. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Sakura soupira et serra les poings. C'était un réflexe qui le rendait nerveux à chaque fois, et fidèle à son instinct, Naruto se gratta nerveusement la tête comme s'il y anticipait une bonne à venir.

« C'est lui qui t'as demandé de faire ça ? interrogea-t-elle.

_Non, » répondit-il honnêtement.

Elle ne répondit rien à ça, continuant seulement à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ce qu'il était sur le point de dire pouvait avoir soit des conséquences extrêmement positives, soit être la source d'un chaos inimaginable. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr, puisque ses réflexions ne lui donnaient pas de réponses claires. Faisant confiance à l'inexistence de sa chance, il jeta des dés imaginaires.

« Il a dit que tu es la seule personne qu'il ait jamais réellement apprécié, » dit doucement Naruto, assez pour que ses mots s'emporte dans le vent.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et n'eut aucune réaction. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. Bien qu'un peu déçu, Naruto se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux comme ça.

« Hé Naruto ! » hurla Tenten au loin.

Il se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction et la trouva perchée sur un très grand rocher, la main levée haut dans le ciel.

« Je parie que tu ne peux pas monter jusqu'ici, hein ? » Le défia-t-elle.

Avec un rire léger, Naruto entama son chemin vers la brune et le rouquin. Gaara était appuyé paresseusement contre le rocher, profitant de l'ombre qui le protégeait du soleil, et Naruto se demanda brièvement si le rouquin le pousserait lui aussi vers le haut, la main sur le postérieur.

* * *

Le dimanche, le fidèle break de Tenten s'arrêta devant la maison de Gaara et Naruto. Après deux jours de soleil il menaçait de pleuvoir. Quelques gouttes s'étaient déjà écrasées sur le pare-brise.

Sans surprise, ce choker noir était encore autour du cou de Gaara, comme s'il était une part de leur langage codé. Naruto l'avait bien évidemment remarqué, et la manière dont il regardait sans interruption le rouquin avec un air languis santé ne pouvait pas être ignoré par l'objet de son affection.

Naruto sortit de la voiture, remerciant une dernière fois les filles assises à l'avant. Il observa le jardin, surpris d'y voir Kankurô, en train d'arroser les roses. Ses cheveux étaient propres et brillaient dans le soleil, et son T-shirt était impeccable, sans un pli, ce qui était un changement bienvenu comparé aux haillons dont il s'était habillé ces dernières semaines.

Quand Kankurô aperçu quelque chose de rose derrière le pare-brise, il oublia soudainement ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il maintenait son regard sur la direction qu'il désirait à la place – direction qui n'était pas le sol où poussaient les précieuses fleurs de Gaara. S'il y avait fait attention, il aurait vu les flots d'eau qui se déversait de l'arrosoir, noyant les délicates fleurs bien-aimées.

Naruto ne sut pas si Sakura avait remarqué l'attention qui lui était portée. Par contre, il va Gaara se ruer sur son frère négligent avec une irritation plus prononcée que d'ordinaire, afin de lui arracher l'arrosoir maintenant vide des mains. Le rouquin point du doigt le ciel qui s'assombrissait en jurant copieusement, et disparut son frère qui ne semblait l'écouter qu'à moitié.

Accompagnée de la pluie qui se faisait plus forte, la voiture de Tenten sorti du jardin, emmenant au loin cette nuance de rose qui captivant le regard de Kankurô longtemps encore après que le véhicule ait disparu de vue.

* * *

Avançant lentement, comme dans un rêve éveillé, Naruto ouvrit le chemin jusque sa chambre. Quand il entendit la porte se fermer derrière eux, il laissa échapper une expiration tremblante et comme il s'y attendait ces mais pâles se refermèrent autour de lui.

Bien plus fort qu'auparavant, la pluie tambourinait sur les fenêtres et assombrissait toute la pièce. Entre les draps, Naruto était étendu nu sous son ami. Il désirait tant qu'il était sûr de perdre l'esprit. Gaara avait retiré tous ses vêtements, lui aussi, sauf ce petit choker, au plaisir de Naruto.

Le corps chaud de Gaara se colla contre lui et Naruto grogna en arquait ses hanches pour mieux sentir cette érection prometteuse. Innocemment, ses mains parcoururent les flancs pâles et serrèrent le postérieur du rouquin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez courageux pour effleurer du doigt l'entrée de Gaara.

En un instant, son ami s'écarta et tout aussi rapidement, Naruto fut tourné sur le ventre contre le matelas. Gaara saisit gentiment ses poignets et peu de temps après, cette érection tentante était étroitement pressée contre ses fesses.

Naruto hoqueta dans les draps tandis que le plaisir et l'anticipation grandissait dans son bas-ventre. Même si Gaara ne faisait que le taquiner, il se sentait déjà faiblir et il était presque sûr que son corps tout entier tremblait. Un baiser derrière son oreille le fit gémir doucement, attentif à ne pas alerter le rez-de-chaussée.

Bien conscient des réactions qu'il provoquait chez Naruto, le rouquin continua de se presser contre lui. Une haleine chaude effleura son oreille et l'étau étroit qui maintenait ses poignets en place faisait supplier Naruto en quête de délivrance, alors que son érection douloureusement tendue frottait contre les draps.

Mais alors Gaara se détourna et sa merveilleuse chaleur quitta son dos. Naruto se retourna sur le dos, et les yeux à-demi clos il regarda son ami d'un air suppliant.

Il y avait un léger rictus sur les lèvres du rouquin, un de ceux qui faisait frémir Naruto sous son regard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça semblait beaucoup amuser l'autre de le voir dans tous ses états, prêt à supposer pour être touché. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il détourna les yeux de honte. Cette réaction sembla exciter Gaara, car dans la périphérie de sa vision il pouvait le voir en train de se toucher.

Naruto écarta très légèrement les jambes et inclina la tête sur le côté, regardant enfin Gaara de ses yeux à-demi clos. Il savait maintenant ce qui faisait accélérer le cœur de son compagnon, et si l'autre tirait du plaisir de son honnête étourdissement, alors lui aussi ferait quelques petites choses pour provoquer chez lui des réactions.

Lentement, il plia son bras au-dessus de sa tête et se tint le poignet de son autre main. Il ferma momentanément les yeux pour laisser échapper un doux soupir, et quand il rouvrit les yeux il fixa directement son regard dans celui de Gaara. La luxure luisait dans les profondeurs d'yeux de jades et Gaara resserra presque par instinct son emprise sur son érection. Le regard de Naruto descendit le long du torse pâle jusqu'à ce doux membre tendu dont l'extrémité luisait déjà, et avec une innocence feinte, il se lécha les lèvres.

Un hoquet tremblant de Gaara était comme une victoire à ses yeux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se vanter de son succès, le rouquin était au-dessus de lui, maintenant ses poignets d'une main, dont érection durcie se frottait contre la sienne.

Naruto gémit dans leur baiser et roula des hanches vers le haut. Il avait besoin de plus de contact, car cette friction tentatrice le rendait fou.

« Je t'en prie, chuchota Naruto quand l'extrémité de Gaara heurta son entrée. Je suis sûr que tu en as envie, toi aussi.

_Haah, Naruto," hoqueta le rouquin dans son oreille.

Naruto écarta un peu plus les jambes, et le bout dur et humide effleura de nouveau son orifice. Ils étaient plus proches de l'acte sexuel qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Toc, toc.

« Le dîner est prêt, leur parvint ma voix joyeuse de Kankurô à travers la porte. Vu son ton, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.

_Merci. Je descends dans une minute. Je préviendrai Gaara, bégaya bizarrement Naruto

Quand le pas lent de Kankurôu descendit les escaliers, le blond laissa échapper l'air qu'il avait retenu. Le visage de Gaara exprimait tout sauf de la bonne humeur. D'abord, ses précieuses roses, et maintenant ça. Naruto se demanda si Kankurô aurait la chance de voir les meilleurs côtés du rouquin avant longtemps.

"Il faut qu'on le vire de la maison plus souvent, expira Gaara en embrassant les lèvres de Naruto. Aucune chance qu'on fasse ça dehors. Et ne pense même pas à ta voiture, c'est aussi hors de question. »

Naruto acquiesça, et se demanda comment le rouquin avait pu deviner ses pensées. Bien sûr, il avait déjà fait l'amour dans la ruine qu'était sa voiture quelques fois. Et même si ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit, ce n'était pas non plus le plus dangereux.

A la table du diner, Kankurô chantonnait joyeusement pour lui-même dans sa petite bulle d'inconscience. Naruto jeta un œil à Gaara, qui rageait en silence, et refusait de communiquer avec son frère. Le brun ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit, ou s'il l'avait fait, alors il arrivait très bien à le cacher.

"On dirait que tu vas mieux, fit poliment remarqué Naruto.

_Merci, sourit Kankurô, avoir le weekend pour moi seul était quelque chose dont j'avais besoin. Parfois, c'est juste sympa d'avoir toute la maison pour soi. »

L'oeil de Gaara tiqua mais l'aîné ne le remarqua pas.

« Ca vous dirait qu'on regarde un film, les gars ? J'ai une liste de films qui pourraient plaire à tout le monde, suggéra Kankurô avec engouement, je suis même prêt à en enchaîner deux. »

L'oeil du rouquin tiqua de nouveau, et on aurait dit qu'il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue.

« Peut-être un autre jour, déclina poliment Naruto.

_Vous vous êtes bien amusé au cottage ? » demanda gentiment Naruto sans aucune trace de tristesse dans la voix.

Gaara lui jeta un regard meurtrier mais il ne fut toujours pas remarqué.

« O-On s'est bien amusés, admit Naruto en riant nerveusement. Il se souvint comment la jalousie de Sasuke l'avait mené là, et comment Sakura avait obstinément refusé de se soucier des problèmes que cachait ce genre de comportement. Mais puisque ces faits dégraderaient sûrement l'humeur du brun, Naruto choisi de ne pas en parler

Puis Naruto et Gaara aidèrent à débarrasser la table. Le rouquin boudeur avait choisi de complètement ignorer son aîné mais Naruto jetait de temps à autres un regard à Kankurô. Cet air étrange, entendu, sur le visage du brun attira l'attention de Naruto. Etait-il amusé, ou… ?

Dès que Kankurô se rendit compte qu'il était observé, un sourire amical naquit sur son visage. Dans tout son naturel, il semblait digne de confiance, et Naruto décida d'enterre ses soupçons. Une fois de plus, il s'imaginait des choses. Personne d'autre que les filles ne savaient pour lui et Gaara, c'était certain.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un bon jour, l'un de ceux qui le faisait déambuler dans le centre commercial d'un air confiant. Pour une fois, il se fondait dans la foule. Personne ne le regardait.

Cette part de gâteau au chocolat dans la vitrine avait l'air particulièrement délicieuse, aussi il s'était autorisé à s'arrêter un instant dans le café chaleureux. Après une pause bien méritée, il était sur le point de partir quand un homme à l'air familier le remarqua de loin.

Prêt à courir, Naruto se détourna mais Kiba le retint facilement.

"Naruto ? dit l'homme aux cheveux châtains d'une voix étrangement amicale, qui fit Naruto s'arrêter net.

_Kiba, répondit le blond avec précaution en mettant les mains dans les poches.

_Naruto. Ce que c'est bon de te voir, » dit le brun en lui souriant.

Kiba lui souriait. Naruto regarda alentours pour voir si une équipe de tournage se trouvait quelque part.

"Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot, et je le regrette, dit doucement Kiba, abattu par la honte.

_Oh, ben voyons, dit Naruto avec gêne, en prenant un pas un arrière. Mais Kiba le suivit et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Ses yeux marron semblaient sincères, et quelque chose luisait dans le coin.

_J'étais un vrai connard quand on était ensemble. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'en rendre compte, dit Kiba d'une voix dangereusement tremblante, avant de déglutir.

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda Naruto à voix basse. Il jeta de nouveau un œil aux environs, juste pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une autre blague, un autre prank destiné à le ridiculiser.

_S'il te plait, Naruto, dit le brun, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la paranoïa du blond. Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je pensais.

_C'est tout ? demanda Naruto qui laissa ses yeux se fixer un peu plus longtemps dans les yeux bruns à l'air doux.

_Oui, répondit doucement Kiba. Voudrais-tu être mon ami ? »

S'il pouvait croire ces yeux noirs si sincères, cette fois il ne semblait pas y avoir de motif caché derrière ces mots. Naruto baissa les yeux, ayant soudainement l'impression que tous les passants les observaient, l'observaient lui. Un bref regard au plafond l'informa qu'il y avait deux ou trois caméras de surveillance, et il se demanda quel rôle elles jouaient dans tout ça.

"Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas être mon ami, reprit Kiba comme Naruto ne disait rien. Mais je voudrais vraiment me racheter pour la façon horrible dont je me suis comporté avec toi. Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un café, un de ces quatre ?

_Ouais, bien sûr, s'entendit répondre Naruto. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il fut attiré dans une étreinte, jusqu'à ce que son alarme interne comprenne qu'il pouvait se détendre, il fut certain que quelqu'un bientôt émerger dans un coin et lui baisser son pantalon, ou faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel et puéril.

Mais rien ne se passa, et Kiba se détacha de lui en lui disant au revoir.

Comme un robot, Naruto répondit quelque chose mais demeura figé sur place, dans la ligne de mire des caméras et des regards supposés d'étrangers.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Kiba tint vraiment sa promesse spontanée de prendre un café avec lui. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une semaine après leur réunion soudaine pour qu'un SMS de la part du brun ne le lui rappelle. Bien sûr, Naruto avait ignoré le texto. Mais après cinq autres, avec des nuances variées de désespoir et de repenti, il avait fini par céder.

« Naruto, quelqu'un qui dit être ton ami est là, » appela Kankurô depuis le rez-de-chaussée, et le blond était sûr de pouvoir entendre une anxiété dans sa voix. Naruto fronça les sourcils et se leva de son lit. Il jeta un œil inquiet à Gaara. « J'avais cru comprendre qu'on se retrouvait au centre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

_Aucune idée, dit Gaara en le regardant avec attention, tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?

_Je sais pas. Il a dit qu'il voulait juste s'excuser. Et Sakura sera là aussi, donc je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quoique ce soit de mal, » dit-il avec précaution.

Gaara acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Ils descendirent les escaliers, pour voir Kiba qui tenait un grand bouquet de fleurs colorées.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant les fleurs. Très confus, Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter ce cadeau non-désiré. Brusquement, il eut l'impression d'être coincé dans un cercueil plein de piques et avant que son anxiété ne puisse grandir d'avantage, il passa le bouquet à Kankurô.

« Tu pourrais… » commença-t-il à voix basse. Kankurô lui prit les fleurs des mains avec un regard suspicieux, presque énervé.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda joyeusement Kiba, et avec la lenteur d'un escargot Naruto parvitn à mettre ses baskets.

« Kiba est aussi un ami de Sakura, expliqua Naruto en regardant principalement dans la direction de Kankurô. On va prendre un café avec elle dans le centre. Je rentrerai vite. »

Quand ils quittèrent la maison, la dernière chose dont il se souvint fut l'air inquiet sur le visage de Gaara et le doute épais qui violait l'entièreté de Kankurô.

Ils prirent un taxi jusqu'au centre. C'était vraiment embarrassant que Kiba paye pour le voyage, mais à cause de son anxiété il décida de ne pas le mentionner.

« Du coup, on retrouve Sakura sur place ? demanda Naruto, heureux de savoir que son amie aux cheveux roses les accompagneraient.

_Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. Je suppose qu'elle a eu un imprévu, » dit Kiba en haussant les épaules.

Comme s'il avait tout planifié, Kiba commença à les mener jusqu'à un petit restaurant.

« Je croyais qu'on allait juste prendre un café, remarqua Naruto.

_Je sais. Mais tu mérites mieux, répondit gentiment le brun.

Plus l'endroit à l'apparence chic se rapprochait, plus Naruto se sentait honteux de son attirail usé par le temps. Il avait fait exprès de choisir les vêtements les plus laids qu'il avait pu trouver. Et pour empirer la bizarrerie de la situation, Kiba s'assit juste à côté de lui dans un coin calme un peu à l'écart. Mais Naruto était trop embarrassé pour montrer son inconfort. Etre assis comme cela les faisait ressembler à un couple, et une fois de plus il jeta un œil alentour pour voir s'il connaissait qui que ce soit qui les aurait remarqués.

Sans demander l'avis de Naruto, Kiba commanda de la nourriture et de l'ouzo. Quand leurs boissons arrivèrent, Kiba fut le premier à prendre son shot.

"Tu devrais vraiment éviter de boire, savait beaucoup trop bien Naruto.

_Hana est dans un institut pour les malades mentaux.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda le blond, choqué d'apprendre le sort de la sœur du brun.

_Tu sais, après sa deuxième fausse couche, elle ne se sentait plus très bien, » expliqua le brun. La détresse qui émanait de son comportement n'échappait pas à l'observation de Naruto. « Elle est bipolaire.

_Oh, wow, dit le blond en avalant son shot d'un coup. Je suis désolé.

_Ça m'a fait pensé à toi. A nous, élabora soudainement Kiba en se rapprochant de lui.

_Je ne suis pas bipolaire, corrigea Naruto qui n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait se sentir insulté ou pas.

_Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas vrai, éconduit Kiba en remplissant leurs verres. Je voulais juste dire que je comprenais peut-être mieux maintenant pourquoi tu te comportais comme un fou à l'époque.

_Attends une seconde, l'interrompit Naruto en posant son verre, je ne suis pas fou, je n'ai jamais été fou.

_Mais si tu l'étais, chéri, » murmura le brun en retraçant gentiment les cicatrices sur son visage.

Instantanément, Naruto frémit à son contact et à l'usage inapproprié du diminutif.

"Tu as toujours cette autre personnalité ? C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? demanda Kiba qui laissa ses doigts caressé les joues scarifiées.

_Ne fais pas ça, dit le blond en détournant le visage. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé coincé entre le mur et le brun bien trop affectueux, il se serait levé et serait parti.

_Naruto, chuchota Kiba en obligeant le blond à rencontrer son regard, je ne sais pas à qui d'autre je pourrais parler de ça."

Naruto soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Quand leur nourriture arriva, un silence assez confortable s'installa entre eux. De temps à autres, Kiba lui disait quelques petites choses à propos de sa sœur, ou la manière dont sa maladie avait affecté sa propre vie. Et pour échapper à son anxiété, Naruto ne cessait de boire de l'ouzo.

Avec sa plus grande amitié, Naruto réconforta le brun et lui permit de libérer son cœur troublé. Mais quand Kiba toucha le haut de sa cuisse sous la table, il commença à se demander si ses signaux avaient été mal interprétés.

"Retire ta main, dit Naruto en portant sa fourchette piquée de nourriture à sa bouche.

_Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Kiba en resserrant son emprise sur sa cuisse.

Naruto posa ses couverts sur la table. « Oui. Garde tes mains pour toi. »

Avec réticence, Kiba retira sa main, non sans lui tapoter un peu la jambe. Au vu de sa stature légèrement vacillante, il était déjà sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

« Je pense beaucoup à toi depuis peu, admit brusquement le brun en regardant le blond avec des yeux lourds de sens. Je crois que je t'aime encore.

_Pour l'amour de Dieu Kiba, dit Naruto en laissant retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette avec un cliquètement bruyant. Tu es bourré.

_S'il te plait, dit le brun en se rapprochant, piégeant Naruto contre le mur. Viens chez moi ce soir.

_Dans tes rêves, dit le blond qui le repoussait.

_S'il te plaît , répéta Kiba en resserrant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Ce sera différent cette fois.

_Non," refusa Naruto qui posa sa part de billet sur la table. Puis il se leva, indiquant à Kiba de se décaler. Avant que le blond ne puisse sortir de son champ de vision, Kiba déposa une quantité généreuse d'argent sur la table et se précipita à sa poursuite. Une fois dehors, il attrapa le bras de Naruto.

"Attends, chuchota le brun avec désespoir, et l'abîme sans fond, la douleur contenue dans ces yeux sombres fit se serrer quelque chose dans la poitrine de Naruto. Je suis désolé.

_Je veux rentrer, dit le blond, » ignorant son excuse.

Mais au lieu de prendre son opinion en considération, Kiba le poussa contre le mur en caressant sa joue.

« Viens chez moi, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que tu le regretteras pas. J'ai remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et ton proprio brun. Tu pourras faire semblant que je suis lui. »

Naruto ne savait pas si sa nausée soudaine résultait de la suggestion obscène de Kiba, ou du fait que ses émotions privées concernant Kankurô puissent être déformées en quelque chose de si cru et faux. Ou alors c'était à cause des shots d'ouzo, quoiqu'il en soit il ne put se retenir de vomir dans la rue.

Au moins ça fit reculer Kiba.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas être avec toi. C'était une erreur, » dit Naruto en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

Les poings du brun se serrèrent et son expression amicale s'évanouit.

« C'est vrai, accorda Kiba, c'était une putain d'erreur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai considéré à reprendre quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste que toi. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, et tout ce que tu as fait c'est le briser de nouveau !

_C-C'est pas croyable, dit le blond qui se pliait en deux alors qu'un nouveau relent remontait le long de sa gorge. Kiba le fixait avec dégoût.

_Tu es cinglé. Et je suis désolé d'avoir pu croire que tu changerais, Naruto. Avec une personnalité comme la tienne, tu finiras seul et rejeté, comme ta mère.

_Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça, » dit le blond avec une voix sourde en s'appuyant contre le mur. C'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool, mais ses pieds tremblaient.

Kiba ne se rapprocha pas, mais il observait la flaque de vomi avec dégoût.

« Et dire que je pensais que quelqu'un comme toi aurait le cœur d'aider un ami. Mais tu n'es qu'une merde, comme d'habitude, Naruto.

_Va te faire foutre, Kiba ! » hurla Naruto en retenant un sanglot. Quand il vit l'autre se retourner et se diriger vers un taxi libre pas loin, ses pieds finirent par le lâcher, et il s'effondra au sol, près de la flaque.

Il attire ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Les premiers sanglots s'ensuivirent et il se sentit de nouveau malade. Plus que tout, il voulait partir. De l'autre côté de la rue, les gens qui attendaient un taxi semblaient presque intimidants dans leur vêtements à la mode, sans le moindre pli. Naruto baissa les yeux sur son attirail usé. Il y avait sûrement du vomi sur sa manche et l'arrière de son jean était humide pour des raisons auxquelles il ne voulait pas songer.

Il se força à se relever de la rue humide et sale pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Mais il n'était pas assez alcoolisé pour demander à Kankurô de venir le chercher. A la place, il composa un autre numéro.

"Naruto ? appela la voix de Gaara de l'autre côté de la ligne.

_S'il te plaît, » viens me chercher, sanglota Naruto, bien qu'il ait décidé de conserver sa voix normale. Mais dès qu'il avait entendu le ton inquiet de son ami, ses émotions avaient prit le dessus sur sa volonté.

Peu de temps après, la voiture de Kankurô se gara dans la rue. Sans lus de cérémonie, Naruto s'assit à l'arrière, à côté de Gaara.

« Tu empestes, » dit Gaara en fronçant le nez.

Sur le siège conducteur, Kankurô restait silencieux et effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait voir, Narruto n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction. Vaincu et blessé, il faisait de son mieux pour rester immobile. Pleurer dans une situation pareille était tout simplement hors de question. Mais quand Gaara saisit sa main et la serra, un autre nœud serra sa gorge et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher il sanglota. Gaara l'attira aussi proche de lui que le permettait leurs ceintures de sécurité et le tenait contre lui. Tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison, Naruto essaya de détecter toute colère contenue chez le rouquin, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Le temps de rentrer, Naruto s'était calmé, et ses sanglots s'étaient taris.

Le bouquet de fleurs indésiré sur la table de la cuisine lui rappela son anxiété. Sans un mot, Naruto courut à l'étage. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer sur son lit quand la poigne douce de Gaara l'arrêta.

« Tu devrais te doucher, d'abord. »

Si ses réserves d'énergies n'avaient pas été épuisées, Naruto aurait objecté. Mais en présence de son ami adoré, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Quand Gaara le suivit dans la salle de bain et commença à retirer ses vêtements, lui aussi, Naruto s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et lui lança un regard confus.

« Je vais t'aider à te laver. Sinon tu vas juste t'évanouir, bloquer l'évacuation d'eau et causer des dommages à notre maison, » expliqua Gaara.

Naruto rougit et essaya de déboutonner son T-shirt sans succès. Ses mains tremblaient et de voir la portion grandissante de peau ivoirine ne faisait rien pour calmer ses émotions. Mais bientôt Gaara était là, nu, et l'aidait avec son T-shirt. Avec une caresse il le retira du corps de Naruto et le laissa tomber au sol.

Dans la douche, Naruto reçut l'ordre de se savonner. Pendant ce temps, Gaara appliquait du shampooing dans ses cheveux et lui massait le crâne. S'il n'avait pas été en pleine tourmente, Naruto était sûr qu'il aurait réagi à tant de nudité. Mais en cet instant, la présence de son ami était réconfortante et apaisante, et l'absence de pensées lubriques dans son esprit était une chose qu'il appréciait.

Très gentiment, Gaara lava le visage du blond. Son doux contact considéra chaque endroit de son front jusqu'à son menton. Sur ses joues, le rouquin fut extrêmement précautionneux et fut attentif à ne pas faire attention aux marques sur la peau scarifiée.

Après la douche, Naruto avait plus chaud. Il ne sait pas quand c'était arrivé, mais Gaara avait été suffisamment prévoyant pour lui amener des vêtements propres. Alors que Naruto s'asseyait sur le siège des toilettes pour enfiler ses chaussettes, Gaara se tenait à côté de lui et lui séchait les cheveux avec une serviette. Personne n'avait jamais pris soin de lui comme cela.

Sous la couette, dans la chambre de Gaara, Naruto sentit enfin els dernières traces d'anxiété le quitter. En s'appuyant contre la poitrine du rouquin dans ses vêtements propres et doux, il se sentait mieux que jamais. La soirée avec Kiba n'était plus qu'un cauchemar lointain.

"Il n'a pas change du tout, dit finalement Naruto, c'était un désastre.

_Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, répondit Gaara. Tu veux en parler ?

_J'ai été tellement stupide de croire qu'il avait changé, chuchota le blond. Il m'a fait me sentir mal à propos de moi-même, et je ne crois pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par sa compagnie, il a soudainement tout retourné contre moi, comme si c'était moi l'inconsidéré.

_Parfois, tu es juste trop gentil avec les gens, Naruto, affirma Gaara en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

_Toi aussi, dit le blond. Ce que tu as fait pour moi était absolument génial. J'ai pas l'impression de le mériter."

Gaara tint son menton et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu n'as clairement pas conscience de ta valeur. Mais ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses choses qui fait la personne adorable que tu es. » Et comme pour sceller ses mots, le rouquin l'embrassa.

Naruto enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son ami. Ses joues étaient plus chaudes qu'auparavant, et une armée de papillon battait encore des ailes dans son estomac. La vibration douce et sautillante de sa poitrine amplifiait à mesure du temps qu'il passait dans les bras de Gaara.

« Tu sais… Tu es vraiment la seule personne avec qui je veux passer du temps, admit Naruto juste pour se distraire des choses qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Je t'ai dans la peau, Gaara. Et ça me fait me sentir bien, et en sécurité. »

Le rouquin l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Tu es spécial, Naruto. Et je ne sais pas si je peux te donner l'attention que tu mérites, dit-il en caressant son dos au travers de la couverture.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu fais un travail formidable, » assura Naruto en se positionnant plus confortablement contre le torse chaud de sa moitié.

Pour toute réponse, Gaara le serra simplement plus fort, d'un air protecteur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto descendit les escaliers d'un air endormi. Un mal de tête pulsait dans son crâne, à cause des shots d'ouzo qu'il regrettait maintenant. Il rencontra un Kankurô à l'air morose dans la cuisine, et immédiatement la honte et l'embarras de la nuit dernière ressurgir en lui.

Les fleurs dans le vase n'étaient plus là.

"Bonjour, » dit le brun en lui donnant un café à l'air innocent.

Mais Naruto le laissa reposer sur la table. « J-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fâché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Kiba est une vieille connaissance à moi mais aussi un ami de Sakura et Sasuke. »

Kankurô cessa ce qu'il faisait et tendit l'oreille. Puis il s'assit à table, en gardant un œil sur la porte. « Ecoute, je ne doute pas de toi, Naruto, mais tu dois admettre que ça avait l'air louche. J'étais inquiet pour Gaara. Tu sais à quel point il est devenu dépendant de toi. »

Naruto enveloppa avec précaution ses doigts autour du mug brûlant. Peut-être que c'était le café qui l'avait brusquement réchauffé comme ça, et non cette information inattendue concernant l'affection muette de Gaara ?

Mais leur conversation n'était pas terminée bien qu'il n'ait pas répondu.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Naruto. Je pense qu'en général, tu as une bonne influence sur Gaara. Ne lui fait pas de mal. Si tu fais ça, tu devras te frotter à moi bien plus tôt que tu puisses l'imaginer. » Il n'y avait aucun humour dans le ton du grand frère.

Naruto pâlit et prit une gorgée de café. Alors que le liquide chaud brûlait sa gorge, il toussa. « Je ne laisserai jamais tomber ton frère. Je te donne ma parole.

_Bien, » fut tout ce que répondit le brun, amis quand il rencontra par hasard les yeux sombres, il y vit une lueur sans fin, qui l'étudiait.

« Il n'était pas qu'un vieil ami, je me trompe ? demanda Kankurô qui lisait déjà le journal.

_Non, » chuchota Naruto de la réponde la plus courte possible qu'il put formuler. Bien qu'il soit plus proche de Kankurô depuis quelques mois, cette conversation en particulier semblait franchir une limite de confort. Lui raconter le rôle qu'avait joué Kiba par le passé était hors de question, et rien que le fait d'admettre qu'il était plus qu'une connaissance était quelque part un sujet qui dépassait de loin ses limites habituelles.

Leur amitié – ou ce truc sans nom qui précédait l'amitié et qui définissait le statut actuel de leur relation – était trop profonde et ce trop tôt, et il ne parvenait pas à s'accoutumer à ce changement brusque.

Mais comme d'habitude le brun ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Alors… Sakura était avec vous ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient fiévreusement les colonnes de textes imprimé. Mais leur mouvement était bien trop rapide et désorganisé pour qu'on ait réellement l'impression qu'il lisait.

Naruto fit comme si de rien n'était. « Elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, elle n'a pas pu venir. »

Et maintenant, ces yeux sombres le regardaient à nouveau, et Naruto luttait pour garder son chaos intérieur sous contrôle. Heureusement, Gaara entra dans la pièce juste à cet instant, accompagné d'une aura qui était tout sauf déprimante.

« Naruto, viens. Je voudrais te montrer un truc. »

Il était si heureux qu'il aurait pu enlacer le rouquin. Sans remords, il courut après son ami, et à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de Kankurô il sentait un poids disparaître de ses épaules.

Dans le jardin, Gaara lui prit la main et le mena sous un arbre.

Là, dans les herbes hautes, gisait un petit oiseau sans vie.

C'aurait été un tableau des plus tristes, s'il n'y avait eu une dizaine de couronnes de fleurs épaisses et colorées arrangées proprement autour du corps minuscule. Naruto reconnut en elles les restes du bouquet indésirable que lui avait offert Kiba.

« Il n'a pas plus de deux mois, dit Gaara alors qu'il montraient silencieusement leurs respects à la créature décédée. Vu comment les choucas et les corbeaux à gros becs se battent en ce moment, il a sûrement été victime d'une attaque. »

Le rouquin lança un bref regard dans sa direction, avant d'ajouter « Toi aussi tu as été attaqué, Naruto. J'ai vu comment tu grimaçais en voyant le bouquet, et j'ai pensé , quelle meilleure manière de respecter ces fleurs en train de fâner – qui n'étaient pas responsables du but qu'on leur avait assigné – que de les mettre ici, en condoléances à une victime innocente.

_G-Gaara, bégaya-t-il en l'attirant dans une étreinte. Seule Gaara pouvait faire quelque chose de si déprimant quelque chose de si beau. Tu crois qu'on devrait l'enterrer ?

_Non. D'ici deux jours il sera retrouvé par des rongeurs ou d'autres oiseaux, et le cycle de la vie sera complet, dit le rouquin en lui serrant la main. Tu savais que les choucas formaient des couples fidèles à vie ?

_Non, je ne le savais pas, chuchota Naruto en couvant le rouquin qui ne cessait de l'enchanter d'un regard tendre.

_Ils font ça, et ils ne se séparent que si l'autre meurt. Mais même veufs, ils ne cherchent pas nécessairement un nouveau partenaire, » ajouta Gaara.

La chaleur éclatait à dans le cœur de Naruto, et son ancienne gêne étaient enterrée depuis longtemps. Peu importe qu'ils soient sûrement les seuls à trouver un sens et de la beauté en une telle chose, ça le connectait profondément à l'autre jeune homme. Le lien unique, exceptionnel, qui les liait s'était encore approfondi et pour exprimer la joie qu'il en tirait, il attira Gaara dans une forte étreinte.

Naruto lui chuchotait de petits mots doux à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser brièvement, sans se soucier de savoir si l'aîné était caché quelque part hors de leur vue. Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était la magnifique personne dans ses bras, que jamais, jamais, il n'abandonnerait.

* * *

Toute la matinée, Naruto avait épié par la fenêtre le jardin de leur voisin.

« Je me demande qui emménage ici, songea-t-il en jetant un regard au rouquin étrangement silencieux allongé sur son lit.

_Eloigne-toi de la fenêtre, ordonna Gaara d'une voix monotone et comme il n'obéissait pas, son inquiétude grandit. C'est malpoli d'espionner les autres, » rappela le rouquin en se levant.

Bien que réticent, Naruto laissa Gaara le guider loin de l'agitation si intéressante qui avait lieu au-delà de la verdure de leur abondant jardin.

Ils s'assirent sur le sol, hors de la vue de quiconque, mais comme il ne se passait rien d'intéressant, Naruto s'apprêtait à retourner à son poste d'espionnage. Gaara saisit sa manche et lentement Naruto abandonna son intention.

« Et si on commençait ce langage des signes que tu voulais créer ? Pour quand quelqu'un nous épie, et qu'on ne veut pas qu'ils sachent qu'on communique, suggéra finalement le rouquin, et instantanément les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent d'excitation.

_Oh oui ! J'ai déjà imaginé quelques signes, » dit Naruto. Il tordit le lobe de son oreille à quelques reprises puis expliqua la signification de ce geste.

« Ça veut dire : on n'a presque plus d'essence et il faut qu'on s'arrête à la station la plus proche le plus tôt possible. »

Gaara le fixa longuement, sans doute prit d'admiration pour le génie de son idée.

« A quelle fréquence penses-tu que l'on finirait dans une situation où cette information précise serait d'une importance vitale à communiquer, sans l'usage de la parole ? demanda-t-il finalement, et le ton de sa voix n'était pas aussi impressionné que ce à quoi Naruto s'était attendu.

_Ben, dans une situation où quelqu'un aurait piraté ma voiture alors qu'on est en route, par exemple, expliqua-t-il.

_Bien sûr, acquiesça le rouquin, très sérieux. Toucher le lobe de ton oreille est un signe trop simple et trop facile. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait l'utiliser pour autre chose ? Comme : je ne me sens pas bien et je veux partir tout de suite ? »

Naruto bouda et son regard erra longtemps dans la chambre. « Hmm. Je suppose que ça pourrait être plus utile.

Gaara acquiesça et se frotta les tempes d'un air pensif. « Quelles sont tes autres idées ? »

Naruto mit ses doigts en contact de sortes qu'ils forment le toit d'une maison. « Ça, ça signifie que l'endroit où nous sommes est actuellement sous écoute. Si je te montre ça, tu sauras qu'il faut qu'on fasse attention. »

Le rouquin accepta l'idée sans hésiter. « Ça m'a l'air bien. »

Quelqu'un dehors claqua la porte du camion de déménagement, perturbant leur tranquillité. Avec un coup d'œil ininterprétable, Gaara saisi rapidement la manche de Naruto pour conserver son attention.

« Je pense qu'on devrait avoir quelques signes irrationnels, pour lesquelles on ne demandera à l'autre aucune explication. D'accord ? demanda Gaara.

_Bon, ça me va, accorda Naruto, bien qu'un peu intrigué par le but que cachait cette requête.

_Si je fais ça, dit Gaara en se grattant l'oreille du bout du doigt, ça voudra dire ; suis-moi vite et ne pose pas de question, juste fait-le. »

Naruto évalua l'expression illisible de son ami quelques secondes. « Deal. »

Le rouquin se détendit de manière visible, et perdit un peu de sa tension.

"C'est mon tour maintenant, dit Naruto en croisant ses index de manière à créer un X. Ca veut dire : j'ai très envie de prendre cette quatrième part de tarte, mais je suis trop gêné pour la prendre, alors est-ce que tu pourrais en prendre une aussi pour que je ne passe pas pour un malpropre ? »

Gaara ricana doucement, amusé.

Naruto sourit un peu, lui aussi. "Hé, tu peux rire autant que tu veux, mais ce signe se serait avéré utile dans plusieurs occasion. »

Il voyait en quoi c'était amusant, mais il s'en fichait, car de voir son ami morose de si bonne humeur était plus important que n'importe quoi.


	9. Chapter 9: l'homme de la maison d'à côté

**Note de l'auteur :**_Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont accompagnée jusque-là ! ^^ Votre soutien signifie beaucoup._

_Et c'est reparti pour un chapitre super long ! Il y a 60% de drama et 40% de fluff, dans cet ordre._

_P.S, j'espère que les émotions sont logiques. Qu'en pensez-vous, est-ce que Naruto et Gaara semblent connectés sur le plan émotionnel dans cette histoire ? Je demande juste parce que c'est quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à écrire pour moi, et je me demande toujours si j'arrive à le faire ressortir correctement._

**Note du traducteur : **_Encore un chapitre, et vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire. Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai pas mal de projets, et cette fic me demande beaucoup d'efforts pour que le résultat soit naturel et plaisant à lire. Je pense d'ailleurs que j'irai corriger les premiers chapitres plus tard, car j'ai pas mal progressé à mesure que je traduisais, et des erreurs que je commettais m'ont sautées aux yeux en relisant brièvement. Donc si vous venez de commencer, où si ça fait un moment que vous suivez cette histoire, ne vous en faite pas : je travaille lentement, mais je vais toujours au bout de mes projets d'écriture :). Bonne lecture à tous, et merci d'être allé aussi loin !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : l'homme de la maison d'à côté.**

Il était rare de voir Kankurô aussi anxieux. Depuis qu'il avait repris le travail, il y a une semaine ou deux, il avait retrouvé son calme et son assurance habituels. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose clochait. Après avoir tout vérifié à de multiples reprises – est-ce que la machine à café était encore allumé, avait-il bien pensé à prendre son chargeur – il tenait enfin dans l'entrée, serrant nerveusement mes clés de la voiture dans ses poings.

« N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez m'appeler n'importe quand. N'importe quand, » répéta le brun pour la centième fois.

Gaara avait désormais atteint sa limite de tolérance face à l'agitation de son frère. Il répondit à son frère d'un bref hochement de tête, attendant très clairement qu'il s'en aille enfin.

« Surtout ne faites pas cramer la maison, ok ? » Kankurô essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avec cette petite blague, mais ses rires brefs n'avaient rien de détendu.

Gaara leva seulement les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à chasser son frère par la porte d'entrée, quand soudain Kankurô se dit grave de nouveau.

« Naruto, s'adressa-t-il au blond, vérifie que les portes sont bien verrouillées le soir. » Naruto acquiesça, mais il avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait là d'un message codé dissimulant autre chose, au vu des coups d'œil inquiets que Kankurô ne cessait d'envoyer à son petit frère.

« Et Gaara, continua le brun, fais en sorte que Naruto reste loin de la cuisine, d'accord ?

_Hé ! s'insurgea le blond, avant d'être interrompue par la caresse subtile de Gaara sur sa main.

_Tout ira bien ici, même sans ta surveillance permanente, assura Gaara, parvenant ainsi à calmer son frère d'un cran. Tu devrais vraiment y aller maintenant ou tu vas être en retard.

_Ok. Souvenez-vous, je ne suis qu'à un coup de fil d'ici. Ma formation dure du matin à l'après-midi, mais je laisserai mon téléphone sur vibreur. C'est juste pour deux nuits, et je serai de retour dimanche midi. » Il répétait ce que Naruto et Gaara avait maintenant bien mémorisé.

D'une poussée fraternelle amicale, Gaara décida Kankurô à sortir de la maison.

* * *

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour regarder un film après que Gaara aie arrosé les fleurs, mais il ne trouvait Gaara nulle part. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un entrer, mais il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son ami. Fidèle à ses manières de paranoïaque, il avait rapidement inspecté le jardin. Des arrosoirs bides étaient appuyés contre la cabane à outil, comme d'habitude, et des gouttes d'eau séchaient sur leurs côtés dans la lumière du soir.

Il vérifia que la porte était fermée, même s'il semblait improbable que quelqu'un puisses menacer. L'anxiété inexplicable de Kankurô le rongeait, et il se demanda pourquoi il s'en souvenait justement maintenant.

« Gaara ? » appela-t-il quand il trouva sa chambre et celle du rouquin vides. Avec précaution, il toqua à la porte du placard avant d'entrer.

C'était vraiment lui, cette boule sous la couverture ? Naruto s'allongea à côté et ça trembla quand il l'enlaça.

« Pas d'humeur pour un film ?demanda-t-il l'air de rien, en essayant d'ignorer tous les signes significatifs que son cerveau avait enregistré.

_Peut-être pas ce soir, répondit Gaara, dont la tête émergea de la couverture.

_Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Naruto, mais Gaara replongea sous les couvertures sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? réessaya le blond en soulevant les couvertures pour pouvoir rejoindre le nid protecteur que son ami avait créé. C'est parce que ton frère n'est pas là ?

_Non.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ? »

Mais Gaara se recroquevilla en une boule, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Ne sachant pas comment le pousser à s'ouvrir, Naruto enlaça son dos et se contenta se le tenir.

« Si tu te recroquevilles encore j'ai peur que tu disparaisse, dit tendrement le blond en caressant le bras du rouquin.

_J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, dit Gaara.

_Pourquoi ? » demanda Naruto qui essayait d'apercevoir son visage. Il commençait à faire pour sous la couverture, aussi il la repoussa juste assez pour découvrir leurs têtes.

Gaara se recroquevilla un peu plus. « Il est de retour.

_Qui ? »

Le rouquin se tendit et même quand Naruto caressa son ventre, il ne se détendit pas.

« L'homme de la maison d'à côté.

_Tu veux dire… cet homme ? répéta Naruto, celui qui t'a fait ce tatouage …? »

Un silence s'ensuivit et le rouquin ne parvenait pas à se détendre. « Je l'ai vu quand j'étais dans le jardin.

_Mais je croyais que tu m'avais dit qu'il avait déménagé, dit Naruto, confus.

_C'était le cas. Mais il n'a jamais vendu sa maison. C'était sa fille qui y habitait, ces dix dernières années, expliqua lentement Gaara tandis que son souffle s'accélérait.

« Tu es en sécurité ici, tu peux te calmer, » apaisa Naruto en l'attirant contre sa poitrine.

Gaara laissa échapper un couinement et se recroquevilla contre lui. Très tendrement il replaça les mèches rouges en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a vu ? demanda Naruto.

_Non. J'ai couru dès que je l'ai vu.

_Oh, Gaara… fit Naruto en le serrant un peu plus fort. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Comme son compagnon ne dit rien, mais trembla nerveusement, un mauvais pressentiment se loger dans le creux de son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez lui qui te mets dans cet état ? »

Pour toute réponse, Gaara secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de nier quelque chose. Naruto ne savait pas si c'était à cause des pensées à l'intérieur de son crâne ou de leur conversation. La respiration de Gaara s'accélérait de nouveau et l'emprise qu'il avait sur le T-shirt de Naruto se resserra.

« Je ne veux pas le voir. Quand je le vois, je me souviens. Et je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rappelle toutes les choses avec lesquelles il m'a laissé, » chuchota Gaara, mais sa voix ressemblait plus à un feulement.

« Il t'a vraiment fait beaucoup de mal, dit le blond en bordant un peu plus le rouquin sous la couverture.

_Il avait un peu plus de quarante ans. J'en avais quinze, rappela seulement Gaara à travers ses dents serrées. Je lui ai fait confiance. Et en me protégeant de ma famille, il m'a donné une dette de gratitude que je ne pouvais pas rembourser. Alors je faisais ce qu'il me disais de faire, car c'était toujours mieux que ce que je devais endurer à la maison. Et au final, je me suis attaché à lui. C'était plus facile comme ça. Puis il est parti et on m'a replacé sous la coupe de mon père, et ce fut le retour de l'enfer. »

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-on dire face à quelque chose d'aussi horriblement triste que ça ? Il caressait avec précaution les épaules du rouquin en dessinant de petits cercles, et il embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

Gaara semblait étrangement inerte, il ne répondait pas, comme s'il n'était pas là. Son visage figé ne laissait passer aucune émotion et ses mouvements étaient calmes et mathématiques. C'était comme si la panique qui l'avait habité s'était soudainement évaporée.

« Tu veux en parler ? Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, » chuchota Naruto.

Le regard vide que lui donna Gaara était terrifiant. Lentement, il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour dire « non ».

Le reste de la soirée, Gaara demeura bizarrement silencieux. Naruto conclut que ce devait être une réaction normale après le choc qu'il avait subi. Son esquive des fenêtres qui offraient une vue sur le jardin du voisin était aussi compréhensible, et avant de partir se coucher, Naruto vérifia deux fois que la porte était bien verrouillée.

Heureux de voir que son ami s'était calmé, malgré son silence sinistre, Naruto était certain que le rouquin se sentirait beaucoup mieux demain matin.

* * *

Une odeur forte et âcre réveilla Naruto qui toussa bruyamment. Instinctivement, il se retourna pour réveiller Gaara, mais il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Toussaint de plus belle, il sortit de son lit et se précipita hors de la chambre en hurlante le nom de Gaara, certain que la maison était en train de brûler, comme Kankurô l'avait craint.

Après des recherches infructueuses il sortit dehors et l'odeur immonde se fit plus forte encore.

Des nuages de fumée sombres et épais s'élevaient du jardin et sans réfléchir il s'y rendit pieds nus en courant.

Soulagé de voir que son ami était vivant et allait bien, enfin sur le plan physique du moins, Naruto essaya de comprendre la scène. Un barrel rouillé était à l'origine cette fumée horrible, et probablement toxique. Les flammes se firent dangereusement hautes quand Gaara y jeta un nouveau costume en versant du liquide d'allumage.

« Tu te sens bien ? demanda calmement Naruto.

_Mieux que jamais, » répondit Gaara, dont la réponse avait tout sauf convaincu Naruto. Sur le sol gisait une pile de photos certaines encore encadrées, à côté d'un petit marteau et d'un t'as composé des vestes de costume de son père. Comme s'il accomplissait une tâche tout à fait ordinaire, Gaara éclata machinalement le verre d'un des cadres avant de les jeter au feu. Avant de brûler les costumes, il en fouillait les poches.

Une flasque métallique de poche brilla dans la lumière du soleil quand Gaara la sortit de sa cachette de longue date. Avec colère, il la serra dans son poing avant de la jeter au sol. Sans une once de nostalgie il la frappa de son marteau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien qu'un souvenir bosselé, puis la jeta au feu.

Les poings serrés contre ses flancs, le rouquin fixait des yeux le chaos fumant et donna un coup de pied dans le barrel, vaincu par la colère.

« Hé, fais gaffe, cria Naruto en retenant Gaara par les épaules, les yeux rivés sur le barrel chancelant qui par chance ne tomba pas. Tu ne trouves pas que ça suffit ? chercha-t-il à l'amadouer.

_Non. Il reste encore des vestes.

_Cette fumée est vraiment horrible. Je suis sûr que les voisins vont se plaindre si tu ne nettoies pas tout ça, » dit Naruto tandis que le rouquin se figea.

Au début il pensait que c'était à cause d'une chose qu'il avait dite, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqué la présence d'un homme à l'air inquiet qui se tenait à cinq mètres d'eux. Son visage était à moitié couvert d'un voile blanc, un choix assez inhabituel selon Naruto, et il se demanda quelle sorte de marque de bronzage ça lui laissait.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, ici ? » demanda l'homme avec précaution, d'une voix amicale et inoffensive, tandis qu'il inspectait la source de cette fumée qui terrorisait tout le quartier.

« Tout est sous contrôle, « assura Naruto avec un sourire convaincant, tout en tenant le bras de son ami. Comme Gaara se tendit davantage, le blond ajouta : « Vous devriez sans doute partir. »

L'homme jeun œil aux environs, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce qu'il lui avait dit. « Est-ce que ton frère est là ? »

La respiration de Gaara s'accéléra alors que l'homme, qui ne se méfiait de rien, s'approchait. Le voisin observa la pile de costumes qui n'avaient pas encore brûlés et les photos de familles avant de lancer un regard anxieux à Gaara. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Naruto n'aurait pas pu anticiper la force avec laquelle Gaara se dégagea. Ni la vitesse avec laquelle le rouquin se saisit de l'allume-feu pour en projeter sur l'homme perplexe, qui était trop surpris pour éviter le barrel enflammé qui tombait vers lui et, malheureusement, ses vêtements prirent feu.

Au milieu des cris provenant du voisin horrifié, Naruto se rua sur les arrosoirs pleins que son ami devenu fou avait par chance amené ici un peu plus tôt – sans doute n'avait-il pas eut l'intention de brûler la maison, finalement. L'homme se roulait au sol, essayant sans succès de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Sans perdre une seconde, Naruto toute versa l'eau sur lui jusqu'à ce que les flammes s'éteignent.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara avait heureusement saisit le second arrosoir et avait éteint le feu traître qui avait entamé l'herbe pour se diriger vers la maison.

* * *

Avec un nuage de négativité planant au-dessus de leur tête, Naruto et Gaara étaient assis à la table de la cuisine. Bien qu'ils aient aéré la maison, cette affreuse odeur de souvenirs brûlés imprégnait été les pièces.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait appeler ton frère ? demanda Naruto, inquiet.

_Ça non, dit Gaara avec un regard acéré.

_Il ne sera pas content quand il va rentrer, » affirma Naruto.

En guise de réponse, Gaara passa les mains sur son visage d'un air las. « Je suis désolé. »

_Tu avais beaucoup d'émotions enfouies. Elles auraient forcément faut surface à un moment ou à un autre, » dit Naruto d'un ton connaisseur. Accumuler des émotions cachées n'était pas sain. En faisant ça, tout ce qui était nié ne faisait que trouver un moyen de s'infiltrer à travers les couches épaisses sous lesquelles on l'avait enterré, comme une fleur mutante.

« Je ne dis pas que j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, mais je ne le regrette pas non plus, » dit Gaara, mais son ton légèrement hésitant et la façon dont il ne cessait de se frotter le front laissait penser à Naruto qu'il avait peut-être plus de remords qu'il ne le laissait croire.

« Tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi maintenant ? » se demanda Naruto à haute voix, le regard bleu sombre cherchant le visage du rouquin.

Gaara déglutit et sa nervosité grandit. « Kankurô va paniquer, et ça ne présage rien de bon. J'ai essayé de ne pas lui ajouter un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à faire exactement ça. Il va peut-être essayer de m'envoyer vivre chez Témari, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une menace creuse.

_Ton frère t'aime. Tu n'es pas un poids pour qui que ce soit, Gaara, » murmura le blond en saisissant sa main qui gisait sur la table. Gara serra brièvement la sienne en retour. « Ce qui t'es arrivé quand tu étais plus jeune n'était pas de ta faute. Ton frère le sait. Je suis sûr que tout ça va bien finir. »

Gaara n'en avait pas l'air sur.

« Je suis certain que Kankurô comprendra. On lui expliquera ce qu'il s'est passé et il comprendra. Pour ce qui est de notre voisin indésiré, on trouvera bien quoi faire, dit calmement Naruto.

Il faut croire que ses mots eurent l'effet escompté puisque la nervosité du rouquin finit par se dissiper.

« Naruto… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, confia timidement Gaara. Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage hâlé.

_C'est pareil pour moi. »

Gaara répondit d'une petite mimique semblable à un sourire van que son expression ne s'assombrisse de nouveau.

« Je… je veux rester à tes côtés, pour toujours. Tu me stabilises, et je ne sais pas exactement comment tu fais ça, tu as juste ce genre d'effet sur moi. Je veux vivre avec toi, mais ça m'effraie de laisser mon frère derrière moi. Il sait lire mes humeurs. Et, peut-être que je m'inquiète un peu pour lui, aussi.

_Je comprends, dit Naruto. En plus de ça, il fait la meilleure cuisine du monde. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment cuisiner à part de l'eau. Et si on nous laissait à la merci de tes talents culinaires, on aurait du thé et des sandwichs pour l'éternité. »

Son humour sembla amuser le rouquin, qui soupira :Et je n'aime pas vraiment quitter la maison, alors devoir faire les courses et socialiser avec les autres est parfois un vrai challenge. »

C'était vrai et Naruto hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. « Vu que mes instincts protecteurs sont parfois, exagérés, nos virées pour faire des courses risquent de prendre beaucoup de temps, avant que je n'ai semé nos poursuivants de manière satisfaisante. »

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard entendu qui lui montra clairement qu'il n'avait rien oublié de leurs petites «opérations de diversion ». Grâce aux suspicions de Naruto, bien des routes de campagne leur étaient désormais familières.

« Juste imagine ce que ça donnerait si on vivait ensemble rien que tous les deux, dit Gaara à voix haute ce que Naruto était aussi en train de considérer. En plus, je n'ai pas de travail, et aucune ressource financière. Je ne ferai que t'épuiser financièrement, et peut-être même mentalement. »

Naruto soupira et saisit la main de Gaara. « Tu ne « m'épuiserais pas mentalement », comme tu dis. Au contraire, tu me fais me sentir mieux. Pour ce qui est de l'argent, je suis sûr qu'on arriverait à en trouver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Au moins on est là l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai ?

_Vrai. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sans emploi pour le restant de ma vie, dit Gaara avant de continuer, un peu hésitant. Je me disais que peut-être je pourrais faire des difficultés que j'ai surmontées un avantage. Je pense que je pourrais devenir éducateur. Il y a beaucoup d'ados troublés dehors qui ont besoin d'aide. Et Tenten m'a dit que j'aurais droit à une période d'essai là où elle travaille. Comme ça je pourrais voir si je suis fait pour travailler dans ce domaine. Si c'est le cas, par contre, il faudra que je retourne à l'école, pour recevoir une formation adéquate. »

D'entendre Gaara prononcer autant de phrases à la suite était nouveau, mais ça ne faisait que souligner l'exceptionnalité de le voir parler d'un avenir plein d'espoir. Ça fit sourire Naruto.

"Ça a l'air génial, Gaara. Tu peux être certain que je serai toujours à tes côtés pour te soutenir, à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin.

_Merci, dit le rouquin tout bas avec un soupçon d'embarras. Mais ne nous précipitons pas. Il n'y a encore rien de certain.

_Ce qui est le plus important, c'est que tu puisses t'imaginer un futur, répondit Naruto en serrant la main de Gaara. Et jusqu'à ce qu'on ait un jour une maison à nous, espérons que ton frère voudras bien vivre avec nous. »

Gaara acquiesça. « Oui. Espérons que Kankurô pourra nous tolérer jusque-là. »

* * *

« Gaara ? Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

La voix inquiète de Kankurô les appelait depuis le rez-de-chaussée, accompagné d'un bruit sourd quant à la hâte il laissa tomber son lourd sac sur le sol.

Les coupables descendirent lentement les escaliers, honteux. Le barrel rouillé empestait et la pile de vestes dans le jardin, accompagnés de deux arrosoirs jetés au hasard sur la pelouse, n'étaient sûrement pas une vue ordinaire.

Et puis il y avait ces petites zones d'herbes brûlées, là où le feu avait pris avant d'être éteint.

« Gaara ? interrogea Kankurô d'une voix terriblement anxieuse. Tu m'expliques ? »

Dans le dos du rouquin, Naruto grimaça et tout son visage se figea. Il était impossible de tourner ça de manière positive, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'ai commencé à me débarrasser des vestes de costume de papa, comme on avait dit plus tôt, » commença Gaara.

Bien. Ca semblait normal, absolument rien de fou. L'inquiétude sur le visage de Kankurô s'estompa momentanément.

« D'accord. Et l'herbe brûlée ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Maintenant son inquiétude revenait à chaque seconde de silence qui s'écoulait.

La grimace de Naruto se figea sur son visage quand Gaara releva la tête pour regarder son frère. « Le feu s'est échappé du barrel. »

Non. Non, non. Ca n'avait pas l'air bon du tout, et dans sa tête Naruto hurlait déjà quand le creux entre les sourcils de Kankurô se renforça.

« P-Pardon ? demanda le brun. Mais je ne t'avais pas dit de faire attention ? Tu as essayé de faire cramer la maison ou quoi ? » Kankurô donnait l'impression de plaisanter, mais la sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe disait tout autre chose.

Naruto était sur le point de fabriquer une explication pour les sauver mais Gaara parla plus vite. « Je n'ai pas essayé de brûler la maison. J'essayais de brûler le voisin. »

La mâchoire de Kankurô se décrocha sous le choc. « B-Bru-Bru- _Brûler_ le voisin …? »

Naruto n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi paniqué. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Naruto a réussi à éteindre le feu qui avait pris sur ses vêtements. Il n'est pas mort ou quoi, » dit calmement Gaara.

Une. Deux. Trois secondes de silence total tandis que Kankurô enregistrait cette information. Le coin de sa bouche tiqua et une grimace saisit son visage entier. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son n'en sortait.

« On est désolés, » Naruto se dépêcha innocemment d'ajouter, et au moment où ces yeux onyx se posèrent sur lui, il réalisa son erreur.

« Personne ne voulait de mal à qui que ce soit ! » s'exclama le blond en panique, en agitant ses mains dans les airs de manière conciliatoire.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, interrompit calmement Gaara, comme si aucune émotion ne l'habitait à ce moment précis, j'avais l'intention de le faire souffrir. »

Si possible, l'inquiétude sur le visage de Kankurô se multiplia par dix et il attira son frère cadet dans une étreinte puissante. Ses yeux étaient bel et bien humides, et il les serra fort, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Naruto assista à la scène avec un malaise grandissant. Il était alors beaucoup plus inquiet de l'absence d'émotion chez Gaara que de la crainte qu'il y ait une limite à la patience de Kankurô à leur égard.

* * *

Pendant le dîner, les doigts de Kankurô tambourinaient sur la table en un rythme anxieux. Ses ongles étaient comme des dents de scies et ses yeux abritaient un regard vide.

« Il va porter plainte contre nous, pas vrai ? »

Gaara n'avait pas l'air inquiet du tout, et comparé à son frère il semblait aussi calme qu'un ciel d'été.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va le faire ».

L'attention de Kankurô se tourna brusquement vers son petit frère et le tambourinement de ses doigts cessa. « Comment tu peux savoir ? Il va nous ruiner et nous mettre à la rue ! »

Même après cet argument, Gaara n'avait pas l'air concerné. Calmement, il prit une gorgée de son thé à la menthe et continua à lire le journal.

"Il a pas les couilles de nous faire un procès."

Kankurô fixa son petit frère d'un air étrange, comme s'il essayait de lire son humeur au travers des lignes. Le brun avait l'air grave et hanté à nouveau, et au fond de ses yeux il y avait un soupçon de tristesse sincère.

Naruto voulait les réconforter tous les deux, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais demander de quoi il s'agissait serait l'équivalent de jeter une allumette dans une marre de gazole.

"On devrait peut-être aller s'excuser auprès de lui ? »

La suggestion de Naruto rencontra un silence lugubre alors que deux paires d'yeux surpris se posèrent sur lui, incrédules. Gaara fut le premier à plisser les yeux et à figer un visage de pierre.

« Non. Personne ne va là-bas ».

Le déni absolu du rouquin sembla calmer le brun, étrangement. Naruto avait presque parié qu'il y aurait un raisonnement mature – ou au moins des marmonnements paniqués – de la part de Kankurô, mais au contraire l'homme demeurait silencieux. Il se rognait de nouveau les ongles nerveusement.

Ding dong.

« Q-Qui ça peut être ? » pâli Kankurô en entendant la sonnette. Il se recula dans sa chaise. « Vous attendiez quelqu'un, les gars ? »

Gaara ignora le désespoir de son frère. « Tu veux que j'aille voir qui c'est ? »

Son expression était fixe et vide. Une fois de plus, c'était comme s'il n'y avait personne en lui. Kankurô regarda son petit frère avec inquiétude.

"Je vais ouvrir," répondit le brun alors que son regard inquisiteur s'attardait sur le rouquin. Avec des mouvements saccadés, il atteignit la porte.

Après quelques secondes il revint dans la cuisine, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. « Naruto, c'est pour toi.

_Hein ? Naruto avait l'air surprise. Qui ça peut être ? »

Là, sur le porche, était assise son amie aux cheveux roses, l'air tristement calme. La façon dont sa tête penchait lui donnait l'air plus triste encore.

« Salut, dit doucement Naruto en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » Sakura continua de fixer les failles sur le plancher. Dans le jardin, la SUV de ses parents étaient garée bien proprement. C'était rare de la voir prendre leur voiture, vu qu'elle et Sasuke voyageait toujours dans la leur.

« Je l'ai quitté. »

Naruto répéta ses mots deux fois dans sa tête juste pour être certain qu'il l'avait bien entendue.

« V-Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il bêtement. Pour aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, son attachement à Sasuke avait survécu à plus d'obstacles que quiconque aurait parié. « Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Sakura lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avec le plus triste des regards. « Je sais. Et je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé au cottage. Sasuke a vraiment agi de manière horrible."

Naruto soupira. "Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu connais sa famille.

_M'en parle pas, marmonna Sakura. »

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, le seul but de la famille Uchiha se résumait à l'existence d'Itachi. L'adoration aveugle de M. et Mme Uchiha envers leur aîné n'était jamais remise en cause – une leçon que Naruto avait vite appris. Réaliser que leur idole était corrompue était quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et au lieu de voir la vraie couleur d'Itachi, la famille avait fermé les yeux et trouvé un autre coupable. Naruto ne le savait que trop bien. Il n'aurait simplement pas cru que Sasuke croirait si facilement sa famille et se servirait de lui comme d'un bouc émissaire. Mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

« J'ai passé la nuit dernière chez mes parents. Je vais rester là-bas jusqu'à trouver quelque chose pour moi, » expliqua Sakura de manière factuelle.

De ce qu'il savait, il semblait que le pire de la tempête émotionnelle était passé. Pas qu'il s'en souciait particulièrement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Sasuke l'avait pris.

« Comment va Sasuke ? » s'entendit demander Naruto.

Sakura le regarda sèchement. « Il l'a pris mieux que je le pensais. Mais quand même, il refuse de voir ses fautes et à la place il a préféré me blâmer de l'avoir trahi. Kiba est avec lui en ce moment, pour l'aider à faire le deuil.

_Oh, dit seulement Naruto en frissonnant soudainement.

_Naruto, reprit-elle avec cette fois un air inquiet plaqué sur son visage, j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kiba. Je suis tellement désolée. Je voulais vous rejoindre mais à la dernière minute Sasune m'a fait une énième crise de jalousie et m'a demandé de ne pas y aller. J'ai été stupide et je lui ai obéit. »

Naruto se demanda quel aspect de la vérité Kiba avait vraiment mis en avant. Mais tout ce qui comptait était que maintenant la sympathie de Sakura était de son côté. Peut-être avait-elle lu entre les lignes et avait vu le réel état des choses.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Sakura, » dit-il seulement, ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet maintenant. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça, et là il voulait juste réconforter son amie, qui venait de rompre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il et instinctivement il se rapprocha d'elle. Automatiquement, elle s'éloigna et quand il le remarqua, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la honte le submergea et il se décala plus loin.

« Ça va aller. On savait que ça allait arriver, dit Sakura en s'essuyant les yeux là où une humidité subtile s'était accumulée.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, compatit Naruto. Si tu veux parler, je t'écouterai. »

Tandis qu'un coup de vent parcouru le porche, elle frissonna et son parfum parvint ai nez de Naruto.

« Tu veux entrer ? Je peux te faire du thé, ou ce que tu veux. »

Elle le regarda avec sympathie. « Merci mais je dois y aller. Tenten vient dans une heure et il faut que je fasse des courses avant. »

Il comprit ce que ça voulait dire. Son réconfort maladroit n'était pas nécessaire, et quelqu'un se plus compétent que lui avait déjà été appelé pour lui venir en aide. Ce n'était rien. Il n'était pas envieux, du tout.

« Si tu veux, j'adorerais aller marcher avec toi demain » dit Sakura en remarquant son humeur.

Naruto se redressa instantanément. « D'accord ! »

* * *

Parler avec Sakura l'avait laissé désorienté.

Au lieu de rentrer, il se retrouva à errer dans le jardin. Les buissons épais le cachèrent vite alors qu'il s'aventurait plus loin dans la création fantastique d'un jardinier aux cheveux rouges.

Il croyait être seul, aussi il s'arrêta pour admirer ces petites fleurs violettes au bord de leur jardin. Gaara avait toujours la patience de lui répéter les noms de ses amis plantes, mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il entendait le nom de ces gars-là, il ne parvenait jamais à s'en souvenir.

« Bonsoir. »

Naruto sursauta, tiré hors de ses pensées, pour faire face à l'homme à l'air prudent qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la clôture. C'était le même homme que la dernière fois, qui avait encore ce style bizarre de couvrir la moitié de son visage d'un tissu blanc.

« Euh, salut », répondit Naruto, mal à l'aise.

En voyant les marques, qui avaient l'air sérieuses, sur les mains de l'homme, il se sentit obligé de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'homme s'inclina légèrement vers lui. « Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'était pas votre faute. »

C'était vrai. Cependant, ça ne mettait pas Naruto plus à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il devrait y aller, vu que ses capacités oratoires s'était bizarrement évaporées de nouveau. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule à la fenêtre de l'étage mais il ne vit personne.

« Vous êtes son ami, n'est-ce pas ? demanda gentiment l'homme.

_Oui, admit Naruto.

_C'est bon à entendre. Il n'avait pas d'ami auparavant, » dit calmement l'homme.

Naruto évalua à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance, et ses éventuels motifs. Vu comment il se tenait, avec une posture parfaite, son regard posé avec tout sauf de la nervosité sur son environnement, il ne cherchait probablement pas à lui faire du tort. Ce serait exagéré de dire qu'il irradiait comme une personne digne de confiance, mais il ne donnait pas non plus l'impression de mentir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « auparavant » ? demanda Naruto en traçant nonchalamment de son doigt le bord d'une feuille qui provenait d'un buisson proche.

_Tu sais peut-être déjà que j'ai vécu ici il y a une dizaine d'années, et que Gaara a vécu avec moi pendant quelques années, » expliqua l'homme. La douleur que l'on sentait dans sa voix fut tout de suite perçue par Naruto.

Pendant des _années_, hein ?

« Il l'a mentionné, haussa Naruto des épaules en regardant le ciel.

_Il avait de sérieux problèmes à la maison et il avait du mal à socialiser avec ses pairs. Je l'ai emmené chez un psychologue en espérant effacer les dommages que son environnement lui avait causé. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, jusqu'à… Ah, c'était des temps difficile, à l'époque. En tout cas, je suis désolé de voir qu'il n'a pas surmonté ses problèmes, même encore aujourd'hui, dit l'homme en baissant le regard, comme s'il était vraiment triste.

_Q-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Naruto, incapable de cacher plus longtemps la curiosité dans sa voix.

L'homme l'évalua en silence, son seul œil visible demeurait sur Naruto avant qu'il ne visite rapidement la fenêtre à l'étage.

« Il commence à se faire tard. Peut-être qu'on devrait continuer notre petite discussion un autre jour, » répondit l'homme poliment qui s'inclina légèrement avant de s'en retourner chez lui.

La conversation avait laissé un froid sur la peau de Naruto, qui frissonna. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule vers la fenêtre à la lumière éteinte, encore une fois, mais il n'y avait personne.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto ramassait le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres en rentrant du travail. Paresseusement, il regarda les différentes enveloppes pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose pour lui, quand un nom étrange attira son attention.

Il y avait une lettre dédiée à quelqu'un nommé Baki. Naruto regarda l'adresse. C'était celle de la maison d'à côté.

Avec diligence, il se fit un chemin jusque-là, avec l'intention de déposer l'enveloppe inconnue dans la bonne boîte aux lettres en silence. Mais il voyait la lumière allumée par la fenêtre. Il y avait donc quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Naruto jeta un œil dans le jardin, avant de faire son chemin sur le porche du voisin avec hésitation.

Cinq secondes plus tard l'homme ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu la sonnette.

« Salut… Baki, salua Naruto en lui tendant la lettre. Elle est arrivée chez nous par accident.

_Je m'appelle Naruto, dit-il par courtoisie.

_C'est bon de vous rencontrer enfin. Vous voulez entrer ? » demanda Baki naturellement en ouvrant la lettre.

« Eh bien… » Naruto regarda aux alentours mais ne vit personne dans son jardin. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir pour commencer, mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à franchir la limite. Il ne pensait pas que Gaara ou Kankurô étaient à la maison en ce moment, donc sa petite visite resterait probablement secrète.

« Je crois que notre conversation a été interrompue la dernière fois, » rappela l'homme qui scannait rapidement le contenu de la lettre. Puis il la jeta sur une table un peu plus loin.

Oui, leur précédente conversation avait effectivement quelques éléments qui intriguaient Naruto. Gaara était toujours si réservé quant à son passé, et par courtoisie il osait rarement le questionner à ce sujet. A cause de cela, ce n'était vraiment pas à lui d'essayer d'en savoir plus, seul. Et il n'était pas là pour déterrer des secrets. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouver de quoi faire partir ce voisin indésirable.

« D'accord » accepta finalement Naruto et laissa l'autre le mener à sa cuisine.

Tandis que l'homme se chargeait de faire du café, Naruto jeta un œil à son environnement. Des saintpaulias roses fleurissaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Drôle de choix pour un homme de cinquante ans.

Bientôt, une élégante tasse de café fumant lui fut servie. L'homme s'assit face à lui, pressant mécaniquement ses doigts dans la terre du pot pour déterminer le besoin d'eau de la plante.

« Tu as l'air d'être un bon ami de Gaara, » commença Baki sur le ton de la conversation.

Naruto toussa et reposa sa tasse. Il jeta un regard timide vers l'autre, essayant de voir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais son air gentil lui fit baisser sa garde.

« Ouais. »

Baki lui sourit chaudement et regarda par la fenêtre. « Je suis heureux qu'il ait quelqu'un comme toi près de lui. Tu as l'air d'être un bon gars, Naruto. »

Le blond traça de son doigt le rebord de sa tasse. Ce n'était peut-être que le café, mais il avait chaud et il était nerveux. Il regarda alentour, se demandant si ces meubles faisaient encore écho dans la mémoire de Gaara, si le rouquins s'était assis sur cette chaise et avait vu ce qu'il voyait maintenant. Naruto contempla l'idée qu'il était en fait un voyageur temporel, renvoyé dans le passé depuis le futur pour écarter Baki, pour que le Gaara du futur n'aie pas à faire face à autant de souffrance qu'il le ferait fait si le cours des événements ne changeait pas.

Rien que par ça, un lourd fardeau chargea les épaules de Naruto., et il se courba sous le poids de ses responsabilités.

L'homme attendit qu'il réponde mais comme ça ne venait pas, il recommença calmement à parler.

« Ça fait déjà longtemps que tu vis ici ? demanda Baki.

_Quelques mois, » répondit Naruto. Maintenant il devrait dire à cet homme le motif de sa visite, et arrêter de perdre leur temps à tous les deux. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'en sortit. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces murs qui absorbait toute son énergie. Peut-être que l'enveloppe était un piège destiné à l'attirer ici afin de le priver de ses pouvoirs.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'entends bien avec Gaara. Il a beaucoup grandi, tout comme Kankurô d'ailleurs, remarqua Baki, avant de continuer d'un ton plus sombre. Tu dois te demander pourquoi il m'a attaqué comme ça.

« Eh bien… dit Naruto, mal à l'aise, en tripotant la nappe. Gaara m'a dit quelques trucs. Et à partir de ça, je crois qu'il a ses raisons, même si je ne pense pas que ce qu'il ait fait était bien.

_Ne t'en fais pas, comprit calmement Baki. Je suppose que ça devait arriver un jour où l'autre. La seule chose qui me chagrine c'est qu'il souffre encore autant. »

Naruto acquiesça, pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Peut-être que c'était là le moment de remarquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment un voisin bienvenue. Il fixa le mur derrière Baki et une vieille photo délavée le fixa en retour. Une photo d'un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup au Gaara qu'il connaissait, mais en plus vieux. Etait-ce le Gaara du futur, qui le regardait procéder ? Il ne voyait pas très bien à cette distance, mais ces yeux cerclés de noirs semblaient hantés et vides. Il reconnaitrait ce regard n'importe où, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses traits.

Maintenant, Naruto ne pouvait plus exclure la possibilité que cette maison soit ensorcelée, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Baki but une gorgée de son café avant de reposer la tasse d'un mouvement stable.

« Je crois que c'était des vestes de son père qu'il disposait, observa Baki et de nouveau, le blond acquiesça pour confirmer. Quand j'ai entendu que Rasa nous avait quitté, j'ai espéré que ses enfants bénéficieraient d'une vie meilleure.

_Ils ne mentionnent pas vraiment leur père décédé, » dit seulement Naruto en prenant une gorgée.

Baki désigna de son pouce la photo accrochée dans son dos, le portrait de l'homme à l'air hanté.

« Rasa était mon ami depuis l'enfance. On est allé à l'armée ensemble. C'était le bon temps, mais je voyais qu'il n'allait pas bien. J'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux que j'ai pu, mais malgré mes efforts, sa vie semblait aller dans une direction malsaine, » dit Baki avec un air lointain.

Naruto jeta un œil à la photo. Un frisson le parcouru. Le père de Gaara et Kankurô était un homme dont on discutait peu, et d'entendre autant d'informations à son sujet l'intriguait. Cependant, il n'était pas là pour espionner mais pour livrer un message.

« Ils ne se sont pas beaucoup ouverts au sujet de leur père. De ce que je sais, c'est un sujet sensible pour eux, et je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient que vous m'en parliez, » dit poliment Naruto, qui espérait que ses mots mettrait une barrière naturelle à cette conversation, ce qui du coup lui permettrait de mettre son plan original en action.

Baki agita la main pour évacuer le sujet, ce à quoi Naruto ne s'attendait pas.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je pense qu'il faut que tu saches. C'est trop douloureux pour qu'un des deux t'en parlent, mais si tu es au courant de certaines choses, ce sera plus facile pour toi de les comprendre. »

Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent un peu en signe de défaite. Bien qu'il soit mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait empêcher cette étincelle de curiosité qui le chatouillait juste sous la peau.

« Rasa vient d'une long lignée de fondamentalistes, et ses parents voulaient qu'il devienne prêtre. Ce n'était qu'un autre placard dans lequel ses parents voulaient le faire entrer, et étrangement Rasa les a laissés faire. Après l'armée on s'est tous les deux mariés, Rasa à sa belle Karura, moi à une femme que j'ai rencontrée à l'université. On s'est installés ici et nos enfants ont grandi ensemble. C'était un temps merveilleux, jusqu'à ce que Karura ne meure, dit Baki en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Naruto acquiesça avant de l'imiter.

Sa femme partie, Rasa était perdu. Prendre soin de ses trois enfants en étant seul était épuisant et j'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux possible. C'est à cette période que ma femme m'a quitté en emmenant notre fille unique avec elle. J'étais seul et dévasté pourtant chaque fois que je voyais Rasa j'ai ais l'impression que ma vie avait un sens, » continua-t-il dans son monologue.

Le soleil brillait plus fort maintenant comme si quelqu'un les écoutait du paradis.

« Mais Rasa était fier et renfermé, il rejeta mon aide plus d'une fois. Quelque part, Gaaea était très similaire à son père étant jeune. Gara a lui aussi souffert des travers de sa famille et était supposé correspondre à des attentes pour remplir un rôle particulier. J'avais peur que Gaara ne devienne un jour amer comme lui, alors j'ai essayé d'intervenir. Dans ses bons jours, Rasa était un père formidable, mais il avait tendance à évacuer ses problèmes de la mauvaise façon, dit Baki.

_On m'a dit qu'il avait des problèmes avec l'alcool, confia Naruto qui jeta de nouveau un œil à la photographie glaçante.

_C'était le cas, oui. Il avait ses raisons, et je le comprends, en partie. Mais la façon dont il traitait sa famille n'était pas correcte, et particulièrement Gaara. Ça m'attristait plus que tout de voir Gaara dépérir dans la prison mentale qu'était leur maison. »

Naruto observa les fleurs de nouveau et la texture veloutée de leurs étranges feuilles vertes lui rappelaient la rencontre tout aussi étrange qu'il avait eu avec Baki au bord de leur jardin quelques jours plus tôt. « Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire tout à l'heure, quand vous disiez que les choses commençaient à s'arranger pour Gaara, jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

_Ah, ça, » soupira l'homme ee passant la main sur le visage comme si le souvenir seul lui faisait mal.

« A cette époque, Gaara avait fait de gros progrès avec son psychologue. Même son père se faisait à l'idée qu'il vivait avec moi. Il ne voyait plus l'absence de son fils sous son toit comme le symbole de son échec en tant que père, mais comme un signe qu'un peu d'aide extérieure faisait une bonne différence. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, comme un bon présage que nous attendions tous, » dit Baki qui releva les yeux vers le ciel avec un soupir content. Puis son humeur s'assombrit de nouveau.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, Rasa nous as vu nous embrasser par la fenêtre. Après ça, tout est devenu très compliqué, dit Baki. Rasa est venu me menacer avec un fusil mais contrairement à d'habitude, il était sobre. Quand il a pointé le fusil sur moi, il était livide. Il m'a dit de rester loin de son fils mais je savais que Gaara n'irait pas mieux sous sa garde non plus. »

Naruto se sentait déjà malade.

"J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais comme j'aurais dû le savoir ça n'a pas marché. En ce temps-là je jonglai entre deux boulots et j'étais sur le point de déménager. J'avais prévu d'emmener Gaara avec moi, tandis que ma fille, maintenant adulte, habiterait dans cette maison. Mais comme tu l'as deviné, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

_Comment ça ?

_Rasa m'a prévenu que si j'emmenais son fils avec moi, quelque chose de mal arriverait à ma fille, répondit Baki. Il me voulait derrière les barreaux mais je lui ai dit que je le signalerai auprès des services sociaux s'il essayait de me faire un procès. Il savait que ses enfants lui seraient retirés, alors il a calmement abandonné toute menace. Bordel, j'aurais dû le signaler de toute façon. Et je méritais d'être jugé, aussi, même si à l'époque j'étais trop lâche pour l'admettre. »

Naruto baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, retraçant gentiment le bord du bout des doigts juste pour rester connecter à la réalité.

« C'était juste un père qui aimait ses enfants, d'une manière compliquée. Et j'aimais ma fille. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû laisser Gaara derrière moi et le renvoyer chez l'homme avec qui il ne s'entendait pas. Je crois qu'il me hait aussi pour ça, même encore aujourd'hui. » Baki avait l'air plus vieux et découragé qu'auparavant.

Une vague d'amertume submerge Naruto. L'image d'un Gaara sous le choc, tremblant dans ses bras, lui revint à l'esprit et il se souvint à quel point l'"intervention" de cet homme avait marqué son précieux ami. Il était sur le point de se lever, et de livrer son message ici et maintenant, mais l'air autour de lui était lourd et le retenait contre sa chaise. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais l'air épais envahit ses poumons, remplissant sa gorge et emportant avec lui les mots qui avait été pressés juste contre sa langue.

Mais la cible de son hostilité cachée ne sembla rien remarquer. L'expression sur le visage de Baki se fit blessée, et il secoua la tête comme si un crime commis il y a longtemps pesait sur ses épaules.

« Je voulais juste l'aider. Mais je me suis perdu en chemin.

_Comment avez-vous pu ? » Naruto trouva enfin sa voix. Sa gorge était sèche et le soleil de tout à l'heure avait déclin. Il se sentait malade et la mer au sein de son ventre état agitée. De l'orage grondait derrière les images de Gaara renversant d'un coup de pied le barrel en flamme vers son malfaiteur. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, mais il voyait maintenant pourquoi Gaara avait agi comme cela.

Baki se fit silencieux. Il tambourinait nerveusement ses doigts contre sa tasse jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et soupirer. « Gaara était curieux de découvrir ce genre de choses. Il n'avait personne pour répondre à ses questions, et j'avais peur qu'on ne profite de lui à un moment ou à un autre.

_Donc _vous_ avez fini par profiter de lui.

_Je sais. Et je me méprise pour ça, chuchota Baki. L'homme semblait désemparé et ses yeux étaient visiblement humides.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu aller aussi loin. Je voulais juste le protéger. Dans son adolescence, Gaara était très semblable à comment était son père. Il avait le même tempérament, et la même prévenance l'habitait. Même certains de ses gestes étaient des copies de Rasa. Et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… mais je ne cessais de voir Rasa chaque fois que je regardais Gaara, et j'ai perdu le sens de la réalité.

J'ai juste… J'ai vraiment a-aimé Gaara, exactement comme j'ai aimé son père, et j'espère juste qu'un jour il sera capable de surmonter ses problèmes et de mener une vie pleine d'amour et de stabilité. Je sais que Gaara me méprise encore, et je sais que je le mérite. Je suis prêt à passer le reste de ma vie sans recevoir son pardon. J'aurais juste voulu pouvoir lui dire à quel point je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crains qu'il ne veuille pas l'entendre. Il faut que tu me crois, Naruto, quand je dis que je ne voulais honnêtement que le meilleur pour lui, dit Baki en s'essuyant les yeux.

_Si vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, je vous suggère de vous trouver une autre adresse, loin d'ici, » parvint enfin à dire Naruto en se concentrant sur chaque mot. Il n'avait pas besoin de laisser la colère envahir son ton, car peu importe à quel point ses émotions étaient justifiées, il n'était pas ici pour se faire un ennemi.

Baki ne répondit pas à sa suggestion, mais son œil unique ne pleurait plus. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement mais quand Baki serra ses mains en poings, le mouvement cessa. Naruto releva les yeux vers le visage à moitié voilé et soudainement l'homme ne semblait plus aussi fragile. L'air était de nouveau lourd comme du plomb. Le regard de l'œil unique de Baki était collé à Naruto et semblait plus perçant que jamais, et derrière la fenêtre le soleil s'était caché derrière un nuage épais. De grosses gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient sur la fenêtre et la pièce s'assombrit.

Naruto aurait pu jurer que l'expression muette sur la photo s'était muée en quelque chose de plus menaçant durant cet échange, et quand ses yeux alertes revinrent sur Baki, l'homme semblait fouiller son âme. Naruto plissa les yeux pour se défendre. Il ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre qu'un œil qui voit tout, une caméra futuriste ou un truc du genre, se cachait derrière ce voile qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage. Peut-être que cet appareil enregistrait ses pensées même maintenant. Les coins de la bouche de Naruto tremblèrent alors qu'une puissante énergie grondait dans ses organes internes. Il continuait de fixer l'homme, et son œil supposément robotique, et lui envoyait des pensées qui le redirigerait loin de leur paisible voisinage. Vu comment l'homme l'étudiait calmement, il devait recevoir son message muet.

La mélodie joyeuse de la sonnette interrompit les pensées paranoïaques de Naruto.

« Excuse-moi », s'excusa Baki en partant ouvrir. Naruto se pencha sur sa chaise pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se disait.

"Gaara ? l'homme était surpris.

_Naruto est ici ?

_Oh, oui, il est là. On prenait un café. Tu voudrais nous rejoindre ? »

Naruto pouvait presque ressentir la tension d'ici. Il se leva et se dépêcha de venir à la porte, pour voir Gaara debout sur le seuil avec une expression dangereuse. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

« Je suis venu le chercher. On s'en va, tout de suite." On aurait dit un ordre horriblement confiant.

« D'accord, accepta calmement l'homme. Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu as un très bon ami.

_G-Gaara, » dit Naruto, et l'attention du rouquin dévia sur lui en un instant. Les yeux de jades semblaient vides, mais n'y avait-il pas quelque chose qui bouillait juste sous la surface ?

Tout en se grattant rapidement l'oreille, Gaara dit, « Viens. On s'en va. Maintenant.

_Ok," répondit instantanément le blond, qui comprit le message cache derrière ce geste de leur langage secret. Avec un dernier regard à leur voisin indésirable, il suivit son ami sur le porche.

« Naruto, appela Baki dans leur dos, merci. C'était bon de discuter avec toi. Tu peux me rendre visite quand tu veux. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Gaara prit sa main et les guida à travers le jardin jusqu'à leur maison.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là-bas ? demanda Naruto, un peu essoufflé à cause de leur allure précipitée.

_Je t'ai vu depuis la fenêtre, à l'étage. J'avais l'intention devenir plus tôt, mais rien qu'à l'idée que j'aurais à le voir, j'ai juste… Gaara ne finit pas et son emprise sur la main de Naruto s'affermit.

_Je suis désolé, » s'excusa le blond. Un poids lourd lui retomba sur les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point ça avait été dur pour Gaara de faire ces pas redoutés, et comment il avait dû se forcer à aller là-bas. Mais même alors, Gaara avait vaincu son anxiété pour venir à son « secours ».

Ce fut seulement quand ils furent à l'abri derrière la porte verrouillée de leur maison que Gaara lâcha sa main. Kankurô entra dans leur champ de vision, et il semblait pâle de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Je rendais juste visite –

_A la boîte aux lettres, » l'interrompit Gaara en lançant un regard menaçant à son frère. Kankurô sembla comprendre, mais son regard inquiet s'attardait sur son petit frère.

Naruto voulait expliquer mais Gaara le menait déjà à l'étage.

Dans le placard, Naruto rampa dans le petit fort qu'ils avaient construit lors d'une tempête avec de l'orage. Leur petit cocon était constitué de plusieurs couvertures tendues par des chaises et des manches à balai. C'était comme une tente réconfortante faite à partir de matériaux épais. Maintenant que toutes les lourdes vestes de costumes n'étaient plus là, il y avait de la place pour tout ça.

Gaara rampa à côté de lui et enveloppa une couverture de rechange autour de Naruto, comme on emmaillotait un bambin en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre sous son lit. Bien que ce soit la fin de l'été et que l'air était encore chaud, Naruto n'eut pas le cœur de refuse et à la place il sua dans ses vêtements.

« Ne retourne plus jamais là-bas, ordonna Gaara.

_Je suis désolé de l'avoir fait, » murmura coupablement Naruto.

Gaara resserra un peu la couverture qui l'entourait, et dégagea une mèche de cheveux blond de son front.

« On ne veut pas de lui dans nos vies. On ne va pas là-bas. »

Naruto comprit, même s'il n'était pas sûr de comment il devrait – s'il le devait - aborder ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

"De quoi avez-vous parlé ?" demanda Gaara, dont le regard scrutateur le fouillait de manière névrosée.

Il y avait en lui une vulnérabilité que Naruto n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

En pesant ses mots avec attention, il choisit de dire : « Il m'a parlé de quand tu vivais avec lui, de ton père, et de comment ça avait fini. »

Un regard glacé rencontra ses yeux bleus chaleureux, mais il s'adoucit vite. L'émotion bouillonnante qu'il avait perçu plutôt se muait en un tremblement qui envahit tout le corps de Gaara. Il eut un soupir douloureux et resserra son étreinte sur ses genoux. Naruto rejeta sa couverture pour l'enlacer.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû aller là-bas. Et il n'aurait pas dû me raconter tout ça, parce que tu ne voulais pas que je sache. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, et je te promets que je ne l'approcherai plus jamais. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter autant, et je comprends que ça a dû être difficile pour toi de venir chez lui, et tu l'as fait par ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

Gaara enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine et bientôt, ses snaglots silencieux et étouffés emplirent l'espace. Naruto l'enlaçait de toute sa force et chuchotait des encouragements affectueux à son oreille.

"Tout va bien, Gaara. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je lui ai dit de déménager.

_I-Il ne le fera pas. Il est revenu pour une raison, et il essaie de t'avoir de son côté, sanglota doucement le rouquin dans le noir. Il essaie de m'atteindre à travers toi.

_Je ne le laisserai pas faire, promis le blond. Je ne suis pas de son côté, jamais je ne pourrais l'être. Je suis du tiens, je le serai toujours. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis allé chez lui, c'était la lettre dans notre boîte aux lettre qui lui était adressée.

_Je me demande si c'était une simple coïncidence.

_Gaara… Je ne pense pas que quiconque ferait un truc pareil juste pour nous piéger," dit calmement Naruto. C'était étrange de s'entendre défaire les soupçons de quelqu'un d'autre, quand lui-même s'était posé des questions sur la lettre.

Quelqu'un toque doucement à la porte du placard, suivi par l'apparition du visage inquiet de Kankurô. Il entendit les sanglots retenus qui venaient de la tente bricolée, et s'approcha avec hésitation. Quand il vit son petit frère roulé en boule, il rampa jusqu'à lui pour le tenir à son tour. Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux du frère aîné, et Naruto du regarder à quelque chose de neutre sur le sol pour contrôler ses propres émotions. La présence de Kankurô semblait calmer Gaara, de quelque façon, et avec un peu de temps son état émotionnel se stabilisa assez pour qu'il puisse sortir de sa position bouclier.

Au moment où Kankurô vit les yeux rouges et gonflés de Gaara, il déglutit avec difficulté et lui serra le bras.

« Vous étiez chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le brun.

Naruto acquiesça pour eux deux. Une expression douloureuse emplit les yeux de Kankurô et il frotta anxieusement les bras de son petit frère.

« G-Gaara… Je te promets de toujours te protéger. Je te jure que si j'avais su à l'époque, j'aurais fait quelque chose, chuchota le brun d'une voix tremblante.

_Tu ne savais pas parce que je ne t'avais rien dit. Et quand tu as tout découvert c'était déjà trop tard, dit Gaara en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu as fait de ton mieux, Kankurô. Tu as vraiment fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et je t'en remercie, même si je sais que je ne l'ai pas toujours vu.

_Ce n'est rien, expira Kankurô en prenant quelques respirations. Tout ira bien maintenant, je le promets. Tu m'as moi, et Naruto, et aussitôt que possible, on va déménager d'ici. »

Maintenant Gaara semblait surpris. « Quoi ?

_C'est la seule option. Je ne pense pas que Baki va partir bientôt, et je ne veux pas que tu le croises par hasard. Je veux te protéger, Gaara, et j'ai l'impression que tout ici te blesse. Je ne veux pas de ça, » expliqua le brun.

Naruto fixa silencieusement les frères. Un sentiment de frayeur l'envahit. Lui aussi souhaitait le meilleur pour Gaara, mais si les frères déménageaient, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il devrait leur dire au revoir ?

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient assis tous les trois sur le sofa. Un film qui ne faisait pas de mal passait en fond sonore tandis qu'il mangeait avec faim la pizza qu'ils avaient commandée. Kankurô gardait constamment son regard inquiet sur Gaara, comme pour être sûr que son petit frère étais en sécurité, intact, à tous moments.

« On va vendre la maison, commença Kankurô en prenant une bouchée de sa part. J'appellerai Témari puis on cherchera des acheteurs. Si on en tire assez d'argent, on pourra s'acheter une maison plus petite, dans un autre district, où on aura chacun une chambre pour soi. »

Naruto était surprise. "Tu veux dire que vous m'emmènerez avec vous ?

_Bien sûr, répondit Kankurô sans même réfléchir. Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant. Je ne peux pas voir ça autrement. »

Une joie inimaginable remplit Naruto, et la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt s'évanouit. Tout ira bien n'est-ce pas ? Un truc le dérangeait encore, par contre.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait du jardin ? » demanda-t-il.

Le rouquin se contenta de manger silencieusement sa part de nourriture.

"Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, dit Naruto en attendant que son ami dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

_Peut-être que la nouvelle maison aura un jardin similaire, elle aussi ? » pensa Kankurô à voix haute, qui essayait clairement de redonner le sourire au courant.

Gaara partagea finalement ce qu'il en pensait : « Aussi longtemps que je t'ai avec moi, je m'en fiche. Même si on s'en va, l'été reviendra toujours et les fleurs pourront éclore. »

* * *

L'été laissa finalement place à l'automne. Les fleurs avaient cessé d'éclore et les pommes étaient mûres. Un Vendredi, Kankurô arrangeait nerveusement ses cheveux devant le miroir du couloir, en jetant un œil à sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux que ce qu'il avait déjà, il soupira de déception et se concentra sur ses vêtements, pour changer. Après avoir sérieusement retiré quelques peluches, il commença à passer en revue ses chaussures. Il n'en avait pas tant que ça, mais ça semblait lui poser problème de trouver la meilleure paire.

Naruto riait seul dans son coin en voyant Kankurô et retourna dans la cuisine pour chercher un snack de dernière minute. Gaara s'assit à table, impassible comme d'habitude, et lisait le journal.

« Aller les gars, on va être en retard, les appela Kankurô depuis le couloir. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses clés.

_Relax. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on soit si ponctuel. Et c'est mieux si les invités arrivent par intervalles, » lui dit Naruto depuis l'entrée.

Une semaine auparavant, Sakura s'était trouvé un endroit où habiter. Elle faisait la pendaison de crémaillère ce soir et ils avaient tous été invités. Malgré l'opinion de Naruto, ils finirent par prendre la voiture de Kankurô. Naruto s'assit devant, pour donner les directions. L'anxiété de Kankurô ne s'était pas atténuée, vu qu'il ne cessait d'agripper la moitié inférieure du volant de façon à ce que ses poings se heurtaient presque au-dessus.

Quand ils se garèrent finalement devant l'immeuble de Sakura, Kankurô ne défit pas sa ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Naruto.

Kankurô regarda par le pare-brise. « Je ne sais pas si je viens. Vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher.

_Ça n'a aucun sens. Elle t'a invité aussi, tu te souviens ? Elle t'a envoyé un message, ce que moi et Gaara n'avons jamais reçu, lui rappela sèchement Naruto. Alors, tu viens. »

Il voulait dire quelque chose de gentil sur sa tenue pour lui donner un élan de confiance en lui, mais il ne savait pas comment le complimenter. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de conventions sociales.

« Tu ne n'as rien de ridicule, » finit par dire Naruto, le seul truc qui lui soit venu à l'esprit. C'était quelque chose qui le réconfortait toujours chaque fois qu'il doutait de lui, et ça arrivait souvent.

On dirait que ses mots avaient portés son message de la bonne façon. Après un léger clic, la ceinture de Kankurô fut défaite et il sortit de la voiture. Puis ils se firent un chemin jusqu'à la fête.

"Salut, entrez," les accueilli joyeusement Sakura en ouvrant la porte.

Gaara la salua comme à son habitude – un hochement de tête à peine perceptible – Et Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, sans oser l'enlacer. Kankurô était étrangement réservé et essaya de survivre à la situation en lui serrant la main. Mais elle ne le laissa pas s'en tirer comme ça, et au lieu de prendre sa main elle l'attira dans un câlin amical.

Naruto et Gaara les laisse derrière et se firent un chemin jusqu'au salon.

Tous les employés de la librairie étaient là, ainsi que l'ancien propriétaire, Tsunade. Naruto la vit prendre une vive gorgée de sa flasque, cachée dans sa poche. Il soupira et partit prendre des snacks. N'étant pas fan de saké, Tsunade avait renouvelé son amour des paris. Avec un peu de chance personne n'aurait l'idée d'un jeu risqué ce soir. Sinon, Sakura n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de sa tante avant un moment.

Gaara resta en permanence à ses côtés, et ce n'était pas surprenant. Il ne connaissait que trois personnes ici, et deux d'entre elles étaient hors de vue. Naruto lui tendit un plat emplit de snacks qu'il savait qu'il aimait, et une cannette de soda.

Après que Naruto ait salué rapidement les gens qu'il connaissait en présentant Gaara au passage, ils trouvèrent un coin calme où ils s'installèrent. Naruto ne cessait d'observer la façon dont Gaara mangeait sa part de snacks. Rien qu'une bouchée à la fois, comme s'il craignait de ne plus avoir de nourriture, et d'avoir à retourner au bar bondé. Personne ne leur prêtait attention. Avec un bonbon, il toucha les lèvres de Gaara et le rouquin l'aspira dans sa bouche, en faisant bien attention à effleurer ses doigts de sa langue. Une vague de chaleur monta aux joues de Naruto qui lui en offrit rapidement un autre. C'était addictif, de le voir savourer ces cadeaux comme ça, et Naruto se demandait s'il exagérait ce qu'il ressentait juste pour lui faire plaisir. Cette pensée fit accélérer son cœur.

Gaara tint ses mains et les serra avec insistance. Naruto jeta un œil alentour mais personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Gaara plissa les yeux d'une manière particulière en regardant Naruto : c'était un mélange intense d'objectif et de désir, presque possessif dans sa profondeur. Soudainement Naruto se souvint de toutes les fois où ils avaient été peau contre peau et la pièce commença à se réchauffer.

Lentement, Presque sensuellement, Gaara saisit le lobe de son oreille et le tordit, et immédiatement Naruto en compris le sens : il voulait partir.

Naruto jeta aux alentours et vit Ino qui mettait son sac sur son épaule. Avec un regard significatif à l'égard de Gaara, ils se levèrent tous les deux et lui demandèrent si elle pouvait les ramener chez eux. Elle ne vivait pas très loin, après tout.

La beauté blonde évalua son collègue également blond et son compagnon roux avec un désintérêt visible. Cependant, bientôt, une expression gentille – bien qu'un peu forcée – s'empara de ses traits et elle accepta.

Ils trouvèrent Kankurô dans la cuisine, qui aidait Sakura avec les snacks et les boissons.

« Kankurô, on rentre. Ino a promis de nous déposer. Sakura, merci pour la fête et félicitations, dit Naruto.

_Pourquoi vous partez si tôt, vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps ? demanda Sakura, clairement surprise.

_Je suis désolé. Je ne me sens pas très bien pour être honnête. C'est peut-être cette bactérie à l'estomac qui circule en ce moment, et je ne voudrais pas risquer de rendre tout le monde malade, dit Naruto sur un ton d'excuse.

_Mais je peux venir avec vous les gars, pour que vous ne dérangiez personne, dit Kankurô qui était sur le point de se lever de sa chaise.

_Pas besoin. Oh, voilà Ino, on ferait mieux d'y aller », sourit rapidement les blond, avant de partir.

* * *

La première chose que fit Naruto quand ils furent rentrés fut d'embrasser son ami. Il pouvait encore goûter le sel et le sucre sur ses lèvres. Dans le couloir sombre, Gaara avait l'air encore plus intrigant et ses doigts se mêlèrent aisément à ses cheveux blonds, rapprochant leurs lèvres une fois encore.

Ils trébuchèrent un peu avant de retirer leurs chaussures et de monter les escaliers, main dans la main. Ces nuits d'automne était particulièrement sombre et dans le corridor faiblement éclairé, Gaara ressemblait presque à un fantôme avec sa peau ivoire.

Puis ce fantôme se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser encore. De manière très réaliste, tout cela semblait irréel. Un frisson d'excitation parcouru son dos quand le baiser prit des teintes plus possessives.

« Je te veux tellement, » chuchota Naruto. Il y avait toujours ce goût salé et sucré sur ses lèvres, qui le titillait continuellement. Il en voulait plus, il fallait qu'il en ait plus, et Naruto gémit dans leur baiser de frustration.

« Je veux le faire ce soir, hoqueta Naruto, les joues brûlantes, si tu le désires aussi.

_Je le veux. »

Les yeux de Gaara luisaient d'envie, et même sa voix se cassa un peu. Ses mains plongèrent sous le T-shirt de Naruto, le soulevant pour révéler son torse. La pression du toucher de Gaara était incroyable, et laissait dans sa peau un désir brûlant.

Ce fantôme roux qui vivait dans cette maison, celui dont Naruto avait d'abord été un peu effrayé, était maintenant attire par lui comme un insecte attiré par une flamme. Gaara défit le jean du blond pour masser son érection par-dessus son boxer. Naruto laissa échapper un cri enchanté.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, il fallait qu'il en ait.

Il semblait Gaara partageait exactement ses pensées, puisqu'il serra son derrière de manière assez suggestive en se frottant contre lui. Naruto – piégé entre le mur du couloir et son fantôme adoré – agrippa désespérément l'arrière du T-shirt de Gaara, partiellement parce qu'il voulait le retirer, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait exprimer sa passion.

Le désir dans les yeux de Gaara les assombrit et il poussa Naruto dans la salle de bain. Le reste de leurs vêtements maintenant retirés, ils s'embrassèrent sous la douche. L'eau était chaude, mais la peau de Naruto l'était plus encore partout où Gaara le touchait. Vu comment son corps réagissait au sien, c'était un miracle que l'eau ne s'évaporait pas.

"J'arrive tout de suite," lui dit Naruto après la douche. Il voulait être sûr d'être propre partout, qu'il n'y avait rien en bas qui compliquerait inutilement les choses.

Gaara l'embrassa sur les lèvres et partit dans sa chambre.

Naruto y entra peu après, émerveillé par l'atmosphère douce que Gaara avait réussi à créer pendant son absence. Un T-shirt orange atténuait la lumière qui émanait de lampe de chevet, dont la lueur était maintenant moins aveuglante que d'habitude.

Naruto s'assit sur le lit en tremblant, mais son frisson fut vite oublié une fois que Gaara fut là, à côté de lui. Il pouvait se noyer dans ces baisers, dans cette façon dont le désir grandissait de plus en plus dans les yeux de Gaara jusqu'à dévorer toute l'orbe, dans laquelle ne restait plus que la passion.

Le rouquin respirait difficilement quand Naruto descendit le long de son corps, le prit dans sa bouche, et quand son dos s'arqua, submerge par l'émotion, il eut l'impression que le Plaisir de Gaara était le sien. Des hoquets brisés et des expirations aériennes se fondaient en un rythme stable et maintenant ces yeux de jades assertifs étaient embués par l'envie. Ce ne fut que quand les doigts tremblants de Gaara se mêlèrent à ses mèches blondes, le repoussant gentiment pour ne pas atteindre le sommet tout de suite, qu'il s'arrêta en se léchant innocemment les lèvres.

Naruto – maintenant étendu sur le dos, le rouquin entre ses jambes – soupira quand le premier doigt enduit de lubrifiant poussa au travers de l'étroit anneau de muscles. Puisque Gaara le suçait tout en visant sa prostate, il ne remarqua pas vraiment quand un deuxième et troisième doigt s'ajoutèrent gentiment. Pour être sûr de ne pas le faire jouir, Gaara ralentit le rythme et s'assura qu'il était suffisamment préparé et détendu.

Tout en serrant les draps dans ses poings, Naruto arqua son dos et fixa le rouquin, les yeux entrouverts. Seul Gaara pouvait faire brûler sa peau comme cela. Seulement lui pouvait allumer la mèche en lui d'un regard.

Il vit que Gaara mettait un préservatif, et y étalait du lubrifiant, et d'un hochement de tête Naruto lui dit qu'il était aussi prêt qu'on pouvait l'être. Ses jambes vinrent reposer sur les épaules de Gaara, et lentement le rouquin commença à s'insérer.

"Haah… hoqueta le blond en serrant les bras.

_Je te fais mal ? demanda Gaara d'un air inquiet, en s'arrêtant.

_N-Non… C'est juste que j'ai attendu ça pendant si longtemps, » dit Naruto.

Sa peau était parcourue d'électricité et partout où Gaara le touchait, ça le brûlait plaisamment.

Plus loin il allait, plus sauvagement le désir de Naruto grandissait. C'était excitant que Gaara soit si dur pour lui, qu'il puisse stimuler le rouquin à ce point. Le visage de Gaara était rouge de chaleur et ses cheveux, séchés à la serviette, collaient à son front. Quand il installa un rythme constant et que ses beaux yeux se fermèrent momentanément, c'était la plus belle vue que Naruto ait eut. Il plia légèrement le genou et trouva une position qui était beaucoup plus intense.

« G-Gaara », cria-t-il, la voix suintante de plaisir.

De voir le regard absent de Gaara suffisait presque à le faire venir, ainsi que la façon dont sa respiration haletante s'échappait de ses lèvres douces. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Gaara était simplement si désirable à ses yeux, et la façon dont il ne cessait de toucher sa prostate ouvrait peu à peu tous les verrous qui le maintenait à la surface.

Ce fut l'été et le printemps, et tout l'univers en un moment. Ce fut une palpitation qui commençait où il était étendu, et qui finissait là où était Gaara, et toute leur alchimie électrique qui existait entre. La sueur, les halètements, et les draps serrés fermement, et une émotion dévorante qui remplissait lentement son âme et le faisait fondre en un battement de cœur tremblant.

Les yeux de Gaara étaient luisants d'émotion, ses joues pâles rougies, et de la sueur collait ses cheveux rouges à son front, ses mains tremblantes effleurèrent Naruto avant de se stabiliser sur le matelas de nouveau. Des gémissements désespérés lui disait à quel point c'était bon pour Gaara, et il pouvait le voir sur son visage, aussi, beau et la bouche entrouverte, et ses yeux à-demi clos étaient embués si bien qu'il ne distinguait rien, si ce n'était le reflet de la passion et du plaisir.

Et il savait qu'il ne devait pas venir si facilement, il devrait tenir plus longtemps, mais Gaara ne cessait de se mouvoir contre lui, symbole de la luxure, aussi il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« G-Gaara, si tu ne t'arrête p-pas, je vais v-venir, bégaya-t-il, et ses testicules se resserraient déjà contre son corps.

_Alors viens pour moi, » chuchota Gaara de sa voix rauque, et il caressa le membre de Naruto, étalant le liquide séminal sur le bout.

Oh, il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, et le visage déformé par le plaisir il bascula dans l'autre monde. Les quelques douces secondes qui suivirent le monde était un désordre envahissant d'émotions trop fortes pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. C'était une belle explosion et quand finalement il entrouvrit ses paupières épuisées, Gaara le fixait avec de grands yeux.

Naruto – étendu sur le lit les jambes écartées, le visage teinté d'un rose sensuel, en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle après tant de gémissements incohérents – était une vision trop intense pour Gaara, semblait-il, car le rouquin s'effondra au-dessus de lui et ses mains tremblantes s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de Naruto.

Gaara tremblait et son dos était en sueur. Comme il ne cessait de gémir irrégulièrement et de répéter le nom de Naruto, il devait déjà être au moins partiellement dans une autre dimension. Quand ils s'embrassèrent leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent mais ce n'était que plus excitant, et quand Naruto mordit gentiment la lèvre de Gaara, le rouquin se défit presque en conséquence.

Les gémissements fervents de Naruto le stimulaient plus encore et alors le rythme de Gaara accéléra et il cria son nom. Comme toujours, Gaara était incroyablement beau dans la jouissance. Naruto adorait le voir trembler de plaisir, tous ses masques défaits tandis qu'une émotion pure envahissait tout son visage.

Dans la brume de ses émotions, Gaara se releva sur ses avant-bras pour regarder son amant, également essoufflé, avant de retirer doucement son érection satisfaite. Il tint l'extrémité du préservatif pour faire en sorte qu'il ne glisse et ne se renverse pas sur les draps. Comme si toute l'énergie du monde lui avait été retirée, il s'effondra à côté de Naruto.

Le blond caressa le dos de son amant épuisé et embrassa son front en sueur. Gaara avait le souffle court, les yeux à-demi clos, comme s'il fonctionnait à peine. C'était la vue la plus sincère que Naruto ait jamais vu. Il aimait réellement Gaara, il n'y avait aucun doute, et il ferait tout son possible pour le garder en sécurité et heureux.

"Je t'aime," chuchota Naruto, et quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de confesser, il embrassa rapidement le rouquin.

Il ne savait pas si Gaara ressentait la même chose, s'il le ressentirait un jour, et pour leur épargner tous deux un moment de gêne il ne cessait de le réduire au silence par de tendres baisers.

Mais Gaara posa sa main sur sa joue pour les rompre, et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit-il, et ses yeux se fermèrent avec un soupir profond et tremblotant.

Et dès lors Naruto sut qu'il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec ce merveilleux rouquin. Peu importe les obstacles auxquels ils feraient face, il resterait toujours à ses côtés, et leur amour mutuel ne cesserait de fleurir. L'été reviendrait toujours, même après les plus sombres jours d'hiver.

Il eut un ricanement, car ses pensées étaient beaucoup plus mielleuses qu'il ne les aurait imaginées, et quand Gaara lui demanda pourquoi ce rire, il lui répondit seulement qu'il était heureux de l'avoir pour toujours à ses côtés.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent vers dix heures le lendemain matin. Le mieux c'est que Kankurô n'était pas encore rentré. Quand Gaara se leva à son tour pour constater, lui aussi, par la fenêtre l'absence de l'Audi, un sourire mystérieux fendit son visage.

Naruto eut un rictus et ils partagèrent un air entendu.

Ils passèrent la matinée à manger les restes d'hier et à regarder la télévision. A cause d'une idée de Naruto, ils avaient décidés de s'habiller avec les vêtements de l'autre, juste pour l'absurdité du concept. C'était vraiment étrange de voir Gaara dans un sweat à capuche orange et une paire de jean bleu ciel. Ses chaussettes blanches faisaient l'effet d'une cerise sur le gâteau. Et ses cheveux rouges n'allaient avec aucune des couleurs qu'il portait.

Ca fit rire Naruto dans son coin, qui baissa les yeux sur son propre attirail emprunté. Un jean troué qui était un peu trop serré pour lui le fit rire légèrement. Un T-shirt tout aussi serré, qui faisait la promotion d'un groupe de hard-rock assez douteux, aurait sûrement été du meilleur effet sur Gaara, mais sur lui il semblait au mieux ironique. Les chaînes sur ses hanches tintaient à chaque fois qu'il bougeait et il aurait pu jurer que le regard de ces yeux de jade curieux se posait plus que d'habitude sur son entrejambe soulignée.

Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots et Naruto trouvait ça fantastique.

Vers quatorze heures ils s'embrassaient un peu sur le canapé. Naruto était au-dessus de Gaara, entre ses jambes écartées, et lui embrassait le cou. Quand Naruto ondula son bassin contre lui, pas du tout surpris de sentir quelque chose de dur, le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir encourageant. Naruto faisait en permanence attention aux préférences de Gaara concernant leurs rôles, et faisait attention à ne jamais l'embarrasser.

D'habitude, Gaara aurait mis fins à ces petites expérimentations plus tôt mais là, il semblait les apprécier d'une autre façon.

« On est ensemble du coup, ou quoi ? » demanda Naruto avec une timidité soudaine. Ca faisait un moment qu'il avait l'intention de demander, mais jusqu'à la nuit dernière il avait pris des précautions. Bien sûr, Gaara n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de rejet, mais ses expériences passées lui avaient appris à se méfier.

"Oui. Bien sûr qu'on est ensemble," chuchota doucement Gaara. Il était sur le point de ramener Naruto dans leur baiser interrompu, mais l'expression troublée sur le visage de Naruto le stoppa dans son intention. « Si tu veux savoir, ça fait un moment que je nous considère comme un couple.

_Vraiment ? déblatéra Naruto, émerveillé. La joie lui emplissait le cœur à toute vitesse.

_Oui, » dit Gaara et enfin le blond s'abaissa de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Mais après un moment, ce fut Gaara qui voulut ajouter quelque chose. « Les labels et les termes n'ont pas d'importance pour moi. Ce qui importe c'est qu'on ressente la même chose. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, Naruto. »

Il obtint un sourire chaleureux du blond. Mais le son de quelqu'un qui se garait dans le jardin et d'une porte de voiture qu'on refermait s'ensuivit. Quand Kankurô fut parvenu jusqu'au salon, Naruto et Gaara étaient assis oisivement sur le sofa, un bol de pop-corn à moitié rempli situé entre eux.

Kankurô s'assit à côté de Naruto, et on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la télévision était éteinte. Ils fixèrent juste l'écran noir un moment.

'Tu es rentré, remarqua Naruto quand ce moment lui sembla un peu trop étrange

_Ouais, » répondit Kankurô, un peu rêveusement, en tapotant son genou au jean troué. Juste à ce moment Naruto se dit que le regard brumeux de Kankurô l'empêchait peut-être de réaliser que le rocker angoissé juste à côté de lui n'était pas son petit frère, mais son locataire blond.

« J'ai aidé Sakura à nettoyer après la fête, expliqua de fait Kankurô, quelqu'un avait apporté des cartes et quelques dés avec lui, et ce fut un sacré spectacle de réussir à faire sortir sa tante à la fin de la soirée. Avant que Tsunade ne puisse s'évanouir avec toute la liqueur qu'elle avait eu quelque part, Sakura a réussi à faire en sorte que Shizune vienne la chercher et la ramène bien chez elle. Apparemment, elle et la tante vivent ensemble. »

Naruto acquiesça seulement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il aimait écouter la voix suave de Kankurô et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Kankurô fixait encore l'écran noir de la télévision d'un air rêveur.

« C'était un bel appartement, tu trouves pas ? Le plancher était vraiment bien fait et la manière dont l'architecte a pris en compte tous les points de cardinaux est incroyable, » dit le brun.

Naruto et Gaara échangèrent un regard.

« Ça me donne juste tellement d'espoir que des appartements si fonctionnels existent encore. Peut-être que l'on trouvera aussi un endroit sympa, tous les trois ? » dit Kankurô avec excitation en attirant le Naruto habillé de noir dans une étreinte fraternelle. Il pressa sa joue contre le blond en frottant ses bras avec attention. « Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas Gaara. »

Naruto était sur le point de dire quelque chose et Gaara observait juste la scène d'un air amusé, quand le grand frère se lança dans un autre monologue enthousiaste.

« Tu sais, je serais rentré hier soir mais il se trouve que j'ai bu un verre de bière sans même m'en rendre compte et je me suis dit qu'il serait dangereux pour moi de prendre la route comme ça.

_Kankurô, » appela calmement Gaara et le brun libéra la personne habillée de noir de son étreinte. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et sembla alors réaliser que la tête qui avait parlé avec la voix de Gaara avait échangé de corps avec celui de leur locataire.

« Vos habits… ne finit pas Kankurô, dont les yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre.

_Et ton T-shirt est à l'envers » fit remarquer Gaara.

Une légère rougeur teinta les joues de Kankurô qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peu importe à quel point il était encore douloureux de savoir que Sakura était attirée par un autre que lui, il était très heureux de la tournure de l'événement.

Ses sentiments envers son amie aux cheveux roses étaient certainement platoniques, et il avait accepté il y a longtemps qu'il n'aurait jamais d'attention romantique de sa part. C'était plus qu'ok pour lui, et il ordonna à sa jalousie de partir. Si Sakura devait finir avec Sasuke ou Kankurô, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'option que Naruto préférait – même si ce n'était pas ses affaires au fond.

Comme si ça ne signifiait rien du tout, Naruto souleva le bol de popcorn pour le placer sur ses genoux et s'assit plus confortablement sur le sofa.


	10. Chapter 10 : Le retour de Tête-de-Sac

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Et c'est le dernier chapitre ! :O Désolée pour l'attente (note du traducteur : je suis désolée aussi) Merci de tout ce merveilleux soutien, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_J'espère que certaines parties de ce chapitre ne semblent pas trop irréelles. Mais ces rencontres irréelles sont peut-être les parties les moins fictives de tout ça._

_Autre chose, la chanson de Muse "The Dark Side" était une source d'inspiration. Je sais que cette chanson ne parle probablement pas d'expériences schizophréniques mais les paroles correspondent à la personnalité de Naruto dans cette histoire. La voix du chanteur est si fantomatique, comme du brouillard au-dessus de l'eau, ou un bateau coulant silencieusement dans la nuit._

_Et la production de David Lynch, comme Twin Peaks - Le retour était aussi une source d'inspiration. Tout comme son film Elephant Man. Son style est morbide, effrayant et brillant d'une façon qui vous hante pendant longtemps._

* * *

En deux semaines, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose.

Avec la bénédiction de leur sœur Témari, les frères avaient commencé à chercher une nouvelle maison loin de leur voisin indésirable. Malheureusement, le prix de la maison de leurs défunts parents ne valait pas autant qu'ils l'avaient espéré, et Naruto se rappelait de l'air désolé sur le visage de l'agent immobilier quand elle leur a appris la nouvelle.

De ce que savait Naruto, leur sœur, qui vivait loin d'ici, aurait un tiers de la vente, et avec les deux tiers restants il ne leur restait pas beaucoup d'options enviables. Il y a avait un besoin de réparation apparent, non seulement dans cette maison de leur enfance dont ils se débarrassaient lentement, mais aussi sur toutes les maisons qui rentraient dans leur budget.

Quelle que soit l'option qu'ils choisiraient au final, il semblait évident qu'ils perdraient un nombre alarmant de mètres carrés et le jardin, lui aussi, se réduirait en un endroit plus étroit et moins privé.

Naruto épia au travers des rideaux de sa chambre. Baki n'était pas là pour le moment, mais dernièrement il avait vu l'homme parader sur son terrain, prendre soin de son jardin négligé et bien que l'on pourrait croire qu'il ne regardait jamais dans leur direction, Naruto était certain que cet œil caché les observait constamment.

C'était le premier jour de sa semaine de vacances. Naruto mâchonnait des chips assis sur son lit, et leur craquement le réconfortait étrangement dans le sens où il n'avait plus l'impression d'être seul dans vieille maison grinçante.

Kankurô travaillait et Gaara était parti faire sa mise à l'essai au centre éducatif local, où travaillait Tenten.

Il était seul dans la maison, et il était dix heures. Il n'avait plus de chips et le silence se faisait plus sentir encore. Il chantonna, pour essayer de se persuader qu'il était en présence d'un ami. Une présence furtive – comme un écran fixe à la télévision – derrière son dos le fit se retourner abruptement.

Il n'y avait personne.

Naruto serra dans ses mains le sac de chips vide et ce bruit le calma. Il le serra encore un peu, puis chantonna, jusqu'à finalement chanter. Les escaliers craquèrent et avec un cri effrayé il se précipita jusqu'à la petite salle de bain de l'autre côté de sa chambre.

Derrière la porte verrouillée, il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa qu'il ne restait plus que six heures avant que quelqu'un ne rentre à la maison. C'était peut-être à cause du film à suspense qu'il avait regardé l'autre jour. Ou ce document très bien illustré sur l'occultisme, ou simplement le manque de sommeil ajouté à sa dose de caféine qu'il avait récemment augmentée.

Quelle que soit la raison, une chose était claire.

Il était de retour. L'homme-éléphant l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto s'assura de manger plus que d'habitude au petit-déjeuner avant que Gaara et Kankurô ne quittent la maison, car il savait que seul il n'aurait peut-être pas le courage de retourner dans la cuisine. Non, il s'enfermerait dans sa chambre – ou dans la salle de bain, si besoin. Au moins là-bas il pouvait boire de l'eau et vaquer à ses occupations.

Kankurô était encore en train de manger paresseusement son porridge quand Naruto souhaita une bonne journée à Gaara avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il détestait les vacances. Il détestait être tout seul comme ça. Et quand Sakura lui avait rappelé ses jours de vacances qu'il n'avait pas posés, il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point ce serait compliqué de respecter la loi et de ne pas travailler.

S'il pouvait, il n'arrêterait jamais de travailler. Le travail apportait une routine de sécurité à sa vie, et de rester près d'autres gens le protégeait d'_eux_.

Ça avait commencé avec un léger son métallique dans son oreille. C'était peut-être le système de chauffage ou bien la ventilation. Il se faisait plus fort, harassant les bords de sa conscience tandis qu'il essayait de fermer ses oreilles. Ça s'arrêta, avant de recommencer. Son cerveau essayait de trouver la source de ce bruit qui le confondait.

Et soudainement, il comprit.

Quelqu'un traînait des cadavres là, dans le couloir, et le son se rapprochait.

La lumière du soleil inondait sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucun recoin laissé dans l'ombre ni aucun signe de menace en vue, pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un qui grattait à sa porte – parce que c'était ça ce nouveau son étrange, pas vrai ? Quelqu'un à sa porte !

Naruto respira profondément en serrant les draps. Il n'était même pas neuf heures et il commençait déjà à perdre pied. Les battements de son cœur accéléraient et le pressentiment morbide qui flottait dans l'air fléchit. Le soleil brilla soudainement plus fort et les oiseaux gazouillèrent joyeusement dehors derrière la fenêtre.

Etrange. Mais Naruto était trop soulagé pour chercher plus loin.

A midi Naruto était dans le jardin, et arrosait les plantes comme il l'avait promis à Gaara. Le vent était plus fort comparé à ce matin et quand il traversait le jardin les feuilles sifflaient d'effroi comme un orchestre désynchronisé. Une brève averse s'abattit sur le toit et les fenêtres et Naruto se rendit compte que tous les oiseaux s'étaient tus.

Il observa les environs mais il n'y avait personne. Où qu'il se tourne, il ressentait une présence surgir dans son dos aussi il se dirigea vers la maison à grands pas. _Quelqu'un_ le suivait mais il ne pouvait pas regarder. C'était toujours dans son dos.

Le cœur battant il claqua la porte avant de s'appuyer contre. Quelques coins sombres dans le couloir vibraient, lui rappelant encore les écrans fixes sur la télé. Il n'y avait personne mais il pouvait sentir des yeux posés sur lui.

Il était sur le point de remonter les escaliers et de retourner dans sa chambre, quand un craquement lui parvint de là. Sa prise sur la poignée se renforça et quand il entendit quelqu'un respirer juste à côté de son oreille il paniqua et se précipita dehors en hurlant.

Comme une flèche, il traversa le jardin, jusque sous son précieux pommier, et serra le tronc de ses doigts tremblants.

Le bruit du monde lui parvenait à chaque inspiration profonde qu'il prenait. Quelqu'un tondait leur pelouse à quelques maisons de là. Des oiseaux chantaient sur les branches les plus hautes de l'arbre, et les pommes mûres dégageaient une odeur sucrée délicieuse. Un chien aboyait quelque part, et un trio d'enfants visitant leur grand-mère dans le voisinage criaient, riaient et pleuraient jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne capte de nouveau son attention.

Il y avait plein de gens autour de lui. Il n'était pas seul. Le ronronnement de la tondeuse, ainsi que les cris de joie des enfants, l'ancraient dans le moment présent. Tête-de-sac n'avait pas sa place ici.

Naruto resta sous l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le ronronnement du moteur de Kankurô dans la rue, dans l'après-midi. Avant que le brun ne puisse avoir un bon aperçu du jardin, Naruto était déjà là près des petits buissons, à tenir un arrosoir vide en faisant semblant d'arroser.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto était de nouveau seul.

Il était étendu sur son lit, tout sauf détendu, observant peureusement les alentours en sursautant au moindre son.

Il avait tellement peur qu'il était certain que cela suffirait à le tuer. Le mouvement d'un seul muscle suffirait à agiter toutes les choses invisibles qui flottait dans la pièce et mener le monde au chaos. C'était simplement insupportable – il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. C'était trop. Il fallait encore attendre trop longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne rentre à la maison, et il avait déjà atteint sa limite. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il allait mourir, ou pire, et son cœur battait au rythme d'une machine à laver lancée à 1400 battements par minutes. C'était trop. Et il ne voulait pas ressentir cette peur envahissante qui le figeait sur place et l'empêchait de vivre sa vie. Il devait y avoir un moyen. Il devait y avoir une arme qui lui permettrait de vaincre Tête-de-sac.

Comme, par exemple, des griffes tellement longues qu'elles pourraient découper un son, ou une respiration, ou une simple présence. Comme ce serait merveilleux de découper son cauchemar en morceaux et de le voir disparaître comme de la vapeur. Naruto grandirait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse absorber le monde dans le trouve noir de son ventre, s'élever comme un ballon puis flotter devant le soleil.

Les rôles s'inverseraient et Naruto serait celui que Tête-de-Sac craignait.

L'Homme-Eléphant s'enfuirait de terreur cette fois, et Naruto le suivrait en caquetant bruyamment comme un coyote. La peur des autres serait son carburant, l'air qu'il respirait et la viande avec laquelle il festoyait, jusqu'à ce que toutes les peurs de ce monde soit à l'intérieur de son ventre gonflé, et il serait plus fort qu'elles.

Naruto sourit et se leva de son lit. Il redressa ses épaules et se tint droit, en observant la chambre avec un large sourire sur le visage. Sa rangée de dents acérées brilla à la lumière du soleil et il fit craquer ses doigts d'un son glauque.

Ses griffes étaient de longs sabres sans pitié, sa fourrure une armure, dure comme du béton, et sur son dos s'hérissait des piquants aiguisés comme ceux d'un hérisson. Il fit connaître sa présence d'un grognement et le doux frisson d'énergie autour de lui lui indiqua qu'ils avaient tous peur de lui.

Il grogna et rit et sa peur demeurait au minimum. Ses pensées étaient des flèches qui trouvèrent rapidement leur destination. Intrigué, Naruto les suivit.

Sans prévenir il failli arracher les portes de son armoire en les ouvrant, et il en scanné le contenu d'yeux brûlants. La présence s'en alla - pour cette fois - mais il la suivit dans la salle de bain, et sauta derrière le rideau de douche, mais il _le_ sentit s'échapper de nouveau. Avec un sourire si large que son visage lui faisait mal, il galopa le long du corridor, descendit les escaliers en grognant, pour ne s'arrêter qu'aux escaliers qui menaient à la cave.

Aussi longtemps qu'il avait vécu ici, il avait eu peur de ces quelques marches mal éclairées qui menait sous la surface. Mais aussitôt que la peur germa en lui, il serra les dents et se jeta en bas, en hurlant et en attrapant l'air de ses poings, tandis qu'il essayait de toucher la présence qu'il voulait démolir. La présence était rapide et il feula de frustration quand elle le dépassa pour remonter mes escaliers, et il suivit en jurant et en cognant son point dans le mur, en guise d'avertissement.

C'en était trop. Il allait l'achever, une bonne fois pour toute, et d'un hurlement désespéré il courut jusque ça chambre et enfonça ses ongles dans le tapis. Le faible battement d'énergie sous sa paume était gratifiant et un sourire victorieux révéla ses canines. Afin de déjouer la quantité incertaine de peur qu'il avait dans le cœur, il grogna de manière menaçante.

Lentement, l'énergie s'évanouit et il ne savait pas si elle était réellement morte ou si elle s'était plongée sous le plancher. Epuisé, il s'étendit sur le tapis et fixa le plafond. Après tout ce qu'il avait affronté, il se sentait apaisé.

« Bonjour. »

C'était la voix douce de Gaara, mais il n'était pas à la maison.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda de nouveau la voix, et Naruto sourit faiblement, se sentant plus réconforté par son hallucination auditive qu'il ne le devrait.

C'était deux choses que Gaara disait souvent chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa chambre et qu'il était au milieu d'un moment intense qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

L'idée que même dans un moment pareil son cher ami, adoré, était là juste à côté de lui, à veiller sur lui, à lui procurer courage et calme, et cela lui suffit à savoir que quelle que soit la vision, le son, ou le sentiment que son esprit instable lui donnerait, il irait bien.

Gaara serait là pour lui, même si ce n'était que dans sa tête.

Il savait mieux que quiconque que ses symptômes semblait malheureusement pencher vers quelque chose de plus psychotique, mais contrairement à avant, il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir une arme contre les horreurs qui le maintenait douloureusement conscient du monde caché aux yeux des autres.

Peu importe si des loups hurlent à côté de son lit, et si les gants de cuir de l'Homme-Eléphant se refermaient autour de sa gorge, ou si les bruits qui claquaient dans toute sa chambre ne cessaient jamais, il pouvait le supporter. Son corps resterait toujours intact, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'attendre que ses visions se déroulent selon leur schéma jusqu'à s'épuiser.

Quand le vrai Gaara rentra un peu plus tard, il trouva Naruto allongé sur le lit, les mains proprement croisées sur son estomac. Naruto l'entendit s'approcher et quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il remarqua l'inquiétude de son ami. Si seulement il avait les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'y en avait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait était cette paix submergeante et la certitude que quoiqu'il arrive, une part de Gaara serait toujours à ses côtés.

Gaara laisse son sac glisser au sol et s'allongea silencieusement à côté de lui. Sa main chaude caressa le visage inexpressif de Gaara. Naruto voulait bouger, parler, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était des couleurs.

Ils restèrent ainsi environ une heure. Les couleurs brillaient d'une aura jaune maintenant et Naruto retrouva sa voix.

« Il y a un homme que je crains plus que tout. Le sac sur sa tête cache son visage, et quand il le révèle, c'est fini pour toi. Dans ma forme orange, je l'ai combattu. J'ai évolué en quelque chose de plus grand et chacun de mes doigts se sont transformés en dagues. Quand mon corps s'est étendu sur le sol, victorieux, la paix l'a envahi. Je n'étais pas seul. Tu étais là, juste sous ma peau. Je t'ai sous la peau et ton amour perpétuel me permet de continuer. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, et le regard pensif de Gaara le transperça. Peut-être avait-il vu son âme, juste à ce moment-là.

« Tu es sous ma peau, dans mon cœur. Mais alors il y a les autres, qui flottent au-dessus de moi et me dissimules. Mais ma sensation la plus précieuse, c'est de t'avoir à côté de moi, en sachant que tu ne partiras jamais. »

Lentement, les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur Gaara, mais le reste de son corps demeura immobile et il eut l'impression d'être une pierre. La chambre était une rivière qui s'écoulait rapidement, mais lui et Gaara étaient des pierres tout au fond, immobiles et éternelles.

« Je suis un renard parfois. J'ai été une fille et un bel homme. Mais là, ma peau est concrète et quelque part dessous, la lave s'écoule lentement. Je suis en sécurité. Rien ne peut m'atteindre. »

Gaara abrita la tête de Naruto sous son menton et caressa son bras. Naruto était heureux qu'il n'ait pas essayé de l'embrasser, car ses lèvres étaient raides et faites de ciment. Il avait peur que Gaara ne comprenne pas.

"Je suis là pour aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. Je ne m'en irais pas, dit finalement le rouquin. Tu peux toujours me parler. Je n'ai peur de rien. »

La lave en lui se mua et bouillonna, son armure épaisse se réchauffa. Le jaune s'intensifia et son âme enchaînée se développa. Pour toutes les choses que ce monde – le seul qu'il percevait – pouvait offrir, la seule dont il avait besoin était Gaara.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la glace qui couvrait la conscience de Naruto avait presque fondue, et il n'était plus prisonnier de son esprit congelé. Même ses émotions n'étaient pas encore retournées dans son corps. A l'instant, ses émotions s'emmêlaient en un nœud désorienté à quelques mètres de lui, comme une grosse pelote de fil. Et il y était rattaché par deux ficelles.

Chaque fois, après chacun de ses épisodes psychotiques, son esprit demeurait vide pendant une semaine et quelques, comme si son esprit essayait de se remettre du surplus qu'il avait enduré. Chaque fois, la guérison était lente, mais sûre. Mais cette fois, il semblerait que son changement d'humeur n'était pas passé inaperçue auprès d'un certain rouquin.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Naruto ? » demanda Gaara alors qu'ils se garaient dans leur jardin, après être allés vers des courses. « Tout va bien. Je vais super bien, » répondit Naruto avec confiance tandis qu'il retirait les clés du contact.

Mais Gaara lui lança un regard suspicieux. Le blond l'ignora et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Il était sur le point de sortir quand il remarqua que son ami ne semblait pas décidé à l'imiter. Un peu confus, Naruto resta immobile et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il y avait.

« Tu ne comptes pas mettre le frein à main ? » demanda Gaara. Bien sûr, le frein à main n'était pas mis. Naruto se demanda pourquoi il avait oublié, mais il corrigea rapidement son erreur sans s'y attarder d'avantage.

« Naruto… » la voix du rouquin était bien plus douce tout à coup. Il avait l'air inquiet. « Je déteste d'avoir à te dire ça, mais tu ne conduis plus aussi bien qu'avant. »

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » souffla Naruto en croisant les bras d'un air défensif.

Gaara évita son regard, cherchant ses mots. « J'ai l'impression que tu n'arrives plus à lire le trafic assez vite, et ça te mène à beaucoup de surprises. Comme ce van dans lequel tu as failli rentrer. Il était juste devant toi, Naruto. »

La bouche de Naruto formait une ligne fine tandis qu'il fixait son regard sur le pare-brise poussiéreux de son véhicule adoré. Le van avait surgit de nulle part et c'était ridicule de l'accuser de ne pas l'avoir vu assez vite.

« De plus, j'ai remarqué que tu as commencé à t'éloigner des autres véhicules quand tu te gares. Au début, j'y ai pas prêté plus attention que ça, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte à quel point c'était difficile pour toi de te garer quand il y avait des distractions autour, » dit doucement Gaara, d'une voix qui semblait tellement triste.

"Je suis juste fatigue en ce moment, expliqua Naruto.

_C'est vraiment tout ? De ce que je sais, tu dors plus en ce moment qu'auparavant.

_T'es qui en fait ? La police ? » raya le blond en sortant de la voiture. Gaara le suivit, bien que ses mouvements soient calmes et hésitants. Il sortit les courses de la plage arrière et alors que le blond se dirigeait vers la maison, il le rappela « Les portes, Naruto. » Avec un soupir ennuyé, le blond revint sur ses pas pour verrouiller les portes. En remettant ses clés dans ses poches, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son téléphone.

Gaara répondit à son regard alarmé par une expression douce. « Essaie de regarder dans la boîte à gants, » dit seulement le rouquin avant de se diriger vers la maison. Toute la soirée, Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise. La détresse pulsait dans sa pelote de fil et il surveillait les choses imaginaires. Dans son cœur, il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Ses émotions étaient extérieures, hors de sa portée, et elles ne le blessaient plus comme avant. Il n'aimait pas que Gaara ai remarqué ces quelques petites choses. Ce qu'il avait dit donnait l'impression que Naruto ressemblait à un bateau inconscient disparaissant alors qu'il naviguait en mer.

Il n'était pas perdu, même si sa tête grouillait comme une ruche la plupart du temps. Il y a avait une raison pour laquelle il voulait que Gaara l'accompagne pour faire les courses. Gaara apportait de la structure avec ses listes et sa mémoire parfaite. Ça ne cessait jamais de l'émerveiller de voir à quel point Gaara se souvenait de tout. C'était comme s'il y avait une sorte de carte dans sa tête, ce que Naruto ne possédait pas.

Chaque fois qu'il essayait de se remémorer de ce dont il avait besoin, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait effacer le tableau blanc de son esprit. Des fois il se frustrait, quand il était dans le centre commercial et essayait de localiser un magasin dans lequel il n'allait pas régulièrement.

Il pouvait facilement admettre que son esprit ressemblait à un nuage de fumée la plupart du temps, mais ça l'ennuyait quand même de n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation. Il était secrètement inquiet de savoir si ça se voyait de l'extérieur. Sa frustration le poussait souvent à dire : « Ils ont encore modifié l'ordre, » ou « Pourquoi ont-ils construit ça comme un labyrinthe ? » Bien sûr, Gaara abordait toujours sa confusion avec une résolution calme, en lui répétant que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois.

Sa tête de brouillard et son sens de l'orientation inexistant rendait Naruto méfiant des lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelques fois il s'était perdu en cherchant une sortie, ce qu'il s'assurait de garder précieusement secret. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'était juste qu'il ne se souvenait jamais des petits détails essentiels pour retrouver ce qu'il cherchait.

S'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il se sentait parfois comme ça quand il conduisait, aussi. Dans ses mauvais jours, il serait foutu si sa route habituelle se retrouvait bloquée et qu'il devait en trouver une autre – rapidement. Ca endommageait tellement son esprit qu'il commençait à craindre de conduire. Mais ça, bien sûr, c'était un autre de ses secrets précieusement gardés.

* * *

Il n'oublierait jamais la première fois qu'il vit Témari.

De ce qu'il avait compris au travers des lignes, il l'avait imaginée comme cette femme volontaire, dure, qui ne se pliait aux ordres de personne. La façon dont Kankurô corrigeait sa posture quand il lui parlait au téléphone donnait à Naruto l'impression qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec elle. Et vu la façon dont les yeux de Gaara se ont écarquillés de surprise, avant que ses joues se colorent légèrement de rouge quand Témari lui parla au téléphone, Naruto conclut qu'elle était une sœur aimante malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant.

Ce fantôme a l'air fragile qui boitait lentement vers eux sur ses béquilles ne pouvait pas être elle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé que la soeur de Gaara et Kankurô serait.

Derrière elle, un homme à l'air paresseux se tenait immobile, et évaluait la maison d'un regard attentif. Mais quand il alluma sa cigarette ses yeux passèrent brièvement sur les deux frères - et Naruto – debout dans le jardin.

Témari s'arrêta devant ses frères en claquant le bout de ses béquilles sur le sol. Les frères se redressèrent instantanément, et Naruto eut très envie de ricaner jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent posent sur lui. Immédiatement, il se recomposa et corrigea sa posture.

"Cette maison ne ressemble à rien, fut son apte notion. Est-ce que quelqu'un a manifesté de l'intérêt pour l'acheter ?

_N-Non, dit Kankurô en s'excusant comme si c'était personnellement de sa faute.

Le regard méticuleux de Témari scruta l'extérieur, à travers l'épais jardin, exubérant. "Le jardin est magnifique. Il pourrait rehausser ma valeur du terrain. Beau travail, Gaara."

On ne pouvait manquer le rouge reconnaissant, à peine visible, qui éclaira le visage de Gaara. Si une telle expression lui était possible, on aurait dit qu'il rayonnait de fierté.

Même avec sa posture affaissée, ses mouvements lents et mesurés, elle était impressionnante sans son attirail de prêtre. L'homme attentif derrière elle demeura silencieux tout ce temps, et la seule indication de sa présence était l'odeur maladive de cigarette.

"Ça m'intéresse d'acheter cette maison."

Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder la source de la voix. Baki était debout au bord de leur jardin, et avait franchi la limite sans autorisation, pour ne s'arrêter qu'après être arrivé. Gara se rapprocha de Kankurô, et Naruto saisit sa main.

Mais Témari boita entre l'homme et ses frères si rapidement que c'en était menaçant. Le bout de ses béquilles heurtaient le sol, et toucha presque l'extrémité des chaussures de leur voisin, et même si ça ne semblait pas intentionnel, ça ne ressemblait pas à un accident non plus.

Baki recula de quelques pas. Son hésitation se ma bientôt en détermination et l'emprise de Témari sur ses béquilles se raffermit.

"Ma fille et son mari vont avoir un enfant. Ils cherchaient une maison dans le coin, et je viens d'entendre que vous vendez ma vôtre. Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreraient l'acheter, et je pourrais y investir un peu plus que nécessaire, parce que… Et bien, disons que je vous souhaite juste le meilleur, dit Baki alors qu'il ne regardait que Gaara. Et j'ai le sentiment que vous ne me laisseriez-vous aider que de cette façon."

Avant que Kankurô ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et débiter ce qu'il en pensait – Naruto avait déjà remarqué les poings du bruns qui se serrait, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il refuserait cet arrangement en un clin d'œil – Témari leva sa main en l'air pour faire taire son frère.

« Combien en plus ? demanda-t-elle.

_Eh bien, je pensais à quelque chose de l'ordre de 5 000$, clarifia Baki.

_40 000$, dit froidement Témari.

_Quarante ? Tu es folle ? s'étouffa Baki en la fixant d'un air déconcerté poignant.

_Pense au montant que ça aurait été si on t'avait poursuivi en justice. »

Cela semblait le faire taire. Jamais auparavant Naruto n'avait vu une telle hésitation gênée sur le visage de leur voisin. Les deux continuaient à négocier la meilleure compensation, et Naruto était secrètement admiratif de l'adresse avec laquelle elle menait Baki, comme si elle l'avait déjà devant un tribunal.

Au final, ils parvinrent à obtenir un arrangement satisfaisant avec leur voisin, qui retourna de son côté du terrain, la tête basse sous le poids de la défaite.

Plus tard dans la soirée, juste avant que leurs invites ne rentrent chez eux, Naruto entendit par inadvertance Témari et Kankurô qui discutaient dans la cuisine.

« Hé… Désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous aider, à l'époque, quand tu m'as demandé de prendre soin de Gaara, dit la voix de Témari.

_Ouais, ben, c'est du passé maintenant. Les choses se sont plutôt bien arrangées, au final, répondit le brun avec amertume.

_Je ne voulais pas paraître impolie, à ce moment-là. C'est juste… Je n'étais dans de bonnes conditions pour prendre soin de qui que ce soit, comme tu peux l'imaginer, » dit-elle, et comme Naruto entendit le son de ses béquilles qui heurtèrent le sol juste après, elle devait les montrer en guise d'explication.

« Qu'ont dit les docteurs ? demanda Kankurô, son amertume remplace par de l'inquiétude.

_Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de plus d'examens. Ils ne sont pas sûrs de la cause, ça pourrait être génétique, ou une sorte de virus. S'il se trouve que c'est génétique, je vous informerais. Je détesterais que ça vous arrive, » expliqua la voix de Témari, le ton empli d'inquiétude et d'affection.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto se sentait beaucoup plus lui-même. Le brouillard s'était éclipsé de son esprit, et la distance entre son monde intérieur et le monde que les autres expérimentaient s'était réduite.

Avec un espoir précautionneux il pouvait affirmer qu'il se sentait de nouveau comme une personne normale. Et chaque fois que ce sentiment de normalité l'envahissait, il avait l'impression qu'il durerait toujours. Ça faisait beaucoup de fois, maintenant, qu'il avait été « guéri ».

« Tu as pensé à chercher de l'aide ? demanda Gaara, de nulle part, alors qu'ils étaient étendus sur son lit un après-midi ensoleillé.

_Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'aide ? » demanda Naruto en retour.

Mais Gaara ne se fit pas avoir par son ton imperturbable. « Tu as été plus anxieux, dernièrement.

_Non, » contesta Naruto. Ses muscles se tendirent et brusquement plus aucune position ne lui était confortable.

Gaara lui donna seulement un regard désabusé en retour. Naruto bouda jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les ficelles du sweat de Gaara et commence à jouer avec. Le rouquin le laissa calmement faire quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il attire Naruto dans une étreinte qui semblait trop triste pour être purement réconfortant.

« Tu as pensé à commencer une thérapie ? »

Naruto secoua la tête en un « non ». L'agacement commençait à émerger quelque part en lui.

« La thérapie nécessite que j'ai confiance en quelqu'un, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Je n'arrive pas à faire confiance, ni à laisser d'autres connaître mes pensées. Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est d'essayer de percevoir au-delà de mes angles morts et étudier mes idées par moi-même. J'ai les outils. C'est juste qu'ils ne marchent pas toujours. »

Gaara le regarda avec une sorte d'inquiétude. "Il n'y a pas un médicament qui pourrait t'aider ?"

Naruto eut un rire moqueur et son visage s'assombrit. « Ouais. Mais sur le long terme, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence, je trouve. Le problème est enfoui si profondément dans ce que je suis, que rien ne peut l'en défaire. En plus, les traitements diluent mes couleurs. Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas être insipide, Gaara.

_Mais tu ne te sentirais pas mieux, si tes "couleurs" n'étaient pas si submergeantes ? » demanda Gaara.

A cela, Naruto refusa de répondre et croisa seulement les bras.

« Ils ne me donneront pas de rendez-vous à moins que je ne sois suicidaire. Ils n'ont juste pas assez de ressources pour quoique ce soit de moins extrême.

_Je me demande si c'est vrai, répondit seulement Gaara.

_Ben, je ne ferais pas d'efforts vers eux juste pour les entendre me dire « non ». Je m'en suis sorti jusque-là sans personne, alors où est le mal si je continue comme ça encore un peu, raisonna le blond. En plus, la stigmatisation est encore pire que le rejet. Ça prend des années de sortir cette plaie de soi.

_Je n'en doute pas, accorda Gaara. Mais si tu décides un jour de franchir ce pas, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au bout. »

* * *

Finalement, tout s'était arrangé pour le mieux. Non seulement le généreux montant d'argent procuré par Baki élargissait leurs possibilités, mais en plus Sakura avait promis de les aider à rénover là où ils iraient. De nouvelles maisons étaient clairement hors de leur portée, mais avec l'argent supplémentaire, ils pouvaient rechercher des maisons qui avaient plus d'espace.

Et il se trouva que Sakura commença à se rendre aux visites de propriétés avec eux. Son père possédait un business dans la branche de la construction, et comme elle se plaisait à le rappeler, elle savait se débrouiller quand il s'agissait de réparer des trucs.

« Ce n'est pas mal, » remarqua Kankurô en observant la maison vide qu'ils visitaient ce jour-là. « En fait, ça pourrait être très bien. »

Bon, le papier peint était en lambeaux sur toute sa surface, le toit nécessitait peutêtre un peu plus qu'un coup de peinture, et la cuisine – eh bien, on pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait connu des jours meilleur il y a fort longtemps.

« Ça pourrait être notre chambre, » dit Sakura en pointant la chambre à côté de la cuisine, et Naruto s'arrêta sur le coup, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

Kankurô se tenait sur le seuil avec elle, sa main reposait subtilement au creux de son dos, et il ne regardait pas la pièce dont elle parlait, mais posait sur elle le regard le plus doux et affectueux. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la prochaine chambre, plus petite, et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans un monde à part – dont Naruto ne faisait pas partie – et ils voyaient un futur qui n'était visible qu'à leurs yeux.

Au moment où Kankurô se pencha pour l'embrasser, Naruto était déjà parti.

Il trouva Gaara sur le porche. Comme il aurait dû le savoir, le rouquin n'était pas très intéressé par la maison en elle-même, mais par le jardin.

« Le sol est différent ici. Il est plus riche. Regarde ces buissons, là, dit-il en pointant du doigt un collection de végétaux sans feuilles pas loin. Ils ne survivraient pas à la maison. Ils ne peuvent pas prospérer dans un sol trop argileux. »

Naruto s'assit à ses côté, sans prendre part à la conversation, mais en écoutant attentivement ce que son petit-ami avait à dire. L'excitation – bien que bien cachée – était perceptible dans la voix de Gaara et à ce moment, Naruto réalisa que s'il avait Gaara à ses côtés, il se fichait pas mal de là où ils vivaient, et d'avec qui.

Il semblait que tout le monde était très excité par cette maison de plain-pied prometteuse. Elle comprenait un grand salon, une salle de bain qui avait désespérément besoin d'avoir son carrelage refait, et trois chambres. Deux des chambres étaient d'un côté de la maison, et celle qui était assez grande pour que deux personnes y vivent confortablement était de l'autre côté. Cette chambre avait aussi une salle de bain à part.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura tenait le volant d'un air détendu et jetait des coups d'oeil à Naruto via le rétroviseur intérieur.

« Hé Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais si je vivais dans la même maison que vous trois ? »

Ils se lancèrent tous dans une grande discussion sur comment un tel arrangement fonctionnerait. Avec précaution, Naruto demanda si l'heureux couple souhaitait que Gaara et lui vivent dans leur coin. Le sentiment d'être un poids lui était trop familière, et il n'avait pas très envie de le revivre.

« On adorerait vivre avec vous, » dis Kankurô depuis le siège passager. Il regardait Naruto d'un air si direct que le blond n'avait d'autre choix que de le croire.

"Et tu sais… Peut-être que dans le future on aura un enfant, commença Kankurô en jetant un œil incertain à sa copine. On aimerait beaucoup que vous fassiez partie de la famille. On aurait bien besoin d'aide, et je pense qu'il est bon pour un enfant de s'habituer à différents types de gens dès le début. »

Naruto se tendit sur son siège, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. Gaara semblait détendu et ne pas en avoir grand-chose à faire. Il se pouvait bien qu'il pense encore au sol riche, et Naruto secoua la tête, amusé.

« J'ai pensé que si jamais il y aurait un nouveau membre dans notre famille, tu sais, commença Kankurô, encore incertain. Alors je prendrais un congé paternité pour que Sakura puisse mieux se concentrer sur son travail.

_Tu n'y connais rien aux enfants, Kankurô. Pas étonnant que tu nous supplie d'être là pour toi, » s'éleva la voix plate de Gaara, les surprenant tous.

Un rougissement honteux éclot sur les joues du brun. « Hé, j'y connais bien plus que toi. Comme je suis ton aîné, j'ai l'habitude de prendre soin des plus jeunes.

_Tu as deux ans de plus que moi, fit remarquer Gaara froidement.

_Ouais ? Mais juste, que tu saches, j'ai changé tes couches tant de fois que je ne m'en souviens même plus, rivalisa Kankurô.

_Faux. C'était Témari, et tu jouais dans ta combinaison en mâchouillant tes jouets. Maman me l'a dit, répondit immédiatement Gaara.

_Tch. C'était pas du tout comme ça, s'énerva l'ainé, le visage rouge.

_Tu as tort.

_Non, tu as tort » rétorqua Kankurô et le reste du trajet s'écoula rapidement alors que les frères se disputaient.

Sakura échangea un regard avec Naruto via le rétroviseur intérieur, et le blond dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

* * *

L'automne s'était changé en hiver, et les trois mois s'étaient écoulés étonnamment vite.

La maison dans laquelle Naruto avait emménagé au printemps dernier n'était maintenant plus qu'un souvenir à ses yeux, à leurs yeux à tous. Au final, cette maison de plain-pied à trois chambres avait définitivement gagné leur cœur, et comme tout le monde semblait maintenant capable d'imaginer leur futur dans un tel endroit, ils y vivaient maintenant depuis deux longs mois déjà.

La rénovation était un processus stable, déterminé, qui se déplaçait de pièce en pièce, et c'était grâce à la tête froide de Sakura, et sa manière organisée d'encadrer les choses, qu'ils avaient pu progresser à ce point pour commencer. Les jours s'écoulaient et chacun d'eux s'attenaient au travail, quant à Gaara, il étudiait pour devenir éducateur, avec le soutien de sa famille et de Tenten. Les soirs et le weekend, les parents de Sakura débarquaient pour les aider autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Gaara et Naruto vivaient d'un côté de la maison, dans la grande chambre qui avait sa propre salle de bain. Kankurô et Sakura dormaient dans l'autre chambre, un peu moins grande, de l'autre côté de la maison. Et la plus petite chambre à côté de la leur était maintenant peinte d'un vert printanier.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient douloureusement habitués aux routines de chacun, et le grand salon et la cuisine confortable qui séparait leurs deux mondes étaient une bénédiction. La rénovation en elle-même, la sciure qui semblait toujours flotter partout malgré tous leurs efforts, le bruit du marteau et le son de la perceuse, accompagné de la clameur quotidienne de leurs cris par-dessus ce boucan, commençaient à vraiment leur taper sur le système.

Comme c'était l'hiver, Gaara ne pouvait pas s'échapper dans le jardinage. Il était enfermé à l'intérieur de la maison, et broyait du noir quand le bruit durait trop longtemps à son goût, et quand Naruto essayait de l'égayer, il était rejeté sur le champ.

Sakura était un leader capable, mais mener les rénovations avait tendance à réveiller ses tendances les moins admirables. Elle voulait qu'ils travaillent plus, mieux, plus vite, et bientôt elle commençait à trouver des défauts dans la façon dont Gaara s'était occupé du papier peint, ou la désorganisation avec laquelle Naruto avait cloué le catalogue de revêtement de sol, ou comment Kankurô s'était peint dans un coin un soir, sans réfléchir.

Kankurô ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce patronage, mais quand la cuisine était un désordre de chaos permanent et qu'il ne pouvait plus satisfaire ses ambitions culinaires, il se fit frustré et sur les nerfs. Les autres semblaient bien vivre le fait de se nourrir de nourriture en boîte et de pizza commandés, mais après une semaine de ce mode de vie, Kankurô devint malheureux.

Naruto suivait tout ça d'une humeur calme, secrètement fier d'être au-dessus de tout ça. Il essayait de réconforter subtilement chacun de ces êtres qui lui étaient si précieux, et essayait de leur rappeler tous les aspects positifs de cette agitation, et que de toute façon ce serait bientôt fini. Inutile de préciser que ses tentatives rencontraient souvent un mur de rejet. Mais il ne laissait jamais ça le préoccuper trop longtemps, et il commençait à penser que plus rien ne pouvait l'abattre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à perdre des trucs. Où était son téléphone, déjà ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait l'appeler, encore une fois ? Il avait laissé son T-shirt sur cette chaise hier, où était-il maintenant ? Les autres ne cessaient de perdre ses affaires, de les lui dissimuler et si au début il pensait que ce n'était qu'un simple accident de leur part, il commença bientôt à soupçonner que c'était fait exprès.

Quand son téléphone et ses clés furent de nouveau perdues un matin et qu'il semblerait qu'il était dangereusement près d'être en retard au travail, il s'énerva sur Kankurô en disant que son café était trop corsé ce matin. Et donc, en retour, Kankurô souffla d'agacement et versa le reste du café dans l'évier d'un air dramatique. Ses injures marmonnées sur à quel point il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit correctement dans ce bordel qu'ils appelaient une cuisine ne furent pas entendues de Naruto.

Peu après cette petite dispute, Gaara entra dans la cuisine, choqué d'entendre qu'il ne restait plus de café pour lui. Quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient subitement à court de café – ou peut-être que Kankurô les avait caché exprès, pensait Naruto – le rouquin grogna et quitta la pièce, un gros nuage noir grondant au-dessus de sa tête.

Un peu plus tard Sakura fit irruption dans la pièce, le visage rouge de colère et les cheveux en désordre, à se plaindre que Gaara avait une fois de plus occupé la salle de bain. Elle était pressée là, elle devait sortir dans cinq minutes et ses cheveux étaient encore humide, et pourquoi, bon sang pourquoi, Gaara ne pouvait-il pas utiliser la petite salle de bain qu'il y avait dans leur chambre ?

Et avec un esprit d'irritation qui collait fortement à leurs peaux, ils vaquèrent tous à leurs occupations quotidiennes, et revinrent le soir pour se disputer d'avantage.

Ce fut comme ça pendant encore deux mois, jusqu'à ce que finalement, à la fin du mois de mars, les rénovations furent finies.

* * *

Naruto se souvenait avec affection de ce Dimanche apaisé où ils avaient mis fin à l'agaçante nuisance que l'on appelait aussi processus de rénovation. Durant cet exercice commun ils étaient tous devenus familiers avec les défauts de chacun, et à certains moments la tension dans la maison était si forte qu'il avait craint qu'ils se séparent.

Il se souvenait sans problème des nombreuses bosses sur la tête qu'il avait endurées chaque fois que Sakura avait découvertes ces stupides erreurs. En quoi était-ce sa faute si le papier peint n'était pas censé être appliqué à l'horizontale ? Il n'avait jamais fait attention à un tel détail, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était de leur faute s'ils lui avaient demandé de le faire, pour commencer.

En parlant de Sakura, ces derniers mois, l'image idéalisée qu'il avait d'elle s'était abruptement brisée en miettes. Il savait mieux que jamais maintenant à quel point elle pouvait avoir mauvais caractère, surtout le matin. Il ne savait comment Kankurô pouvait la supporter. Et plus il les voyait se câliner sur le canapé ; ou debout près du four à se tenir la main, moins il semblait faire attention à la beauté de Kankurô ou du joli timbre de sa voix.

Il ne se sentait plus aussi étrange à ses côtés, et aujourd'hui il le voyait plus comme un frère, ou peut-être même une figure paternelle, il n'était pas sûr. Pour commencer, et le plus important, Sakura était son amie et son boss, mais plus ils se disputaient sur des détails que Naruto n'avaient jamais remarqué mais qui semblaient de grande importance pour Sakura, plus ça lui rappelait les disputes fraternelles qui emportaient Kankurô et Gaara de temps à autres.

Mais pas seulement leurs défauts, ils découvrirent aussi les forces de chacun durant ce temps vécu ensemble. Sakura était capable de réfléchir vite et de prendre des décisions rapidement quand c'était nécessaire. D'eux quatre, c'était elle qui faisait les choses de manière la plus efficace, et même si ce n'était pas toujours un plaisir d'être à ses ordres, ils devaient tous admettre qu'elle était juste, honnête, et consciencieuse.

Bien que Gaara ne soit pas la part la plus visible – ou la plus bruyante – de leur équipe, son approche calme se révéla un facteur important à plusieurs occasions. Pendant qu'eux trois criaient et se battaient pour savoir qui avait raison, c'était souvent Gaara qui proposait quelque chose de nouveau qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé auparavant. Comme la dernière fois, quand il avait naturellement fait remarquer qu'ils ne devraient pas investir pour rien dans le carrelage de la salle bain, parce que le système de tuyauterie devra être refait d'ici sept ans, et qu'alors ils auraient à refaire le sol, de nouveau.

Ces carreaux orange, roses et violets sur lesquels ils se battaient étaient effectivement chers. Et il se trouvait qu'un ensemble de carreaux d'un vert de jade était en solde à ce moment-là. Ils avaient tous envie d'économiser, aussi la suggestion de Gaara fut acceptée sans plus de discussion.

Naruto aimait se voir comme la part inspirante de leur famille. Bien qu'il admette qu'il était têtu et figé dans ses manières, il était aussi encourageant et il essayait d'aider tout le monde, même quand son aide n'était pas nécessaire, mais en fait un obstacle.

Dans leur famille de quatre, Kankurô était comme un grand arbre qui les enveloppait de ses branches d'un air protecteur. Avec son enthousiasme pour la cuisine, il préparait des plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Autant que possible, il essayait de tenir compte des préférences de chacun quand ils préparaient des repas. De sa manière modeste, il les aimait tous, sincèrement.

Mais ce soir, Naruto était trop distrait pour penser à ces délicieux mets qui le feraient sûrement saliver.

Ce soir, il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule chose.

Sakura et Kankurô dinaient chez ses parents avant d'aller au cinéma. Ils ne rentreraient pas avant très tard.

Naruto frémit d'anticipation, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était nu, les bras attachés dans son dos, ou parce que Gaara se maintenait au-dessus de lui avec l'expression la plus enjôleuse sur le visage.

Non, c'était parce que cette fois, Gaara déroulait sensuellement un préservatif sur le membre de Naruto.

Le blond était étendu sur le dos, son érection tendue rien qu'à l'idée que Gaara allait le chevaucher. Quand le rouquin passa ses jambes au-dessus de lui et guida le membre lubrifié de Naruto dans son entrée, le blond frémit d'un désir sauvage. Lentement, Gaara s'abaissa, prenant Naruto peu à peu.

Jamais Naruto n'aurait cru qu'un jour, ce rouquin si retenu souhaiterait reconsidérer leurs rôles par défaut. Mais il semblerait que les mois passés loin de tout lieu qui avait un lien douloureux avec son passé l'avait ouvert plus vite que Naruto n'aurait cru.

Il gardait les yeux sur le visage de Gaara, dont la rougeur remplaçait ma pâleur des joues. Il se noyait dans les respirations rauques qui s'échappaient de ses douces, si douces lèvres. Naruto trembla contre ses liens et regarda son membre glisser de plus en plus loin dans ce tourment étroit qu'était le postérieur de Gaara. Le plug anal que Gaara avait utilisé gisait maintenant quelque part sur le sol, oublié.

"P-putain, Naruto," grogna le rouquin et ses mouvements hésitants cessèrent. Ses doigts cherchèrent quelque chose sur laquelle s'appuyer confortablement, avant de s'installer sur le torse et les cuisses de Naruto. Il recommença à se mouvoir, alternant cette fois les angles en quête de celui qui serait parfait, et quand il le trouva, il cria de plaisir.

"G-Gaara," expiration Naruto, et ses poignets se débattirent automatiquement contre ses liens, mais il ne pouvait rien faire sinon laisser le divin rouquin le chevaucher comme il lui plaisait. Il poussa ses hanches vers le haut, satisfait de voir le visage de Gaara grimacer de plaisir quand leur rythme trouva une parfaite harmonie.

La vergé dure de Gaara se balançait à chaque mouvement, intacte, et Naruto voulait la toucher, la sucer, le faire se sentir bien – si bi – mais il ne pouvait pas. A la place, il ouvrit juste son cœur à la vue émoustillante des yeux à demi clos de Gaara qui l'observaient, rêveur et brumeux et emplis de luxure.

Naruto avait peur de venir trop tôt et de finir en premier, mais il s'avéra que ses inquiétudes étaient infondées. Gaara s'empalait sur le sexe de Naruto, visant chaque fois avec adresse ce point sensible, jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop pour lui et qu'il vienne, criant de plaisir, en serrant la peau de Naruto dans un élan désespéré.

Et Naruto était étendu là, retenu, la poitrine maintenant recouverte des preuves de l'amour de Gaara, et observa quand le rouquin se retira de la verge dressée. Avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Gaara retira le préservatif et essuya sa main sur une serviette, avant d'agripper le membre de Gaara à nouveau.

Avec un peu de lubrifiant supplémentaire, des doigts pâles caressèrent l'extrémité, titillèrent me dessous, décapuchonnant la peau avant de gentiment caresser le dessous à nouveau. Et sous ce genre d'attention Naruto gémissait d'une voix rauque, les poignets sécurisés derrière son dos, essayant de se libérer sans y parvenir, et quand l'image de Gaara se perdant totalement au-dessus de lui lui revint à l'esprit, il vint ardemment avec un cri incohérent.

Plus tard, ils avaient nettoyé leurs dégâts et le plug fut caché là où on ne le trouverait pas par accident. Naruto s'appuya contre le torse de Gaara, en traçant du doigt la texture de son haut de flanelle et ses petits boutons en plastique. Il pouvait la voir maintenant, leur vie ensemble, aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Ils seraient dans cette maison, où n'importe où ailleurs, mais le plus important était qu'ils seraient ensemble. Et peu importe l'instabilité qui planait sur chacun d'eux, ils trouveraient un moyen de la dépasser.

* * *

Une rangée de cactus, plus particuliers les uns que les autres résidaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et se doraient à la lumière pâle du soleil de mi-avril.

Le soyeux Mammillaria bocasana profitait de la vie au milieu de ses amis. Une petite couronne de bourgeons jaunes émergeait au sommet, et les rayons printaniers accueillaient l'éclosion prochaine de leur tendre caresse. Jour après jour, l'air se réchauffait, le soleil aussi, et les hauts tas de neige dans le jardin fondaient et se mêlait à la terre.

« Hé, Gaara, » dit Naruto en pointant du doigt un grand cactus qui siégeait sur le bureau, éloigné des autres. « Avant, tu étais comme ça. »

Le regard de Gaara s'arrêta sur la plante désignée. Elle était si grande qu'elle n'avait pas de place sur le rebord, aussi elle avait dû être placé dans un endroit plus grand – mais plus solitaire – ailleurs.

« C'est Echinocactus grusonii, aussi appelé coussin de belle-mère par ses copains, » informa le rouquin.

Naruto mémorisa les noms pendant deux secondes avant de retourner son attention sur la plante grincheuse.

« Ouais. Tu avais ces millions de piquants aiguisés dirigés partout, et tu boudais dans ton pot, tout seul et oublié. Mais maintenant, tu es plus comme ce brave petit, dit-il en posant gentiment son doigt sur les doux piquants du cactus houppette, tu fleuris. »

Gaara retourna à son livre comme s'il n'était pas intéressé. Mais Naruto le connaissait.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ? » demanda le rouquin.

Avec un sourire, Naruto s'assit sur le lit à côté de son petit copain. « Ben, ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mon aide pour la tarte, soupira-t-il de déception en jetant un regard noir dans la direction de la cuisine. T'y crois ça, Gaara, ça ne fait que quelques mois et on m'a déjà banni de la cuisine. »

Un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage du rouquin, mais il disparut très vite. Naruto bouda en croisant les bras. C'est vrai, le poulet pour lequel il avait aidé avait fini partiellement cru, et partiellement brûlé, ce qui était « un accomplissement ahurissant en soi » - citation exacte de Kankurô. Et ses miracles ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Des lasagnes pleines d'eau et de la soupe de viande sucrée résultaient aussi de son aide, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Kankurô était aussi amer à ce sujet.

Gaara ferma son livre et saisit la main de Naruto. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tes épines hérissées ? La nuit dernière tu tremblais encore sous les couvertures, comme s'il y avait un meurtrier dans la chambre.

_J'avais juste froid, expliqua Naruto, mais Gaara ne le crut pas.

_Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir dans la salle de bain avec toi ? »

A la lumière du jour, une telle question semblerait absurde, et Naruto n'aimait pas le regard scrutateur qu'il recevait. « D'accord. Peut-être que je tremblais. Je suis désolé ! J'avais peur d'y aller seul ok ?"

Mais sa frustration ne rencontra que le calme, puisque Gaara ne fit que soupirer et lui prendre la main, sans le lâcher. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu sais ?

_T'es qui pour me dire ça ? » rétorqua Naruto, en retirant sa main. Il passa rapidement ses mains sur son visage, mais la sensation des yeux cerclés de noir de Kyûbi planant sur peau ne disparut pas. Il savait que ses yeux avaient l'air normal, dans le monde réel. Cependant il sentait encore les fines lignes noires soulignant ses paupières.

Il voulait dire à Gaara qu'ils étaient comme des jumeaux maintenant, avec le même genre d'yeux, et que cette association le faisait se sentir un peu mieux envers lui-même, envers tout, mais il savait que Gaara ne le verrait pas. Non, son ami ne verrait jamais vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, comment quelque chose comme ça lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité et d'anxiété à la fois. Le fait qu'il y ait des choses trop bizarres pour qu'il puisse les partager avec qui que ce soit lui brisait le cœur. Pour tout le monde, il était sûrement un exemple de l'idée que l'on se faisait généralement de la folie, mais pour lui ces sensations colorées était aussi naturelle que tout le reste.

Mais ce qui le rendait triste c'était qu'il y avait toujours un monde où il était le seul à exister, un monde qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne.

Il n'aurait jamais d'amis là-bas, personne pour voir ce qu'il voyait, personne avec qui partager les élans de peur qui le maintenait éveillé la nuit.

Le soleil se cachait derrière des nuages de coton gris et la rangée de cactus semblaient perdue et esseulée.

La nuit dernière, il avait essayé de s'imaginer une paire de griffes puissante et une armure semblable à celle d'un hérisson, mais étonnamment ça ne l'avait pas aidé. Et ça ne cessait jamais de le surprendre comment Gaara parvenait à dormir si paisiblement au milieu de leurs sifflement de serpent et de leur respiration énervée, comment il pouvait ignorer les grincements du plancher et la main qui restait sur les couvertures chaque fois que Naruto était sur le point de succomber à la fatigue.

"Je veux juste t'aider," dit Gaara en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Chaque mouvement hésitant des muscles de Gaara trahissait son désespoir, son impuissance, et à ce moment, Naruto réalisa qu'ils partageait peut-être cette désolation sur un plan qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné.

Il se sentait coupable d'être ainsi, de se tenir au bord de deux mondes, et d'inquiéter ceux qu'il aimait. Peu importe le nombre de fois que Gaara lui répétait qu'il était nécessaire et aimé, Naruto ne parvenait pas à échapper au doute que toutes leurs vies seraient plus faciles s'il n'était pas là.

Mais jute alors que l'image de son monde disparaissait de son esprit, Gaara l'enlaçait plus fort et l'ancrait avec lui dans ce moment, jusqu'à ce que rien d'autre en puisse entrer dans sa tête que le battement du cœur de Gaara. Il résonnait contre la peau de Naruto, imprégnant les tissus de muscles pour traverser ses veines jusqu'à son cœur, jusqu'à ce que les deux ne soient plus que deux cœurs battant au même rythme.

Et Naruto voulait lui raconteur pour Kyûbi, et l'aura orange qu'il ressentait parfois, la peau luisante de Kankurô qui s'enroulait autour de lui comme un voile, ou le poids des seins sur sa poitrine et la largeur de ses hanches qui étaient là, sans être là. Il voulait lui dire comment les couleurs semblaient froide, chaque fois que Kyûbi contemplait le monde à travers ses yeux, et comment elles revenaient à la normale quand il partait.

Et il voulait lui dire comment parfois il était gelé et stagnant comme des rochers au bord d'une rivière, jusqu'à ce qu'éventuellement il se liquéfie et voyage à toute vitesse sur la rivière dans sa forme molle. Il allait plus vite que tout et que tout le monde, et sa vélocité extrême polissait ce qu'il restait de son extérieur raide qui le tenait si souvent captif.

Il y avait tant à dire, tant de choses qui n'avaient de sens qu'à ses yeux, et pas à ceux des autres.

Mais peut-être que s'il essayait, il pourrait trouver des mots qui feraient sens ?

"Je ne suis pas aussi stable que je le laisse paraître. Il se peut que je ne soit plus en état de travailler un jour. Il se peut que je refuse de chercher de l'aider, et pour à la place prendre mon destin en main. Je suis paranoïaque à des degrés variés, et je sais d'expériences que ça peut aller assez loin. Je n'exclurai pas la possibilité que je mette fin à mes jours, mais jusque-là je ne l'ai jamais envisagé.

Je ne suis pas seul et ça me terrifie. Ils sont là, dans ma tête ou sur la surface de ma peau, et je ne sais pas combien d'autres sont à venir. Certains d'entre eux ont des noms. Aux yeux des autres, j'agirais de manière irrationnelle, mais si tu as la patience d'apprendre à reconnaître mes motifs, tu verras que tout arrive pour une raison.

Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, pas à ce point, mais à mesure que les années s'empilent sur mes épaules, je change. Je ne peux pas te promettre comment je vais devenir, mais si je t'ai à mes côtés, j'ai bien plus d'espoir de réussir à survivre à cette vie. »

Gaara lui répondit en lui caressant les cheveux, en le maintenant près de lui plutôt que de le repousser comme Naruto l'avait craint. Son souffle sur son crâne, ses lèvres qui embrassaient les mèches jaunes hérissées de ses cheveux, et son cœur qui battait vite contre lui. Gaara embrassa son front, sa joue, puis ses lèvres, mais le désespoir que Gaara avait ressenti plus tôt était maintenant remplacé par une confiance solide.

« Il y a une chose que je peux promettre, dit doucement Gaara. Je serais toujours là pour toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne sais pas quel chemin prendra ma vie, mais je continuerai à te tenir la main, peu importe où elle va. »

Le coeur de Naruto chantait joyeusement une mélodie que seuls eux connaissaient, leur mélodie, et le coeur de Gaara battait fidèlement contre sa peau. Dans ce monde qu'ils partageaient, tout allait bien pour l'instant, et les petits mouvements et murmures qu'il percevait dans son dos, depuis l'autre monde, étaient fermement bloqués par l'étreinte protectrice que Gaara avait sur lui.

Quel que soit le monde dans lequel il était, il n'était pas seul. Gaara était dans chacun d'eux, en chair et en os ou sous la forme d'une voix. Et c'était la chose la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, qui soit jamais arrivée dans sa vie médiocre.

Il n'était pas seul, il vivrait et dépasserait les obstacles.

Et le murmure aimant du cœur de Gaara lui disait que, peut-être, il avait lui aussi ce genre d'effet sur lui.

FIN.


End file.
